Caitlyn and Vi: Determination
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Caitlyn loves Vi. Only problem is that she has some trouble telling her rambunctious partner. And when she does, the whole world seems to fall apart around the dynamic duo. Together, they must fight a shadowy foe, that threatens the balance of all of Valoran. And with a war being waged, how can they possibly defeat the darkness before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1: Diner Dinner

_**Hello there and welcome to my story! First things first, it starts off rather slow, but it rapidly gets quickly in the plot line. I designed the first ten or so chapters as one shots, but as I wrote, I converted them into a flowing story and the rest of the chapters are the outcome (still writing it!) So feel free to immerse yourself at your leisure, and review if you like it or dislike it. I live for people's feedback, its what makes writing have joy for me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Caitlyn sighed as the two of them came back from a rather ugly case. There had been a shooting in the more rugged side of town, which she and Vi had responded to, pursuing the perpetrators through the adjacent apartment buildings. Vi, literally, right _through _them. They had caught the shooters in the end, two lowly gunmen from a petty gang. But Vi had taken a shot to her in unarmored upper arm during the chase. Of course, her partner had neglected to mention this very important fact until they were on the drive back to the precinct. Caitlyn had nearly swerved into the other lane of traffic when she saw Vi's bandaged arm.

"Oh come on Cupcake! Lighten up! I get shot all the time." The pink haired women gave her a cheshire grin, and a light whack on the shoulder. Thankfully with no gauntlet attached. They had just gotten out of Caitlyn's cruiser, and had begun walking up to the precinct. Stepping inside, the taller women continued, "I'm bandaged and it'll heal in no time." Caitlyn smiled weakly, "I know, I just worry and all. Can't have my partner down for the count. Who will do the paperwork?" Of course, she didnt mention that she didnt mind doing the paperwork as long as Vi stuck around.

Vi laughed and shook her head, before walking ahead of the sheriff and over towards the well used coffee machine. It was only then that Caitlyn allowed herself to look at her partner with worry. Vi didn't like pity or fretting. Vi had been shot, cut, bruised, and pounded countless times. And somewhere along the way, she realized that it was starting to hurt to think about Vi being wounded so many times.

It had been over a year and a half since the duo had started working together. Vi had started out as a nuisance, to say the least. Impulsive, quick, bull-headed, and relentless; The pink-haired woman had caused a lot of grief for Caitlyn. Paperwork, and a whole lot of lectures from her higher-ups plagued her work for the first half year of her and Vi's unconventional partnership. But then, a lever was switched. The infamous terrorist Jinx showed up and Vi started to look more favorably to the people of Piltover. Sure, she still caused destruction, but when she foiled a bomb plot by Jinx? Saved some lives? People often forgive past grievances. Over time, Caitlyn had developed an odd friendship with the woman. She would always share coffee breaks, lunches, and had even started cracking jokes with her, a miracle as described by fellow officers.

However, Caitlyn had come to realize that Vi was starting to mean a whole lot more to her than as a partner and a friend. She had caught herself looking at the tall woman's frame, her startling eyes, and her unique fun persona more than she wanted to. It was odd at first. She had always been attracted to men. She had even dated Jayce at one point, that particular incident going nowhere after three short days. But Vi made her chest tingle like she had never felt. Whenever Vi gave her a bright smile. Or when she had made a daring rescue, risking her own life, to save a child from a burning building. Or the times where she would tinker with her hextech gauntlets, her tongue sticking out in concentration, while she did paperwork. She was hopeless. She loved Vi. Problem was. She had no idea what to do.

She had been building the courage for a while now. To ask out the totally inappropriate, maddening, partner of a woman she had. And she thought that she had it perfect. Just a casual dinner at a local favorite of theirs. Except they had always gone to lunch there. So it was a different than their routine. Which made it more of a date? She hoped so. Steeling her nerves, Caitlyn had set aside her trusted rifle and top hat in her office, and intercepted Vi from her return from the coffee machine.

"Hey Cupcake, the machine is broken. Again." Vi laughed, giving Caitlyn a mock pouty face.

"Oh I'm sure you'll live Vi." Caitlyn smiled back, finding her pouty face rather amusing. And utterly attractive.

"But Caitlyn! How will I survive without my coffee!"

"It's late afternoon, you shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Oh you wound me sheriff" Vi sighed, a dramatic hand splayed over her heart. Caitlyn chuckled, shaking her head at Vi's usual antics. The woman was a kid at heart.

"So Vi..." _Here it was._ _Focus_. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay around here for a while and then we could..."

"Wait Cupcake? You weren't fucking serious about paperwork were you?" Vi interrupted, before she laughed, " I like your persistence, but sorry Caitlyn, no can do. I'm gonna be going to some bars tonight, so I'll catch ya later?" Vi smiled, laughing a little at her own joke before walking around Caitlyn. "See you tomorrow Sheriff!" On her way out, she shoved a rather unfortunate new cop out of the way, and into a freshly emptied garbage bin.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the downtrodden look on the sheriff's face, and heard the quiet whispered, "go out to dinner tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2: Jinxed

Caitlyn's next attempt, after two nights at her apartment of hitting herself over the head with a roll of paper towels for being so stupid, came during one of her and Vi's lunch breaks. Coincidentally, it was at the diner where she had hoped to take Vi on a actual date. They had a rather boring morning, for once, and while Vi scarfed down her burger, Caitlyn anxiously stirred her salad. She allowed herself the small smile, remembering Vi telling her that she had learned to always eat her food quick on the street. So no one could steal it. It gave Caitlyn a fuzzy feeling that Vi would trust her enough to open up to her about her rather difficult past.

"You know, if you slowed down, I bet you could actually taste the burger." Caitlyn spoke, looking up at her partner.

Vi snorted around a fry, "Won't you give it a rest Cupcake, hell it's been a year now of your constant mothering." Vi said before taking a large bite of her burger again.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. They always had the same conversation about the intake of food.

Vi swallowed, continuing to speak, "One of these days, I'll prove to you that it's useful."

"You wish." Caitlyn smirked, before coughing, trying to get her voice straight. "So Vi. Did you know this place serves dinner too?"

Vi cocked her head. "Really? Never knew. I usually just go out to bars and all." _Fantastic start Caitlyn._

Caitlyn laughed, trying to steer the conversation back toward a more appetizing tone, "Well it does! And I've heard it's pretty good, so you want to..." A static crackling came in from her radio, cutting her off

"All units, all units, requesting assistance. Robbery of bank on 14th and Westford in effect. Suspected to be Jinx inside..." The man's voice was cut off as Vi bolted up from her seat.

"It's Jinx! Caitlyn let's go! Vi was already making for the cruiser, startling the other customers. Caitlyn quickly fished the necessary money out, before following Vi out. Usually Vi had more gusto and drive to catch Jinx. But as Caitlyn slid into the driver's seat. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she bet she wanted Jinx more right now. She quickly reversed, and flipped on the lights before weaving into traffic. They weren't far away from the scene, and Vi was already slipping on her gauntlets, giving them a few experimental flexes. She suddenly laughed and Caitlyn gave her a quick glance, to find her smiling right back.

"Hey Cupcake, I enjoyed my burger, how was your salad?"

Despite being foiled again, Caitlyn couldn't help but smile, before she frowned, thinking of shooting Jinx in the face. Repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Caitlyn's next chance didn't come for a while. Jinx had escaped, yet again, from her bank robbery of a total of... Nothing. Jinx liked to provoke Vi. Vi had made a valiant attempt to catch the terrorist, smashing through multiple walls of the bank to get Jinx out into the open. It eventually worked, but Caitlyn needed up missing the blue-haired woman, only nicking her left ear with her net shot, the weighted metal balls holding the metal wired net going slightly wide of her target. This had elicited many girlish squeals of 'Fat Hands Sucks' and 'Nice try Hat Lady.' All in all, Caitlyn hoped that nick on her ear scarred. After the chase, Caitlyn was swamped with paperwork, as usual with a Jinx related case. This time, Vi was sitting in her worn chair, it's wooden sidearms worn and splintered after many hours on holding hextech gauntlets while Vi worked on them. It was always a very peaceful silence, excluded from the average bustle of a precinct when inside her office.

Caitlyn always loved watching Vi work on her gauntlets. It was the one rare times she was focused and concentrated. The gauntlets were her babies, as she liked to call them. She was constantly upgraded and changing the complex weaponry. When Caitlyn had first met Vi, they had been so different. Vi had too, she realized, staring at the concentrated woman.

_It was cold and rainy. Caitlyn parked her cruiser a block away from where she was suspected to be, as to not alert her of her presence. She had seen the file. And had an idea, albeit a long shot of one, for this criminal named 'Vi.' She slowly walked on the wet sidewalk, rain pouring down on her trusted hat and coat. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder, but she could whip it around in a moments notice. There was a darkened bar coming up, surrounded by dreary apartments, seeming as if they could melt from the rain that slid over them. This was not a nice part of town. Yet Caitlyn wasn't surprised. _

_The bar itself was two stories, and she could already hear the loud drunken talking from within. She steeled her nerves at the door, about to enter, when she heard a voice from behind._

_"Hey, looking for me Cupcake?"_

_Caitlyn whirled around, a hand on her rifle, only to see a tall pink-haired woman clad in a leather jacket and pants. Her hair was wet, and clung along the back of her jacket. She wore some silly looking goggles over her forehead, and at her sides, were the legendary gauntlets she had heard about._

_Caitlyn shook her head. "Cupcake?" She questioned. "I am not a cupcake!" _

_"Oh please. A woman of your caliber in this part of town. Totally a cupcake. Delicate and ravaging to the townsfolk." Vi laughed, crossing her gauntlets, which let out a slight squeak and a puff of steam._

_Caitlyn chose to ignore the last part of that statement. "So you know who I am?"_

_The pink-haired woman nodded._

_Caitlyn continued. "And I know who you ar..." _

_But Vi's responding laugh interrupted her. "Oh please, good sheriff" Vi mocked, "you don't know me at all."_

_Caitlyn smiled back, "I think I do. I think you are a long time criminal. Who has done many bad things."_

_Vi snorted._

_"And, I think you are tired of it."_

_Vi didn't speak._

_"I think that you have changed. I've looked into your file. You used to do all the heavy work for your gang. Now, you just drive the getaway car."_

_Caitlyn held the taller woman's gaze, not unsettled by the blue piercing glare._

_"I think you don't want to hurt anyone. But you continue because you don't have a home anywhere else."_

_Vi's eyes flared and she suddenly raised her gauntlets up, ready to charge her. Caitlyn desperately back tracked, not wanting a confrontation._

_"I read that you were an orphan on the streets, before your gang took you in, was that true?" _

_A small nod from the woman confirmed that theory. But the gauntlets didn't waver._

_"I also read about how those gauntlets of yours came to be. I've been thinking about this for a long time. And I have a proposition for you. I would like to invite you to join the police force."_

_Vi's eyes widened, before she burst out laughing. "Wait wait wait, this is too fucking rich. You want me? You must be fucking joking. Why the hell would I join the police force? You must be pretty low in your recruiting quarter this month." _

_"I'm dead serious Vi," Caitlyn started, "I think you have potential. It wouldn't be easy, and a lot of people wouldn't trust you, but you could be a better person. As my deputy..."_

_That __**did**_ _put Vi's gauntlets down. "Deputy?" Vi interrupted._

_"Yes, deputy, you would be my partner."_

_"You would want that?" _

_"Honestly, no." Caitlyn said, "but I think we could work well together. I've seen what your gauntlets can do. And although you would probably give me many migraines, I have a little faith in you."_

_"Why?" Came the sharp reply._

_"Because of your moral sense of right and wrong. You saved those people in the mine." Caitlyn had made her case. And she peered at the woman, who looked lost for words. She was clenching and unclenching her massive gauntlets. The rain continued to pour down around them, and Caitlyn was about to give up and walk away when Vi spoke._

_"Ah what the hell. A couch in a precinct is better than a alley any day, I'm in."_

_Caitlyn smiled, "Come on then." She gestured. And the two women began the short trip back to the cruiser._

_"So Cupcake, when do I get to bash some criminal faces in! Legally!" _

_Caitlyn groaned._

"Hey, Cupcake? You there?"

Caitlyn found herself leaning on her hand, drooling. She quickly sat up, wiping the drool from her face. Her partner was giving her an amused look.

"Very ladylike."

"Oh shut up, I must of drifted off. How long was I out?"

Vi laughed. "Just a couple of minutes. What were you thinking about S_heriff_."

Giving Vi a quick glare for mocking her title, she replied, "When I talked you into joining the force."

Vi nodded in realization. "Still can't believe you offered me this job."

"Don't worry Vi, you pull your weight. Definitely not in paperwork though." Vi laughed. "Although a thought did strike me. You said you couldn't wait to beat up criminals legally?"

Vi nodded.

"Well that beating you gave the perp the next day was anything but legal."


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Caitlyn was sitting at her desk the next day, exhausted and wanting sleep. She had a talk with her commissioner in the morning, before having a meeting with captains from nearby precincts about patrol routes, tactics, and grievances. Of course, Vi had come up, and the three hour meeting was spent by Caitlyn defending the famous Enforcer. Vi may have turned a coin, but she still did cause much unneeded destruction.

A particularly pissed off veteran captain had given Caitlyn a list of property damages Vi had caused. In the beginning of her partnership, Caitlyn was furious at these reports. Now, when she saw that Vi had destroyed a state of the art security system to catch a cowering robber, she was just impressed. Nevertheless, it was time consuming, and Caitlyn really wanted to throttle all the officers who insulted Vi. The meeting wasn't over till late afternoon, and Vi still wasn't back from a little endeavor she had taken in the early morning with Jayce and Janna. Something about talking Ziggs down in the industrial district. Which put her in a sour mood.

The sun was just setting on the city, and Caitlyn had finished all of her work for the day. She was just waiting on Vi now. Although she was sleepy, Caitlyn was excited. The woman had told her she would be back at the precinct to pick up her goggles, which she had left behind the previous day. Looking around, Caitlyn noticed that most of the room was empty, and the few officers who were left were getting ready to go. She caught some of their stares, and Caitlyn couldn't blame them. She was sitting alone on a Friday night, with seemingly no plans whatsoever. Normally, she would ignore the looks, for she had done this sort of thing many times, but this time she actually had plans! Sort of. The other party needed to be told. In a break between her talk with the Commissioner and the Captain's meeting, Caitlyn and gone out and bought tickets to see a play. It was a rather violent one too, lots of killing and backstabbing. Vi liked that sort of thing. It was hard to do last minute, but Caitlyn felt it was totally worth the price and the hopefully resulting experience.

The play started around three hours after sun down, so Caitlyn knew she had plenty of time. So she sat patiently in her desk, cleaning her rifle, and often looking down to make sure leather pants and white blouse were still not stained randomly. Caitlyn took pride in her appearance, and she had made sure to do her hair and nails. Although no make up, she despised anything on her face.

As the minutes ticked by, Caitlyn grew more and more worried. Time flew by, and before she knew it, hours had gone by. She had started to nervously tap her foot, and was also clicking a pen on her desk. She heard footsteps, and sat up, hoping for it to be Vi.

"Hey Sheriff."

Caitlyn immeadiately deflated. It was Detective Collins. Looking around, Caitlyn saw that Collins was the last one there with her.

"Detective." Caitlyn tried to put on a smile, but she knew it probably looked pretty weak.

"Me and a couple others from the 57th are going out for some drinks... if you wanted to come along that would fine with me." The woman smiled warmly.

Caitlyn's smile dropped. _Oh god she was being pity invited._ She tried to act casual, "Thank you for the offer, but I have to finish up a couple more things here."

Collins nodded, but both knew it was an obvious lie. "Maybe another time Sheriff. See you tomorrow." The young woman walked away leaving Caitlyn alone, staring at the door. Vi's goggles clutched in her hand.

CRASH* THUD*

Caitlyn snapped her head up at a loud crash. She quickly realized she must have fallen asleep. Half the lights overhead were shut off, and through her door, Caitlyn could see that much of the expansive precinct floor room was in shadow. Caitlyn blinked her eyes and stretched her arms, trying to ignore the fact that there were two wet spots on her sleeve where she had laid her head.

Something had woken her up, so she stood up from her chair, wincing at a couple of strained muscle's aching responses.

THUD*

She quickly walked into the doorway. THUD* Caitlyn snapped her head to the right, towards one of the detectives desks to see Vi sprawled on the floor, face down. She was wearing her usual leather jacket and tight pants, with black heeled boots.

"Vi?!" the older woman shouted in surprise.

Vi mumbled some incoherent words into the carpeted floor. Caitlyn quickly walked over to her, gently rolling her onto her back. She immeadiately regretted the decision. Vi had the smell of alcohol all over her, and the passed out look on her face confirmed it.

She was drunk.

It wasn't uncommon. Vi liked to drink, and Caitlyn had pulled her partner out of a great deal of bar fights. But she hadn't gotten passed out drunk in months.

"Alright Vi, lets get you up." Caitlyn said. She grabbed her arms and pulled Vi to her feet. Fortunately Vi was semi-coherent and stood up from her squatting position on her own. However, she immeadiately tilted to one side. Caitlyn jumped over and propped her up, slinging the taller woman's arm over her shoulders. Trying not to think about how good it felt to have her partner's arms around her, she gently guided Vi to the couch which lay at the end of the room, next to the washrooms. She turned Vi around and gently sat her down on the couch. Vi immeadiately reached for a pillow on the side and laid her head down on it. She had spent many nights on the couch when she was looking for a home, and seemed to be very familiar with it.

Caitlyn turned to leave, not wanting to intrude on Vi, even thought she really wished to sit down with the woman. She laid Vi's goggles on the couch before Vi spoke up.

"Whatyda still doin here Cait?" Vi slurred. Caitlyn knew she was totally smashed, for she usually knew never to call her Cait. But at this time, Caitlyn didn't care.

"I was just waiting for... the copy machine." Caitlyn covered quickly, not wanting to risk anything. "Don't worry about it, get some rest."

"Do you think i'm attractive?" Vi whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

Caitlyn's heart was beating wildly at this point. "Yes, yes i do." she answered meekly.

"Then why wouldn't J-Janna go out with me?" Vi stammered out, prickles of tears in her eyes.

Caitlyn recoiled. Sharply at that. The Storm's Fury was a beauty, and Caitlyn was instantly seething at the image of the blond mage. She forced herself to put away the jealousy and dark thoughts to help Vi relax. "Because Janna is a fool."

Vi nodded many times at this, seeming to think that it was a very valid response before she stumbled out her last words of the night. "Would you have gone out with me?"

Caitlyn beamed through her tears, "I would have loved to."

Her words fell on deaf ears, for Vi was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: New Perspectives

Caitlyn anxiously waited for traffic to pass through the intersection, before slamming down on the accelerator, zipping nimbly through two oncoming cars. She was late. The sun was almost fully over the horizon and she was still at least five minutes from the precinct. Usually, she wouldn't be that worried. She had never missed a day of work in her life after all. The problem was that Vi was still at the precinct, and her dozing when all the officers came in would not be a good thing. She would likely have a major hangover as well, and Vi was really cranky with them.

Caitlyn scolded herself again for being late. But she cursed Vi in her head, for it was really was the pink haired woman's fault. She loved the woman and while she may not love her back, based on recent findings, she caused her the restlessness of tossing and turning during the night, which caused her to sleep through the alarm. Caitlyn didn't get a wink of sleep during the night. All she could think about were Vi's drunken words. Which angered her and also made her grin at the slightest thought of the conversation. Shooting Janna, while very rash and overall idiotic, seemed like a good thing to do right now. Part of her was terrified that she would remember the conversation, another reason to have **not** missed her alarm. That confrontation would not be one for all the precinct to hear.

As she dodged around a slow moving van, she imagined what would happen if officers were to find out of a relationship. It was against policy, of course. Infatuations between officers was frowned upon, partners was far worse. The thing was, Caitlyn noted this with sorrow, that Vi and her couldn't be an issue because they weren't together in the first place.

While she hadn't slept at all the previous night. she had thought about many things. She had serious boyfriends in the past, and there was no doubt what Caitlyn felt for Vi- it was serious. She had never thought of a woman like that before. And Vi's confession that Janna rejected her confirmed that Vi liked women. She had hope in that regard, but then what. Caitlyn knew that gay relationships weren't illegal by any means in Piltover. In places like Demacia and Noxus, they were frowned on. But here they were allowed. Caitlyn's parents were the main obstacle. The imagined conversation of them finding out Vi was her girlfriend was not a pretty thought. Her attitude, behavior, looks, and upbringing were appalling to them.

It was confusing, painful, and annoying to think about. Hence the no sleep.

She finally swerved into the parking slot for her cruiser and practically bolted from the car as if it had a live bomb strapped to it. She took the flights of stairs at 2, sometimes 3 steps at a time in her heeled boots. Thankfully, she had worn her classic purple outfit today. Leather would have burned on those stairs. She took a few second to catch her breath before stepping into the main floor. It was less busy than she expected. After all, technically work didn't start for non-homicide teams until six thirty. Only around a quarter of the desks were filled. Mostly new officers looking to score points with her for raises and punctuality points. Caitlyn ignored them and traveled directly to the back of the room where she hoped Vi still lay. However, an empty couch filled her vision as she came close. She was about to ask the nearest officer if they had seen Vi when she saw her.

Vi was slowly drinking from a water bottle, holding her head and she had her eyes downcast. She was in the coffee room, leaned back against the glass in one of the corners. Caitlyn shook her head. This aggravating woman. She walked into the room, surprised to find the two tables and counter top empty, it was morning after all.

"It's fucking empty because these dumb-asses provoked me." Vi groaned out.

Caitlyn had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Makes a lot of sense. We both know how you are when hungover." Caitlyn reached into her pocket and pulled out a two pill package. "Here." she said, tossing the packet over to Vi.

"What would I do without you Cupcake." Vi rumbled, quickly swallowing the pills.

"You'd probably be face down in the carpet, drool all over your face with a bunch of blackmail photographs taken from many of our fellow officers."

Vi visibly winced, "Sorry 'bout that Cupcake."

Caitlyn sighed. She hated playing a mothering role for her partner. She also hated make her look like a teenager busted for breaking curfew. But this time, she wanted Vi to feel some sort of shame. While Vi didn't know that Caitlyn had bought tickets to see a play, and was humiliated by a younger detective, it was still her fault.

"Why were you drinking in the first place? I thought it was just a simple task with Ziggs?"

"It was, but afterwards, Jayce and Janna invited me out for a couple of drinks, and I said yes. Halfway through my first one. Ezreal shows up." Vi spat.

Caitlyn eyes widened. That would do it. Vi and Ezreal weren't particularly friendly. Vi never told her why. And swore never to.

"Yeah. So one thing after another. Ezreal insults my flirting abilities. And it turns out he was right. Hence the drinking." Vi shrugged.

But Caitlyn saw right through that shell. It had all come together. Ezreal had probably dared her that she wasn't good enough to woo a sort of girl like Janna. Vi had tried, and gotten shut down. Now she wanted to shoot Ezreal. Janna less so, but she was still on her list.

"Vi, don't worry about it. Ezreal is a jerk. He asked me out once you know." Caitlyn laughed.

Vi perked up, "Really, that sleazeball asked the great Sheriff out? If you said yes I'm quitting."

"Oh relax, of course I said no. He'd moved on to the next girl within a day. I doubt he was so heartbroken about it."

Caitlyn recalled the incident rather well. It wasn't long after she'd realized that Vi had some meaning towards her. Even if she hadn't had a feeling towards Vi, she probably would have declined anyways. She didn't like to date 'man-whores' as Vi called them.

"What a man-whore."

Caitlyn let out a very unladylike snort, unable to keep the sound back. She gasped, covering her nose a little too late. Vi's eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Oh Cupcake you are adorable. You sound like teenager schoolgirl."

"Shut up, we are going on patrol. And you never heard that."

Vi laughed and put down her water bottle, before heading over to Caitlyn's locker, which head their weapons overnight. Caitlyn followed, a visible bush alighting her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Awards

"Get the fuck out"

"No I'm serious. The Mayor is going to hand you this award personally."

"Well hot damn, I didn't know it was this big of a deal."

"Vi, this is the first time you have made an arrest without causing **any** unnecessary property damage. I find it to be a huge deal!"

"I know, it sucks, you turned me soft." Vi replied.

"Oh shut up, you did great." Caitlyn said, "I'm proud of you."

_They had been on patrol, Vi scarfing down a early morning doughnut. It had been a full week since Vi's hangover. And things were back to normal._

"_All units, all units," the radio crackled, "break in reported on 12th, first floor, apartment 53. Suspect is armed and dangerous requesting back up, over._

_Caitlyn snatched the radio from Vi, who was about to respond. "This is Sheriff Heathrow three minutes out, wilco, over."_

_Vi pouted at her, "Cupcake, you take all the fun out of it."_

_Caitlyn smiled, flicking her lights on and making a sharp left. "Vi, that's because last time you used the radio, you sent cops to Jayce's place for a drug bust."_

"_Oh come off, it was just a prank."_

"_Yeah a prank I almost got fired for you idiot."_

"_It was only almost." Vi said, powering up her gauntlets and rolling her shoulders around._

_Caitlyn brought the car around a final corner to come upon a row of apartment building, 5 police cruisers forming a blockade around one of them. Caitlyn brought the cruiser up to another car, before parking it. She jumped out with her rifle, and Vi followed shortly with her gauntlets. they quickly ran over to meet a circle of officers standing by a cruiser. a half dozen more were crouched, sidearms drawn, aiming at first floor windows._

"_Sheriff, glad you could join us." A burly man stepped forward._

"_No problem at all," Caitlyn quickly glanced at his sleeves, "Sergeant, what's the situation?"_

"_Lone gunman in a high speed chase. We blew his tires. He ditched the car," the Sergeant gestured to a sleep black model behind him, "and then holed up in an apartment. We've cleared the block of civilians. and a breach team should be here shortly. Only problem is this guy's packing. He's got two full auto rifles, injured an officer in the chase. Things could get messy if we breach."_

_Caitlyn nodded. "Any hostages?" _

"_Family has all been accounted for."_

_Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Alright, we'll wait for the breach team, then they will take the apartment with Deputy Vi. Sound good to you..." Caitlyn turned to her partner only to trail off when she saw that she was not beside her._

"_Oh no." she whispered, she turned back to the officers, "Get yourselves into position, eyes on the windows! Watch your firing!" _

_As soon as she finished, there was a loud BANG* from within the building. There were muffled shouts and two long bursts of fire sounded throughout the street. Caitlyn clenched her finger on the trigger, her heart racing. "Please let her be ok." There was another burst of fire, two rounds zinging of of windows. Caitlyn readied her rifle. Another loud THUD* and a CRASH* came from the apartment. Suddenly the front window shattered, and a body went soaring out along with an assault rifle. The body skidded on the pavement for a few yards before halting. The now recognizable form of a man groaned, clutching his stomach. his bearded face bloodied from under his black hooded sweatshirt._

_Caitlyn breathed in relief, and looked up to see Vi standing in the windowsill, gauntlets a little beat up, but still working. Not a single injury, and wearing a wide grin._

"I still hate you for scaring me like that. You should have waited for the breach team."

"And let them have all the fun? Nah, you know me. Besides, you said it yourself, you are proud I did good." Vi said, a smug smile on her face as she sipped her coffee.

"No," Caitlyn said looking her in the eyes, elbows on her desk, "I'm proud that you only dented the apartment roof, caused minor decorations damage, and busted a window, which was all ok because it wasn't needless destruction. You going in alone without help is what I'm upset about. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't! I'm fine Cupcake. Don't worry about me." Vi laughed.

"But I do." Caitlyn whispered, "you mean so much to me." Alarm bells rang in her head, as she said the last part a little louder than she meant to. Vi's gaze, which had been wandering her office, snapped back on to her. Her cheeks started to grow hot under her piercing blue eyes.

"What did you say Cupcake?" Vi asked, leaning forward.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

"_What did you say Cupcake?" Vi asked, leaning forward._

Caitlyn gulped. But she felt that this had to stop. She was the renowned Sheriff of Piltover and she was acting like a seven year old with a crash. She was stronger willed than this.

She straightened her throat out, and spoke clearly, "But I do. I do worry about you."

"Cupcake! For the thousandth time. You aren't my mother!" Vi said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Vi, when you went in that building today. If you hadn't come out, I don't know how I would have recovered from that."

"Caitlyn..." Caitlyn noticed the use of her name, "I know its hard to think about, but we are partners, you would have found someone new."

"VI GODDAMNIT LISTEN!" Caitlyn stood up and shouted, an overwhelming anger at the younger woman rising up. Images of the pink haired enforcer laying the ground dead rolled through her mind, like a movie on repeat. Her fists pounded on the solid wooden desk. Caitlyn glanced around, the door was open, and the shades weren't drawn. Everyone was silent, all staring into her office. She looked down at Vi to see her eyes widened in shock. Caitlyn had never raised her voice before in this magnitude.

Caitlyn calmly walked over to the door and shut it, sending a glare to all the spectators. They rapidly went back to work. She then drew the shades, before sitting back down in her chair.

"Vi... I've been trying to tell you something for a while now. And all these things keep happening preventing me from doing so."

Vi just stared at her.

"Vi... I love you."

"I love you too Caitlyn, thats what partners are for. We stick together..."

"No Vi, **I love you**." Caitlyn sent her a look that she always had when she held these overwhelming feelings for the woman in front of her. A look of warmth, love, and acceptance. "I love you, you maddening woman. I love you so much. And it hurts when you endanger yourself like this!"

"Wha...a you love m-me?" Vi stuttered out, eyes wide.

"I do, so much. I know I shouldn't feel this but I d..." Caitlyn was cut off.

"NO you shouldn't! You shouldn't! Not me. Not me..." Vi trailed off shying her eyes away. Her fists were digging into the wooden armrests of her worn chair.

"But Vi, please, let me explain, I know it shouldn't happen but please let me explain." She had gotten up from her chair and had walked over to Vi. Caitlyn kneeled, reaching her hand out to grab Vi's, which was tightly clasped to the splintered armrest. As soon as Caitlyn s hand touched hers, Vi flinched away, pulling her hand to her chest. Vi wouldn't look her way.

"Vi... please." Caitlyn tried not to let the tears spill down her cheeks. She reached again, this time, Vi stood up, skidding the chair back, immeadiately backing off towards the locked weapons locker.

Seeing her intentions, Caitlyn rose up too. "Vi, please don't go, can we just talk..." Caitlyn stepped towards her.

Vi got the lock undone, and pulled her bulky gauntlets out. "Just... stay away from me! Stay away!" Vi quickly opened and closed the door to the main room. As she left, Caitlyn saw tears running down her cheeks.

Caitlyn was left standing in the deafening silence, the sound of the door closing ringing in her ears. She didn't know how long she stood there, but eventually, some muscle reflex forced her into action. That was when she walked back to her chair, plopped down, and sobbed into her arms, letting all her tears flow.


	8. Chapter 8: Downward Spiral

_**Hey guys, its me. The writer. Lovely introduction, I know. Just wanted to tell you guys that I love writing this stuff, and am open to suggestions, and I welcome for you to criticize and suggest changes. Also, I may have spelling errors and stuff. First story and all. So bear with me. I'm getting better. I will try to update every day, but if I don't, worry not. I intend to complete this story! So see ya on the flip side and enjoy! **_

Caitlyn didn't know how long she sat there and flat out bawled her eyes out. She had royally screwed up. Vi was nowhere to be found. She would be lucky if she ever even saw her again. The woman clearly didn't return the feelings she had tried to confess.

There had been someone knocking on the door a while earlier, but Caitlyn refused to see the person. She wouldn't have a officer on the force see her like this. So... Broken. She was the Sheriff of Piltover. The poster face of Piltoverian Justice. It wouldn't do to have an image of her with tears running down her face at the departure of a unstable deputy who causes heaps of needless damage to the city.

But the thing was that Caitlyn didn't care. Vi was her closest friend. A person she shared her everyday life with... Or had shared. The woman would probably never want to see her again. She betrayed her trust as a friend. That hurt Caitlyn more than a spoiled poster face picture ever could.

She picked her head up, sniffling. Her days paperwork was ruined, her tears soaking through all of them. Her sleeves were a mess too, and it was then she thanked herself for not wearing make up. She was a wreck, but she didn't need her fellow co workers to know so. She glanced up at the clock. It was already have past four. She and Vi had gotten back from the holed up robber case three hours ago.

With a sudden batch of tears threatening to spill over, Caitlyn tried to calm herself. She hurriedly wipe her eyes, before walking over towards the weapons locker. It was still unlocked from when Vi had opened it. She grabbed her rifle and hat, putting the latter on. With a deep breath, she turned the door handle to go out in the giant room full of questions.

As soon as she exited, heads from everywhere snapped in her direction. They seemed to analyze every part of her face, looking for an explanation from when Vi had fled the building. Caitlyn scowled, and looked across the room, "Get back to work, you still have thirty minutes left. Anyone want to stay extra?" A couple grumbled and huffed, but nonetheless got back to paperwork and research. Caitlyn made her way to a familiar desk, Lieutenant Robinson. The man stated looked up as the Sheriff approached. He had a lightly bearded face, short brown hair, and questioning brown eyes.

"Sheriff?" Robinson asked, putting down his pen.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be taking a couple of days off. You and Parker should be capable of keeping things running right?"

Robinson just stared, and Caitlyn allowed herself a smile internally.

"Robinson?" she prompted.

He seemed to shake himself out of his trance. "Of course Sheriff. Its just... may I ask if you are feeling unwell?"

Caitlyn looked at him and could tell that he probably referring to her red, swollen eyes. With a deep breath, she shook her head.

"No, I am not feeling well."

Caitlyn's house wasn't far from the downtown district, and it was in a nice part of the city. She had a three room apartment, inlaid on one of the nicest building in the city. She was sheriff after all. And her family's wealth did have it perks.

Her home was on the fifth floor, and she opted to take the stair today just because she didn't want to run the risk of meeting someone in that elevator. She had already lost control of her tears on the way back from the precinct. She had been confident Vi held some feelings for her, and was totally not prepared to find out the woman would have to run out in disgust when she revealed her feelings.

Reaching her floor, she stepped out of the stairwell and walked down the brightly lit hallway to her apartment. She quickly glanced around, before entering. she was always careful. Not many knew where she lived. The list included her parents, Jayce, and Vi. But she knew some people who would love to have her address.

The inside of her apartment wasn't anything special. They was a small, tidy kitchen. A four person round table was in between the kitchen and a living area with a couch and big armrest chair. It was plain. There was a couple pictures hanging on the walls. One framed copy of her commission as Sheriff, and another of her parents. She leaning her rifle up against the granite counter tops of her kitchen, before heading into her bedroom. A king sized bed with silky sheets looked very inviting, but Caitlyn just plopped her hat on the nightstand. She quickly changed, rolling her shoulders as she slipped into a nightgown. It was a lot more comforting that her short skirted attire. She ambled back out to her living area, about to search for a book to occupy her mind when she saw the four bottles on the counter top. They were tucked away, but Caitlyn instantly recalled their purchase. It was Noxian Firewater. Vi had expressed her love of the drink not long ago, so Caitlyn had gone out and purchased several bottles, hoping to give them to Vi as a gift, or to share them with her. Which was the small side of her that hoped Vi would accept a night out with her.

Caitlyn chuckled mirthlessly. That certainly wasn't going to happen now. With several quick strides, she snatched up a bottle of the clear liquid. She quickly uncapped the bottle before tilting the bottle back.

She quickly gagged, choking as the burning liquid traveled down her throat. After several coughs, and the lingering burn of the alcohol still in her throat, Caitlyn took another gulp. She hardly drank vodka or beer. Usually only liking to sip wine when out. But tonight, she wanted to feel the burn. And to forget.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Hands

**_Hey ya lovely readers. Thanks for all the great responses! And here I provide another chapter for ya. It's nothing pretty, but I think it works well. Its the longest chapter yet, still not very long, but oh well. I'm liking this story. Fun fact: I'm not planning this out at all. I'm writing whats coming to me. So I find it kinda _**amusing _**because**__** I am as much of a reader as you**_ **_are. This brings me around to my next point. I would love to update everyday, however I didn't know it would be this taxing! I will update as I can, I want to continue this story. Sadly I got finals soon, and swim team to think about. Just to warn ya if you don't see anything for a couple of days._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Caitlyn lay back on her bed, an empty Firewater bottle grasped in her hand. Her head was throbbing painfully, but she took little notice of that. Without looking, she tossed the bottle in the general direction of her waste bucket, and was surprised to hear the sound of the bottle hitting and clanging against the metal can. It beat her other three misses, judging on the sounds of shattering glass they had made. Caitlyn knew it was sometime in the morning. And she knew this would be her third day off. Ever. But that thought didn't worry her.

What was worrying her was the fact that she couldn't cry.

Caitlyn knew that she was dehydrated and the real reason was because her body didn't have any water to spare, but she drunkenly couldn't quite comprehend that.

"Stupid, Vi, you make me unable to cry." She muttered to the ceiling. Across on one wall were the shattered regimens of a bedside picture of the dynamic duo. Vi with her gauntlets flexing, Caitlyn rolling her eyes. She understood she broke in in a rage, not willing to see Vi's happy face. After all. She had screamed for Caitlyn to stay away from her.

Caitlyn suddenly lurched. Uh oh.

She tried to stand up and make it to the nearby bathroom, only to nearly collapse at her sudden light headedness. Oh her hands and knees, she felt the bile crawl up her throat and she suddenly started vomiting, the burning taste even worse coming up than going down. After several waves of emptying her stomach, Caitlyn stood up with shaky feet, stumbling again at her light headedness. This time, she stayed standing. She quickly fell forward, grabbing the doorway to the bathroom, using the wall to keep herself propped up. The sink was right in front of her, and moved there, turning the faucet on. Cold water surged out, and Caitlyn used a hand to scoop some water onto her face. The cool water washed over her face, giving her an immeadiately relief from the constant throbbing. She reached for a nearby cup, and slowly filled it, sipping at it. She washed the bile from her throat. She always kept a supply of pills for Vi's drunken nights, more so for early in their partnership. She was thankful now, as she opened a packet and popped two red pills into her mouth. Swallowing them down with another sip of water, she lay her head on her arms, leaning against the counter.

'When had her life became so messed up?'

A sudden pounding on her door, which sent individual spikes driving into her brain with each knock, broke her out of her relaxed state.

"Oh God," she muttered, "Go away."

"Caitlyn, are you in there?!" A male voice shouted from outside.

Caitlyn paled. It sounded like Jayce. And that wasn't good. She walked out of the bathroom, slightly more steady than before. She stopped, realizing that there was shattered glass throughout her room, vomit on her floor, and she was dressed in a less than decent nightgown. She turned, rubbing her spinning head, to grab a robe from her bathroom.

"Caitlyn, open up!" Jayce shouted.

"I'll be right there." She called weakly, grabbing her fluffy white robe off the back of the door. Slipping the robe on, she quickly tied a knot, before walking over to the door. She used the wall once to prop herself, but made it over relatively quickly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open her door.

She immeadiately saw Jayce's tall broad form, carrying his ever present hammer. The Defender of Tomorrow hardly left without it. However, on his side was a person she really didn't want to see right now.

Janna.

The Mage was holding Jayce's right hand, on her feet for once. She was dwarfed, standing more than a foot below him. Thankfully, she was dressed in a button up and pants, that relieved Caitlyn immensely. Janna was carrying her staff with her, smiling warmly. Jayce didn't look so friendly.

"Caitlyn where in all of Valoran have you... have you been drinking?" Jayce questioned his eyes finding the Sheriff's disgruntled brunette hair and breath indicators to the latter no doubt.

Caitlyn glared, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it..." Jayce began angrily, before Caitlyn saw Janna squeeze his hand.

"No it doesn't, he is just being rash. Ignore him. May we come in?" Janna said smoothly, sending a sharp look at Jayce.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, but she relented, "Come on in." She stepped aside to allow the pair entrance.

The two of them stepped inside, both both their respective weapons/tools to the side, next to Caitlyn's rifle. Caitlyn stood by nervously, watching the two with caution. They had turned around and the three of them were standing silently. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Why don't we sit down." Caitlyn finally suggested, gesturing to the oaken table. The pair nodded, taking two adjacent seats. Caitlyn sat across from them. A thought struck her.

"Are you two?" She gestured towards their clasped hands.

"Yes."

"No."

The two glared at each other before looking back at Caitlyn.

"In any case that isn't important right now." Janna said, "we were worried about you when we came into the precinct yesterday, only to hear from a Lieutenant Robinson that you haven't been there for three whole days. Caitlyn, you've never missed a day of work in your life!" Janna exclaimed.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jayce.

"I also hear that Vi is missing too. That isn't so surprising but..."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn interrupted sharply.

"Well, Vi's track record is spotty and all. She's missed before. She's probably holed up in a bar or her moldy apartment drinking." Jayce shrugged. He hadn't caught Janna's look of warning.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right," Caitlyn bit out with some venom, "Although it was you two who left her drunk at a bar recently. Some words for your irresponsible actions."

"Hey! It wasn't like that!" Janna protested

"Wasn't like that? Wasn't like that?!" Caitlyn retorted, becoming increasingly angry at Jayce and Janna. "I found her passed out, tears streaming down her cheeks on the floor of the precinct. Don't deny that, Janna." Caitlyn spat.

"How is that my fault!" Janna cried out, "she wandered off, we couldn't find her. We figured she went back to her apartment."

"Well she was babbling about being rejected. By you." Caitlyn went on, disregarding silent alarm bells that were ringing in her head. "You could have let her down with a least a small amount of sympathy you selfish bitch."

Both Janna's and Jayce's eyes widened. Duly, Caitlyn realized she just called a friend of hers something you never should, but she was too mad and intoxicated to realize.

"Of course I rejected her!" Janna finally stammered out, eyes blazing, "I'm not some lesbian whore like her..."

"Take that back." Caitlyn seethed, her fingers clawing the edge of the table.

"No! It's true. She has no sense of manners, or any sense of personal hygiene. Vi is a rowdy woman who will never know a real relationship!"

Caitlyn's eyes were coated with fire, and she stood, head clear and pounding. Janna had the sensible reaction to shrink slightly in her seat. Caitlyn had a million thoughts of inflicting some serious pain on the woman in front of her. A quick glance at Jayce deflated those thoughts. He looked angry as well, tensed and ready to act. She was a fool. The alcohol and distress of not seeing Vi was getting to her.

Caitlyn sighed. "I'm sorry Janna. I can understand your... feelings about Vi. But she is my partner. Or was. And I care for her."

Janna nodded, looking a little more comfortable. "Everyone can see it."

Caitlyn, who had sat back down, banged her knee on the table. "What!?" She cried. This was not good! She had tried to keep her feelings a secret.

"Oh don't worry. Most approve of it actually. Mostly your officers and such. Your commissioner and parents are too blind to see it however."

Caitlyn rubbed her knee, sighing with relief at that. The idea of her feelings being known was still a little terrifying to her.

Jayce, who had been mostly silent, rose up, "Could I use your washroom Caitlyn,"

She waved him on, not thinking about it, still trying to imagine all the familiar her faces at work actually being... ok with Caitlyn liking her Deputy. It was only when Jayce opened her bedroom door, she realized the repercussions.

"Wait Jayce, don't go in there!" Caitlyn shouted. But she was too late. Jayce was already standing in the doorway, speechless. Puzzled, Janna got up and gave Caitlyn a quick glance, as if to say 'what does he see.' She walked over to Jayce. Caitlyn trailed, anxiously running her left hand up and down her upper arm.

Janna had joined Jayce, and she was probably seeing what Caitlyn's three day drunken state rampage had done.

They stood there for over a minute, and Caitlyn was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"I'll clean up in there later," she called to them, "I just..." Caitlyn didn't know how to finish. There was drying vomit, broken liquor bottles and a shattered picture on the ground.

Janna disappeared into the room, only to return grasping a small broken picture frame. Caitlyn's most treasured picture nestled inside.

"Caitlyn..." Janna started.


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

_**Hey guys! I'm back! just studied for about four hours. Got so bored. So Ill hit you up with another chapter. The plot is thickening pretty quick! Oh and I had a question. Should I bring the League of Legends into this story? If I did, I wouldn't focus on the matches too much, but I would like my characters to interact more. I like to think that Vi and Caitlyn have their own sets of friends in the League. Good idea or no?**_

******_**Enjoy!**_****  
**

_Janna disappeared into the room, only to return grasping a small broken picture frame. Caitlyn's most treasured picture nestled inside._

_"Caitlyn..." Janna started._

"What happened?" the blonde mage questioned, her eyes holding a aura of sympathy.

But Caitlyn didn't want her sympathy.

"Nothing," Caitlyn snapped. She lunged for the photograph, only to be refuted by a strong muscled arm.

"Caitlyn," Jayce broke in, "Lieutenant Robinson told us that Vi stormed out three days ago. You followed a couple hours later. Did you guys fight or have a disagreement?"

The two pairs of eyes, inlaid with the air of questioning was making Caitlyn feel very claustrophobic, her apartment walls seeming to close in on her. Her mind flashed back to Vi's face, her flinching when she tried to hold her hand...

"Just... leave me alone. I'm fine. And... so is Vi." Caitlyn spoke, believing so wasn't completely lying. After all. Vi could have been going to bars as usual. Picking up women, smiling and being her charming self. The thought of Vi kissing someone else made her want to hurl.

"Caitlyn. Please. Just talk to us. We are your friends." Janna begged. Jayce had let her go, and the mage lightly brushed back one of the many disgruntled strands of Caitlyn's hair behind her ear. "Something is eating you on the inside. I can feel it. You can tell us."

Caitlyn cursed Janna's magic.

"I told her I loved her, alright?" Caitlyn spit out. "And she freaked. She was shocked, disgusted, and told me to stay away her. She then ran from my office, probably to go laugh about it with a drinking partner of hers. I was just a wishful thinker to think that she would ever have a similar feeling to what I feel for her."

"Caitlyn," Janna started, squeezing her shoulder, "Vi probably was a little spooked, but I don't think she do that. She probably just can't believe a woman like you loves a woman like her."

"What do you mean? She is a stunning woman. She is beautiful, radiant, witty..." Caitlyn trailed off. She wished she hadn't confessed to Vi. It would be so much better to just hear and see Vi everyday, even if that meant never acting on her feelings.

"Oh Caitlyn, I'm not talking about her physically attributes. She is a strong woman, yes but she is... well..." Janna glanced at Jayce.

"Janna is trying to say that Vi probably ran because you are the Sheriff of Piltover. A renowned citizen. Well known throughout all the cities' government officials and leaders. Whereas Vi... to put it bluntly. Vi is a woman off the streets. She was in a gang for much of her life, stealing, looting, killing. She has remarkably turning that coin, but almost all the city is still wary of her. Caitlyn. Vi may look strong. But when she drinks, and her tongue is loosened, she is a normal woman, with a fear of being unaccepted." Jayce finished, a rare look of understanding and warmth in his normally cold calculating eyes.

"I... I never knew." Caitlyn started. Vi had self esteem issues? Her strong, immovable, solid Vi? How had she missed it? Her heart clenched painfully. Oh Vi... She wanted to comfort the woman. She had already hated those who constantly questioned the pink haired Enforcer. She herself constantly teased the woman for not doing paperwork. Her heart shuttered at the thought that Vi put herself down because of that too.

"It's not your fault, " Janna smiled, "You never really go out drinking with us anyway. I am really sorry about how I handled Vi the other night though. I was impatient, and a little tired from the day." Janna added on.

Caitlyn waved that off. "It's not your fault. It was mine for confronting you without all the facts. I'm sorry for what I said to you a bit ago."

"Apology accepted."

The two women smiled at each other, and Caitlyn mentally ticked Janna off her list of people to shoot in the head.

There was a comfortable silence, before Caitlyn broke it.

"Janna, Jayce, do you two know where Vi might be?"

"Well if she's not in the bar on 45th and Rundown, then shes at the gym or her apartment." Janna replied, looking very happy.

Caitlyn nodded, mentally remembering the bar. She knew where the gym and Vi's apartment were.

"You going to go find her?" Jayce questioned.

"Yes, it's about time I do. After all, she never listens to me. Why should I listen to her?"


	11. Chapter 11: On the Case

_**Sup! First day of finals down! Two to go! I wrote this during the downtime when i was finished with the tests. And yes. I will keep you guys waiting for the inevitable conversation you are all waiting to hear haha. I'm just that cruel.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Janna and Jayce had left shortly after, after Caitlyn had assured them she was alright. She got busy cleaning up her, well, in lack of a more dignified word, _trashed_ apartment. She carefully collected all the glass and the mangled remains of her picture frame. She had lovingly tucked the undamaged photo under her pillow for the time being. After an hour of heavy cleaning and the smell of strong chemicals, her room was in its normal spotless condition. Caitlyn had then shed her robe and nightgown and had gotten in the shower, the warm water soothing the somewhat small remains of her hangover.

She thought back to what Janna had said. That everyone knew about her affections for Vi. The knowledge that it wasn't a secret wasn't terrifying for her, that surprised her a little bit. But she was thankful beyond relief her parents didn't know. She would've had to move. Probably to the Shadow Isles.

Caitlyn shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know where Vi was. And even if she did. The Enforcer had a knack for being stubborn. She wanted to fight though. It had shattered her core to be rejected by Vi in her office three long days ago. But if what Janna had told her was true, then she still had a chance. She resolved to never give up on Vi. The woman was worth it after all. With a sigh, Caitlyn leaned her head back against the tiled shower. She allowed herself to dream of a relationship with Vi. Allowed herself to think of herself wrapped up in Vi's strong arms. Caitlyn had always loved the fact that Vi was a lot taller than her, although she vehemently denied that fact to Vi. Vi's arms weren't a uncommon place to be. She had often supported her back from the odd scrap at a bar or a heavy drinking session. At most times, she was disgusted and ashamed of her partner, only smelling alcohol and sweat on her. Vi's drunken precinct visit was the first time Caitlyn had really enjoyed Vi's touch. She hadn't been able to really feel the woman much, that definitely would have freaked her out. But that night, Vi had been slumped against her, and Caitlyn had felt her strong arm and core muscles against her. She knew Vi was tough, she spent plenty of time in the gym boxing and working out. Caitlyn did as well, but Vi was on another level of sparring and training. She had been fighting on the streets for over a decade after all. A sudden image of a sweaty Vi, clad in workout shorts and a skinny tank top flashed into her mind. Caitlyn groaned. She certainly didn't need that image in her mind. She grasped the handle for the water control, twisting it sharply. Cold water rushed out, and Caitlyn let out a sharp squeak. Before turning the water off completely.

She shivered slightly, pulling a towel off the rack. She dried herself, and began blow drying and straightening her long brown hair. Finishing shortly after, she gathered it up in a loose ponytail. She walked back to her room, pulling on a pair of pants and and a white shirt. Glancing out her window, she noticed that while midday, it was pretty cloudy, so she grabbed her brown leather jacket. It was padded on the inside, and it was one of her favorite pieces of clothing. Finished getting dressed, Caitlyn looked at herself in her mirror which hung above her dresser. Satisfied, she walked out into the living area, slipping on her sleek brown boots. She reached over to where her rifle and badge lay on the counter, before hesitating. For once, Caitlyn wanted to be Caitlyn, not the Sheriff of Piltover. Instead, she opened a kitchen drawer, and pulled out a handgun, tucking that into her inside pocket on her coat. She wasn't going unarmed, there were people who wanted her dead after all. And Vi's favorite bar and apartment, if she was calculating the general area in her head correctly for the former, were in some of the more rugged neighborhoods. Regardless, she wasn't going to back down. She loved this woman, and she wanted to be with her. The only thing that could stop her was Vi saying she didn't love her back.

With that thought, Caitlyn exited her apartment. On her way down to the building next door parking garage, Caitlyn was on autopilot. She was thinking of all the things to say to her partner. If found that is. Would she confess again? Yell at her? Guilt her into talking with her, by telling her of all the things she had done to try to get her attention? Caitlyn viciously struck that last thought from her mind. But the question remained. How would she convince her? Janna had mentioned that she was deeply scarred on the inside. Caitlyn wanted to show that she could help sooth those scars. Caitlyn blinked and tore herself away from her thoughts. She was standing in front of her blue cruiser. She opened the door and slid in, gently turning the key into the ignition. With a small chuckle she recalled her and Vi's petty squabbles over meaningless things. food consumption and bad habits. One of Vi's was thrusting the starter too much in cars, wearing out the part. Part of Caitlyn knew that Vi probably did it just to rile her up, after she had reprimanded the pink haired woman early in their partnership. Vi always loved to tease, and Caitlyn was smiling at past memories as she drove out of the narrow overhang of the garage.

Caitlyn knew that 45th street wasn't far from her apartment. And if she was right, Rundun was going east on that road. Caitlyn slipped easily into traffic. Following road signs until she glanced at a green sign. It was 45th. Caitlyn quickly shot over to the turn lane, ignoring a loud honk behind her. She turned beginning her watch for Rundun. The building as she went were more and more rundown, and there were lots of shady figures around the alleyways on either sides of the street. Caitlyn heart lurched a little. Vi probably grew up around here. The location was familiar. Vi's apartment wasn't far from here. When Vi had been with the force for two weeks, Caitlyn had told her to go rent a place,that sleeping on the couch wasn't acceptable anymore. With the amount the Deputy has, Caitlyn loaned her money. But Vi had refused, using her meager amount to rent a place down here. Caitlyn hadn't understood at the time. But she knew now the strong willed woman didn't want lean on her. As much as Caitlyn wanted her too.

Suddenly there it was. Rundun Rd. Was ahead, and on the left corner stood a bar. It was a two storied building, looking a little rundown, but the brick walls seemed solid. A large blue sign coated the wall, labeled 'Blue Hills Tavern' in large block letters. Caitlyn quickly spotted a open parallel parking zone, and expertly edged in. She turned the engine off, and quickly stepped out of her vehicle. A underlying smell of garbage hit her nose, and she wrinkled it is displeasure, before quickly crossing the street. There were several men outside the bar, causally drinking a couple of beers. Inwardly, Caitlyn snorted. It wasn't even midday. As she walked into the solid double doors, she felt at least one of the men gazes on her, and her stomach turned over in disgust. The idea of even talking to one of those pungent men was distasteful.

Inside, the bar was actually pleasant, the smell of beer and ale was in the air, but it was mostly empty. A long counter held most of the left side of the room. There were at least a dozen stand up tables scattered throughout the room. A wall of televisions was at the back, and Caitlyn noted that a League match was playing. She couldn't understand why some champions elected to stay at the institute when the season was over. She had been enjoying her long break. She glanced back to the bar, seeing only two people sitting. There was a young woman behind the counter, cleaning a used mug. Caitlyn walked over, and slipped into an empty stool. It wasn't long before the bartender walked over to her.

"Hello there, can I get you anything honey?" The woman smiled brightly. She was short, but held a bright face with two gleaming blue eyes and a long blonde ponytail. She had the standard bartender getup on. Dark shirt with a towel and apron on.

Caitlyn smiled back, "Just some water. I'm not up for some mid day drinking."

The woman nodded, quickly pulling out a glass and the tap. As she filled it, Caitlyn spoke.

"I am looking for someone though, and I was hoping you could help me."

The girl had handed Caitlyn the water filled cup and tren leaned up against the counter on her elbows, ahead resting on the backs of her hands. "So how may I help the Sheriff of Piltover?"

"So you know who I am then," Caitlyn dryly replied, instantly tensing for a sour conversation.

"Oh yes," the girl said enthusiastically, switching moods entirely, "I saw you in your league matches at first, had no clue you were our Sheriff."

Caitlyn nodded, "Thanks, and most people have the same reaction as you. But. I was wondering if you'd seen my partner around here for the past couple of days. You know. Pink hair, giant metal gauntlets."

"Vi, she's a regular. But why are you looking for her. Isn't she your partner or something?" The girl questioned, shifting back into a more quizzical demeanor.

"That remains to be seen. But the point is I haven't seen her the past couple of days, and I was hoping you had."

"Is she in any sort of trouble with you police folk?" The girls blue eyes became impossibly narrow, seeming to bore right into her soul.

Caitlyn, nonetheless, gave a strong reply, "None whatsoever. I merely wish to speak with her."

The girl was silent, looking at her for some time, as if judging whether to tell her something. Caitlyn's palms began to sweat. The girl was acting like a protector to Vi. As if she, her partner, was out to harm Vi or something of the sort. Caitlyn wished she could just tell the girl the opposite.

"She came in three days ago." The girl finally spoke. "It was late afternoon, but she almost drank us dry until around two A.M. She passed out on this counter, and we threw her upstairs in a spare room. We have that sort of arrangement. Vi is liked around here, a local you know? But this time. Vi was different. I'm sure you know she's a heavy drinker. But this time she was hurt and scared when she came around. Not her usual tough self. Couldn't stop babbling about how she wasn't good enough or something." The girl's eyes glared sharply at her. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Caitlyn's face had paled. _Oh Vi..._

"I...I.. Is she still here?" Caitlyn stuttered, glancing at the staircase on the right wall, expecting a pink haired Vi to come waltzing down.

"No she left the morning after. Didn't even have time to give her the traditional morning hangover drink."

"Do you know where she was going?" Caitlyn pressed.

"Hey!" The girl put her hands up defensively, "I didn't badger her. Now I'm sorry Sheriff, but that all I can give you."

Caitlyn nodded, "Thank you..."

"Amy."

"Amy." Caitlyn smiled warmly.

They were silent for a couple of moments.

"You better fix this Sheriff, whatever you did."

Caitlyn internally smiled. It was nice to know Vi had at least someone else looking out for her. She sipped her water, then stood up. "Caitlyn."

"Huh?"

"It's Caitlyn." She stuck out her hand over the counter, and the short girl shook it, with a surprisingly strong grip.

"And don't worry about it," Caitlyn continued, "I intend too."


	12. Chapter 12: Heated Exchanges

Caitlyn stepped out into the warm, air, looking at the surrounding place with a new light. Amy had shown her that this community, while rundown and a little dangerous, was tight knit and loyal. It was a no brainer why Vi had probably chosen to stay here. She probably grew up knowing most of these people. If things went well with Vi, she would like to come back to the Blue Hills Tavern.

She crossed the street, and slid back into her blue cruiser. Sitting back against the comfortable seat, she calculated where her next visit was. Vi's favorite gym. That she knew, was right near. Vi's apartment. She found an opening in oncoming traffic and sped out. Backtracking from where she came. She only traveled three streets down when she hung a left, onto Houghton Ave, the street Vi lived on. There were a lot of shops and a huge grocery store on one corner. But more and more apartments were dispersed in the buildings. In his part of town, there was decent parking, and Caitlyn spotted Vi's building coming up. In a split second Caitlyn decided to stop here first. She parked across the street, glancing up at Vi's building. It was a long, narrow building. Five stories tall, each level having two apartments. Caitlyn hadn't been here more than the fingers on one hand, but she remembered it well. She had dropped Vi off on the rare occasion, when the weather was bad and Caitlyn wouldn't take no for an answer when a I said she would be fine. The woman owned a classy motorbike, and with a quick look around, Caitlyn found the slim bike parked a couple spaces down. She breathed a sigh of relief at that. It didn't mean Vi was here. But at least she was in the city.

She shut off the engine. And slumped back. She had no idea how Vi would react if she was up there. Caitlyn, for a couple of seconds, debated the possibility of driving back and forgetting all about this. But a sudden confidence stuck her. No. She would see Vi and get to finish what she had been trying to say in her office. If Vi cut her down then, then at least she tried. She gracefully stepped out of the cruiser, and slammed the door behind herself. With confident steps, she crossed the quiet street and onto the cracked pavement. The apartment building was gated and Caitlyn reached for the handle and swung the black iron fencing open.

Or at least. She tried to. The gate didn't budge. She tried again, only to find it was locked. Caitlyn frowned. The gate had always been unlocked, if her memory was serving her correctly she examined the gate. There was a small grey box over the lock, and two wires running up and over to a large panel on the side, with ten silver buttons, numbered one through ten. Caitlyn was puzzled until she noticed the speaker inlaid in the panel.

She had to call up.

Caitlyn knew the number. It was 4, and she hovered her hand over the small silver button. With a burst of anxiety or confident, she couldn't tell, she pressed the button. A three beep pattern played out quickly. Repeated every few seconds. Caitlyn stood there, each pattern passing was getting her nerves up. It had been playing for fifteen seconds when she turned to leave. She walked a few steps before she heard a muffled, static voice.

"Who is it?" Vi grumbled. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she spun on her heel, almost running back to the gate. Caitlyn hadn't been so happy to hear her partners voice in a long time.

"Well? What do you want?" Vi snapped, irritation clearly in her voice. Caitlyn couldn't help but give a quiet laugh, before she composed herself.

"Vi... It's me... Caitlyn." The sheriff said softly, her face fearful. She desperately awaited the box's reply.

There was a sharp breath on the other side, but no response.

Caitlyn waited a few more seconds, eyes fixed on the box for any signs of activity. "Vi?" She asked pleadingly, "Are you still there?"

The box crackled with a single word response, "Yes."

Caitlyn smiled, "Could I maybe come up there? Instead of talking to a box?"

This time the response was immediate, "I don't.. I don't think that's a good idea."

Caitlyn's heart deflated. "Vi... I know I surprised you at my office, and I'm sorry I let it slip like that but I just... What I said was true. I do. I do... love you," A small intake of breath came from the box, but Caitlyn continued, "I have for a while. And you leaving... you running told me it is very very real what I feel for you. I love you. As a friend. A partner. And as something I hope will be more."

A slight hesitation echoed after Caitlyn's declaration. Caitlyn's heart was racing, she couldn't believe that she finally had told her, really told her she loved her.

"Caitlyn... you.. you shouldn't feel this way towards me." Vi spoke softly, but Caitlyn could have sworn she heard a small sob mixed in. "You are the Sheriff and all I do is undermine your authority, put you in danger, and put an unneeded responsibility on your shoulders."

"Oh Vi..." Caitlyn whispered, she leaned forward, "Vi you are right. You do undermine me, you do question my authority and put yourself and me in harms way. But I don't care. You brought fun into my life. I was so uptight before, to quote you, " Caitlyn smiled, "I never laughed or went out. You've made me a better person."

The box was silent.

"Vi... I think I know your fears, " Caitlyn began, "I've had a lot of advice the past couple days. Vi. I don't care that you are a woman who grew up on the streets. I could care less about what the 'prissy pampered people' could think of me if I was seen on a date with you. I love you. And the only thing that can change my mind is if you say you don't love me back to my face."

"Caitlyn..." Vi breathed heavily, "I don't know... You are amazing... and I think... I think I may love you too. I think I always have. But this... It would ruin you! You would lose your job, your credibility, your reputation from being caught with a damned person like me. I wouldn't have that for you." Vi said, and Caitlyn could tell that a sad undertone was washed in with her voice.

Caitlyn blew air out of her nose. Vi couldn't see it.

"Vi, where are you?"

"Wha.. I'm right here?"

"No Vi, where are you. The woman I know and love wouldn't run from this. She would take what she wants. She wouldn't avoid the problem, she would smash through a wall to get there. I've learned of your fears. Mine are that I will never find happiness because my cold demeanor always drives those I care about away. I've worked on that. I've thrown that out. I fell in love your you can-do attitude, and your resolve to never step down from a fight, to never step down at the prospect of defeat. I've always admired that about you. I admire your concentration when it comes to your gauntlets. I admire your strength in standing up for those you can't stand up for themselves The real Vi would let me up there so we could do this face to face. Is she in there? Or is some impostor hiding from her fears, because if thats the case, I can show you that you don't have to be afraid." Caitlyn puffed, a little out of breath at her outburst. The odd hum which had been present with the box since Vi picked up suddenly cut out. She was gone. Or so she thought.

A soft beep, and the gate clicked, swinging out a couple of inches. Caitlyn's eyes widened, and she practically ripped the door off its hinges, flinging the gate open. she hurriedly closed it and vaulted up the four stone steps. the lobby was small, with the odd dozen or so mailboxes on a table. There was an lift, but Caitlyn immeadiately went for the wide staircase which wound up and around the hardly used lift. She had sprinted the steps, and walked up to the bright green door with a large gold four in the middle, she calmed herself, hand slightly shaking for this moment. and knocked.

The door swung open.


	13. Chapter 13: Worth the Wait

**_Finals are over! Peace! I am such a jerk for that cliffhanger haha. But here it is. Before I say enjoy, I want to encourage reviewing. It gets me motivated to write haha. Whether it be criticism or praise, both are welcome. Someone pointed out to me that these arent really one shots, they are more of a story. so I switched the title. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_So Enjoy!_**

_She had sprinted the steps, and walked up to the bright green door with a large gold four in the middle, she calmed herself, hand slightly shaking for this moment. and knocked._

_The door swung open._

Caitlyn let out a breath. Vi stood before her solid, yet her blue eyes showing her nervousness. She was in a simple t-shirt, with long baggy grey sweatpants. She was barefooted, and her hair was flopped down. Caitlyn looked into her eyes, and saw fear there, but also something else. Without any delay, Caitlyn flung herself forwards, pulling Vi into a deep embrace. Caitlyn expected a push away, so she clung on, pulling at the strong shoulders and breathing in the scent of the woman before her. She could tell that she hadn't showered, but it didn't matter. Caitlyn didn't care, she found the smell of sweat and the natural odor Vi gave off to be interesting to say the least. To her great pleasure, the taller woman had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lower back. They stood there for a while when Vi mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm not good for you."

Caitlyn pulled back, slipping a hand down vi's arm to try to grasp her hand. To her dismay, she pulled back. "Vi, " Caitlyn breathed, "you are everything to me. You saw past the cold woman and saw me for a friend, a partner, a..." She hesitated. The taller woman had never actually reiterated her feelings. Bile rose up to her throat, the thought of being pitied and turned down by Vi right now was sickening.

"a lover." Vi finished, failing to meet Caitlyn's searching brown eyes.

Caitlyn's eyes had widened. Impulsively, she lunged for Vi's hand. The pink haired woman hadn't seen the movement and had jerked away too late.

Vi struggled, "Caitlyn! Let go! We can't, I can't..."

Caitlyn held her grip, "Vi as I told Jayce and Janna, you never listen to me on the case, I won't listen to you now. I know you are scared. I am too. This... whatever this is, will be frowned upon and scorned. But I don't care. I don't care if that means that I get to spend time with you more, walking in the parks, having dinner with you, and..." Caitlyn steeled herself. She stepped forward, her nose right below Vi's lips. Vi didn't step away, and seemed to be curious. The taller woman's arm went cautiously up for another embrace. But Caitlyn wasn't looking for that. Caitlyn went up on her tippy toes and kissed Vi on the lips. Caitlyn's eyes were closed and she reveled in the heat and roughness of Vi's lips.

she separated, and she felt a flush of warmth that she knew would be visible on her face.

Vi was no better. Her blue eyes were darting from Caitlyn's to the brunettes red lips. Her mouth was opening and closing , and Caitlyn was still staring, hoping for a response.

It came. The pink haired woman launched herself and Caitlyn, and she only had a moment to squeak her alarm when she was thrown up against the door she had entered. Caitlyn felt Vi's lips crash against hers, hungrily kissing her with abandon. Caitlyn moaned into vi's lips. _**This was her partner.**_

Caitlyn was laying on Vi's couch, her head in her.. partner, lover, girlfriend's lap. Caitlyn didn't mind any of those terms. They had been there for awhile, both thinking about what just happened. Caitlyn's back was sore from being pressed against the door, and her lips felt very swollen from when Vi had bitten them, but as Caitlyn rolled her shoulder, she knew it was a good hurt. She had been looking around the apartment for a while. It was small, little dirty, but very cozy. A small stove and oven were in a corner, all with a washer and cupboards. There was this, _heavenly _couch and a plump armchair, facing a small television. Backed against the couch was a wooden table, with two chairs. Caitlyn guessed Vi didn't have much company. There was a door on the left side of the couch, which led to vi's bedroom, but Caitlyn really didn't need to think about _that_.

"Hey Cupcake."

Caitlyn smiled, rolling her head to look and the woman above her.

"When you said earlier that you wouldn't listen to me. Did I hear you say Jayce and Janna as well?"

Caitlyn gulped. "Uh... yea. They kind of knew... knew that I have feelings for you.

"What!" Vi's legs spasmed, forcing Caitlyn to raise herself into a sitting position. "They know!"

"Vi, its alright! Its ok for them to..." Caitlyn started.

"How is it ok! Janna is a stupid..." Vi cut herself off, seeing the fear in Caitlyn's eyes. "Don't worry Cupcake, I'm not leaving, you've convinced me that this is worth it, but for those two knuckleheads to know! How did that happen!"

Caitlyn scratched the back of her head. The conversation she had this morning still fresh in her mind. "Do you really want to know Vi?"

Vi nodded determinedly, "I do, but those two better be smart or I'll bash that pretty boy scientist's face in.

Caitlyn chuckled, "I'm sure you would. But don't worry, I think Janna will keep him in line. Anyways, this goes back to that night when you Jayce and Janna had that talk with Ziggs.

Vi nodded, before muttering, "Damn pyromaniac."

"Afterwards, you had come into the precinct totally drunk, and I had helped you into the precinct couch. You were muttering about Janna rejecting you."

Vi's face paled. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Stupid Ezreal..."

Caitlyn waved it off, "Don't worry about it, anyways..."

"Wait sorry Cupcake, but I gotta ask. Why were you still at the precinct? I don't remember much, but it had to have been at least 2 A.M."

"Well... I..." Caitlyn stuttered under her partner's fierce stare.

"Please tell me the truth." Vi asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Caitlyn sighed, "I was waiting for you."

"But why would you..."

"You had said before you left that day that you'd be back for your goggles, so I waited and I... I bought some tickets to see a play with you." Caitlyn finished meekly.

Vi's eyes dawned on what that meant. "Oh Caitlyn, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Caitlyn cut in, "I didn't tell you, it was my fault."

Vi paused, but slowly nodded. "I'd like to see that play with you though."

Caitlyn beamed, "That can be arranged."

Vi let out a laugh, snaking an arm around Caitlyn's waist, pulling the woman to her. Caitlyn smiled and lay her head on Vi's shoulder.

"I was terrible at getting you attention." Caitlyn admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had made several attempts before then too."

"You're shitting me."

"No really!," Caitlyn laughed, "after you got shot in the arm, I wanted to go to dinner, but you thought I was asking for you to do paperwork. Then at the diner the next day when Jinx interrupted."

Vi tilted her head down to Caitlyn's, "We are both terrible at this."

Caitlyn nodded, "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, " Vi started, "You still haven't answered my question."

Caitlyn paled. Vi had noticed the off topic conversation.

"Caitlyn, Vi asked with a frown, "What happened?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

_**Hey people. Gotta a short one here. Its not much, but I promise you. 15 is gonna be the shit. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!**_

"_Caitlyn," Vi asked with a frown, "What happened?"_

Caitlyn smiled weakly, "Can we just drop it? It's not something I want to take about."

But Vi pressed on, "Cupcake, I can tell its bothering you. Is it that bad?"

Caitlyn met Vi's eyes and saw the concern there. She knew she would have to tell Vi eventually, the woman would likely never stop pestering her, so why not now?

"Well, after you dealing with that home invasion gunman, and you... stormed out of my office... I had a little breakdown."

Vi immeadiately slumped into the couch. "Cupcake I..."

"I went home a couple hours later, and drank for three days straight. Janna and Jayce showed up then." Caitlyn had been staring at her boots, unwilling to even take a glance of the stricken face Vi was sure to have.

"It's not your fault though. I was too impulsive, and wasn't aware of your feelings towards me, "Caitlyn continued, "so don't beat yourself up about it. Please." Caitlyn looked up then.

She was surprised to see big fat tears welled up in the women's eyes. "How Caitlyn!? How is it not my fault!?" Vi cried out, wrapping her strong arms around her legs, "I have caused you so much pain. That's not alright!"

Caitlyn held her hand out and tilted Vi's chin up. "It's ok Vi, it's ok. Im fine now, I've actually never felt better. It was painful, but I learned a lot in my sort of case to find you."

Vi snorted, letting out a throaty chuckle.

Caitlyn laughed, "No seriously, I met Amy."

Vi looked puzzled, until her eyes lit up, "Bartender Amy?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Talked with her right before coming here." Caitlyn was relieved and happy to see a look of contentment slip back on to Vi's face.

"Why were you there?" Vi questioned.

"It is your favorite bar, and Janna said you'd likely be there."

Vi shook her head, "I was there three nights ago, but I've been.. here ever since."

Caitlyn nodded, "Amy told me you were there three nights ago."

Vi visibly cringed, "Yeah, I wasn't much better than you, from what you've told me."

The two woman nodded to each, before both cracking grins. "We need to stop hurting each other." Vi said.

"Agreed." Caitlyn concurred, slowly slipping an arm around Vi's shoulders. " I would love to hear about, what did Amy call it? Your neighborhood?"

Vi laughed, "Amy does that, she's a bright young woman. Short but beautiful. i've known her for a while, she's kind of like a sister to me. First met her when she punched a drunk man at the bar... wait Caitlyn?" Vi questioned. Vi had seen Caitlyn tense and then relax at the mention of Amy. She had relaxed when Vi called her a sister. "Caitlyn, were you just jealous?"

Caitlyn head was resting comfortably on Vi's left shoulder. "What? no, "she mumbled, "Of course not."

Vi laughed. "Well anyways, when I first joined the force with you, I was walking back to Blue Hills when I saw a woman getting mugged. I beat the guy up, didn't really even need my gauntlets. I helped the woman up and saw it was a woman from the nearby foster home center. I had been in and out of those places for a couple of years back in the day. I resolved to help my part of the city get back on its feet. I made a lot of friends around here, and It's nice to talk with you neighbors and all."

Caitlyn had squeezed Vi's hand at the mention of the foster home center. "I love you, " Caitlyn whispered into Vi's ear.

"I love you too Cupcake."

"You'll have to take me to the Blue Hills Tavern soon."

"First of all, don't go all britishy and shit by calling it a tavern, and two, that sounds great." Vi smiled.

"Caitlyn smiled back, "Maybe this time Amy won't be so cold and judging. She's a good friend to have."

Vi nodded, "She's a little rough, and overprotective, but hey, you deal with me all the time, you can handle it."

"Oh please Vi, You have no idea." Caitlyn laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Caitlyn couldn't believe this was actually happening. She reveled in the feeling of this closeness to Vi. She hadn't been more at peace in a long time. Vi was slowly rubbing her hand in circles on Caitlyn's back. Caitlyn had drawn her legs up under her and dozing on the taller woman. She never wanted to leave her arms. With a tried hand, she raised it to look at the time on her beat up wristwatch.

"Vi," Caitlyn groaned, "I have to go."

Vi looked down at her, "Where are you going?"

Caitlyn sighed, "I have to tell the precinct I'll be back at work tomorrow."

Vi nodded, "Want me to come with?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "No real reason to, but there is one thing you can do."

Caitlyn tilted her head up and gave Vi a quick peck on the lips. "Be there tomorrow."

"You can count on it Cupcake."


	15. Chapter 15: Coffee

_**Hey guys! School is back in full swing along with stupid morning swim practices. so this ll likely be the last update for at least three days. Insert sad face. But don't worry, this story has a longggg way to go!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Caitlyn groggily opened her eyes, squinting at the bright yellow light that shone in her bedroom. She mumbled and turned over, her back to the suns glare. It was a desperate attempt to stay in that zone of peace and serenity a person has when they are sleeping.

After a minute, Caitlyn sat up. It was lost. With a deep yawn she arched her back and stretched her arms way up. She flopped back down. She hadn't gotten home too late. Her precinct visit had been short and to the point. Part of the problem, aptly suspected, was that she hadn't slept at all for the first four or so hours she had been home. That time had been spent thinking of a certain Deputy she was likely to see today. That thought alone made heat rise to her cheeks. She was very glad that Vi and her had talked yesterday. Although it was unstable, Caitlyn believed this was going somewhere.

Caitlyn swung her legs out and stood up. She rolled her shoulders and went back and forth on her tippy toes. Today was going to be a good day. Her clock read five forty five, so she quickly hopped into the shower for a quick rinse. She came out not 10 minutes later, her hair bundled in a towel. She pondered what to wear, and decided to go for the simple white button up and one of the more rugged pairs of pants she owned. She slipped the pants on and shirt before turning and grabbing her badge that lay on her bedside dresser. Her rifle was out in the closet that was across from the kitchen. Caitlyn reached up to feel her hair. It was mostly dry. She walked back into the bathroom and swept the towel off, and then she brushed and straightened her long brunette stands. When she felt it was satisfactory, she stopped. She hesitated over her other products and decided to go without them today. She didn't need any makeup or enhancers.

She walked out into her living room and proceeded to her kitchen. She had to leave now, and her stomach gave her a painful reminder of the last time she ate. A quick mental calculation put it around a day and a half ago. Caitlyn knew that if Vi knew this, she would be pretty angry. Vi had always insisted that Caitlyn had to eat more, that tiny snacks and water did not count. Vi had always delivered a coffee and a bagel from then on. That was a year ago, and Caitlyn missed those bagels and coffee. Vi still did bring them, but recent events... Caitlyn shook her head. She would find something on the way to the precinct. After all, Vi never really showed up until around nine or ten. She was not a morning person like Caitlyn. Caitlyn walked over to the door and slipped on her heeled boots, feeling the molded leather fit comfortably with her feet. Stifling another yawn, she opened the closet to grab her rifle when two sharp knocks came at her door. Curious, she set the rifle down, and headed to the door. Absent mindedly, she opened it, disregarding the porthole she could've looked through.

And was she glad she did. That wonderful woman was holding a bag that smelled like doughnuts and bagels while holding two steaming cups of coffee. A smile grin was plastered to her face, growing wider when she saw Caitlyn's slack jawed expression.

"Oh Cupcake, you seem surprised to see me!" Vi exclaimed, swiftly walking through the open door. Caitlyn wordlessly stepped aside, softly swinging the door closed behind her. "You are awake?" Caitlyn finally spit the words out.

Vi set the bag on Caitlyn's counter, as well as the coffees. She turned to Caitlyn. And Caitlyn missed that look. Vi had her modified uniform on, with the armored shoulders and chest, with that little piece of fabric sticking out on her side. Vi had her hair swept to one side, her goggles keeping most of the hair in 's gauntlets were hanging off the hook that Caitlyn knew was on her back, and she was amazed the weight didn't topple her over.

"Oh come now Caitlyn, drink your coffee and have your chocolate chip bagel, that way you can stop checking me out." Vi laughed, winking at the burning of Caitlyn's cheeks.

"I would have normally glared at you for that," Caitlyn laughed, "but you brought food, so unfortunately, my good morals can't stand to harm you." She walked over and fished out the warm pastry that she craved. Her stomach practically roared its approval at the sight of it. She tore into the bagel, sating the beast. And by the gods was it good. She swallowed and took a sip of the black coffee Vi brought, reveling it the bitter taste.

"Looks like someone was hungry." Vi mused, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but set down the coffee, and leaned forward to peck Vi on the lips. "You are amazing."

"I try."

"Oh come on Vi, " Caitlyn laughed, "I'm actually shocked you got up this early. I myself only got up about twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah well, I had a motive. " Vi smiled.

"Really? What about in the past where there were criminals to be caught early in the the mornings" Caitlyn questioned innocently, tilting her head.

"Well now there is a much more _exciting_ reason, " Vi started, pulling Caitlyn up against her, "to get up in the mornings." Vi planted a heated kiss on Caitlyn, sending a flush of heat running through her body. Vi had hungrily kissed her for about ten seconds when Caitlyn pushed off, panting a little for breath.

"As much as I'd like to finish... _That, _we have to go." Caitlyn puffed, staring at the taller woman.

"Aw what? Cupcake, we don't have to go so early!" Vi pouted.

"Well I was going to wait for a while, but now that you are here and ready, we can go." Caitlyn smiled sweetly, sashaying her hips and she walked back to the closet for her rifle. She grabbed the treasured gun and walked back to the counter for her coffee. She picked up the cup, smiling inwardly as she took a small sip, seeing the look on Vi's face. Her body stance was a little stiff, but her eyes had a hunger level to them.

"Oh Cupcake, you are so dead after work today."

Caitlyn laughed, but the look in Vi's eyes sent a small shiver run through her. "Come on, let's go." She slung her rifle over her shoulder, and grabbed the bag of bagels.

She started towards the door, and heard Vi behind her mutter, "Yeah you better run."

"So Caitlyn."

Caitlyn turned her head, looking across to Vi. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to do this?" Vi questioned.

Caitlyn looked back to the road. They were in her cruiser, stopped at a intersection. Caitlyn herself had thought of this, even before they were actually. Together. Seeing each other. Making out. She needed to find a better label.

"Well, I was thinking that we need to keep it a secret. It's forbidden for fraternization between officers, much less partners."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Even if we are caught, I am the Sheriff, who has had ten solid years of service to Piltover, "Caitlyn assured, "It won't be an issue."

Vi nodded. "If this... goes somewhere, which I want it to, will you tell your family?"

Caitlyn pondered for a split second, before nodding. "I would." The light suddenly turned green, and Caitlyn stepped on the accelerator, slipping into traffic.

"Your parents, they wouldn't like me would they?"

Caitlyn's heart clenched. "They mean well but they believe I should be married and have kids with a proper husband. A highly qualified husband. I want nothing of the sort." Caitlyn gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Husband?" Vi exclaimed, "you mean they don't know that you know... You swing that way?"

Caitlyn blushed, "Well, I this is recent for me. I haven't really..." Caitlyn trailed off, focusing on traffic in front of her.

"Wait you haven't been with another woman before?" Vi asked, sounding shocked.

"No I haven't, you are the first." Caitlyn reiterated. "Is that a bad thing?" Caitlyn realized that Vi probably had been around the block, so to speak. She didn't like the thought, but she hoped she wasn't boring to Vi. She frankly had no clue about this relationship. She knew that kissing Vi was amazing, but anything else was anyone's guess.

Vi gave her a look she couldn't read. "Cupcake, let's just say you are lucky you are driving and need to focus on the road."

Caitlyn snapped her head back to the road, a trail of sweat trickling down her neck. How was she going to survive today? She was squirming in her seat, and couldn't thank the world enough when the precinct building appeared around the block. She parked the cruiser in her allotted spot on the street. She shut off the engine and leaned back, staring at Vi.

"No PDA, whatsoever." Caitlyn said firmly, "we made up, and are friends and partners again."

Vi nodded, before asking, "Wait made up? How would anyone else know?"

"Because everyone saw you and me with tears, storming out of my office."

Vi winced, "Touché Cupcake."


	16. Chapter 16: Little Bit of Anarchy

_**I just can't stay away can I. Haha, here's another chapter. I gotta say though. I'm sorry if Vi seems a bit too you know, sensitive. That's how ive always imagined her to be. Hard as a rock on the outside, gooey on the inside. And if you cant tell from the title, someone is back!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

They had been in the office for a little over an hour now. Her coffee was long gone, as were the divine chocolate chip bagels. Caitlyn looked down to her messy desk. She usually had things in order. But the amount of work that was left from her days off was astounding. She would have to work the whole day just to make a dent in it. She rested the button of her pen against the corner of her lip. How the hell was she supposed to know the state of the precinct as of two days ago? She shook her head and started a long, suck up response to her wonderful commissioner. She had been furiously writing when she glanced up, feeling eyes on her. Vi was across from her, arms folded across her gauntlets, resting her head on me. It looked as if the woman had been staring at her for quite awhile.

"You're cute when you are frustrated."

Caitlyn blushed, "Shut up, this isn't fun. At least you enjoy working on your gauntlets

Vi laughed, "I do. I also enjoy watching you do paperwork. You have a funny habit of sticking your tongue out of the corner of your mouth when you are concentrated."

Caitlyn beamed, "So do you!" She gasped and sent her pen flying into the wall, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Vi's eyes widened, before alighting with an amused look.

"Does the great Sheriff of Piltover happen to obsessively watch her Deputy? While on the job? How scandalous!" Vi exclaimed, gesturing wildly to an imaginary crowd. Caitlyn's face was beet red. She cursed under her breath. 'Damn that woman.'

Caitlyn finally found her voice, noticing with relief that the door was closed. "Hey, I'm entitled to watch you, when I don't you go running off on hare brained adventures."

"Hare brained? I question the words you use sometimes Cupcake. Seriously, who the hell calls a bar a Tavern nowadays?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Hey, I'm entitled to my use of grammar. Besides, yours is worse, they way you swear like a sailor all the time. An unfortunate habit that has started to embed itself into me!" Caitlyn puffed, glancing at the pink-haired woman. However, the woman was staring straight ahead, seeming a bit dazed. Her gaze wasn't on Caitlyn's face, and Caitlyn tracked it down to her chest. Her button up was rather tight today. Caitlyn immeadiately flushed, before she grabbed a stack of papers and thwacked Vi over the head with them.

Vi let out a sharp cry, broken out of her daydream. She ruefully rubbed her head, the stack had been pretty heavy.

"You little pervert!" Caitlyn exclaimed before sheepishly glancing towards the door, "What on earth were you thinking about?" She finished in a more quiet tone.

Vi's mouth flapped open and closed before she finally stammered out, "Hey! You put the image in my head, don't blame me! I just ah... imagined you swearing. A lot." Vi gave a weak grin while rubbing the back of her head. It was likely to have a bump later.

Caitlyn leaned back in her chair, "What is that supposed to mean? What are you..." She noticed Vi's cheeks being a shade of pink. _Oh._

"Sorry for putting that in your mind," Vi explained, "I don't want to pressure you or anything. But you are very... alluring." Vi smiled lightly. Caitlyn looked at the woman. This was a new Vi for her. She seemed to know what she wanted but had a certain air of uncertainty around her. In all honesty, she found it puzzling. Vi had always been a strong, stubborn woman in her mind, who always knew what she wanted.

"No it's alright, you just surprised me is all." Caitlyn responded, taking a breath, she continued, "Vi, I've always known you to be... well. You. Headstrong and bull headed. But lately you've been uncertain and shy. Which isn't a bad thing! But I want you to be you."

Vi looked down, tucking a couple strands of her pink hair behind her ear. "The truth is, I'm afraid that if I make you mad or act improperly, you will throw me out. I can be a tough person to be around, I know that. I just figured, maybe I could be someone that wouldn't do that to you." Vi said quietly.

"Don't you know Vi, " Caitlyn laughed, "I hate your stubbornness, particularly when you put yourself in unneeded danger." Vi's eyes looked pained, "but Vi, I do love your confidence. Your attitude to never give up, or give in to defeat. I love when you take control of a situation. What's more, I love your resilience. You are extraordinarily tough, and have lived and thrived through experiences I honestly thought you wouldn't make it out of. But you did, and I can't reiterate how much happiness that gives me. What i'm trying to say is that if you be yourself, and don't conform to an image that you think I want, I will love you all the more for it."

Vi was silent, staring into Caitlyn's eyes with her blazing, deep blue irises. Suddenly, she blinked and they were welling up with tears. Caitlyn panicked, 'what had she done wrong!'

Vi laughed, cutting Caitlyn out of her already forming apology. "Damn tears! I told you you made me soft Cupcake!" Vi wiped at her tears, looking back up at Caitlyn, "It's just, no one has ever given me that nice of a compliment. Thanks Caitlyn. For everything."

Caitlyn beamed at her, "Not a problem... partner."

Vi laughed, "Yeah, well i've been holding back on a bunch of stuff to do with you! We are so going out tonight." Vi had a wicked grin on her face, looking somewhat scary with her swollen, puffy eyes. Caitlyn internally groaned. 'What had she gotten herself into?'

Suddenly a sharp knock rang on the door, and before Caitlyn could call the person in, it burst open. A lot of ambient noise came in from the floor, and from what Caitlyn could see, it was a crisis. In the doorway stood Lieutenant Robinson, with a worried expression on his face.

"Sheriff, " Robinson quickly glanced right to the interested Vi, "Deputy, we have a situation you both need to hear." Robinson quickly gestured over his shoulder and walked out. Caitlyn looked at Vi, before hurriedly grabbing her rifle and stepping out of the room, Vi right behind her. The floor was bustling, unusually full of energy for so early in the morning. There was a circle of officers, including Robinson around one of the murder boards that was lined up against an office. She and Vi made their way over, and two officers noticed them coming, quickly making room for the two of them.

Robinson stepped into the circle, holding a phone. "Sheriff, here, its Lieutenant Parker. Hes out on 7th."

Caitlyn quickly took the phone, "Parker?" she barked, "What's going on?"

"Sheriff!" the young man's voice called out, "I am I glad to hear you. We've got a problem here. There's a bank on 7th that had its emergency alarm tripped, the silent one. only problem is its locked tight. No One can get it. Bystanders reported that they hadn't seen anyone come out. i think we may have a hostage scenario on our hands. I'm at the scene with a SWAT team, and I've set a perimeter. I just informed Robinson, and was hoping for your assistance."

Caitlyns face paled. Hostage scenarios were the worst thing to come across. But nonetheless, she reacted quickly. "I understand, hold the perimeter, and we will be there shortly. What bank is it?"

"Arnold's and Baxter."

"Roger that, eta five minutes."

Caitlyn handed the phone back to Robinson, "You guys all hear that?" She mainly looked to Vi.

"Yeah we heard, it was on speaker." Vi replied, looking pretty dark.

"Alright then, Robinson, maintain a command center here, direct flow of orders and positions. Me and Deputy Vi will go to the scene, try to whistle up another SWAT team and a bus, if things go south.

"On it Sheriff, " he turned to the remaining dozen or so officers. "Come on, you heard her, lets go!" They scattered, running to desks and phones.

Caitlyn quickly walked towards the exit, Vi right on her heels. They skipped the elevator, quickly stepping down the three flights of stairs. Caitlyn threw open the double doors and practically sprinted to her blue cruiser. Vi followed and together, they slipped in the vehicle. Caitlyn buckled in and flipped on the lights. Cars around them immeadiately stopped, and Caitlyn screamed out of her spot, racing down the street. She made a sharp turn onto 7th, which was only two blocks down.

"Caitlyn, I've got a bad feeling about this." Vi said. The woman had one gauntlet attached, and was working the other one on quickly."

"I know Vi, its a hostage situation, I always have a bad feeling too." Cailyn replied, concentrated on getting through the street. she could see police lights flashing ahead. There seemed to be a lot of them.

"Not that Caitlyn. This is sudden, and at six thirty in the morning. Banks don't open their safes or deposits till around nine to ten. This isn't a bank robbery. I think it may be her."

Caitlyn glanced at her partner quickly. "Her?" Caitlyn knew when Vi said her, there was only one person she was talking about. And Vi didn't like her too much.

Vi nodded.

Caitlyn turned her attention back to the road. She hit the brakes, swerving to a stop in front of a four car wide barricade. The cop car line ran all the way across the street. and around a block away, Caitlyn could see a gold sign, which had the Words Arnold and Baxter in black letters on a vertical line. There was a SWAT bus outside, and many officers rushing about.

"Lets go Vi, and hope to the gods that you are wrong." Caitlyn and Vi both swung out of the cruiser.


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Blow up the Sun

**First things first, I must apologize. It's been far too long. I must have worried a bunch of you. I've been busy and all, Junior year will do that to you. This occurrence has brought me to believe that I will create a schedule to update, once a week, with some bonuses if I am in the writing mood. Sound good? Thought so haha. And btw, over 20k words now :D. It's a landmark in my eyes. I love all of your reviews, favorites and follows they motivate me the write what I do. So shoutout to those who reviewed and for inspiring me to get my ass in gear. :)**

**Thanks alot and Enjoy!**

**Spoilers, next chapter has Vi's P.O.V. :P **

Caitlyn and Vi reached the flashing line of cruisers. A reporter team immediately spotted the two and ran up with a microphone and camera. They were one of many, a long, deep line of media perched at the yellow police line. With a practiced motion, she moved many aside, giving her and Vi a path through the sea of hungry wolves.

"Sheriff! Could you tell us the situation here?" a woman said, holding out a large microphone. The question was reiterated and varied from many others, giving Caitlyn a pulsing headache instantly. She hated the media, and only wished to figure out this situation at the bank.

Caitlyn ignored the hungry gaze of the media, and stepped under the yellow police line, she felt Vi follow her. The four lane street was occupied by a striped ambulance and a large black truck, labelled S.W.A.T. Caitlyn could see the team, all clustered around the far side of the vehicle. They were positioned so the building was looking at the other side of the truck. Caitlyn gave the said building a one over. It was tall, arched in the front, with golden and black walls. Marble columns were front of a revolving door. The tinted windows along the three stories of the front of the building were ominously dark and quiet. She could almost feel the coiled tension, seeming to growl and tear up the ground waiting to be unleashed.

Caitlyn and Vi made it behind the S.W.A.T truck, seeing the dozen officers suited up in armor and carrying assault rifles. All of them had their helmets and goggles on, save for one. A large bulky man had his rifle slung over his shoulder, with his helmet at his hip. He was standing beside a large blueprint, Caitlyn guessed of the bank. All the men seemed to be listening to him. The man turned his head towards Caitlyn and Vi. Caitlyn noticed he angular face, slightly scruffy and short cropped brown hair. He had piercing blue eyes, and Caitlyn couldn't help but notice his bulging arms as they held his helmet. A while ago, Caitlyn would have found him quite the catch, especially dressed in armor and a S.W.A.T. vest across his chest. But then Caitlyn felt the presence of her enforcer behind her, and she knew there was no match.

Caitlyn stepped forward, arm outstretched. "Sheriff Heathrow, and this is my deputy, Vi. What's the situation..." Caitlyn began.

"Richards. Lieutenant Richards." Came the deep, confidant reply. He gave Caitlyn a once over, not even glancing at Vi.

Caitlyn nodded. Gesturing for him to continue, a little uncomfortable with the Lieutenant's gaze.

"As I told my men, we believe that a high amount of charge blew out the buildings fuses. As a result, the silent alarm triggered. Free looking it over, we have a rough estimate of at least three dozen inside. With your consent, I'd like to go in from the roof, work our way down to eliminate any hostiles." Richard explained.

Caitlyn shook her head, "No, too dangerous. With hostages we have to take all precautions."

Richards scowled. "You doubt me and my team?" The were several angry snorts from the kneeling men.

Caitlyn glared back, "I do not. However I would like to know what you are up against before you go in. Have you tried contacting the inside?"

Richards had a smug look on his face. "I called central command ten minutes ago, any they have sent a chopper with thermal imaging equipment. And the inside is still completely dark. Therefore, we have no choice but to enter." Caitlyn wanted to shoot the man in front of him. There were hostages! The image of a dozen dead civilians flashed into her mind while the S.W.A.T. walked out proudly. She wouldn't let that happen.

"No, you will wait here. Wait for the chopper and after that, we will broadcast into the building. We have no idea whether there are one or a dozen armed men in there."

"Actually, yes we do." A new voice entered the conversation. Caitlyn turned, Vi had stepped forward into the circle, her gauntlets letting out puffs of steam every few seconds.

Richards, who had been leering at Caitlyn, snapped his gaze over to Vi. "Well, please do tell us how you know that, good Deputy." Richards mocked.

Caitlyn's grip on her rifle tightened. However, Vi was a sea of calm. And Caitlyn was wondering how she was keeping her cool when she saw the fire in her eyes.

Vi squared up her shoulders to Richards, a full six inches shorter than that of the giant of a man in front of her. "I believe, _Lieutenant, _that Jinx is behind this bank attack. If you recall, six months ago there was a similar situation, power outage from a high voltage source. Jinx is known to carry her stun pistol everywhere, and having been on the receiving end of that weapon, I'm aware of the amount of electricity it runs." Vi finished, crossing her gauntlets across her armor. "It has the ability to blow the fuses."

Richard scoffed, "Jinx? The terrorist doesn't have the ability to pull off something like this. She is a reckless murderer, who has the patience of a coiled cat, and the subtlety of a ticking bomb. I suggest you involve yourself some place else, _dyke._" Richards spat.

Vi's nostrils flared and she was about to challenge him when Caitlyn caught a glint from the banks third story window. She had been pursing her lips at Vi and Richards exchange, biting her tongue at moments for restraint. But the sudden flash of light caught her eyes and she quickly unslung her rifle, swinging it up to the window. It was dark, but in the crosshairs Caitlyn saw a silhouette. There was a sudden spark by the figures head and Caitlyn immediately, without thinking, dropped her rifle and dove sideways, slamming Vi to the ground. A split second later the shattering of glass and a hail of bullets erupted around them, slamming into the S.W.A.T. vehicle and the nearby pavement. After a couple of seconds, the pinging and clinks of bullets hitting stopped. The SWAT team immediately reacted, fanning out around the vehicle. Richards bellowing orders.

"Find out where those shots came from!"

Caitlyn was on top of Vi, breathing heavily, as was Vi. Caitlyn quickly got up, blushing, before quickly dragging her nearby rifle back to her with her foot, as it was still out in the street. Vi too had quickly scrambled to her feet. She wordlessly gestured towards the bank, pounding her gauntlets together in a threatening motion. Caitlyn nodded and was ready to bring her rifle to bear. Vi prepared to sprint out towards the bank when a loud bubbly voice pierced the oddly quiet air.

"Oh Hat Lady! Must you ruin my fun!" Jinx's voice cracked out, before descending into giggles.

Vi's eyes widened before she growled, "Oi Jinx, get your scrawny ass down here so I can punch your stupid face!" She yelled.

"Come and get me Fat Hands!" Came the squealing voice.

Richards stepped back, "Jinx, you are surrounded, give it up!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY." A hail of bullets peppered Richards hiding place, forcing him down again. "I know Pow-pow, he is rude!" Jinx said. Caitlyn gave Vi an exasperated glance. The woman was crazy. suddenly she had an idea. It was a longshot, but if it worked, the hostages would be safe. After all, they only had to worry about Jinx. "Richards, she called quietly. The man swung his gaze around to her, gripping his rifle. "Say something again." She whispered. Richards looked puzzled then nodded. Caitlyn tapped Vi who was crouched right in front of her. "Get ready." Vi looked back and smiled, but didn't respond.

"For the last time, come out with your hands up!" Richards shouted.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Jinx screamed, firing another long burst with her machine gun.

"Now!" Caitlyn shouted, and Vi rushed out, slipping around the corner of the S.W.A.T. truck and beginning to sprint towards the bank's entrance. she kept her head low, gauntlets raised.

"YOU BUTTHEADS, YOU..." Jinx's firing had started halted and was she undoubtedly switching her firing arc towards Vi.

Caitlyn turned towards the SWAT team, "Suppressive fire!" She shouted, stepping back from the cover of the truck. The SWAT team followed. Caitlyn quickly aimed her rifle at Jinx's last position and squeezed the trigger several times. She quickly realized Jinx wasn't there, and began firing along any window she could find. The SWAT team did the same, spraying the entire top floor of the bank, shattering glass and the solid brick and marble walls of the bank. The noise was horrendous and Caitlyn could feel blood pounding in her ears, but she kept firing. A sharp click sounded above the hailstorm, announcing the end of her clip.

"In cover, now!" Caitlyn shouted to the line of police. Most were reaching the end of their magazines. They responded slipping back into the cover of the truck. Caitlyn did the same, slipping the extra magazine she had strapped to her gun into place. She quickly snapped the mag in place and chambered a round.

They were none too soon. Another burst of bullets tore into the truck, and Caitlyn swore softly. She had hoped to have incapacitated The Loose Cannon.

"Now that wasn't very nice Hat Lady! You hit Fishbones! But too bad I have to go play with Fat Hands now, or I'd play with you anytime." Came the giggling voice.

Caitlyn frowned, "How's the ear Jinx!" She retorted, leaning up against the truck.

The sound a of quiet growl reached her, even from the odd fifty yards away Jinx had to be. "You are lucky Zap held me back Hat Lady!" With that the street went quiet, along side the truck, uniformed officers risked a couple of peeks from behind their cruisers, and media crews trained their cameras on the bullet-ridden third floor. But the terrorist was nowhere to be seen. Caitlyn herself risked a peek, before she deemed it safe. She turned to Richards. "Get your men inside, breach the front door, watch for booby traps. Then sweep the bank for hostages. check the vaults and S.D. rooms."

Richards nodded, any trace of smugness or snide remarks far from his mind.

"Follow me!" he yelled, quickly running around the corner of the truck. His men followed, leaving Caitlyn to lean against the truck on her own. It wasn't until then she cried out at a sudden sharp pain in her side. She clutched at her stomach, leaning heavily on the smooth surface of the truck. She slowly brought her hand away to reveal it covered in a deep crimson red. Caitlyn suddenly stumbled forwards, crashing to the ground, severely lightheaded and throbbing with pain at her fall. The last thing she saw was two uniforms running towards her, across the quickly darkening pavement.


	18. Chapter 18: Breaches

**Sup! Im back! As to my previous words, its been a week! And a long one! Swimming just ended, so there's that. I got a lot more free time now! I actually see the sun when I get home! But enough about that. Here's a chapter for ya guys. Fun Fact: Im rereading Lord of the Rings. And I almost published this with ****_Valinor _****in the story instead of Valoran. Lol :P I've missed you guys. So like it if you want, and give feedback so I know what you like and dislike!**

**Enjoy!**

Vi sprinted into the heavy glass doors, shielding herself with her massive gauntlets as she shattered the glass. Behind her came the sound of heavy machine gun fire and interspersed, she could hear the booming sound of Caitlyn's rifle among them. But she didn't look back. She was focused on catching the damn problem to all this. The lobby was extensive and pristine, with swirling marble patterns on the floor. There were sleek mahogany desks on either side of the wide lobby, with two desks alongside marble pillars on her left and right. Papers were scattered across the floor near some, suggesting a panic. Vi tore her gaze from the desks, glancing at the balcony like floor above her, which overlooked the lobby. It was an open ceiling layout, and looking up, Vi saw the dome shape of the roof three stories above her. She warily turned three sixty, Jinx could be anywhere on the overhang.

The rush of footsteps behind her instantly alerted her and she pivoted right bringing up a gauntlet that was to block the inevitable hail of lead coming from The Loose Cannon. She held a gauntlet in front of her body, crouching, and one behind her, ready to punch out.

Only the bullets never came.

"Deputy."

Vi sighed. It was that douchebag. She straightened, seeing the SWAT team before her. "Lieutenant." Vi clipped a response back. "Go search the vaults. I'll engage Jinx. Keep her away from where the hostages are likely to be located."

Richards nodded, "Roger that, stairway up should be on the left." With that, Richards and his men snaked sideways along the far wall, heading towards a double door on the right side of the room. Vi turned and jogged to the left, about to open the right side door, when she stopped her gauntlet a could of inches from the door handle. Vi took a step back, and slipped on her goggles. She then drew her arm back and delivered a mighty punch to the punch. It sprang off its hinges with an ugly crack. Right after, a small detonation covered the doorway in smoke. Vi coughed, but was far enough away from the billowing black smoke to not have been severely affected.

Fucking Jinx. Vi didn't know what had compelled her to not trust the door, but she was damn glad she didn't. The smoke was thinning, being carried up to the high ceiling part of the lobby. Vi gingerly stepped inside, wary of Jinx's traps. There was a long dark hallway before her, the only light being at the end of the corridor, in the form on a pale window. Vi lifted a finger on her gauntlet to her goggles and tapped them twice. Her vision instantly was washed with a fuzzy green and black hallway, with cluttered papers littered about and four doors that had swung open into the hall. She had been upgrading her goggles, and it seemed the night vision function worked as designed. She scowled to herself. She owned Jayce some gold now. On her first open door ahead of her, there were large block letters labeled STAIRS. But on her right, there was the elevator. Granted it wouldn't work, but Vi knew that the stairs had to be booby-trapped. Jinx worked like that. As quietly as she could, she gripped the small seam between the two metal doors in between her gauntlets. They let out two quiet streams of steam as she gently pried the doors open. In the artificial vision, the interior of the elevator car was before her. She pushed the doors open wider and slipped inside. The doors closed, although not having a very good seal, as the metal where Vi had gripped the doors was now molded to the gauntlets shaped. 'Oh well,' Vi thought to herself. 'It was necessary.' As Vi studied the ceiling of the car, she thought back to her partner.

Gods. Caitlyn. She didn't know what to make of it. Vi had long ago known that her affections towards the steely strict Sheriff would always have to go unannounced. Vi had owed her that much. Her heart clenched at their interactions recently. She hadn't remembered a time when she had been more happy than when Caitlyn confessed her feelings. Or as terrified. It had gone from being a platonic partnership to what Vi had dreamed of for many months. Caitlyn, her warm smile, calculating eyes. It tore her heart into two to leave her that day at the precinct. She knew now she shouldn't have run. But dammit, the woman shouldn't have done that. Early in their partnership, Vi had overheard officers whispering of... relations between the two of them. Vi normally wouldn't have been bothered, as there obviously hadn't been. But hearing officers talk of Caitlyn in such vulgar terms, words that Vi used daily, had angered her beyond belief.

But after all Vi's attempts to stay away from Caitlyn, it turned out the good sheriff returned those feelings. Vi still had trouble believing it. Caitlyn was a high born, classy lady, whereas Vi was a street rat, most likely born in the slums, and raised on the streets of Piltover. She wasn't worthy of Caitlyn, and was lucky to even work with her. But Caitlyn had reassured her that that wasn't the case. But Vi still couldn't accept it. Caitlyn's parents were on her mind. She had met them once.

_It was Caitlyn's tenth anniversary party, for holding her job as Sheriff. Vi remembered Caitlyn, clad in a dazzling silky blue dress, reaching all the way to the floor. She was laughing and smiling, one of the earlier times she had begun to open up. Vi had been in a daze that evening, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. She wasn't one for dresses. Caitlyn had just walked in and was talking with couple high end citizens. Vi was staring at her, holding a drink at the bar when there was there sound of a man clearing his throat behind her. She had whirled around, to see an older couple. The man was tall, broad and sharp eyes, dressed in a highest quality suit and tie. He had a hard face, piercing brown eyes, and a grizzled head of grey hair. The woman was short, around Caitlyn's height. She had a calm look on her smooth face, with unreadable blue eyes. She had a deep green dress on, matching the man's tie. Her hair was done up, slightly grey but still showing its true brunette color. What's more, the woman was the spitting image of Caitlyn. The woman had her arm wrapped around the arm of the man, seeming to need support in her rather high heels_

_Vi straightened up, remembering Caitlyn's words during the day. Behave yourself. _

_"Hello, how can I help you?" Vi said evenly, taking pride in herself for not sliding remarking about how the man's shoes were far too bright for his outfit. They were far too green. Vi looked the woman over briefly, before making eye contact with the man. He seemed the more dominant of the two. How wrong she had been._

_"Are you not the woman Vi, our Caitlyn's rather... unconventional partner?" The woman spoke, in a clear and commanding voice. Vi switched her eyes over to the woman. A wolf in a sheep's clothing was the phrase that came to mind. But Vi wasn't one who didn't understand hidden meanings. The higher ups of Piltover had a fairly complex way of telling people to go fuck themselves._

_"Yes," Vi began, careful to keep her voice level and clear, without any traces of annoyance. She had been shocked at the time that these were her Cupcakes parents, but by no means had she shown that then. "Caitlyn recruited me about 10 or so months ago. It was hard at first to work together, but I believe we have mostly solved our issues. I think we work rather well together now."_

_"Do you now?" The woman responded. "The police reports I've looked at beg to differ that statement." _

_Vi couldn't help but having a small reaction at that. Police reports weren't given to the public. And to look at them was a criminal offense. Vi had learned that firsthand when she had tried to look at her own before Caitlyn had found her._

_She was about to make a reply when she was cut off._

_"Oh please, I'm a city Judge and my darling Husband is a retired Sheriff himself. So there is no need to even try to reprimand me for a silly offense such as that which you are thinking of. _

_Vi gritted her teeth. No wonder Caitlyn speak of her parents often. They were class one assholes. "With all the information you have, I can't help but wonder why you even need to talk to me." Vi replied, failing to keep a small amount of malice out of her voice._

_The older woman eyes narrowed, and Vi saw a hint of anger in them. "Because, Deputy, " the woman spat out, "I do not like the prospect of some off the streets dyke being in collaboration with my daughter, who is now Sheriff. I will not have it. I've been watching you. Me and my husband both. And from what I've seen tonight, I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from my daughter."_

_Vi put on a smile, but internally her heart had twisted cruelly, "And might I remind you Mrs. Heathrow, that I didn't survive on the streets of your good city for nothing. Your darling daughter offered me this position, and by all Valoran, it'll take only her to get me out. You may be used to these silly political opponents in the Piltover higher ups, but I'm not some spineless twat to be threatened of what I can and cannot do. So in my simple, __**unfucking complex terms**__, you can go shove it up your pretentious..."_

_At that moment, Caitlyn had waltzed into their conversation, causing Vi to cut herself off sharply. _

_"Hey Vi! How's the party?" The woman butted shoulders with her. _

_"It's good Cupcake, I was just regaling your parents here with some of our adventures." _

_Caitlyn, who had been faced towards Vi deflated a little, and Vi thought she saw- flash of annoyance cross Caitlyn's face before she turned and Hugged both of her parents. Caitlyn's father, as Vi now knew him to be, whispered a couple of words into his daughter's ear. But all Vi was concentrating on was the glaring pools of malice contained within Mrs. Heathrow's deep blue eyes._

Vi shook her head. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was distracting Jinx and giving that asshole of a S.W.A.T. lieutenant time to free the hostages. She was stumped on what to do inside the elevator until she noticed a crumbling tile on the roof of the car. Vi grinned. The ceiling wasn't the tall. Vi crouched down, laying her massive gauntlet hands flat on the floor. She tensed, and the sprang up, pushing off heavily with her gauntlets. They gave out a rather loud puff of steam and a dull thud, propelling Vi upwards. Midair, she swung a gauntlet up to cover her body. With a loud crack, she burst through the tile and Vi quickly somersaulted to land as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't as quiet as she had hope. The pieces of the tile and the dull us of Vi's landing on the metal roof made a slight echo reverberate throughout the elevator shaft.

Vi tensed, on one knee and looking up warily. Would Jinx have heard that? Vi, after listening quietly for a few seconds, decided that it depended how insulated the shaft was. Vi could only hope that it was updated. Hearing nothing in response, Vi grabbed the four tensioned wires that kept the car up and began to climb it like a rope. Her gauntlets did most of the work, but after two floors, Vi was panting for breath. She locked her gauntlet as she reached the height of the third floor door. She hung there for a couple of seconds, catching her breath. Vi furrowed her brows. She was ready to catch Jinx once and for all. Within her gauntlet, she moved her thumb to flick a button. With a loud, building whine, her right, free gauntlet charged up with a blue blue light. Vi twisted her body around the four cables, before throwing herself off, right towards the closed elevator doors. Vi grinned and swung her charged gauntlet forwards. _Come and play Jinx!_


	19. Chapter 19: Excessive Force

**SUP. This is... well this is a interesting chapter. Its a little dark (no pun intended) and has some questionable decisions. But i rather like how it turned out. It is also rather long. almost 4000 words. Basically doubles any other chapter of the story. So to those you like that sort of thing. Your welcome. Btw. I am currently in the process of reading over the story for mistakes (there are many). And I wanted to see if anyone wanted to be a beta reader? If so, message me. Cuz im lazy haha. So without further ado, enjoy and have a good day! **

**P.S. next chapter spoiler. Chapter twenty: The League**

The hardened metal of the Gauntlet struck with such a force that the entire right sliding door made an ear splitting, ugly screaming noise as it bent horribly around the cornered wall. Vi travelled forward with the impact, shooting out into the infrared. Illuminated hallway, before following the distorted metal door. Vi impacted against the door, now flat and curled against the slightly caved in wall. Her gauntlet was stuck in the metal, molding around the shape of her gauntlet like a hand in clay. Vi gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of her. With a ragged breath she twisted her gauntlet free of the metal door and quickly pivoted around.

To her right was the corridor where Jinx had opened fire. Vi could see the bullet holes and streams of sunlight washing in ahead of her. To her left, the corridor was dark, Vi could tell by the green fuzzy image. _Where was she? _

Suddenly a whine and a crackling sound sounded in her ears and there was a blinding flash of light. Vi cried out, and instinctively shielded herself. Her eyes were stunned and watering. Suddenly Vi heard the sound of a automatic weapon firing and a sharp pain came from her calf, sending a searing message of pain to her overloaded brain.w Vi crouched down and shielded her body with one gauntlet, and shakily disabled her night vision with the other. The firing had stopped, and Vi had felt at least a dozen had impacted on her gauntlets. The blast shield had held up and they seemed to be working properly.

"Hello Fat Hands!" A well known voice cooed. "Pow-pow isn't too happy that you are still in one piece!"

Vi grimaced, standing up on her clearly shot right calf. She didn't feel anything lodged, that would have been excruciating, so the bullet must have made a clean exit. She shifted her gauntlet down to look at Jinx. She doubted that she would be shot, Jinx wasn't like that with her.

"If it isn't the mad psycho!" Vi exclaimed, crossing her gauntlets across her chest. Jinx was only about ten yards away from her, and now Vi could examine her more closely.

She had her standard get up on. The skimpy bikini and tight leather that criss crossed her legs, was not covering much. She had her hands on her machine gun, at the moment pointed down, and her stun pistol and rocket launcher were strapped in their holsters. The woman was all skin and bones, and Vi wondered how the rocket launcher didn't crush her at any moment in time.

"Psycho? Fat Hands is always so polite!" Jinx jeered, a mad grin on her face. "You like my new playhouse? Full of fun surprises!"

Vi gritted her teeth, partly from the throbbing in her leg, and partly from the fucking annoying voice that seemed to bounce around inside her head. She was ready and tensed to run up and punch this aggravating woman in the face, repeatedly. "Yes. Thank you for that Jinx. Now let's cut the pleasantries and lets get to the part where I pummel you into some handcuffs." Vi growled, powering her gauntlets up and raising them to a boxing position.

Jinx laughed, "Okay!" She quickly reached behind her and tossed two flaming grenades at the enforcer, before bolting off down the corridor. Vi rolled under both grenades, sprinting after Jinx. Two fiery explosions followed in her wake. Vi tore down the halls seeing Jinx ahead of her. The woman was fast, but so was Vi, and their chase led them through the halls of the bank. There were several open doors and rolling chairs in the hall that Vi had to vault over or simply break down in her chase, but slowly she was gaining on the terrorist. Jinx had just rounded a corner and Vi did the same only to come face to face with the triple barrels on Jinx's machine gun. She instinctively swept her gauntlet across her body.

Two bullets impacted on her gauntlet, then the gun was swept aside, spraying the wall behind her with a barrage of bullets. At the same time, Vi delivered a swift jab towards Jinx. The punch was met with the body of the machinegun, brought back around to defend against Vi. But the power behind the blow sent Jinx skidding back and there was a crack from the impact of the gauntlet and the gun.

Vi stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. Jinx looked down to her gun enraged. "Pow-pow! Are you alright? You BIG BUTTHEAD, YOU HURT POW-POW!" Jinx slung the weapon over her shoulder and quickly drew her stun pistol. Vi couldn't get her gauntlet up fast enough and the bolt of electricity struck her in the shoulder. Vi screamed in agony, spamming at the resulting shock coursing through her body. She dropped to her knees, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'll avenge you Pow-pow!" Jinx yelled, and Vi could hear the charging of Jinx's pistol again. Vi rolled sideways, gasping at the pain in her muscles, narrowly dodging the bolt of electricity that struck where she had been a second ago. Nonetheless, Vi still felt the blistering heat of the charge as it passed nearby. From her knees, Vi quickly launched herself forwards swinging her right gauntlet wildly. Jinx ducked under the blow, causing Vi's gauntlet to smash into a wall. The heavy metal went straight through the material. Vi tugged on it to get it unstuck when Jinx delivered a swift kick to her side. Vi grunted, but quickly spun around, freeing her gauntlet. Jinx had already sprinted into a nearby stairwell. Vi quickly pursued.

Stepping into the stairwell, she could hear Jinx's footsteps on the concrete stairs. She was heading to the roof. Vi took the steps three at a time, flinging herself around the metal railing. At the top of the stairs, Vi saw a heavy metal door swing close. Vi charged forwards, ramming the door with all of her strength. The hinges cracked and the door blasted open, thrown forward with such force that the door handle imbedded itself into the brick wall. Vi squinted at the sudden rays of sunshine, but quickly put herself into a guard position. Jinx was across the roof from her, rocket launcher in hand.

"You are getting better Fat Hands!" Jinx called out, erupting into giggles. "I know Zap! She got back up from you biting her!"

Vi narrowed her eyes. "Give it up Jinx. You are out of places to run and hide." Vi suddenly heard a crackle in her ear. It was her radio in her goggles

The voice was scruffy and it was quiet, only two words.

"Hostages Secured."

Vi grinned.

"And now I can show you some real force." Vi charged forwards. She somersaulted right as Jinx fired a rocket. The explosion wasn't large, but it shook the roof. Small pieces of concrete flew over her. But she didn't look back. Jinx was so close. Vi kept charging, feinting left causing Jinx to fire a missile hurriedly. The terrorist had a new, unsettled look in her eyes. Vi grinned, and she gave up dodging. She squeezed the grips on her gauntlets and they hummed and pulsed with power. Jinx fired a rocket directly at her and Vi swung her gauntlet out in front of her.

Vi didn't actually know what happened next. But the approaching S.W.A.T helicopter saw it all. The missile impacted on the closed fist of the gauntlet. Exploding brilliantly against the metal. By all rights it should have thrown the Enforcer back, if not blowing her apart. However the shield absorbed the blast and reversed it, sending the force directly back at the terrorist as a shock wave. The resulting blast blew Jinx of her feet, and she landed heavily on the concrete roof.

Vi was surrounded in a cloak of smoke, it billowed around her she stood and saw Jinx on the ground. Vi walked over to her, gauntlets clenched. Jinx scrambled backwards, upholstering her stun pistol with her right arm. Vi savagely brought down her left gauntlet on Jinx's shoulder, not hard enough to seriously injure her, but with enough force that Vi clearly heard the sickening pop of Jinx's shoulder being dislocated. The bomber gave a high pitched scream and she curled up and held her shoulder in agony. Vi stood above her, reaching back for her handcuffs without pity.

"Jinx, you are under arrest. You have the..." Vi trailed off at the sounds of sirens sounding out over in her street. She ran over to the ledge and saw the crowd of media and civilians shouting wildly, all taking pictures of of a woman being put on to a stretcher, and being lifted into awaiting ambulance. Vi staggered back the breath leaving her body in a blindingly quick rate. Her skin crawled and her face went white as a sheet. _Caitlyn._

Something awoke in her. Her Caitlyn! She swung her gaze back to the crouching Jinx who was now on her two feet. She stalked towards Jinx clenching her gauntlets so hard that the metal scraped and condensed itself. With an unspeakable fury she took long slow strides towards Jinx, an insurmountable rage building up inside her. She now stood towering over Jinx, her right gauntlet raised. One quick blow and it would all be over. All of Jinx's destruction and terror. Jinx looked up, a pleading expression in her eyes. But Vi didn't have a sliver of pity for the woman in front of her. She wanted to inflict pain. An amazing amount of pain to the terrorist in front of her, the amount she felt right now at seeing Caitlyn bundled into a bus, obviously wounded severely.

With that thought, Vi released her hold on the gauntlets letting them crash onto the roof with two loud thuds. Jinx's eyes followed them. And I was then that Vi delivered a devastating right cross to Jinx's face. Vi's fists were curled into hardened tendons of bulging muscle and bone. They were calloused and durable, they had to be with Vi's upbringing.

Jinx cried out, immediately covering the area around her left eye with her good arm. The force of the punch sent her onto her side, and another scream pierced the air as Jinx landed heavily onto her bad shoulder. Vi didn't let up, and sent an armored boot into Jinx's stomach, skidding the woman back three feet. Vi was in a blood rage and was about to continue. When she halted. Her rage deflated like a popped balloon.

Jinx was curled into the pavement, sobbing. Tears were streaming down her face, around her already swollen eye. Her legs were bleeding heavily, and her already minimal clothing was torn in almost every location. She looked like a child, a frightened child who had just be beaten by a parent. Jinx's long blue braids were splayed out, frizzled and partly undone. Vi looked down at her hands. They were bruised and slightly shaking. _Why was she so distressed?_

Vi numbly went forward, and rolled Jinx onto her stomach and straightened her out. She quickly moved to handcuff the young woman, but there was a sharp cry as Vi bent her arms back. Vi realized the problem and kneeled down next to Jinx.

"Hold still." Vi muttered.

She took Jinx's arm and straightened it, slowly moving in away from her body. Jinx's breath grew ragged and her legs were kicking behind her. Vi took no notice. She calmly kneaded the dislocated shoulder and swiftly popped the joint back in place. At that Jinx visibly bit her lip to keep from crying out. Vi continued handcuffing Jinx, tightening the metal restraints around the woman's skinny wrists.

"Get up." Vi said. She was in a strange mood. Her heart was still beating rapidly and scenarios of Caitlyn laying in a hospital bed were flashing through her mind. But if Caitlyn were here she would make sure that Vi would detain Jinx first. But she also had a unwelcome feeling of regret and pity for the woman below her. She felt like a teacher who had yelled at a jokester student. But logically she shouldn't. Jinx had been in crime scenes where many people had been killed. There was no record of Jinx actually killing anyone, but her bombings and destruction surely had. Vi turned around and stooped down and picked up her gauntlets. She reached back and clipped the two heavy weapons onto her back. Her left leg duly throbbed, but her still high adrenaline carried away the pain. Jinx had gotten onto her knees, and on shaky legs, tried to stand. But with a groan she fell back down.

Vi sighed and leaned down and scooped the woman over her shoulder. Behind her, Jinx's weapons lay on the roof.

"My family... my si..." Jinx moaned, on the verge of unconsciousness. Vi glanced quickly to Jinx's face and back to the weapons. "They will be collected later." And with that Vi began the journey down to the awaiting police. The journey down wasn't eventful, for after the first set of stairs, Jinx had fallen unconscious. Vi began retracing their fight, through the relatively confusing walls of the bank. Vi had a slight smile as some of the holes in the wall where she had punched. She could never fully please by not doing any damage. She hissed in pain as she came to the bottom of the stairs. Her leg was throbbing violently now. Vi stopped at the doorway, and shook her head. She kicked a small black box near the floor. It gave a sharp whirl of moving parts and steam then fell silent. She was right after all about booby traps. She stepped into the lobby and approached the wide double doors. There wasn't any doubt that the S.W.A.T. team was outside. It was standard procedure to clear the premise once the mission was accomplished. Vi braced herself and slowly pushed the door open.

There were cruisers in the street, still forming a perimeter, and bullet riddled S.W.A.T. Truck was still in place. From behind doors and the truck. Many officers and S.W.A.T. team members trained their guns on Vi, before almost immediately putting them down.

"Deputy, is the building secure?" A voice called out. Vi looked over to the sound of the voice to see Lieutenant Richards near the cab of the truck.

Vi nodded, from the steps of the bank. "It's secure, although there might be some leftover booby traps. Suddenly there was a surge of officers coming forwards. Vi deftly handed Jinx off to two S.W.A.T. Members. "She's injured, and her weapons are gone, but be careful. Lock her up in a cruiser and take her back to the precinct. Have a dozen officers with you." Vi paused, "And read her Miranda Rights to her. I didn't finish them." She added with an after thought. With Caitlyn gone, Vi was in charge. She couldn't be more terrified, all these cops were looking to her for orders. With that she watched Jinx being carried away, still oblivious to the world. Vi turned back to the torrent of police. The familiar sight of Richards was right in front of her.

"Deputy, it seems I misjudged you." The large man spoke deeply.

Vi nodded, "As did I. It was a pleasure working with you... Lieutenant. From my struggle with Jinx on the roof, I saw Cait... The Sheriff being carried onto a bus. Is she alright?" Vi struggled to keep a quiet tone of desperation out of her voice.

Richards eyes widened in understanding,"Worry not Deputy. It was just a gunshot wound to the stomach. She's stable and there are minimal internal injuries. I got an update from the hospital fifteen minutes ago."

Vi breathed out in relief. "Thank the gods. I..." Vi stopped herself. It probably wasn't the best idea to show her feelings around a circle of cops. "In any case, I think she will be happy to learn that we finally got Jinx."

Richard had an amused light in his eyes but he seemed to accept the change in subject. "Indeed. I believe congratulations are in order Deputy." With that there was a loud cheer from the surrounding officers. There were several back poundings and fists across her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, but deep down, she was proud. No one had really ever praised her in her life. Except for a select few. One of those was lying on a hospital bed. For a couple of minutes. She interacted with the police, giving details of the chase and conflict. But inwardly she was itching to go to the hospital. She was about to make her leave, after she was assured Parker had the scene down pat when Richards spoke.

"You do know that the commanding officer has to give the press a breakdown right?"

Vi froze. "The press?" A quick glance over to the police line revealed the still swarming scene of reporters and camera crews. No doubt they had seen her with Jinx on the way out of the bank. And seen the cruiser drive away with two escorts. "Oh fuck." Vi muttered. Richards laughed.

"Have fun Deputy!" He walked off. Probably to debrief his team. Vi steeled herself, and made her way over to the police line, trying not to limp on the way. There were a couple officers holding the press back, but they seemed to sense Vi was coming to debrief them. They started calling out question to her as she neared the yellow tape.

"Deputy, where was Jinx taken?"

"How did you capture the elusive terrorist?"

"Are you aware of the Sheriff's status?"

"Is there an affair between you and the Sheriff?"

Vi put a hand over her eyes and tried to quell the oncoming migraine. She had a new found respect for Caitlyn now. Two of the officers tried to quiet down the crowd, but the exciting events had obviously drove them into a frenzy for information. Vi realized that they didn't care that her partner was in the hospital. Only that it made a great story. Oh she'd give them a story then.

"ENOUGH!" Vi roared out, her hands clenched by her sides. There was an instant silence, so quiet that there was a small sneeze and a quivering apology was heard near the back of the crowd. Vi glared over the scum, in her opinion, of Piltover. "That's better. Now I don't know how our Sheriff usually runs these, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tolerate you rabble like this. Now how about we do this orderly and quickly, because I really don't want to be here, and I don't think you wanted to interview me over the Sheriff. So let's get this done so I can go patch up my gunshot wound." Vi crossed her arms, daring anyone to refuse. She saw many quick glances to her calf and back to her. There was a fear in many of their eyes, and that was something Vi liked to see.

"Anyone? Alright then. You, in the weird purple vest." Vi pointed to a middle aged reporter, who most of Piltover would have recognized as the lead reporter for Piltover's most watched News Station: PNN (Piltover News Network). But it was clear that Vi didn't know or she didn't care. The man opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly at Vi's annoyed face. "Yes, well what happened in the bank? How did you manage to capture Jinx?"

Vi thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad question. Vi was still kinda surprised herself that she had caught the famed terrorist she had been after for so long. It almost felt surreal.

"Jinx had taken hostages in the bank. Likely in the vaults or S.D. rooms. She wasn't after money, just to cause fear. She then opened fire on the S.W.A.T. truck where..." Vi slightly faltered, before picking it back up, "Where the Sheriff was most likely hit. I entered the bank through the front, after S.W.A.T. team members used suppressing fire on the third floor of the building as cover. The S.W.A.T. team followed. I went to engage Jinx while the team secured the hostages. I then arrested Jinx on the roof after a long struggle." Vi was careful to not give away too much information. Caitlyn had always told her that things needed to say classified.

It was clear that the man wasn't satisfied altogether with her answer, but nonetheless nodded. It was one thing to argue with the Sheriff. But her Deputy had a more unpredictable record.

"Alright. You there with the pink shoes." Vi pointed to a young woman with bright pink high heels. The woman was a little farther back, and most of her head was covered. Vi had only really noticed her because of her shoes. It became apparent that the woman didn't expect to be called on.

"Yes well. Um.. Uh I..." The woman stuttered and flushed, her young face beet red under Vi's gaze.

"Come on don't be shy. I can't be all that intimidating. Just imagine me in my underwear." Vi laughed.

If possible the woman flushed an even deeper red and she let out a little squeak of embarrassment. But Vi's joke relieved the tension a little bit and a couple of the crowd laughed.

The woman straightened herself. "Well. Uh... In the past you have caused a lot of property damages. A recent report stated that you caused minimal damages during a breach. Are you attempting to cause less damage to civil properties now and in the future?" The woman asked, a clearer tone in her voice.

Vi was a little surprised by the question, as were some of the press, as she saw many eyes widen. Some looked sour to no have thought of that for themselves.

"It's no secret that I have caused... an abundance of damages in the past. The truth is that I am...was unworthy of Deputy ship early in my career here. Our Sheriff thought otherwise. But recently I have attempted to lessen those damages. The police force has taught me a valuable lesson and although I don't think there will be a completely no damage scenario, I have made attempts to destroy less in pursuits and break in's. Although," Vi added wryly, "there may be a couple of holes in the bank at the moment. And the elevator door was me as well." Vi grinned. "Thank you all for cooperating. Have a good day." With that Vi turned and walked away. Back towards the cluster of police cars. Richards awaited her.

"Have fun?"

"Not in the slightest. I had to add bad jokes and put on a charming attitude." Vi scowled.

Richards laughed. "Anyways. Here are the Sheriff's key for her cruiser. I'm assuming you'll need it to get to the hospital. And, it is yours until the Sheriff recovers."

Vi eagerly snatched the keys. "Very well Lieutenant. Although if you expect me to do paperwork later on today, you are sorely mistaken."

Richards frowned. "I thought as much."

With that Vi walked over to Caitlyn's parked cruiser. Slid in and threw her gauntlets onto the passenger seat. She shifted into drive and sped off, hellbent on seeing Caitlyn in the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20: The Institute Of War: Part 1

**School got cancelled today! :D So here's an early update! So lets see. Im happy to inform you that I have requested someone to help me fix chapters for grammar and stuff. Beta reading is apparently a thing here! So hopefully we will coordinate soon to start fixing some previous chapters of errors. I apologize for those. I get too excited to go fix them. I love writing this. Speaking of which. this chapter will be a two parter. I feel it flows smoother like that. Just a little heads up. So without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

Vi practically threw the wide double doors off their hinges as she burst into Piltover's main hospital. The building was massive, occupying an entire city block in the outskirts of the downtown area. Vi looked around the massive lobby. It was all white, filled with magazines, crappy chairs, and couches. Vi realized that most of the hostages who were held at the bank were here as well, judging by the amount of police interviewing people in the lobby. But after a quick glance around, Vi walked stiffly up to the front desk. She ignored the stares and whispers as she walked through, let the people think wanted they wanted to think. Caitlyn was the only important thing on Vi's mind at the moment.

She reached the front desk and rung the small silver bell on the counter. Vi was waiting for a couple of seconds before a young woman turned a corner behind the desk area. She had a folder clutched to her chest, and had a tired hunched body stature. Vi wasn't surprised, it seemed like a busy morning in the hospital already.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the young woman droned, raking a hand through her blonde hair. She glanced up to Vi, and squeaked an alarm. She straightened up and took a step back.

Vi laughed, looking down at herself. Her armor was a bit beaten up and singed from Jinx's explosives, and Vi had no doubt that her face showed that as well. And her gauntlets were strapped on her back. She probably made a intimidating figure.

"Sorry to have startled you, but I was hoping you could help me." Vi spoke , leaning on the counter.

The woman nodded, still a little edgy, and unless Vi was mistaken, there was a look of awe in her eyes. "How may I assist you?"

"My partner was admitted here, not too long ago, Caitlyn Heathrow?" Vi questioned, "I'd like to see her now, and i'm not taking no for an answer." Truthfully, Vi knew that wasn't really fair to the nurses assistant, but she wasn't in the mood for being fair.

"The sheriff?" The young woman questioned, hold on, I'll look for her." The young woman made a move to go to the files on the right side of the counter, before she bit her lip and looked back to Vi. "I hate to bother you, but I can't believe you are here. I'm a big fan of League matches and you and Caitlyn are my favorites." The woman smiled sheepishly.

Vi eyes widened. So the woman did know who she was. "That's perfectly alright. I'm glad we have supporters." The woman blushed and slipped back into the room behind the counter to a long row of cabinets holding files. Vi grinned. She and Caitlyn hadn't been to the League in a long time. Their season was over and Caitlyn and her had gone back to Piltover two months ago. The season had started back up, but Caitlyn probably didn't want to go back until the city was more stable. Vi realized that they probably could go now, seeing as Jinx was detained. That thought raced through her like wildfire. In her mad drive to the hospital, Vi didn't really have to chance to think about her actually capturing Jinx. It sent a whole set of feelings running through her. Pride, joy, relief, and even regret, which Vi chose to ignore for the moment. Vi shifted her weight before she hissed in pain. Her damn leg.

She glanced down, the back of her leg was unarmored, and the cloth there was soaked in blood. Huh. Vi hadn't noticed that. "Nurse?" Vi called over. The woman in question looked up from her task. "Could I get some bandages as well?" She cocked her head before hurriedly nodded. She scurried across the room to a drawer and pulled out a roll of white bandages. She quickly handed them to her and went to go back to her task. Vi raised her eyebrows. Some fan she had.

Vi turned around to sit in an unoccupied couch. Now that she had remembered her shot leg, it seemed to bring back the forgotten pain as well. Vi gritted her teeth going back to a couch. She plopped herself down, unshouldering her gauntlets, which sank deeply into the soft couch cushions. She then straightened her left leg, reaching down to undo her armor buckles for her shin. She took off the metal and leather underlined to only left her skin tight leggings on. She tossed the armor besides her gauntlets and slowly rolled her leggings up and over her calf.

It wasn't as bad as Vi thought. The bullet had made a quick and clean exit through the fleshy part of her calf. Nothing a few Institute potions couldn't fix. However, the area was full of dried blood and Vi had no doubt it was still bleeding. She reached for the bandage and tore a short strip off. She collected a large amount of spit and spit into the cloth, rubbing the area thoroughly. It stung and throbbed from the spit, but Vi went through the pain. Once the dried blood was gone, the wound started to seep more blood, having a way out now. Vi quickly took the roll of cloth and wrapped it several times around the gunshot wound, keeping it tight. After several feet of cloth was wrapping around the calf, Vi tore of the piece and knotted it painfully tight. The calf once again throbbed in earnest, but Vi knew it would eventually cease. Vi clipped her armor and leather back on, and was reaching for her gauntlets when she saw them.

Caitlyn's parents had walked past her, not noticed Vi's crouched form or gauntlets as she was binding her leg. They walked straight up to the desk. And Vi could hear Mrs. Heathrow arguing from on the couch.

"Listen missy, I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now!" Vi heard the fumbled and shaky reply from the obviously flustered nurse.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Heathrow, but the influx of people this morning has put us out of order, I'll find out as quickly as possible."

"No you wil find out right now! Me and my husband donate to this hospital every month, I'm sure we are more valuable to this Institution than some lowly Nurses assistant if we were to threaten a cutoff of payments.

Vi's eyes flared in rage and she stood up, her damn throbbing calf completely forgotten. She marched swiftly over to the front desk, practically bowling over a uniformed officer who saw her and tried to say something. Vi was right behind Caitlyn's parents and she could see the blonde Nurse assistant's face drained of color and she was on the verge of tears. Vi, if possible, became more enraged. The woman likely needed this job to pay her bills.

Vi decided to butt in. "Excuse me Miss... "

All three turned to Vi's voice, and the nurses assistant noticed Vi looking to her. "C-Clark." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Miss. Clark then. Could you give me and Mr and Mrs. Heathrow a few moments of privacy?" Vi smiled at the girl, however she was well aware that her genuine warm smile was definitely not reaching her eyes.

She hurriedly nodded, and went back, again, into the back room. With that, Vi shifted her gaze on to Caitlyn's parents. The whole lobby had quieted down and was now watching the standoff, officer and patient alike. However Vi was so tunnel visioned an fueled with a never ending rage, she had no inhibitions.

To her credit, Mrs. Heathrow held a little wariness in her eyes. Mr. Heathrow was ever stone faced, with a calculating look on his aged face.

"Ah, The Enforcer, I trust that you are here to see my daughter as well?" Mrs. Heathrow practically hissed out.

Vi gave a stiff nod. "What of it? She's my partner, and close friend. I want to make sure shes ok. She would do the same if I were in her position." Vi replied. In the back of her mind, she was a little surprised how reasonable that came out. Maybe hanging out with Caitlyn had helped her with something.

"I'm sure she would. My darling daughter has always held a pitiful compassion for strays and homeless pets off the streets." There were a couple of gasps in the crowd. vi was a little taken back. Mrs. Heathrow didn't seem to care that there were in fact cameras on them, judging by a lightening quick glance into the crowd. In fact, Vi saw fear, and anger in her eyes. It all made sense.

"Mrs... Mr. and Mrs. Heathrow, I truly didn't know Caitlyn was shot until I had apprehended the suspect. Had I known, I would have been by her side the would way. I went into the building knowing she was safe. Im sorry if I caused you pain and heartbreak. But there is no need to yell at nurse assistants or become wound up over nothing. I spoke with a Lieutenant. She is fine and stable. Please. "Vi bit her tongue," Don't cause a scene here. I want to see Caitlyn as much as you do." Vi internally wrung herself. To suck up to these two... the best word she had for them was best not mentioned publicly, killed her. She was the legendary Enforcer after all. But Caitlyn was more important. And she'd be damned if she gave Caitlyn a negative spotlight now.

Mrs. Heathrow closed her mouth, and for a split second, it looked like it might have ended there. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Vi's side.

"You speak of logic and reasoning, Enforcer, yet are you not guilty of the same faults you accuse us of?" Mr. Heathrow's voice toned in, and Vi felt the power behind the words. A deep and resonating sound which commanded attention. "Frankly, I don't know why my daughter keeps you around. You're stubborn, ambitious, and selfish of those around you. What would you know of loss and love. I would not permit you to see my daughter, and you can be assured that your 'job'" he spat contemptuously, "won't be so sure either. Now go and cause another disaster someplace else."

Vi snapped.

"Listen here you bastards, Im not taking your shit or anyone else's to stop me from seeing my partner. I dont give a fuck what you think about me. My past and troubles, I don't want your fucking pity. Do you want the sob story of how my parents were killed when I was five. How I scrapped and survived on the streets? How I stole, I pick-pocketed, I went dumpster diving? No I don't think you want that. I don't think you care. All you care about if that fact that I grew up there. Not that I starved in the winter, living off of rats and mice in the sewers. No. I dont think thats it. Is it the fact that I went into a gang? Because I can surely tell you, at age nine, it was a helluva a lot better then eating rats. I've struggled my whole life. and accepted the fact that I would be stuck on the streets, living a constant life of danger and death. But your daughter came to me. she changed me, while it took a while, I can surely feel it now. Hell, you are actually right! Im not worthy to be her partner, Never have never will. Time and time again I tell her this. And she smiles and says," You are." For the past year, I've wondered why she would lie to me like that. But you know what. I realized she isn't fucking lying. She believes that. so go ahead. Try to stop me from seeing my partner. Its not going to stop me. You said I don't know lose and how to love? Well Im in fucking love with Caitlyn, so Im feeling the same pain right now. And don't you forget that." Vi snarled out, almost spitting in their faces at the end of her speech.

The room was dead silent, with only the flashes of cameras and red blinking lights of video cameras rolling giving any hint that time was actually continuing in the hospital. The deadening silence was so complete, Vi could hear her blood coursing through her, her ragged breaths felt like they were massive puffs of wind.

The silence kept rolling, seeming to never end as if being sucked down a bottomless abyss, when a loud voice rang out.

"Uh, Miss... Vi." Nurse Clack called out, instantly turning red-faced as everyone's shocked gazes swung to her. "And... and uh... Mr and Mrs. Heathrow..." The fidgeting nurse continued, "Caitlyn Heathrow was picked up by the Summoner of the Institute of War five minutes ago. They took her and Caitlyn agreed to receive healing at the Institute of War."

"Thank you, Miss. Clark." Vi replied. _The Institute?_ Vi wasted no time. Vi turned around, securing her gauntlets, and walked off towards the hospital's exit, her face and stature betraying none of the hurricane like winds roaring and swirling in her chest. Every pair of eyes and lens followed her exit, the crowding people making a path through the sea of bodies. As she pushed through the double glass doors, her heart seized. _**What had she just done.**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Institute of War: Part 2

**I'm back! Sorry to keep you lot waiting! I don't think you want to listen to my woes and troubles of school and sports, so without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

In a way, the slick white walls of the Institute's embassy to Piltover reminded Vi of the massive walled city centered in Valoran. Of course, on a much smaller scale. Vi sat in Caitlyn's cruiser, looking blankly at the two story high building that was the Institute. It was the foundations of an administrative tower, but Vi couldn't tell anything beyond that. She hadn't really paid attention when she had first joined the League. But Vi sat rooted in the leather seat. Her mind still reeling. It was a good thing that the embassy had roadside parking, because Vi wasn't in any condition to concentrate on driving.

You revealed it! Harsh whispers hissed inside her head. You betrayed her trust! Vi put her hands over her head, gripping her pink hair tightly in bundled fists. She had ruined everything. Caitlyn and her had just started their relationship. And now it looked like that was going to fall apart. On the way over from the hospital, Vi had been too scared to even touch the silent radio in the cruiser. She had no doubt that her little speech way being broadcasted over all the news networks. Caitlyn will hate you. Vi shook her head, studiously ignored the slight misting in her eyes. Caitlyn was injured and likely wanting for her to come and see her. Vi needed to go to the Institute anyways, she needed to get out of Piltover for awhile. Vi had stayed at the Institute many times before. However, she had been on a long break from matches, as had Caitlyn and many other champions. The Institute had been under so renovations and while matches still played out, most chose to go home for a vacation or to go back to City State duties. It had been a welcomed plan. Vi found the Institute to be too uptight most of the time. But here she was.

Vi swung the door open and grabbed her gauntlets. With confident steps, she crossed the sidewalk, slipping in between pedestrians, and began to walk up the white marble steps of the embassy. The building had a very small incline set of stairs on two sides of the building, with the steps leading up in between white pillars, reaching up to the top of the two story structure. At the door, there were two guards, dressed immaculately in gleaming white armor, resting long spears on their shoulders. The weapons looked to be ceremonial, but nonetheless, sharp. At Vi's approach, the two guardsmen swung their helmeted visions towards her, before nodding and gesturing her inside. The Institute recognized its champions. Vi swung the metal door open. Vi had been inside many times, so she was used to the blazing brightness inside. White tiled floors, couches, chairs, and lights illuminated the lobby room. It wasn't a large room, only a couple of couches and chairs. At the far side, was a desk, headed by a purple robed summoner. With brisk steps, Vi crossed the room. The summoner heard the heavy metal boots as soon as she entered the door. It was a young man at the desk, and he greeted her as she arrived.

"Ah, the Enforcer! Welcome to the embassy, how may I assist you champion?" The fair haired men questioned.

"I would like to go to the Institute. Now." Vi's clipped response bit back. These summoners usually tended to deliver too many poetic responses.

"But of course, I understand your need to return to such a wondrous place. However, if I may inquire, what is your business going to the White Walled City? Our magnificent Institution has not completed it's extensive revampments yet."

Would punching a summoner have repercussions? "I'm aware," Vi growled, "However it is in my right as a champion to request transport to the Institute. Im sure you are aware of the last summoner I dealt with at this post?"

The man visibly gulped. "Yes well... I see. It is fortunate that we have the runes set up. Come with me please." The man hurried from behind the counter using a side door to slip into the hallway to the right of the counter. Vi followed. He led her down a couple of halls, passing a couple of rooms until they reached a sealed door. Throughout their walk, Vi had seen a couple more summoners in rooms and walking the halls. And outside this door, was a posted summoner, wrapped in an identical purple robe.

"Atarine, we have a teleportation to conduct." the summoner from the counter spoke. There was a stiff nod from the silent summoner. With a steady hand, the summoner placed a palm on the door, which held a deep blue glowing rune in the middle. With a hiss the door opened, and the two summoners and Vi stepped inside. It was a tiny room. Just a couple feet of tile and a large summoning circle. There were carvings of stone in a circle, about ten feet wide that covered the floor in the back of the room. The ceiling imitated the rune etched floor below. Vi knew what to do. She stepped forward, into the middle of the stones. The two summoners fanned out, both standing on opposite edges of the circle. In unison, they began chanting, a deep resonating chant, hard recognizable to the common language. Vi looked down, and saw tendrils of purple magic seeping from the stony runes. They swam through the air, circling her body, spinning rapidly around and around. Vi's vision was covered and light flashed wildly before her eyes. She felt her stomach pull and twist and there was a sudden weightlessness to her before there was a flash of light. Vi slowly opened her eyes.

The massive transportation room lay before her eyes. White uniformed guards walked about, intermingled with the robed summoners. The massive room was circular, with seven teleportation pads interspersed on the outskirts. There was a circle of pillars holding up the roof, and on the inside was a large floor area, where guards and summoners were talking. On the outsides of the pillars, there were entrances and exits to the pads which led back to their respective City-states. In Between the pillars and the pads was a walkway which ran around the whole room. Vi knew from experience that if she followed this it would lead her to the rest of the Institute. She quickly got off the pad, walking out onto the marble floor. She hadn't been here in ages. Many gave her curious looks, but none questioned her as she walked on the slightly curving floor towards the exit. As she walked she crossed other pads. There was Zaun, a wretched place, even worse that living on the streets of piltover in its best places. Vi scowled at that particular entrance. All City-states held a pad. but there was also one in the center of the room, which Vi looked over to, catching glimpses of it through the gaps in between the pillars. Vi knew that that one was more powerful that the others. It was used to bring in champions who had not City-state affiliation. There was also another use for it. Vi had remembered when the void creature Vel koz was brought into the Institute. She had been passing by after a match and the creature had been teleported in. However, the beast had awoken and broken free of its restraints. Vi had leapt in herself and knocked the beast out, not without having the creatures magic burn through her armor at her shoulder. Vi shuddered at the thought. Vel koz still hated her for that, and had reminded her of the fact the few times they met on the rift.

With a thought, Vi recalled she had kinda missed the Rift. It wasn't fun dying or fighting for a mock cause, but it let her have the opportunity to challenge herself. She had only become a champion to spend more time with Caitlyn and to escape boredom during a particularly slow week in Piltover. While the judgement was heart-wrenching, she enjoyed the rewards. However, she noted with particular distaste, it wasn't a place to be in for long periods of time. Too many stuck up summoners for that.

Vi had reached the entrance and was about to walk out when a purple light cascaded down from the ceiling and onto the center pad behind her. The was a start of surprise from the room, which led a decent amount of summoners and guards. Vi turned around, but there were too many curious summoners blocking her view in between the pillars. Someone was teleporting into the center pad. Vi was mildly surprised. There usually weren't other champions coming to the institute. Usually the champions who lived here wouldn't leave in the off season. And the new season wouldn't start for another couple of weeks. There was muted muttering around her from the summoners and guards. Apparently they thought the same thing. Through the field of heads, Vi saw the swirling purple magic speeding up around the center of the pad. With a whoooosh the magic exploded outwards, dissipating instantly in the air. There was a second delay. Before there was hurried shouts and sound of swords being drawn. Vi shouldered through the summoners, hellbent on getting to the elevator.

Vi had just run over a rather stubborn summoner when she began to see a cloaked figure standing on the pad, guards surrounding the figure warily. Vi finally got through the last line of summoners, bursting into the open circle around the teleportation pad. She glared back at the muttering of the summoners behind her. Some flinched back. Vi smirked as she turned back to the situation at hand.

The cloaked figure stood, swathed in black. It wasn't particularly tall, but held a confidence stature and poise. Vi could make out a distinctive sword handle jutting out from the figures cloak. Vi hesitated, trying to see past the dark hood. She recognized the handle. But could it be? The hooded gaze swung towards her, and Vi could see a small smirk from two thin lips from the shadows.

Vi laughed, "Riven you old dog, is that you?!" Vi threw her hands up in a welcoming gesture.

There was a deep throated chuckle, but definitely a woman's voice. The hooded figure's arms came up and pushed back the thick black cloth. Bright silvery/white hair was revealed and the hard lines of a woman's face. Her features were defined and sculpted, particularly a strong jawline and cheekbones. But the eyes, which were a deep crimson red, held a calculating look at all times. A soldier, through and through.

However, there was recognition and happiness in the pools of red as well. "If it isn't the famed enforcer! What the hell are you doing here!?" The woman walked briskly off the platform, nodded to the guards as she passed. They had stood down, recognizing a League Champion. Vi came and gripped the woman's arm in a forearm shake. Vi studiously ignored the deep scarred tissue on the exile's arms.

"It's good to see you Riven, And I could ask you the same thing! The season doesn't start for another couple of weeks, what are you doing back so soon? Weren't you in Ionia for the past couple of months?"

Riven nodded, gesturing forward. The two women started walking towards the exit of the teleportation rooms. The crowd that had gathered had dissipated, and it was a more peaceful, settled environment now. "I was there, I needed to..." The woman trailed off. Vi understood, she had met Riven in a bar at the Institute, while Riven was drowning herself in sorrow and was suffering from insomnia. Those were darker times at the Institute, the times of nightmares and fear. But Riven had shaken the terrors off. The two of them hit it off, both having similar upbringings that they could relate too. Vi also hadn't found a better sparring partner to date. Vi knew, however, that a Riven was still troubled of her past. The war with Noxus and Ionia had been a brutal conflict, and Riven had been deeply divided and confused on where her loyalties truly lay during the conflict. Going to Ionia was a trip that Vi had suggested and prodded Riven to take. Vi had last seen her with a Ionian champion, walking off to the Ionia teleporter.

"There's no need to justify your need for closure," Vi said, "Say, who was that woman you walked off with, I never got the chance to ask you."

Riven looked relieved, before her eyes started with surprise, "Oh! She was ah.. Is the Captain of the guard, Irelia. She's an... Interesting woman. She led me through the Ionian countryside. Ionia didn't really trust me that much..." Riven spaced out, looking over at a pillar for longer than necessary.

Vi grinned. "She looked like quite the catch."

Riven nodded, yeah she... Wait. Oh go screw off Vi!" Riven shoved the pink haired enforcer to the side. Vi laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying..." Vi raised an eyebrow to Riven, but unfortunately, Riven's face didn't reveal anything else. Vi scowled, "You damned soldiers are no fun."

Riven laughed, "So Vi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Piltover, chasing Jinx and annoying that Sheriff of yours."

Vi laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I suppose you didn't hear. This morning, I caught Jinx in a bank attack. She's currently in custody."

"You're shitting me!" Riven exclaimed.

"Nope! I finally got her. She got me in the calf," Vi gestured to her leg," but I apprehended her on the roof." Vi thought back to that moment. Seeing the pained look in Jinx's eyes. She hadn't felt proud. Only confusion and an unexplained grief.

"What happened?" Riven questioned

"What?" Vi looked up, realizing she had been staring at the floor.

Riven gave her a hard look. And Vi glared back. She met the woman's eyes for a while before she relented. Those damned red eyes.

"I didn't feel proud that I caught her. I saw a pained girl, almost a child, crying out in pain. I didn't see a criminal only a frightened teenager who was lost in a world without love." Vi spoke quietly. "Caitlyn was shot, and I lost my head. Gave Jinx a good beating. I'm not proud, but I don't know why! I should be, but I'm not." Vi spoke, almost tearing her hair out by the roots.

Riven looked thoughtful, before speaking, "I think you will need to confront Jinx to figure it out. I needed to go back to Coeur Valley to fight my demons. I believe you need to see Jinx for yours. And I hope Caitlyn is ok? I know she is very special to you."

Vi nodded, but didn't give a reaction, seeing Riven's eyes look a sparkling light to them. "I going to visit her in the infirmary, if you wanted to come along."

Riven laughed, shaking her head, "And you say soldiers are annoying, so too are Cops. And sorry Vi, gotta go to my room and sort out some things with these damned summoners. Catch you later for a drink?"

"You can count on it, maybe this time you'll actually beat me."

"Funny." Riven smirked and walked off to the left.

They had just entered the damned longest hallway in the world. Vi let her gaze follow Riven's figure for a couple of seconds. Even through the cloak Vi could see the woman's defined muscles and toned body. She had found Riven to be very alluring and had even enjoyed the woman's body one drunken night, but she couldn't hold a flame to her Cupcake. With that thought Vi began the long walk down to the infirmary.

The massive hallway, actually named The Riftwalk, was at least a full mile long and one hundred yards wide. It was the center of the Institutes power and engineering. The arched ceiling went at least one hundred feet up, with massive doors lining the sides of the hall, leading to all places in the Institute. Riven had traveled to the customs door, which was placed near the teleportation room for continence. Across the entirety of the hall was the Summoners Rift and Twisted Treeline, and the Crystal Scar in Kalamanda. In between the Rift and the teleportation rooms were the dormitories, practice facilities, gardens, dining rooms, basically all the shit that was important to survive. Vi was scowling because the infirmary was placed confidently next to the Summoners Rift.

Which was all the way down the fucking mile long hall.

Vi was limping heavily by the time she made it to the end. Her damned calf was acting up again. Thankfully, the massive arched door, with the word Infirmary emblazoned above was just ahead. Vi stepped through the doorway, seeing the rows of beds inside. There was a summoner at a desk who looked up at her entry, but Vi only had eyes for a brunette Sheriff bandaged around the midsection, with two people standing over her. Vi practically ran down the rows do beds, her gauntlets pounding against her back. All three looked up at the coming footsteps. Vi vaguely recognized a tall female summoner, and the Star Child, Soraka, with her distinctive horn and hoofed, goat legs. But Vi only gave them a passing glance.

Caitlyn had sat up straighter, clad in a tight sports bra and pants. Her hair was grizzled and her body looked a little pale, but her eyes were clear and bright. "Vi! You're here!" Caitlyn exclaimed, but Vi didn't respond. The Enforcer reached back and unhooked her gauntlets, letting them fall to the wooden floor with a thud.

"Vi?" Caitlyn's eyes held a wary gaze in them.

Vi looked down to her Caitlyn with profound relief. She sank to her knees and gripped Caitlyn's shoulders with her hands, reveling in the feeling of Caitlyn's body. She trailed one hand up around Caitlyn's ear.

"Vi!" Caitlyn hissed, glancing quickly over to the two people standing next to them.

Caitlyn glanced back to be met with Vi's lips on hers.


	22. Chapter 22: Judgement

**So. Here I am. Its been a longgg time. But worry not, Im gonna finish this story. I have so many plans for it! So if I ever drag my butt and dont update for a while, go get the pitchforks and scare me out of hiding. News about me (for those who care), I got a concussion about six days ago playing water polo. It hurts to think and it kinda sucks. Its starting to wear off but if any of you have ever had one, you know the struggles Im facing right now. And its spring break here! So I may even get another chapter out by the end of the week! (No promises, but maybe) So without further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. next chapter will contain many other champions**

Vi had snaked a hand behind Caitlyn's head, holding her in place around her lips, her other hand tangled in the Sheriff's hair. Vi could hear the mumbled protests against her lips, but would not relent to that. She needed to show her that she was scared, that she needed her right now.

Eventually, Caitlyn's protests ceased and she returned the lip lock with passion and Vi felt the cool hands on the skin between her shoulder blades and neck. Damn, how she had missed her. She resolved to never let her Sheriff get hurt again, not from anyone, including herself.

There was a noise behind her, a small cough from the tall blonde summoner behind her. With a scowl, she released her hold on Caitlyn and stood up, backing away from the little session she had going with Caitlyn. Caitlyn made a small meal of disappointment, immediately sending her already inflamed cheeks into a deeper crimson red. Vi smirked down at her. Vi released the locks on her gauntlets, letting them fall to the floor with a big thud. She slowly sat down next to Caitlyn, being careful not to scrape against her with her armor. Her eyes lingered on the fresher wrapped gunshot wound on her abdomen, trailing up her chest (her gaze lingered there too) and up to Caitlyn's deep swirling pools of brown and gold. Her eyes held surprise, relief, fear, and if Vi wasn't mistaken, lust as well. Vi took one off Caitlyn's hands in hers.

"Gods... Caitlyn..." Vi began, not knowing what to say. How did one even talk to someone who had been shot and in danger of dying?

Caitlyn seemed to understand. "Now you know how I always felt." The brunette smiled weakly.

Vi scowled at this. Joking about her own demise was one thing, she didn't think it would ever be ok with her to joke about Caitlyn's. "Really though, I'm fine," Caitlyn continued, "It was an in and out, nothing got hit. I only came here because the institute wanted information on the shooter." Caitlyn's eyes flicked to the two figures standing at the end of the bed. Vi had almost forgotten about them, not really noticed the small cough from earlier.

Vi looked over to them. Soraka was on the left. The Starchild she was called. Vi didn't know her well, but had received treatment of her plenty of times. She was usually in the infirmary whenever she wasn't in matches. The other, the high class summoner with gold trimmed purple robes, was familiar, but Vi couldn't place a name on her. She looked angry though.

"Vi, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my questioning of a fellow champion just to share... Intimate proceedings." The woman's deep, clear voice rang out. Caitlyn squirmed behind her, but Vi wasn't deterred. In fact, she was angered. She recognized the voice.

"High Councilor Kolminye, my apologies," Vi ground out, "I didn't see you and Soraka there. I was only thinking of my partner's health."

Soraka had an amused light in her eyes, but the High Councilor wasn't amused. "If you would do me a favor and wait outside, you can visit your..." a pause and a raised eyebrow ".. Partner as soon as I'm done."

But Vi wasn't backing down. She hadn't forgotten the judgement she went through, nor wouldn't she ever. When Riven had her nightmares, Vi wasn't short of hers. Her judgement had haunted her since she was inducted, and to hell with compiling with the summoner who had forced it upon her.

"Whatever you are questioning her about, I want to hear. I was there with her this morning too, and I know a lot more information that she does."

"Vi, maybe you should go," Caitlyn spoke softly, "I'm so happy you are here! But I am fine, and I would love for you to stay while and talk. This won't take long."

Vi turned to Caitlyn, giving her a long hard stare. Vi noted the pleading and affection in the brunette's eyes. She should have just let it go. But her temper got the better of her.

"High Councilor, are you aware of the fact that Caitlyn was shot by the Criminal Jinx during an armed hostage crisis?" Vi refused to call it a robbery.

"Yes, that is what I was discussing with Ms. Heathrow." Kolminye droned, looking a little impatient.

Vi smiled, "I'll have you informed then that I have apprehended her and she is currently in custody in a precinct at the moment, waiting for charges."

Vi felt Caitlyn jerk in shock besides her, and Vi allowed herself a small glance down to Caitlyn, giving the woman a wink, before turning back to Kolminye.

The High Councilor remained passive, but Vi caught the widening of her eyes and the quick calculated looks towards Caitlyn and back to her. She tried to continue, "Regardless, I still need to question the Sheriff..."

Vi interrupted, "Oh by the way, Soraka, could you help me with my calf?" Jinx light me up in the bank and clipped me there, I was hoping to get some first class medical care." Vi plopped down on the adjacent bed, next to Caitlyn. She quickly unbuckled her lower leg armor, revealing the sloppily bandaged gunshot wound.

Soraka gave a start of surprise, walking over to Vi quickly, her hand already outstretched and glowing with a faint green aura.

Vi laid back and gingerly stretched out her calf, struggling not to show any signs of pain. Thank the gods Soraka was here. The Starchild stood over her, inspecting the wound with a sweep of her hand. With a few muttered words about the discolored flesh and stupidity of stubborn Enforcers, Soraka placed both hands on the wound, infusing healing magic into Vi's calf. Vi couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as she felt the cool magic swirling around in her leg. The throbbing and aches evaporated almost instantly, being replacing with a feeling of a well workout session.

"Thanks Soraka."

The Starchild smiled, "No problem, I've fixed worse from you. Let me go get some fresh bandages. And hopefully I can actually teach you how to put them on." Soraka walked away, wearing a slight grin at Vi's chagrined expression.

Vi looked back to Kolminye, who was watching her with a disdainful expression. "Ms. Heathrow, I would like to question you later. It seems I must look into Vi's reports on one of our Champions.

Caitlyn nodded, "Apologies for my partner."

Kolminye nodded, and briskly walked away, Vi bristled in the bed. "Oi! Apologies for my partner?" After all I did for you?"

Caitlyn turned to her, posed rather provocatively on her uninjured side, displaying an ample view of her covered chest and abdomen to the Enforcer. Vi's eyes traveled up and down Caitlyn's body, "You are forgiven."

Caitlyn looked puzzled, before glanced down at herself. Her cheeks alight with a wave of fire. "Vi!" Caitlyn gingerly readjusted, pulling the light sheet on the bed over her bandages. "What has gotten into you? And I can't believe you were so rude to High Councilor Kolminye. She is one of the leaders of the Institute you know."

Vi grinned, "I am sorry. But I refuse to treat her with respect after my Judgement with her. Plus, I figured this will be ones of the only times I can talk to you and you can't come after me. So I have to put all the cards on the table." Vi trailed off, realizing she had to tell Caitlyn of the events that had transpired in Piltover.

Caitlyn nodded, Vi refused to reveal the contents of her Judgement to her. She guessed that it had to do with her, but Vi wouldn't crack. At reminded her.

"And Vi, is it true? You apprehended Jinx!?"

Vi blushed under Caitlyn's gaze," I did, on the roof of the bank after a chase throughout. It was even legal!" Vi grinned.

Caitlyn smiled, letting out a small laugh, "I feel like I should kiss you right now, but I'm stuck in this damned bed. But Vi, I'm so proud of you, the city will praise you as a hero!"

Vi squirmed under her proud look. A look that she didn't deserve. "I... I don't know. Something happened afterwards... It seems so long ago, this morning. But this day has been the most taxing day I have ever remembered." Vi spoke softly, "but yes, I did apprehend Jinx, which should lessen the fallout."

"Fallout, what fallout?" Caitlyn echoed.

Vi grimaced, "Well, I might as well tell you the story. When you told me to go into the bank, I sprinted my ass the doors and barreled in. I scoped out the lobby for a bit before the S.W.A.T. Team met up with me. I sent them to the vaults and S.D rooms while I would distract Jinx. I had to pry the elevator doors open after I almost had my legs blown off in the stairwell, booby traps." Vi started, catching Caitlyn's concerned look, but nonetheless carrying on, "I climbed up the shaft wires, and burst out of the third floor elevator doors. Jinx was waiting for me, and caught me off guard by flipping the power back on. My gauntlets and armor blocked most of her ambush, but evidently a bullet got through my leg armor, I'll have to go upgrade that... Anyways, she bolted after that, and I pursued, breaking her machine gun when she tried to surprise me on a corner. She then shocked me with her pistol, but I got up in time and she fled to the roof. I quickly followed, dodging rockets before my blast shield threw her off her feet. I was getting the cuffs on her when I saw..." Vi gulped her right hand visibly shaking, "...saw you getting wheeled into the Bus." Vi stopped abruptly staring down at her bruised knuckles.

"Oh Vi..." Caitlyn trailed off, seeming to be out of words. The sheriff swung her legs over the bed and slowly stood up, hissing in pain when she was halfway there. Vi looked up, immediately forming a protest in her mouth. It Caitlyn beat her to it. The brunette swiftly plopped herself next to Vi, snaking an arm around Vi's armored waist and leaned her head onto Vi's neck. The pink haired woman immediately returned the embrace, sitting with Caitlyn, both of their legs hanging over the bed. It was a comfortable gesture and it gave Vi sense of normality. Caitlyn was alright, and Vi didn't need to worry about her Sheriff on an operating table any more.

"I'm never letting you go." The Enforcer murmured into the Sheriff's ear. Vi felt the grin on Caitlyn's face appear.

"That sounds good to me."

The two sat there for a while longer, before Vi broke the silence.

"I did something after that I'm not proud of."

Caitlyn tightened her hold, waiting for Vi to continue.

"Seeing you... It tore me apart, and Jinx was there in front of me, on the ground. I... I snapped. I dropped my gauntlets, punched her, and kicked her. Jinx was on the roof bawling and curled up in a ball. Caitlyn, why do I pity her, feel remorse for what I did? I've beaten up so many other criminals. But seeing Jinx on that roof didn't make me feel proud. I don't have any pride that I had caught her, or even any feelings of resolution! I feel like this has caused more questions than it has answered!" Vi slammed her fist into the mattress, causing, causing Caitlyn to tense at the loud dull thud of Vi's fist hitting the slightly moldable material. Vi glanced down at Caitlyn. "I'm sorry, I'm just conflicted."

Caitlyn looked up at her. Vi let herself drown in the woman's eyes. They held an understanding gleam and an affectionate warmth to them. "Oh Vi, it's perfectly alright. You've been chasing Jinx for over a year now. It's ok to feel conflicted after you've finally caught her. There isn't an off switch to your drive. Tell me Vi, what is your drive, what makes you want to fight and live?"

Vi didn't have a hard time coming up with that answer. "You. It will always be you."

Caitlyn blushed, "Stop it VI!" She laughed, tucking a stray spread of hair behind her ear. "I'm touched that it's your drive now, but of course, it can't have always been. In the past, what fueled you?"

Vi enjoyed the pink tinted cheeks her partner flared up in very much, but she forced herself to think on the subject. What had fueled her in the early days of her police career? A desire to protect the unprotected. Images of muggings and drive byes flooded her mind. Vi remembered the days she would spend with Caitlyn, arguing constantly in the early days of their partnership. At nights, Vi would go on the streets, beating up those who would take advantage of others. She had discovered a community there, a small group of buildings built around a small bar, The Blue Hills. Vi had knocked a man unconscious one night behind the bar, as he was attempting to feel up a squirming girl, who was crying and desperately shoving the dirty man away. Her name was Amy, the daughter of the owners of the bar. That night, Vi slept in a warm bed, and talked with honest people at the bar. Vi smiled inwardly. That was the life.

"Vi?" Caitlyn prodded

Vi jolted herself back to reality, "Oh, sorry, I got lost in thought. But I guess..." Vi trailed off. What did she live by? Who was she? "I guess... when I first stepped away from the gang, I would always stand up for the underdog, always fight the battles that no one could. I feel like that fighting for those in need gave me a purpose, a chance to right myself for my wrongdoings. When I saw Jinx up there, curling and crying. I saw not a terrorist, but a young girl, frightened and confused."

Caitlyn frowned, "She could have been faking it." the Sheriff pointed out.

"No, it was real..." Vi said absentmindedly, "I know what I saw. I'm going to go have to speak with her in holding."

Caitlyn nodded, "Probably. I'll be with you every step of the way. But we can put that off for a day or so, we can rest her for while"

Vi gave a warm smile to her partner. "Thanks Cupcake, I knew I could count on you. Love you."

The brunette eyes sparkled, "I love you too you old Enforcer."

Vi's eyebrows raised in surprise, but before she could respond, there was a small cough from the right of them.

Vi twisted her neck, as did Caitlyn, to see the Starchild standing over them with some fresh bandages. Caitlyn immediately stammered out a greeting. Vi stayed silent, coiling her arm tighter around her partner.

But it wasn't an issue, if anything, the healer was in a happy mood. "Here are your fresh bandages," Soraka stepped forward, her hoofs making the sharp noises on the floor, and handed Vi the roll of white cloth. Vi nodded in appreciation, before turning back to Caitlyn to gauge her reaction. The woman was smiling weakly, but had a slightly terrified expression. Soraka seemed to notice this as well.

"Oh don't worry, I could see how some could not support your relationship, but it doesn't bother me. In fact, I've been wondering if you guys were ever going to get together. Judging by the amount of Vi's unconscious mutterings of _'Caitlyn' _in the infirmary."

Vi felt her own face heat up at this rather embarrassing piece of information. Caitlyn looked up at her with a smirk on her face, seeming to get ready to make a comment on that fact before Soraka continued.

"And I loved the way you told the world about it too, how no one could stop the relationship from happening. I guess it's the romantic in me." Soraka finished, smiling warmly at the pair.

Vi's face, currently lit up with red, immediately drained of all color. She made the sound of a dying bird as Caitlyn's face twisted first with confusion, into disbelief. "Told, the world about it! What! No, we haven't told anyone!" Caitlyn cried out in panic.

Soraka looked visibly uncomfortable with this exclamation. "Today... live T.V. Broadcast at hospital?" Soraka prompted, increasing more nervous as Caitlyn showing more and more signs of confusion. "I'm sorry... I thought... I" Soraka stammered ineffectively, constantly shifting her gaze over to Vi. Caitlyn caught the rather obvious glances and switched her gaze to Vi.

"What did you do?"


	23. Chapter 23: It wasn't me this time!

**Alright, here's a short one. There will be some longer stuff later, next chapter hopefully. Sorry I haven't gotten around to some stuff in a while, been pretty busy. But I still love this story, so I will continue it. I do have another idea floating around in my head though.**

**(Champs involved would be Diana, Leona, Pantheon, Katarina, Darius, Draven, Sion, and Riven)**

**would love to see you try to guess the plot of that one :D**

**without any more ramblings. Enjoy!**

"What did you do!" Caitlyn repeated loudly, not at all pleased with the choking sound that was coming from Vi's mouth. She pushed off of Vi's armor, sitting upright, ignoring the twinges of pain in her abdomen. The healing magic Soraka had infused her with had helped greatly. But as Caitlyn was learning, gunshot wounds hurt like a son of a bitch. She had first regained consciousness in the ambulance, racked with pain and a sheen of sweat coating her body. Two

Surgeons had been with her, shining lights and stemming the bleeding. The whole ride, she had been worrying about Vi, trying to get out of the restraints.

Now she wanted to punch her partner in the face.

Well, that wasn't totally true, seeing the stricken and pained look on her partners face. But the thought of the world knowing they were in love?! It was too soon, she had only found Vi in the past forty eight hours. She had imagined being with Vi for _months _until they would have to tell the press about their relationship.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, "Vi, answer me." She ground out, not at all amused at the kicked puppy look Vi was wearing. Although deep down, she found it rather cute, but she wouldn't admit that anytime in the near future. Vi was cocky enough.

"Caitlyn... I... I'm so sorry... I just..." Vi stuttered, unable to meet Caitlyn's eyes.

Caitlyn sighed, "Vi, I'm not angry, or ashamed, I could never be ashamed of you. But, I wanted this to be between us for a while. Without the savage reporters and politicians who judge based on a cover, not the depth of a character."

Vi gave her weak smile, hesitantly reaching for Caitlyn's hand with her own. Caitlyn looked down with a smile, and tightly grasped Vi's hand in hers.

"I still want to know what happened." Caitlyn stated.

"Perhaps I could help with that?" Soraka butted in. "I watched the news live from her, and I can ring the footage back up from the monitor right over there." Soraka gestured with her hand at a currently off, wall hung, monitor, no doubt to entertain the patients.

Caitlyn vehemently nodded, her curiosity peaked and she gave Vi a sidelong glance, to notice her partner was clenching her hands, a dark look in her eyes. "Sounds fine." Vi spit out. Soraka glanced between the two before waving them over, beginning the short walk, only around four beds down, to the monitor. Soraka's hooves clicked on the floor, while Vi slowly stood up, seeming to test the strength of her calf. Caitlyn moved to do the same, however she was unable to mask the pain that erupted from her stomach. She let out a hiss of pain, crouched down at the knees, hunched over off the bed.

"Cupcake relax." Vi whispered softly, as she slipped her hand around Caitlyn's waist, "I've got you." The Enforcer pulled on her waist and her other arm wrapped up under her arms, straightening her up to her full height. Vi quickly slung Caitlyn's left arm over her shoulders, supporting her. Caitlyn sighed, leaning her head on Vi. Together, they took off after Soraka, who was fumbling with the controls on the monitor, which gave off a soft blue glow from the HUD it displayed.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm still kind of mad at you." Caitlyn mumbled, too comfortable to actually make an effort to yell at her partner. "I should be freaking out and stressing over this, but I think that can wait a while." Caitlyn finished. This relationship was moving very quickly, and Caitlyn could do with a bit of a cooldown period. Hell, two days ago she was passed out drunk on her bed, weeping over her partner! then again, she would probably have to respect the fact that Vi wasn't one for subtlety, or for following society. And despite the ramifications, Caitlyn kind of **liked** that approach to life.

They arrived at the monitor, which was currently displaying a logo of the PNN, a golden 'P' surrounded by three brown rings. Soraka turned to them with a grin. "Thats the first time this weird thing actually worked for me! Life in the stars was so much easier." With a tap on the screen, the video began rolling. Soraka stepped back and Caitlyn studied the footage with complete fixation. The images flashed quickly before her eyes. Vi on the couch, her parents coming in demanding to see her. Caitlyn let out a puff of air as they badgered the secretary, but then she saw Vi, stalking towards the counter with clenched fists. _Oh no..._

A quick glance to Vi confirmed the forming suspicions in her mind, seeing the hard look on Vi's face. Their first words were muted and hard to hear, but the crowd in the hospital quieted and her parents and Vi raised their voices.

"_**I'm sure she would. My darling daughter has always held a pitiful compassion for strays and homeless pets off the streets." **_Caitlyn could barely believe the words that were coming out of her parents' mouths. They had expressed displeasure in Vi before, but so had many others. She knew how much Vi valued her past, and she couldn't bring herself to look at the Enforcer next to her, whose arm and tightened around her waist.

"_**Don't cause a scene here. I want to see Caitlyn as much as you do." **_Caitlyn's heart thumped loudly in her chest. Vi had been trying to keep the tensions low.

"_**Frankly, I don't know why my daughter keeps you around. You're stubborn, ambitious, and selfish of those around you. What would you know of loss and love. I would not permit you to see my daughter, and you can be assured that your job won't be so sure either. Now go and cause another disaster someplace else." **_Caitlyn felt a sudden flurry of hatred for her parents. Thier on screen images displayed their petty nature. She had accepted it in the past, as she thought they had been only interested in her happiness, but she could clearly see they were out of line here. They torched it, stampeded across the line, and hurt the woman she loved. Caitlyn turned to Vi to pull her into an embrace, to show her how false her father was. Vi wasn't selfish in any capacity, she always thought of others first. And she would be damned if Vi got fired for that. However, Vi's voice rang out from the monitor, inflamed and angry.

"_**Listen here you bastards, Im not taking your shit or anyone else's to stop me from seeing my partner. I dont give a fuck what you think about me. My past and troubles, I don't want your fucking pity. Do you want the sob story of how my parents were killed when I was five. How I scrapped and survived on the streets? How I stole, I pickpocketed, I went dumpster diving? No I don't think you want that. I don't think you care. All you care about if that fact that I grew up there. Not that I starved in the winter, living off of rats and mice in the sewers. What else do you deem unworthy? Is it the fact that I went into a gang? Because I can surely tell you, at age nine, it was a helluva a lot better then eating rats. I've struggled my whole life. and accepted the fact that I would be stuck on the streets, living a constant life of danger and death. But your daughter came to me. she changed me, while it took a while, I can surely feel it now. Hell, you are actually right! I'm not worthy to be her partner, never have never will. Time and time again I tell her this. And she smiles and says, "You are." For the past year, I've wondered why she would lie to me like that. But you know what. I realized she isn't fucking lying. She believes that. So go ahead. Try to stop me from seeing my partner. It's not going to stop me. You said I don't know lose and how to love? Well I'm in fucking love with Caitlyn, so I'm feeling the same pain right now. And don't you forget that."**_

Soraka paused the video feed as Vi turned away from her parents, who were still unflinchingly glaring at the pink haired Enforcer. Caitlyn stared at the paused image, thousands of thoughts racing through her mind like wildfire. Slowly, she turned back to Vi, whose hands her still around her. She thought of what to say, seeing the small hint of nervousness in her partner's eyes.

It came to her.

"Seeing you speak up, and challenge my parents like that," Caitlyn spoke softly, gazing into Vi's eyes," just shows how worthy you are." Caitlyn leans her head back on kissed Vi on the cheek.

Vi's eye shined brightly, and there was a noticeable speak from the Starchild behind the two of them.

"And Vi?" Caitlyn added.

Vi smiled, "Yeah Cupcake?"

"I'm in fucking love with you too."

With Vi's booming laugh and the giggling Starchild's voice sounding in the infirmary, Caitlyn knew that this was right.


	24. Chapter 24: Of Bars and Gardens

**I figured what the hell, and wrapped up a chapter. On a writing streak. I sincerely****apologize to my readers for delays. Frustrated at myself for not updating! Little bit of a writing block going on, I have the upcoming plot, cant transfer to paper. It'll happen though, hopefully.**

**So review answering time! (skip if you want)**

**Shootout to Esiphas, for catching my Castle reference :P very clever haha. Castle is awesome.**

**Shootout to Imeros, for being the 100th follower! (little bit overdue, my bad there)**

**And a million thanks for all you reviews, followers, and readers who I do all of this for! You guys are awesome.**

Caitlyn cautiously planted her feet on the infirmary floor, and propelled herself upwards to a standing position. There was the slight twinges of pain in her abdomen, but most of the former pain was gone that had been there around midday. The Starchild, who had been watching her eagerly, smiled brightly.

"Good job Sheriff! I do believe you are almost fully healed. You should be set to be released in a couple of minutes." Soraka smiled warmly. Caitlyn grinned back, happy to be able to move around again. Vi had left an hour ago, when Caitlyn asked her too. Not because Caitlyn didn't want her to stay, but because Vi had to get settled with the League, and Caitlyn really didn't want to bore her partner by napping for a while. Although disgruntled, Vi had agreed, and had cast Caitlyn a forlorn look and her way out. Caitlyn's face had flushed, her partner was a distraction to say the least. But overall, she needed the power nap she had taken.

Now well rested, Caitlyn was anxious to get out of her bed and find Vi at the Institute. It had been awhile since the both of them had been together here, and Caitlyn absolutely loved the gardens the Institute held in its interior. Vi didn't share her same interest, but Caitlyn was sure she could be persuaded.

"Many thanks Soraka, I've never been shot before, and I am grateful for your stellar care you provided me." Caitlyn answered, remembering the conversation at hand.

"Oh please, it was nothing, if anything, I must thank you for allowing me to see you and your dashing partner together." The Starchild answered, a dazzling twinkle in her deep purple eyes.

Caitlyn gave a throaty laugh, scratching the back of her head. "It was no problem, I was happy to see her. If you could, could you show me where me equipment is? I've just realized that I can't really walk out of her in my present attire." Caitlyn quickly glanced down to her tight shorts and sports bra.

"That would certainly get a rise out of a lot of males in the Institute wouldn't it? I'll go retrieve them right now." Soraka laughed, her hooves clicking down the hall towards a supply room. She returned almost instantly, Caitlyn's trusty rifle and sidearm perched precariously on top of a purple outfit. Soraka dropped the bundle tightly on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but your old shirt and pants were covered in blood, thankfully, the Institute has every champion's signature outfits on hand. Caitlyn smiled.

"It's alright, I don't mind the outfit, I wear it all the time after all." But internally, Caitlyn frowned. Recently, she had been neglecting to wear her classic purple skirt and top hat. She had been growing on dress shirts and crisp black pants. The top hat had begun staying home after a long ago comment of Vi loving Caitlyn's sleek brown hair. But alas, there wasn't any harm I. Wearing the outfit before her. The institute forced it because it was their 'skin' in a match they played.

"Thanks Soraka, I think I'll lose the hat though, my hair is pretty comfortable in a ponytail right now." Caitlyn continued. She quickly threw on the outfit and heeled shoes, which tested her abdomen slightly, but she could handle the tightness in her muscles.

"Thanks again Soraka," Caitlyn remarked, shouldering her trusty rifle, and beginning to walk towards the exit, "give my regards to Janna, and tell her we need to talk!" Soraka responded with a smile and a slight wave. Caitlyn turned around and walked quickly towards the exit. She reached the massive hallway, which led everywhere in the Institute. It was a little bit more clustered than when she had first came in, but was by no means crowded. There was time for that when the Season for matches was in.

Caitlyn pushed at the entrance, not really knowing where she would go. She recalled that the gardens were probably her best bet, and they were nearby, just across the corridor. With a deep breath, she began her walk across. Her abdomen protested slightly, tugging at her sides, but she pressed on. Within ten or so yards, her brisk walking pace was adjusted to her sore muscles.

Along the way, Caitlyn noticed quite a lot of stares from summoners. She realized that while she didn't have her distinctive top hat, her outfit and rifle kinda gave her identity away. She disregarded most of them though, treating the curious summoners like a press at a crime scene. It was on when she heard a familiar voice calling her name that she started to look around.

"Caitlyn!" Caitlyn heard a shout from the right. She turned and saw the Radiant Dawn waving her hand, walking briskly over to her in her gleaming golden armor, which seemed to catch the light in the room around them.

Caitlyn immediately smiled brightly, Leona was one of her best friends at the league. "Leona! It's good to see you!" The two women met in an embrace, Caitlyn being careful to avoid Leona's edged armor plates. "What are you doing here?"

Leona beamed at her, her auburn hair seeming to glow up close, like embers in a fire. "I arrived a week ago, was participating in some preseason matches. I heard about you being shot in Piltover! So I decided to come visit you here, but It looks like you are looking better already."

Caitlyn replied, "Yes, I'm doing much better now, Soraka is a miracle worker. It's so good to see you again! How have things been at Mt. Targon?"

A dark look crossed Leona's face, one that did not suit the glowing woman. But, as Caitlyn noticed, Leona reigned in her emotions pretty quickly.

"They have been..." Leona paused, "uneasy. Something is stirring, shadows in the temples, darkness in our shrines. And Diana has been a thorn in our side, we can't seem to find her, even though we know she is always near our Mountain."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn questioned, "Darkness?"

Leona nodded. "Things have been terrible since Diana's heresy..." Leona glanced down, "Doubt and contemptment linger in the shade. Here and on Mt. Targon. I dont like it."

Caitlyn didn't think too much of Leona's words, for she was still thinking of Leona's downward glance. The Radiant Dawn had often spoken of Diana in the years past. 'After Diana's heresy, Leona was always on guard, perhaps because of her rakkor discipline, or perhaps because of...' Caitlyn was pulled from her thoughts.

"I'm being a bit cynical aren't I? Forgive me Caitlyn, I have just been troubled of late. I am very glad to see you, alive and well. Could we go to the gardens and you can tell me of your city of progress?" Leona shook her thick head of hair, giving a deep laugh, seeming to shake the shadows from her being.

Caitlyn, wary, gave a returning smile. That sounds perfect, I could use a relaxing walk, and the plants are always better when you are there."

The pair walked side by side to the great Institute gardens, a scant hundred yards. Caitlyn had just regaled Leona with VI's medal winning breach performance, to which Vi still had been yet to receive.

Leona had given a hearty laugh at the explanation of Vi's usual antics. "Vi is quite similar to Pantheon as a matter of fact, quick to jump into battle, ferocious temper, and surprisingly smart! Er... don't tell Pantheon I said that. He'd ignore the 'surprisingly' part of that." Leona grinned. Caitlyn stifled a snort, imagining the Bear like man grinning at his childhood friend, a model of male immaturity.

"Speaking of Pantheon, quite the rumor was going around from the silly high class Demacians about you two being a couple." Caitlyn managed a straight face, staring right into LEona's widened brown eyes before breaking into a smile, snorting with laughter. The Radiant Dawn joined her, drawing many seethed glances from passing summoners. Leona had told Caitlyn many times that Pantheon was a friend, and would never become anything more, but she couldn't help but relay the rumors that sadly came her way.

They were at the entrance of the gardens, and both stopped their laughter in awe of the foliage. Despite the pair often walking the gardens together, it never ceased to amaze them both.

There was a winding brick path, that curved throughout a jungle like environment around a corner, which was dominated by a massive willow tree. Along the path were all kinds of trees, from palm trees, rooted in a patch of sand, to wide spanning oak trees, their branches arcing to the tops of the huge white ceiling above. all sorts of underbrush was interspersed in the unique forest, from bright yellow daisies to prickly bramble bushes. On the left was a small pond, overhung by a small elm tree, probably in its first year, judging on the height of the tree despite the small height, there was enough shade from the sun, which shone brightly through a massive windowed surface along the angled ceiling. The pond held water lilies and meandering koi fish, swimming through the crystal waters as is they were hovering in air.

As Leona and Caitlyn entered, the sun seemed to invigorate the room around them. Plants and trees flexed and stiffened, and a light breeze, conjured from the deep forest, blew across the pair.

Caitlyn gave Leona a grateful look, which the Radiant Dawn smugly smiled back at.

"Yo Gragas! Your best customer is back!" Vi yelled across the dimmed light of the bar, seeing the massive man behind the counter.

Vi had left Caitlyn, albeit grudgingly, to let the League know that they were staying here, the Institute liked nitpicky things like that. After dealing with a boring secretary and the dry atmosphere of a registration office, Vi walked to the bar, hoping to catch up with Riven. The platinum haired exile was one of Vi's closest friends, and the two usually met up in Gragas's bar. It was a centerpoint for champions to gather, being one of the only places on site that served alcohol. Apparently the Institute allowed it because it was hard to say no to a giant man who carries around a full barrel of of alcohol, and it kept champions from causing destruction at other places in the Institute. Gragas's bar was literally on the doorstep the the Summoning platforms, which led to the Crystal Scar, Summoner's Rift, and Twisted Treeline.

Gragas himself was a bear of a man, always smiling and laughing, and Vi had never seen him without a drink in his hand before. In fact, Make that a drink anything smaller that a pint.

Gragas had turned away from a wall of spirits and let out a booming laugh, seeing the grinning Enforcer in the solid wooden doorway.

"Vi, you old dog, its good to see ya again! I've been saving all the Noxian Firewater I could find for ya. Say, you want to challenge me again, eh? One more try?" the massive man grinned at her, already reaching for a clear liquid bottle.

Vi, laughed and was about to concede that no, she would never try that again when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh please, spare us the trouble, that night I ended up in bed with her, and I don't think she'd be too happy to have that happen again." Riven called out, swiveling her head to look at Vi. The exile was nursing a bottle of beer, and she held a twinkle in her eye that Vi knew only appeared when alcohol was in her system.

Vi chuckled back, "Oh please, that was probably the best night of your life. Or maybe that changed on a Ionian Countryside recently." Leaving Riven to splutter in her drink, Vi turned back to Gragas. "Unfortunately, she has a point, even I know you are the King of Beer, Ill just take a bottle of Piltover Brews."

Gragas laughed, and set the Firewater back down. "Coming right up!" he ambled down the counter with practiced ease, causally reaching for an ice cold bottle and sliding it down the glossy counter. Vi walked over to the seat next to Riven, stopping the bottle as she plopped herself down onto the leather stool. With a practiced motion, she popped the top of the bottle off on the slick countertop and took a swig of the firewater, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Ahhh, I need more of this in my life."

Riven, somewhat recovered, raised an eyebrow at that, "Vi, since I've known you, you drink the stuff more than you do regular water. You drink firewater as a hangover cure."

Vi let out a loud belch, "Your point?"

Riven grinned, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, its great to hang out again."

Their glasses clinked together in the warm air of the bar around the same time as Caitlyn and Leona were appreciating the newly risen sun.

It sure was good to be back.


	25. Chapter 25: The Calm Before the Storm

**Alright people, I stand before you to stay one thing. "Sorry"**

**and also to reply to 'why' -fuck you too**

**Now that that is all cleared up, I bid you a warm welcome, I am so glad to have finally finished this chapter. This is where the plot thickens, and all the fluffy stuff starts to actually you know... matter. Its a long chapter too! Its fitting I guess. Long wait, Long chapter haha. I must give shout outs, as always, Thank you so much for continued support through favorites, follows and reviews. I am still debating on the path to take from here, so if you have any suggestions, by all means, tell me so. **

**Since Im back, I also want to try something. _1._ To test out if anyone actually reads what I write up here. and _2._ For a little reward. Whoever Reviews or PM's me the correct identity of the cloaked figure first ill email the next chapter to you in advance of a week of everyone else. If no one does, tis' a pity :) ... also less pressure for me to get it done haha. So have fun, and as always,**

**Enjoy!**

Caitlyn shouldered her trusty rifle, leveling it down the firing range with a practiced motion. Calmly breathing, she centered the wooden cut out target in her reticle and exhaled slowly. In that moment, she squeezed the trigger, causing the massive recoil of the rifle to buck against the crook of her arm. The loud BANG followed, ending with a low thud as the high speed bullet struck the wooden target straight in the forehead.

Caitlyn smiled at the result, casting an eye on the other dozen targets which had similar bullet holes in their respective foreheads, well... except for one which was a little off, but she didn't count that one. She hadn't been shooting for a while, and it was good to know that her aim was still on point. She always prided herself to be the best shot in Piltover, and would like that title to remain in her possession.

Further down the booths for Champions to shoot along, Caitlyn glimpsed Graves unleash a torrent of bullets from his Tommy Gun, literally tearing a wooden target in two with the tat-tat-tat-tat of his gun reverberating in the range. "Thank god his gun is modified in the Rift" Caitlyn muttered to herself, squaring up to take another shot. She and Graves were the only two on the range, a fact that Caitlyn was immensely grateful for. Most champions were still gone, even though it was only a week from the season's start. It had been a full week since she, and her... er... 'partner' had come to the Institute, and a few more champions had shown up, but most seemingly elected to come the day before the season's beginning. Caitlyn was glad to see the Lady of Luminosity make an appearance not three days ago. Lux had arrived and given her sympathies and congratulations (Caitlyn had flushed a deep red at that). It comforted Caitlyn that her two closest friends at the Institute, being Leona and Lux, were there to catch up with.

Oddly enough, she and Vi, her... girlfriend... were the talk of all the summoners and champions. Lux had brought the subject up when she arrived, bringing news of Demacian disapproval of the broadcast. Both she and Vi had rolled there eyes at this, as they hadn't really expected anything different. Caitlyn was touched however of all those who supported it. Graves, when he had entered, offered a gruff greeting and a short "I knew there was somethin' goin on" which caused a small jump and a askew bullet to fly a little left. But it didn't really bother her, the first couple of days had been a little strained with Vi, but she realized that it had been better that their relationship had unearthed quickly. Less of a scandal for the pesky Piltoverian Politicians alone made it worth it.

She still ignored any of the Piltover News stations, knowing full well what would be on their screens, but she did cautiously check her mail to find a pleasant surprise. It was a photo of the whole precinct, grinning madly, celebrating on the office floor. In the front, wearing a dazzling wink, was Detective Collins, with a box loaded with cash. On the box's side written in large bold letters 'SHERIFF and DEPUTY POOL' with a large red heart surrounding the words. Caitlyn had almost had a heart attack, and Vi, who had been sitting across from her, had rushed over to see what was wrong. Seeing the photo, Vi had almost cried with laughter while holding it and had remarked, rather unwisely, 'I could kiss that woman.' Caitlyn's glare reduced the famed Enforcer to a mumbling apologetic wreck for a couple of minutes. Vi made up for the fact by giving her long deep kisses, while her arms held a steely grip on her hips...

'It's all going so well' Caitlyn thought happily, almost dancing to herself as another bullet found a wooden target.

The only thing that had happened that slightly dampened her spirit was the arrival of Diana, the Scourge of the Moon, yesterday. She had been walking with Leona after a morning stroll in the gardens when they stumbled across Diana coming out of the Teleportation Room, a dark blue bag slung over her shoulder. Leona had been talking, but her voice left her in a hurry and came to an abrupt halt. Diana happened to look their way, and Leona caught Diana's eyes for a few seconds.

Leona finally got her voice to croak out, "Diana... I am so..." At that, Diana had flashed away in a streak of moonlight, leaving only empty space from where she had been. Leona's eyes, upon her checking, were laden full of unspilled tears. Caitlyn had wrapped a soothing arm around her friend, but she could tell that Leona wasn't able to be consoled.

Caitlyn regarded their conversation with some degree of deja vu.

_Caitlyn had held her friend with tenderness, willing herself to try to offer any support she could, "You love her don't you?"_

_The auburn haired woman, a silent tear running down her cheek, gave a slight nod._

"_Come on," Caitlyn nudged Leona, leading her towards the Champion dormitories. Leona went willing, like a lost puppy, shuffling along in her armor. She seemed to be in a state of shock, as Caitlyn looked back at her friend. Caitlyn shook her head and kept going, passing the arching doorway into the dorms. The areas themselves were separately first by city affiliation, then by gender, although one male could enter the female dorm accompanied. Caitlyn walked down the empty hallway, which was rather confining comparing to the Great Hall, and veered into the Piltover dorm. It was marked by a metal double door with a sensor that read your body's DNA. As Caitlyn was with Leona, the doors swung open. Inside was the common room, a staple of every dormitory. Piltover's had a couple of couches, a bar, pool table, and a fireplace. Vi loved this area._

_At any other time, Caitlyn would have sat Leona down in this area, but Vi was due back from sparring with Riven sometime soon and she didn't want Vi to interrupt anything. Hence, Caitlyn guided the Sun's Zenith to a leftward staircase that led to the woman's rooms. It was a small set of stairs, numbering only six meager steps, leading to a tight hall with solid oak doors inter-spaced on the stone walls. Caitlyn's room was the third down, with Vi being the second. Dimly, Caitlyn realized she had quite forgotten where anyone else was. Orianna and Janna had rooms here, and Jinx's was rather easy to spot. Caitlyn opened her door and pulled Leona in, shutting the door behind her._

_It was a simple set up. A bed in the corner, nightstand alongside of it. Opposite of the bed was a couch facing a small TV. There was a small table in the center of the room with four chairs. On the left side of the wall was a counter with a sink and a refrigerator. A door on the right side of the room led to a small bathroom. Personal touches included a tea making set on the counter and a poster of the Piltover P.D. _

_Caitlyn rubbed her hands, "So, would you like me to make some tea, I have..." she trailed off, noticing Leona._

_Leona was sitting on the back of the couch, hands in her head, sobbing. They were loud, unreserved sounds off grief, which were highlighted with unattractive sniffles and snorts._

"_Oh Leona..." Caitlyn sighed. Caitlyn walked over and laid a hand on the woman's armored shoulder. Gently, she guided her to sit on the plain white couch. They sat there for a while, in silence save for the odd sniffle from Leona._

_Caitlyn had a general idea of what was going on. Leona had always talked about Diana being a best friend of hers, but having been well versed in such matters herself at the time, she knew that Leona harbored some sort of admiration for the former Targon scholar, even in the elder killings._

"_Im sorry." Leona's shaky voice had broken the silent air, "I shouldn't have broke down like that."_

_Caitlyn regarded the woman with a small amount of shock. "Leona, you have no obligations to be apologetic. I drank myself drunk for three days straight after Vi ran from my confessions."_

_Leona looked up at her and glared with her red rimmed eyes. Caitlyn cocked her eyebrow, "Don't give me that look, I know what this is about." The two women held gazes for a couple of long seconds before Leona slumped back down._

"_She hates me." Leona whispered._

_Caitlyn nodded, before asking a tentative question. "Could I hear what happened?"_

_For a moment, it looked as if Leona would refuse and bolt for the door, but the weight on her chest evidently became too much to bear._

"_We were quite close, before her exile, "Leona began, "We would always take walks in the gardens, although they were my idea, and take strolls in the moonlight. You can guess whose ideas those were." Leona gave a small pained smile at that memory. "We would always be together in our down time. Diana... Diana loved the library, looking through scrolls, whereas I had my duties to Mt. Targon as the Sun's Champion. Regardless we... we connected. There was always an understanding between us. One night, during the Summer Solstice, long into the night... I kissed her, under the stars..." Tears were now falling down her cheeks in waves and Caitlyn made a move to to stop her but she shook her head. "I loved... love her. So much. But I don't think that she regarded herself as worthy... which is absurd." There was a hint of venom in her tone, making Caitlyn realize she'd probably defended Diana on numerous occasions. "When Diana searched for the Lunari, I am to blame. Diana found what she was looking for, obviously. The Elders reacted, and the Scorn of the Moon was born. I was... sent to... hunt her." Leona's hands started to shake, and her voice trembled with an unseen effort with every word. "I only wanted to see her... to talk... to tell her... I understood... I forgave her...I still... loved..." Loud sobs escaped her throat, and she threw herself at Caitlyn._

"_How did you do it for so long!?" Leona cried out desperately, her voice somewhat muffled by Caitlyn's now standard white button up. "I tried to conceal it, but I can't do it. How did you survive for so long with your own feelings!?"_

_Caitlyn couldn't give her an answer, for she didn't survive herself those long nights._

A lone tear slid down her cheek, and Caitlyn quickly wiped it away with her elbow. That conversation tore at her heartstrings, bringing up her own memories. Glancing down at her trusted rifle, through blurry eyes, she felt she was done for the day. She quickly unloaded the weapon and slung it over her shoulder. Stepping out of her stall, she caught Graves's eye and gave him a slight nod. Even from halfway down the range, she heard his laugh and saw the slight puff of smoke from his cigar.

She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She did not want to explain her sadness to a person walking into the range, however slight of a chance of someone doing so. She quickly climbed the stairs leading to the training grounds, which were in place next to the gardens. The training grounds, as well as the gardens, allowed sunlight through on to the packed dirt floor of the training area. Caitlyn reveled in the light now, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. She hadn't been truly outside since her arrival, which had been over a week now. She missed the fresh air, and the hustle and bustle of Piltover.

Looking around at the empty, acre sized training facility, she tried to picture it like she had seen so many times before. All sparring pits holding mock fights, ringed by supporting faction members cheering and jesting. Constant city state rivalries, and the intervention of Institute summoners on a hourly basis. Her and Lux cheering Leona on against Riven, while Vi cheered for her drinking partner.

It was a solemn sight to see it so empty. But that would change, like the rest of the empty areas, including the shooting range. In a way, it almost brought Caitlyn back to her university days.  
Where there were different groups, The sporty jocks, smart tech workers, and of course, the popularity seekers. Caitlyn had had her friend group, a group of normal people she connected with. The League was the same. It was her family away from home.

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn was torn from her thoughts as a bubbly voice shouted her name from nearby. She turned to see who it was before two arms enveloped her in a massive hug. Caitlyn let out a small noise of surprise, twisting her neck down to look at the person who was embracing her. Long blonde hair met her eyes, with two dazzling blue irises gleaming back at her. There was no question who it was.

"Lux! It's good to see you again! We only talked so briefly when you came in!" Caitlyn smiled, looking down at the smaller woman.

Lux positively beamed back at her. "Oh I know! I was so disappointed, we haven't seen each other in so long! I caught Vi and Riven in the main hall, and she said you were down here! I had to come see you!"

"And I'm glad that you did, I've missed you as well." Caitlyn replied.

Lux fixed her with another smile, and Caitlyn dimly remembered that there really wasn't a time when Lux wasn't smiling.

"You've been a busy girl Caitlyn, still can't believe that you aren't my single girl anymore" Lux quipped.

Caitlyn blushed a fiery red, before sighing ruefully, "I should have known you would bring it back up." Lux tugged on her hand, and Caitlyn took her signal. They both began to walk towards the entrance to the great hall. Knowing what was coming, Caitlyn told her the whole story behind her and Vi, glancing at the girl every couple of sentences to see her quietly listening, eyes wide and her entire focus on Caitlyn's explanation. That was a first. As she finished, the blonde practically squealed with happiness, electing to skip along besides her companion in favor of walking.

"That was so romantic! I wish I could have witnessed it! I've seen Vi's speech at the hospital, well I mean.. everyone has... and that was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard! You are one lucky woman."

Caitlyn, trying not to wince about who had actually seen that speech, relaxed at Lux's final comment. "I consider myself very lucky. That's enough about me though, how is your education going at the School of Magic going?" Caitlyn knew very well that Lux had been trained in magic at the school in Demacia for quite some time now. Lux always was her brightest talking about her work there. As it was, the question put a frown upon the girl's face.

"Well..." Lux started but then hesitated, seeing the stricken look on Caitlyn's face. "Oh, silly me, don't worry, my work there is amazing as always. I've learned so much since I last saw you. But there is something amiss going on. And me and my teachers don't like it. My being here at the Institute is no accident."

Caitlyn furrowed her brow, her mind moving a mile a minute. "What do you mean?"

"I've started to do some spy work, against Noxus, nothing major, just for information on troops displacements and movement orders, stuff that you'd see when An army is preparing for invasion. Noxus most likely is doing the same thing."

Caitlyn didn't see the big deal.

Seeing the doubt on Caitlyn's face, Lux continued, "That's the problem, I intercepted those kinds of orders."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi took another swig from her bottle, almost choking from laughter at what Riven said.

"Oi, you must be getting old and you can't see or hear anymore granny, but I'll have you know I won that spar, so don't try to brag about it here!" Vi shouted at Riven.

Riven's red eyes gleamed with a challenge, "Did you now? I'm sorry I couldn't really hear you as you were gasping for air in my choke-hold." The platinum haired fighter shot back. Vi laughed at that. "Alright alright, you fucking got me. I'll get you the next time though."

Vi and Riven had been sparring all morning, and had come to Gragas's bar around noon for drinks. Was it classy, no. Did Vi really care, that kind of went without saying. She and Riven had been inseparable since they arrived. Vi found her most like herself as did Riven. They sparred every morning, and usually ended up drinking together at Gragas's bar at the end of the day. In the past, Vi would have probably kissed a girl like Riven after this long of hanging out together, but she found real friendship with her. Plus, she had Caitlyn, and Riven had that delectable Ionian Captain that she was so predatory over. Vi, thinking she needed some control over her friend after her loss today, brought up that same Ionian.

"Although, I wonder If you pin your Ionian Captain, or you let her throw you down." Vi grinned, watching Riven narrow her eyes, and wear a glare fit for a striking snake. "You seem like the dominant type, so you probably hold her down" Vi continued, "Although I've met her, she's pretty strong willed."

The two women stared at each other, both holding the bottles with serious faces. it was Riven who broke first.

She slammed her bottle down and started a odd hiccuping, interlaced with loud snorts of laughter. Vi couldn't help join in, laughing madly at Riven's flushed face, clearly trying hard to breathe.

"Strong Willed?!" Riven cried, finding a small gap in her laughter, "You are so bad Vi! Irelia will practically cut your head off!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she brought up her hands in horror. Vi doubled over with laughter, her chest heaving and she made very peculiar noises that many higher born noblewoman would faint over.

"We are such children, those puns weren't even good." Riven said, taking a very necessary sip of beer.

"Thankfully Caitlyn isn't here to scold us!" Vi laughed, following Riven's actions. Apparently, the two found out, Caitlyn disapproved of Vi and Riven drinking at ten in the morning. Which was absurd, as the day before they were in the bar at eight. Although they neglected to tell Caitlyn that.

The two calmed after that, and returned to casual talking. Riven had journeyed across Ionia, and Vi loved to hear of her friends exploits in the country. Riven seemed almost at ease about talking of the country, although she still shied away from Vi's questioning of what she did to overcome her grief and misdeeds. Riven was in the middle of a story when it happened.

"So me and Irelia were sitting there, at a lost of what to do, then she looks at me, unbuckles her armor and winks before jumping into the pool! She fucking winked! That tease, it was around there when I knew I was caught. I quickly followed her in, as we had to search for that blasted boot. So then..." A hooded figure swept over to them, and Vi recoiled in surprise almost dropping her bottle. The bar was full of hooded and cloaked summoners, even at noon, but this person had a dark cloak on, either grey or black, and quickly slipped a letter in front of Riven. Riven herself seemed unsurprised and merely cocked an eyebrow. The figure brought up a arm clad with a black leather glove and vambrace and tapped his other arm on the wrist in a meaningful gesture. The figure paused for a moment before pivoting and exiting the bar in a fluid motion.

"Who the fuck was that!" Vi exclaimed, before sheepishly glancing at the inquisitive summoners stationed all around them. "Seriously, do you know who that was?"

Riven glared at her friend for drawing attention, which she swept around the room. Those who caught her gaze quickly went back to their business and the bar started up again in ambient noise. "Yes I know who that was, he is..." Riven halted, "Actually its better if you don't know." Riven glanced quickly down. Before taking a sharp intake at the letter before her on the polished wood counter.

Vi was as confused as ever. "What? What is it?"

Riven looked up at her, holding the letter up. I need to get somewhere safe, secluded for this."

Vi frowned, "Your dormitories are..."

Riven furiously shook her head, "No! At least... at least not mine. Could we go to yours? This is urgent."

Seeing Riven's hard face, Vi had no doubt that this was serious. She set herself into her police mindset, "Of course, let's go." vi quickly reached into her pocket and slapped down a few gold coins. It was more than enough, and left an absurd amount for a tip. But Vi couldn't care less. The two women swept out of the bar similar in fashion to the hooded figure, and by instinct, Vi looked back. Most didn't even notice their flight, but unless she was mistaken, Vi met her gaze with two glowing silver eyes.


	26. Chapter 26: The Round Table

**Sup! Here I am again, with another lovely chapter for you wonderful readers. And a special welcome to those who put answers down for the challenge last chapter. The answer is revealed in this chapter. However, the challenge was done almost fifteen minutes after I uploaded because of Skybreed, shoutout to using League of Legends knowledge. As promise, I delivered the chapter early, which I was immensely grateful for as there were many errors that were pointed out. Thanks again Skybreed. In other news, this chapter escalates things further, and you will start to see where I am going with this.**

**I will say one thing, you haven't seen her for a while and I haven't written much after what happened, but dont count Jinx out ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Both Riven and Vi took a swift pace towards the dormitories. They were silent, and Vi could almost feel the brainstorming in Riven's head. There seemed to be an underlying danger which Vi was not aware of, which frustrated her immensely. She wasn't one to follow orders very well although, she admitted to herself sheepishly, she was very willing to follow many of Cupcake's orders. Putting **that** thought to the back of her mind, Vi focused herself to the matter at hand, which was figuring out what the hell was bugging Riven so much. The platinum haired woman was a very serious person, but even Vi was a little perturbed by the scowl she was wearing. After a couple of minutes of weaving through the great hall, they were almost at the entrance to the Dormitory hall when Riven suddenly spoke.

"Don't make any awkward movements, we are being followed." Riven said almost conversationally, making an almost invisible small gesture with her head over her right shoulder. Vi didn't display any of her surprise at Riven's normal tones, although internally her eyes basically had just popped out of their response Vi conjured up a convincing laugh, and practically giggled back to her companion "I know right!" In a more muted voice, she continued, "Did you see what our follower looked like?"

Riven grinned at her through a sidelong glance, "Hooded cloak, curved sword strapped on their side. I didn't catch much. We been followed since we got out of the bar."

Vi's brows furrowed at this. She had an idea who this mystery figure was. "Since we left the bar?" Vi muttered to herself, "Then I do believe that I know exactly who is trailing us." The silvery eyes flashed into her mind, oh there was no doubt that Diana was trailing them. "It's Diana."

Riven seemed to ponder this, before nodding, "She fits the description, but the real question is why?" Vi had to agree with Riven, Vi had never actually had a real conversation with Diana, only really knowing her through her times talking with Leona, why, that woman couldn't stop talking about Diana.

"You've got me, I hardly know the woman."

Riven smirked besides her, "Well that's great news that we know, but you better make a plan quick, we can't just ambush our friend back there, this is the Institute. Violence isn't condoned here."

Vi grinned back, "Can we not?"

Riven gave Vi a piercing glare.

"Geez fine, I see how much your Ionian has bend you towards non violence." Vi said snarkily

Riven put an arm around Vi's shoulders, giving off a friendly gesture, but when Riven whispered quietly into her ear, it was anything but, "Oh if only our friend wasn't tailing us back there, then I could punch your pretty teeth in."

Vi snickered, a real reaction, "There's my lovable partner."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn and Lux, ironically, on their way to the Piltover Dormitory to further discuss Lux's findings, were also being followed. However, their follower was of a friendly notion.

Caitlyn eyed her friend, "Are you sure of this? That can't be right. Why would Noxus be mobilizing troops, especially on their southern border. We are at peace, Valoran is at peace. Hell, even Demacia and Noxus aren't even having skirmishes at the moment."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I saw the documents myself. Look, all I'm asking you to do is to look into it. Something isn't right. You've helped us in the past..." Lux argued.

Caitlyn had been walking with Lux for a couple of minutes. It was a great shock to learn that Noxian troops were mobilizing, but what really got the wheels turning in her mind was that it was the **southern **border. The Noxian-Ionian conflict was still fresh in the mind of many, and it was known that Noxus could call up its armed forces to the northern regions relatively quickly. but the southern border lay up against towering mountains, with the institute to the west The only thing that was more south of the Institute without crossing the mountains was Mogron Pass and... Mount Targon. Before Caitlyn could give it anymore thought they were interrupted.

"Is it true?" A hard voice came from behind. Caitlyn and Lux whirled around to see Leona jogging up to them, fully armed and armored. Lorna halted before them, shaking her wild auburn hair. "I've heard reports from Pantheon and the Rakkor. Noxian scouts are sniffing in the foothills around Mount Targon. They are following the mountains south of the Institute." Leona looked meaningfully at Lux, before switching her gaze to Caitlyn. "I'm sorry, these were only suspicions before, I didn't want to trouble you. But if Lux is telling the truth then..."

Caitlyn shook her head, this was escalating far too quickly for her tastes. "Alright hold up! Let's go back to my dorm and hear the whole story. I feel like I just walked into the middle of a murder investigation, without all the facts." Immediately, both Lux and Leona, who were both ready to discuss matters further, abruptly halted and wore sheepish expressions. "Sorry Caitlyn, we didn't mean to overwhelm you, but as you can see this is of the utmost importance."

"If this is all true, then I agree wholeheartedly. Noxus once invaded another city-state, and although Mount Targon is not a city-state, it would be prudish indeed to ignore such a place as being not important."

But her two friends seemed to have missed her comment, for they were already again talking in low voices to each other.

Caitlyn drew breath for a sharp comment, but blew the air out in a long exhale. These were her friends and she could understand not wanting her to know about rumors between Noxus and Mount Targon. But due to Leona's appearance, it seemed the rumors had much more weight than before. "Never mind that." Caitlyn waved her hand through the air in front of her, "I vote we go now to talk about this more." The two other woman looked up and nodded in agreement. Lux and Leona immediately went ahead, heads together, talking in hushed voices while Caitlyn followed behind. Vi came to the front of her mind, and she debated on delaying to go find her, but then thought against it. Vi was so carefree and happy now, with the stress of the Piltover public off her back. Caitlyn didn't want to get her involved. She could handle whatever was brewing in Noxus and Mount Targon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi and Riven passed the archway into the long corridor of gate city state dorms, as they rounded the ornate sides of the arch, Riven slipped to the side out of view. Vi walked forward for about 30 feet then spun around and waited, staring at the archway, seeing summoners walking both ways in the Great Hall. Vi didn't have to wait long, the cloaked figure which Vi knew to be Diana appeared through the crowds of people. Diana stepped into the arch then suddenly stopped. Vi grinned to herself and waved. Diana immediately spun around, sensing a trap. Riven moved faster than Vi had ever seen her move. In an instant, Diana's hood was knocked back and Riven held her in a headlock. Vi started to move towards them but Diana's eyes, and hair, both a silvery white let off a glow and the woman's place face was tightened in concentration. With a sudden flash of light, Diana slipped out of the headlock and in a beam of light streaked towards Vi. Instinctively Vi pivoted and brought up a steely elbow. It connected and with a sharp cry the beam of moonlight fizzled to a halt. Diana tumbled to the ground, the dark cloak ripped off revealing her distinctive lunari armor, headband and curved sword. On her hands and knees, Diana glared up at Vi. Her pale face was slightly marred by the now crooked nose and blood slowly gushing out.

Vi held her fists clenched in a ready position, feeling slightly guilty for busting Diana's nose, but then, Diana didn't seem to friendly at the moment. Of course, it could have been her fault. Diana reached up and drew her hand back, seeing the blood covering her fingers.

They both held those positions, studying each other. And they likely would have stayed there if Riven hadn't walked up then and there.

"Nice to officially meet you Diana." Riven remarked dryly, glancing over at Vi, gesturing to Diana's nose. Vi grumbled a greeting as well, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana slowly got to her feet, holding her nose, with a brief glare at Vi, she straightened herself. With a slender hand she gripped her bleeding nose and gave a sharp twist. There was an ugly crack and a small glow of light. Diana winced and flicked her hands. Her previously crooked nose was straight and the blood was gone. "How did you know I was following you?" Diana's cold, hard, voice rang out.

Vi and Riven both paused, sharing a glance. Riven started forward, "I noticed you as we left the bar, the better question is why were you following _us?_"

Diana scrunched her nose, "I don't make it my business to help to the wretched Solari with their genocides, but Mount Targon is my home as well as the Lunari."

Vi scratched her head. Mount Targon? What did that have to do with anything? "What are you talking about? We know nothing of Mount Targon or any danger it faces!" Vi said indignantly.

Diana scowled, "Don't you?" She gestured a pale hand to the white envelope half stuffed in Riven's pants pocket.

Riven's eyes widened in surprise, "Did you track Talon!?" She seemed to notice her slip up and her eyes flashed with a murderous crimson, but Diana didn't seem to be fazed

Diana nodded, "It wasn't so hard, he is skilled, I'll give him that, but the night is my domain."

Riven shook her head and muttered, "He is going to be so pissed." Vi smiled to herself. Riven said it quietly enough that Diana couldn't hear, but Vi heard it all. "In any case," Riven continued, "I'd like to help you, but I really don't know myself what you need help with."

Diana snorted, "I'm on your side in this Exile. In any normal case I wouldn't trust you, but your very title proves that you can help me."

Vi's mind had been whirling since Vi said Talon's name. Caitlyn had always been the meticulous one of their partnership, whereas Vi was the quick thinker. She could piece together a problem much faster than that of The Sheriff, and it was such a situation as this which she excelled at. Talon gave Riven the letter, at the bar, and if Diana was tracking Talon, she must have thought he posed a threat to Mount Targon. Vi thought back to Diana claiming that her home was in danger, and that she said she could trust Riven because of her title, which meant... Noxus. Her thread of thought had happened instantaneously, and she quickly sprang into the conversation.

"Diana, I think you should come with us." Vi stated, this day was escalating quickly, and Vi knew that a single wasted second could mean falling behind in the game in intelligence, readiness, and reaction time. She and Caitlyn were a well oiled machine when it came down to catching killers and robbers. Yet she hesitated to go and try to find Caitlyn in this case. This would be the perfect opportunity to prove herself as a good cop. She could do this. "I think we should meet in the Piltover Common Room... And seriously I gotta ask, What the fuck is in that letter!"

All she got was two pairs of raised eyebrows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn, Lux, and Leona finally reached the archway to the dorms, the dorms being a fair walking distance from the training facility.

Caitlyn stood in front of the double doors to the Piltover Dormitory with a slight nervous air. Lux and Leona were more at ease, but they still glanced constantly over their shoulders as if someone was following their every move. But Caitlyn knew they would be safe within Piltover's dormitories. No one besides Vi was here at the Institute, and Caitlyn was almost certain Vi would still be out and about.

The scanner cast its infrared red on her, and with a loud beep and a bright green light, the solid double doors opened. Caitlyn impulsively stepped forward, at ease with the room. She glanced back, "Set yourselves up at the round table, I'll get some drinks to..." Caitlyn choked back a surprised shout. In the middle of the common room was Vi, Riven, and Diana, with maps, and logistical papers strewn across the table. All were in deep conversation and were gesturing wildly to the said papers.

A half choked sob sounded from behind Caitlyn, she turned to see Leona, her eyes welling up with her hands shaking over her mouth. Caitlyn turned back to the table to see the three woman looked at them with surprise, and in Diana's case, fury, the silvery eyes blazing with an intense heat. Caitlyn's eyes met Vi's and the both mouthed the same word.

_'Shit.'_

There was a sound of papers on the paper being rustled as Riven, quickly tried to cover up the contents of the parchment from the newcomers. Vi too, realized this, and more or less subtly slid maps of Noxian troop displacements under a blank sheet. However, Diana made no move to hide anything. There was a chart of ordinance gripped in her hand, her already pale skin clenched to a painful white at the knuckles.

Vi first spoke, "Caitlyn! What are you doing here?" the pink haired woman hissed, glancing at Riven out of the corner of her eye.

"I could ask you the same thing! I thought I told you that you should only bring people here for an emergency!"

They both realized that implication at the same time.

"Vi, Im sorry, but you and your..." Caitlyn flicked her eyes over to Diana for a split second, "friends... need to go."

Vi snorted, "Excuse me, but we were here first, and are already set up, you go."

Caitlyn clenched her teeth, suddenly finding it very unattractive how stubborn Vi was. How had she put that mentally in Vi's good traits? "Vi" she began only to be spoken over by Lux.

"YOU ARE IN LEAGUE WITH NOXUS?!" the blonde mage spat, words laced with venom. She had somehow appeared at the table, and was holding a sheet of paper. Riven, who was sitting nearby, made a lunge for it, but Lux nimbly jump backed and backtracked to where Caitlyn was rooted. Caitlyn grabbed the paper and looked upon its contents.

It was similar to what Lux had said she possessed, troops displacements from Noxus to its southern border, but what Caitlyn saw, and had caused Lux's outburst, was the signed name at the bottom.

_Jericho Swain_, _Grand General._

Alongside were other signatures from the Noxian High Council. Caitlyn couldn't believe it, this was a copy given to military leaders, tacticians. Generals... allies. The thought was unbearable to Caitlyn. For Vi and Riven both. The was no possible way. Diana on the other hand was a different matter. But that didn't explain why Vi and Riven were there. No there was some explanation.

"Explain yourselves, NOW" Caitlyn practically shouted. She could make herself loud and very intimidating when she needed to be. Riven and Vi who had gotten up when Lux had taken the troop displacement orders, had the sensibility to look like two kids caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

However, it seemed that her tone wasn't met without challenge, for she saw Riven's eyes spark and the exiled Noxian drew an angry breath. "It's no business of yours to what we are doing! You have no idea..." Vi laid a calming hand on the woman's shoulder. Vi bent her head in close and whispered into Riven's ear, but it was quiet enough to where Caitlyn caught a part of what Vi said.

"Don't... we can trust... help us."

Riven seemed to mull this over and rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said sharply, "I received a letter from... a friend. Its contents were was you see here." Riven gestured over to the table, where Diana still sat glaring at a point behind Caitlyn. She didn't have to guess very hard at what, but although she felt a stab of sympathy for her friend, this was information she wanted sorted.

"He keeps me updated on the situations in Noxus, and that, is just as surprising to me as it is to you."

Silence reigned for several long moments before Lux spoke, a more placid tone than her previous words, "I have myself witnessed orders such as these in the Noxian south and Leona," Lux gestured to the trembling woman, who didn't even seem to notice that Lux had mentioned her, "has seen Noxian scouts in the Mount Targon foothills."

Riven exchanged a glance with her two companions before looking back to Lux, Leona and Caitlyn. "So it seems we are on the same page after all."

"Actually I was reading the ordinance chart." Vi cut in.

Caitlyn rubbed her eyes wearily. What a day.


	27. Chapter 27: Crossroads

**Guess who's back! I must apologize, its going to be a rough year. Possibly wont update for a longggg time. for that I apologize. Its also a short chapter. And its a cliffhanger. Basically, you might all hate me for updating this. But idc. Its something. I've missed writing and all that jazz, and im just glad i squeezed this out. Thank you to all those who stuck with me and kept the encouraging up, you guys really brought me through.**

**Without further ado, ENJOY! :D**

Vi glanced around the table, to find that the other five women were doing the exact same thing from their respective seats To call this an awkward silence would be a severe understatement. It also didn't help, Vi noted, that the silent room was echoing with Leona's quiet sniffles. Vi didn't have to be a scientist (she mentally flipped Jayce off) to notice Leona's futile glances at the stone cold face of Diana, who looked like she would enjoy running her sword through Leona. Switching her gaze to Lux, Vi cocked her head. Recalling her years at the Institute, she didn't seem to remember any conversation, other than that of earlier today, with the blonde girl. Her mind pointed out that was probably because the ditsy attitude that Lux seemed to portray made Vi want to punch her in the throat. But the girl seemed anything but ditsy, in fact, she looked almost as intimidating as Diana, with a frustrated scowl plastered on her smooth face.

As her eyes kept wandering in the silence, she eventually found Caitlyn's warm brown eyes, and she had to stop herself from letting a ragged breath rush out of her. Gods that woman could tempt her. What was worse was that Caitlyn seemed to know this, and smirked. Vi suddenly didn't find it so funny how Irelia was teasing Riven.

The lingering silence was finally broken by Caitlyn, and Vi relished her smooth British voice filling the room.

"Right then. I think we all know what is at stake here," Caitlyn's clear voice rang out, wordlessly gesturing to the papers. "If these are true, as well as Lux and Leona's testimonies, then I think we need to act."

Vi stayed silent. The beginnings of a plan were crinkling to life, like the lighting of a small candle, but she wanted to see what the others thought.

"Of course we need to act!" Riven bit out. "Noxus isn't showing strength by sniffing around Mt. Targon."

"Yeah, like the strength they showed in Ionia." Lux hotly replied.

Riven's eyes flared a dangerous crimson red, "Watch it _kid_, I doubt you've seen real strength, and I doubt you'd see it even if I punched your pretty teeth in."

Lux scowl, if possible, deepened. Her pale hands whitened as she gripped her baton. The small blue jewel flickered and the room around them seemed to dim considerably. "You watch yourself, _Exile_, I'd be glad to show you my strength." The two women glared at each other, and Riven's hand dropped below the table, most likely gripping her sword handle.

The light was exponentially dimming and the tension in the air grew by the second. Vi shared a quick glance with Caitlyn and they both had the same idea to stop these idiots.

A sudden flash of silver light illuminated the room, and all eyes turned to Diana, who had the face of one dealing with petty children for a whole day.

"I didn't come here for petty squabbles or any get togethers'," Diana glared at Leona, "I came here because I thought that you could help me save the only place I ever called home." Riven and Lux grumbled to themselves but they quieted down. Vi decided right there that Diana wasn't so bad after all.

"Now, Noxus marches on Mt. Targon, that much we know. However, i'm sensing a bigger plot here. Noxus wouldn't openly declare war and siege Mt. Targon. The Institute, being so close by, would act."

Caitlyn beat the others to what Diana was thinking. "A plot against the Institute?" The thought was daunting, but having seen Swain and Leblanc, two of Noxus's finest tacticians on the fields of justice, Vi did not like that idea one bit.

"Leblanc is here now," Lux chimed in, a shadow growing on her face, looking very out of place, "she is a very formidable mage, very tough to fight against. Lux was probably the one among them to have seen and fought Leblanc most, as she usually took the mid lane.

"I think," Leona finally joined in, voice still a little shaky, "That we should split... I mean.. the season doesn't start for another... six days?" Several nods and a quick calendar check from Caitlyn confirmed that fact. "Noxus wouldn't strike during the season... too many people on station then. But right now..."

Vi's idea erupted into an inferno. This was it. "Right now the Institute is running on minimal summoners and staff. Not to mention the lack of champions. If Noxus strikes then the Institute couldn't react swiftly enough. Leona is right," Vi flashed a smile to the auburn haired woman, "when need to split. I think that three of us should go to Mt. Targon for a 'vacation'" Vi drew quotation lines in the air, earning herself a small covered smirk from Caitlyn. "And the others should stay at the Institute, warn the High Councilors, and keep a close eye out for trickery."

Leona nodded at her, a weak smile cresting on her freckled face like a morning sunrise. "I see you are not all brawn Vi. IF there were three visiting champions to Mt. Targon, it would offer substantial assistance to the defense. Plus a good public opinion for Mt. Targon."

"But who will go?" Diana jumped in, "I certainly can't, me being a heretic and all." Diana waved her hand in the air.

"And I would rather stay here, we need someone to combat Leblanc or any other mage, if necessary." Lux said, toying with her baton, deep in thought.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up the ox cart if you will!" Caitlyn cried out. "when was this decided? Are we for certain that we are doing this?"

"Its seems like a good plan. I'm in" Riven laughed besides her. "I think Vi and Me will want to go to Mt. Targon for some good old fashioned fighting?" Vi was inclined to agree. The exile knew her too well. However, Vi knew that Caitlyn would want to stay at the Institute. She was more of a detective at heart than that of an open battlefield player. Vi met Caitlyn's eyes, and they both knew that this would lead them separate ways.

"I think i'll be leading you two to Mt. Targon then. The elders," Leona winced, "would listen to me on having guests."

"So it's decided then," Vi said, "Lux, Diana, and Caitlyn will stay at the Institute, while Leona Riven and I will journey to Mt. Targon?"

She was met with nods from the other five woman. "Well that was easy. Anyone up for some snacks?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The other four had left to prepare their belongings and speak with the Institutes reception desk, Vi didn't envy them. She and Caitlyn sat side by side on one of the lounge's couches, Caitlyn leaning her head on Vi's shoulder while the enforcer played with the brunette's long glossy hair.

"It doesn't seem fair." Caitlyn whispered. "We were just getting into a routine." Vi's mind immeadiately flashed to the past couple of nights having Caitlyn wrapped up in her arms while sleeping. Fuck, she was going to miss that.

"I know, but this is big Cait. Really big."

"Don't call me Cait." the sheriff mumbled.

"Really? You bring that up now?" Vi laughed incredulously.

"Yes." Caitlyn's eyes sparkled, and the pair laughed.

"Hey Caitlyn," Vi said, after they had quieted down, "do you think you could do something for me while i'm gone?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Anything." Her eyes bore no hesitation, and were deep with pure devotion, Vi had to take a shaky breath.

"Tell Jinx... that i'm sorry."


	28. Chapter 28: The (Girls) are back in town

**Guess who is back in action! Boy am I glad to be back. Im loving this story! Although im itching to get to that inevitable conflict on Mt. Targon, I have to do nit picky things like 'make a plot line' Isn't that just absurd? Im just messing with ya. In any case, this is a long chapter. I was planning on this continuing through Jinx's interrogation, but it would be wayyy to long then. Plus it kinda felt a little bit stretched. Not to worry, that will be next, as soon as I work the plot out in my head.**

**So without anymore me typing, Enjoy!**

Caitlyn sat contently, thumbing through the Institutes local newspaper, _Institute Daily, _while she waited for her audience with High Councilor Kolminye. He posture and indifference to the rather sparse waiting room held no inclination of nervousness which was coursing through her mind. It had been easy to schedule an appointment. The Institute was still empty, relatively, and the High Councilor Kolminye had wanted to see her anyways. Within five minutes, a purple robed summoner emerged from across the hospital style waiting room, beckoning Caitlyn forward. She raised her eyebrows at that. She had arrived fifteen minutes early after all.

Caitlyn swiftly got up, grabbing her rifle which was propped against the adjacent seat. She swiftly crossed the room, her heeled boots making a constant clacking sound against the gleaming hardwood floor. She walked through the door, which was held open for her by the summoner. Inside, there were two desks, one on the side, which Caitlyn knew from personal experience belonged to a deputy or secretary. Her mind flashed back the the precinct. Her desk, with Vi's workout chair, always facing her... she'd see it again soon. Then the public telecast swirled to mind. A trip back to Piltover would be a tough endeavor indeed.

"Ms. Heathrow." A cold, clear voice pierced her thoughts. Caitlyn looked up from the side desk she had spaced out over to see Kolminye sitting at a head desk, straight backed in a small rolling chair. Her blonde hair was pulled back. Into a long braid and her gold robes were shimmering in the light of one window to the side of the desk. Her work space was impeccable, with a gleaming gold plaque and the banner of the institute draped behind her chair. It a way, Caitlyn saw herself in Kolminye, before Vi had metaphorically... and literally broke down that wall.

But before she could ponder anymore, she responded. It looked as though Kolminye had repeatedly said 'Ms. Heathrow' based on the slight scowl on her slender pale face.

"High Councilor Kolminye, thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice. I apologize for the late message last night." Caitlyn made a gesture to the chair before the desk Kolminye sat at and the High Councilor waved her forward.

"It is of no issue Champion, I had need of your input of a situation that I'm sure you are aware of." Looking closely, Caitlyn put her mind to work. It was rather frightening to see so much of herself in Kolminye. The aloof attitude, dark shadowed eyes, and constant weary state of being, all aspects that marked her early career of being sheriff. All prior to Vi.

"Yes, I'm aware of the situation with Jinx, and I intend to travel to Piltover today to see to that... Ah... Issue."

"Good. I will send two summoners to accompany you to bring Jinx back to the Institute where she can be put into one of our detention facilities. Then I can question her actions and settle her punishment myself by Institute law.

Caitlyn frowned. "I'm afraid I will have to decline on that measure High Councilor. I will travel back with a companion of my own and question, sentence, and settle this matter on Piltoverian Soil. That is non-negotiable.

Kolminye smiled, but there was no warmth behind these clear blue, snake-like eyes, "may I remind you sheriff, that in this Institute, we have different guidelines than your city states. One of which transcends your own jurisdictional actions."

Caitlyn smiled, the thought of a Vi bending rules to her advantage in her mind, gods she already missed her. "And let me remind you of another certain _guideline_ that your Institute polices. You may freeze judgement in reaction to city state prosecution, that is true. However, you are not entitled into the affairs of the prosecution process, which are allowed to take place. And that, is what I fully intend to do, start a process of interrogation, without passing a final bill of judgement. After I reach a conscientious decisions within our laws, you may take Jinx at your leisure, but not before." Caitlyn finished, her eyes never leaving Kolminye's.

Kolminye wasn't rash so it seemed, "You should have followed your mother, _detective, _it seemed you have a talent for it. So why did you come here today, if not for Jinx." Kolminye leaned back, crossing her golden sleeves across her chest.

Caitlyn grinned involuntarily, "I came today on a much more serious matter. Jinx is a terrorist, but more of a child terrorist. Never causing loss of life, just property. It would not work to imprison a child who only needs to be scolded. As for why I am here, I come to deliver news. Leona, Vi, and Riven have gone on a short vacation to Mt. Targon."

Kolminye stared back, a small amount of contempt dripping into her voice. "If you came to ask to join your... friends, you have no need to waste your time here."

For some reason, Caitlyn felt the urge to claim Vi right then and there as her own. "I have little desire to join my friends and girlfriend on a trip to Mt. Targon. My skills are of better use here. After talking and looking over evidence, we have reason to believe that the city state of Noxus will launch an attack on Mt. Targon." Caitlyn spoke confidently, falling back into her calm postured sitting position as she gauged Kolminye's reaction. She probably shouldn't have opening declared Vi as her own, but dammit, she loved the woman. A tight warmth spread to her core, and she reveled in the fact that she _could_ claim Vi. She resolved to give her pink haired enforcer a good welcoming home after this whole ordeal had blown over. As she laid out the Plans for Mt. Targon in a blunt fashion, Vi really was rubbing off on her, she looked for Kolminye's reaction.

She wasn't disappointed.

To her pleasant surprise, Kolminye's eyes widened dramatically, before her face of icy indifference made it's reappearance. "I assure you, champion," Kolminye stated slowly, "that the Institute has not heard nor seen anything that gives reason to believe that Noxus is even preparing for a preemptive strike at Mt. Targon. What I am more interested in is who would attempt to rationalize this preposterous claim."

Caitlyn laughed. "Three of them are in Mt. Targon as we speak, preparing the defenses. Whereas I am informing you of the situation. Diana and Lux have consulted with me their observations. I'm a detective, as you said yourself. I know when there is rumor and fact. I urge you to see this plot. It is undeniable that Noxus moves to Mt. Targon. Send scouts yourself if you wish."

Kolminye frowned and opened her mouth, but Caitlyn was on a roll. "And while we cannot prove it, there was a consensus that Noxus would need a diversion to launch their assault. That is why I elected to stay here. I will be interviewing at tracking current Noxus champions that hold residence here at this time."

There was a period of silence, and Caitlyn was about to believe that her efforts to convince the High Councilor had failed when Kolminye finally responded. "Very well, I shall call a council to discuss your findings. However, should you be wrong in your accusations..." Kolminye left the threat hanging. "Now please remove yourself from this office, I have much to think about."

Caitlyn blinked, almost unable to believe she had succeeded. She nodded numbly, and got up, spinning around to walk out the door. As she reached the door, her thoughts were gathered. She had to say something. She spun around. "Kolminye, can I tell you something?"

The High Councilor sighed in exasperation. "Make it quick."

"When I look at you. I see myself. My previous self. All work, with rules and propriety dictating your actions. I know you look at me with a small degree of contempt for my partnership with Vi. You may think of her what you will. But she is truly a great person to have at my side. I would tell you to move outside that encircling bubble that you are refined in. It choked me, and it is most assuredly choking you. You deserve happiness." Caitlyn turned and walked swiftly out the door, nodding to the summoner who stood just outside against the wall.

Caitlyn walked out the doors of the Institute's command building, which was located next to the registration building. Outside, in the middle of the Great hall, Diana and Lux were waiting for her, both sitting at a bench that was angled towards a statue of a marble summoner, bringing forth Morgana from another world. They were talking together.

"Together, if you let forth moonlight, and I add my spell snare, it could be pretty deadly... Caitlyn! There you are! How'd it go?" Lux emerged from her conversation with Diana to wave her over. Caitlyn grinned, Lux and her boundless energy never grew old in her books.

"Good news, Kolminye will look into Noxus's activities." Caitlyn stated, stretching the back of her head. "Bad news, she doesn't really believe us. She'll need more convincing."

Lux frowned, and Caitlyn knew what she was thinking. The night before when Leona had led Riven and Vi to pack for their trip in the early morning hours (Vi had left with a deep passionate make out session with her, not that she was concentrating on that), she, Lux, and Diana went over the plans. It involved all three of them heading to Piltover to question Jinx. Now that didn't seem like such a good idea.

"I think someone will have to stay behind, to keep a watch on things at the Institute." Lux said, twisting her baton. "I'll do it. I'm well equipped to see threats coming."

"No." Diana broke in, frowning to herself with her arms crossed over her armored chest. "If you stayed behind, it would be more obvious, as you are great friends with Caitlyn. I'll stay. I am a rather talented Mage, you said so yourself Lux, I can move without being seen."

Lux went to protest, it Caitlyn cut her off, "I think you are right Diana. Are you sure you are fine with staying?"

Diana smiled, "I'm a loner by nature, there isn't anyone well equipped to work with me anyway." She looked pointedly at Lux. The blonde Mage frowned in response.

Caitlyn nodded slowly, "Be careful, we'll see you when we get back." She resisted adding that the sun would probably very good at lighting up the moon, she didn't need to bring _that_ dispute to the forefront of Diana's mind.

The three woman looked at each other. "Farewell." Diana said simply, before turning and starting a long walk down the entirety of the Great Hall.

Caitlyn and Lux stood there for a minute to watch. When Diana was a respectable distance away, Lux spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What does she mean that i'm not well equipped?!" Lux fumed, "I'm capable! I can handle Leblanc better that she can!" Lux whispered the last part, seeing a couple summoners regarding them curiously nearby.

Caitlyn glanced sidelong at her friend. "I dont think thats what she meant. She is less conspicuous than you, and no one would really be bothered is she was in the Institute early. Besides, I think she needs time to process some things." Caitlyn gestured over her shoulder, and the two began walking towards the teleportation room behind them. It was only a sparse one hundred yards away.

Lux face showed grudging acceptance, before morphing into a inquisitive one. "Wait. process what?"

Caitlyn chuckled lightly, "When Diana, Riven, and Vi showed up at the dormitories? Did you not notice that the entire time, Leona was distraught, and Diana was wearing a mask of anger the whole time?"

Lux's face instantly picked up on what Caitlyn was suggesting. "They? They were... ohhh that makes so much sense! And it's so tragic!" Lux looked forward, inspecting the high reaching marble archway they were passing under. "No wonder Diana seemed like she would rather be drowning at the bottom of an ocean, and I thought Leona was just afraid for her home..." Lux trailed off.

Caitlyn decided to give her the whole story. "Leona confided to me herself, about how she and Diana had been in a secret... ah... partnership for quite some time. Then when Diana defended herself, Leona was sent to hunt her down... It was a big misunderstanding, from what I gathered. Diana refuses to even speak with Leona."

Lux hummed in response, blue eyes deep in thought.

The two of them reached the foot of the Piltover teleporter. A summoner on guard, seeing Caitlyn as a regular, stepped up to meet them. "Do you wish to travel to Piltover?" The summoner's deep voice questioned in a monotone.

"Yes, " Caitlyn said, "I have a guest from Demacia as well." Lux nodded to the summoner,baton loosely hanging down by her side.

The guard nodded, "Remember the rules as a guest of a city-state, now, please step onto the middle of the pad."

Caitlyn thought that this job was one of the worst she could think of. She had heard the exact same phrases a thousand times from coming in and out of the Institute before. It never changed.

Caitlyn stepped forward, followed closely by Lux. The two walked across the smooth, carved runes embedded in the floor of the pad. They stopped at a center rune and stood close together.

"Hold still, and safe travels," the man's voice droned, before a flicker of purple shot from his hand, and with a swirling of purple rays erupting from underneath, the world went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The world came roaring back in an instant, the summoning room materializing instantaneously before her eyes. Caitlyn still couldn't quite get used to the instant travel speed. On her first time, she had been so nervous that she threw up. Now, she wasn't quite so unprepared, but the queasy feeling had never fully gone away after teleporting.

The smaller pad of runes formed in her vision and she let out a puff of breath, world slightly spinning.

"You never could get used to it could you?" Lux chimed in, practically skipping off the pad. A summoner opened the door to the room and Lux walked on out. Caitlyn followed, the world slowly coming to a stop. "Damn mages." Caitlyn muttered under her breath.

She walked out the door, seeing Lux already engaged in conversation with the reception desk summoner. The one holding the door regarded her, it was a woman, with barely tamed red hair, and a freckled face. "Good to see you back Ms. Heathrow. The place has been going nuts since you..."

Caitlyn sighed, that had been guaranteed. "It's good to be back." she rolled her shoulders, anticipating the stress ahead.

The woman seemed to know what she was in for, "Some officers brought your cruiser here 'bout a week ago, should save you some trouble of getting where you need to go."

That did actually brighten the situation. "How kind of them." She shared a dry smile with the summoner and walked of with a quick farewell.

Lux had finished signing into the city and met her in the middle of the sparkling white hallway. Across the room were double doors, and Caitlyn could already see the sunny streets of Piltover outside.

"You ready Caitlyn?" Lux nudged her.

She gripped the strap of her rifle with her left hand a little tighter. "We are heading straight to the Precinct, we shouldn't attract too much attention. With confident steps, she walked up to the double doors and pushed them wide open, stepping straight into the morning sunlight, the crisp air, and the beloved sound of her bustling city.

And into two stalking news crews.

Two flashes sounded from the steps below, and two men hustled and mounted their cameras. Two red lights flicked on almost simultaneously. Caitlyn stood there wordlessly, rooted at the top of the stairs. How were there news crews already here? She ignored the two young reporters, both female, asking incomprehensible questions at a frightening speed, and looked over to the small stone patio leading up to the Institute's Piltover building. She saw two brown tents and a brazier. _Tents! _How was she supposed to get some privacy!

Lux snorted from behind her, but Caitlyn didn't pay her any heed.

The two reporters were halfway up the steps, their cameramen behind them. An understandable question finally pierce the veil of their blabbering.

"Sheriff! What do you have to stay for in your defense against the allocations?" The blonde one practically yelled, drowning out the Brunette to her left. She thrust the microphone out towards Caitlyn. If the woman was smart, she would have backed off, as a dangerous expression took over Caitlyn's face.

However, she wasn't very smart.

As quick as a striking snake, Caitlyn seized the microphone and tossed it over her shoulder. With murderous eyes, she put her hands on her hips, her white button up and pressed back pants making her an intimidating figure at the least. "I would advise," Caitlyn's voice dripped with venom, "That you follow real stories instead of wasting your time here. You will find your appropriate charges mailed to you within a fortnight for defacing public grounds, now _move_!" Caitlyn shoved the two reporters aside, stalking down the stairs. The cameramen at the smarts to back off. Whether it was for their own sake for for their camera's, it couldn't be known.

Her head was in a rage, and she wished she had a punching bag to wail on like she did with Vi back at the Institute. She heard Lux behind her, cheerfully skipping down the steps. Caitlyn pressed forward, walking straight towards the row of parallel parked cars on the street. A couple of passing pedestrians were whispering, pointing towards her, but she had had enough of dealing with that. Two minutes of being back in Piltover and she already wanted to bang her head against a wall. She found her Cruiser, clean and shining with a fresh wax, with the large block letters '**Sheriff' **plastered on the side of the car. She yanked the backseat door open and gently slid her rifle in. She had an urge to throw it, but even with the safety on, that wasn't advisable. She walked around to the driver side door, careful to avoid oncoming traffic. Opening the door, she slipped in, slumping against the cool leather. Lux joined her in the cruiser, looking in with fascination.

"I must say, Piltover is as beautiful as it is hyped to be." Lux stated, looking at the radio and interior with awe.

Caitlyn perked up at that. "Wait, you've never seen the city?"

Lux eyes shifted, "Well not _officially_, but I am always surprised by all the technology. Demacia is very utilitarian."

Caitlyn frowned, remembering that Lux in fact was a very good spy. That didn't really bode well with her, seeing as she upheld the law.

"Never-mind that, let's just go." Caitlyn punched in a code for the center console, and it opened, revealing a sidearm and a set of keys. She fished out the keys, and quickly inserted them into the ignition. The engine roared to life, and Caitlyn smirked, flexing her hands over the worn leather steering wheel. She had missed her car, responding to calls. Only problem was, the wrong person sat besides her. With that sorry thought Caitlyn glanced over her shoulder, then floored the pedal, shooting straight onto the road, zipping among cars. She focused on driving, not daring to look at cars along side of her. She didn't need more gawking citizens to throw her off. Besides her, Lux was watching the city blocks, buildings, and people pass by with a quiet fascination. Caitlyn was thankful for that. She really wasn't in the moon to have anymore small talk. Those damn news teams were still making her thoroughly pissed off.

The drive to the Precinct was one she knew like the back of her hand, and they reached the drab brown brick building rather quickly. Caitlyn quickly turned into the short term parking area. She didn't plan on being here for very long. Parking the car, she shut off the engine, and sat back.

"You ready?" Lux asked quietly.

Caitlyn wanted to scoff at the woman. '_It's not like I've been gone that long!' _But in reality, her hands were clammy and sweat was pooling on her forehead. She had been shot a week and a half ago. And Vi had made it quite clear that the two of them were romantically involved. But she had to face this. Vi had without flinching, she would too.

"Yes, I'm ready."

And the two exited the police cruiser, swiftly walking towards the front door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Precinct was quiet, it had been that way since the Sheriff and Deputy had retreated the the Institute. There was a general uproar in the wake of Caitlyn Heathrow's shooting, which was then exponentially increased when Vi, their Deputy had made that heart wrenching speech at the hospital. Thankfully, they had received the news that their Sheriff was to make a full recovery in no time, and would recuperate with speed at the Institute.

But that was all they ever received. The only sounds were typing, and muted talking from homicide teams as they gestured to their murder boards.

Detective Collins sat ramrod straight as she typed up a accident report. The Precinct was at a low in morale. No talking took place between departments, or any friends across the floor. Before, there would be the laughter and wagering on their two leaders. She allowed herself a small smile. Those two were oblivious.

Collins suddenly jolted, hearing a familiar voice booming throughout the floor.

"I'm pretty sure _my_ Precinct wouldn't be this gloomy now would it, or do I need to reprimand you lot?!"

Collins snapped her gaze over, as did the whole floor, to the Sheriff who was grinning madly like their esteemed Deputy, with her distinctive rifle over her shoulder. Her pants and button up were crisp and commanding, and her hair was glossy and smooth, with sharp eyes gazing over the floor.

Caitlyn was back.


	29. Chapter 29: Blue and Pink

_**Oh boy Im gonna die of embarrassment. Yes, I am not dead. Im still writing. I suppose apologies are in order. In my meager defense, I have been writing this chapter for about a month now. Hardest chapter I've ever written. there is some dark stuff in here, definitely earns the M rating now. But in any case, im back, and the next chapter should be easier to write. I've finished school ,and have the whole summer ahead of me. By the way, if you guys ever have any questions on progress either review or PM me, ill always respond. Shout out to those who did so, whenever I got a message like that I always felt inspired to continue this story.**_

**_So without further ado, _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Caitlyn knew she was respected, and even liked by her fellow officers, but even she wasn't ready for the roar of approval that rang through the precinct at her announcement. Officers clambered out of offices, rooms, and the coffee machine was even abandoned. They all surged forward, and for a second, Caitlyn was sure they were going to trample her into the carpeted floor. Taking a backstop, she drew breath to shout over the lot of them when a female voice beat her to it.

"OI, EVERYONE CALM DOWN"

The resulting silence was absolute.

A woman was shouldering her way through the crowd, and Caitlyn wasn't at all surprised to see Detective Collins emerge from the front row of officers.

Before she could stop herself, Caitlyn said the first thing that came to her mind, "It's good to see all of you!" She gestured widely, "And you Detective, I heard you won the pool, correct?" As the last sentence tumbled out of her mouth, Caitlyn blushed furiously, only too aware that literally every eye was on her. From behind, Caitlyn heard Lux suspiciously cough.

But the Detective took this in her stride. "It was quite obvious Sheriff," Collins' eyes gleamed, "Vi gave it away all the time."

_Vi?_

Caitlyn gaped, flopping her mouth open and closed like a fish. There was a mutated chuckle from all the officers around her. Collins laughed, a clear and high tone.

"Alright everybody, that's enough, we can all catch up later, we still got work to do." Collins had a lighthearted tone, but it still left no room for argument. After a minute of shuffling and grumbling, the once animated crowd of officers returned to work like slow motion sloths. Caitlyn chuckled, hands on her hips. She missed her precinct. And from the looks of it, there seemed to be a strong candidate to succeed her in the young women in front of her. She looked back at Collins, it was only her, and Lux that now stood near her.

"Detective, as much as I missed the precinct, I am not here for good. Affairs still keep me at the Institute. But I need to do something here, before our window of opportunity closes." She gestured to herself and the blonde Mage beside her. "This is Luxanna Crownguard, from Demacia. A fellow champion of mine."

The two shook hands, Collins giving Lux a warm smile. "Emily. Only the Sheriff calls me Collins."

Lux flashed her a blinding smile. "Lux then, only my mother calls me Luxanna."

Caitlyn hated to butt in when both of the women were staring intently into each other's eyes, but she was on a timetable. "Yes, thank you for both inadvertently calling me your mother."

Both of the young women smirked at her, but Caitlyn pressed on before they could put any witty comments in.

"_Collins, _I am here to interrogate Jinx, I am ninety percent sure that the city hall extended emergency restraining powers to us to detain her for this long without trial, am I correct?"

Collins had dropped her amused tone and nodded solemnly, "You are right as always Sheriff, Jinx is being held in our max detention cell. She hasn't tried anything yet, in the week and a half she's been there, but I've had officers on her around the clock."

Caitlyn nodded slowly, filing away the information that Jinx hadn't tried to break out. That wasn't like her in the slightest. "Anything else?"

Collins hesitated, shifting from foot to foot. "Well..." She scratched the back of her head, "this might seem a bit paranoid, but it's very uncomfortable guarding her. I've been on that duty more than anyone else, and she just... sits there. Sometimes staring blankly ahead, sometimes pulling on her ridiculous braid, and... sometimes she's sobbing into her elbow. She sobs more than anything else."

Caitlyn clenched her left fist, her mind instantly flashing back to a conversation with Vi. Vi had said she felt extremely guilty over her method of apprehending Jinx. Something was at work here, and Caitlyn would out exactly what that was. It was her job after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn stepped through the solid, four inch steel door, into the detention hallway of the precinct. It was the basement floor of the building, and no sewers ran within thirty yards of the walls. Only one way in and one way out. That being the stairwell she just walked down through. On the stairwell was Lux and four officers, including Collins. But Caitlyn had insisted they stay there, just out of sight.

To the left and right were normal, cinder block cells with iron bars; A very classic looking prison cell. All of which were empty for omens, save for a drunken man who was passed out in the first cell on the left. But Caitlyn literally didn't care about that at all.

At the end of the hallway, dimly lit by old fashion hanging bulbs, was a central cell, looking very similar to the others, yet Caitlyn knew it was something else entirely. She briskly began her walk forward, her boots clacking quietly in the dead silence of the hallway. The central cell looked like every other holding cell, except that instead of cinder blocks, there was actually two feet of solid steel and blast proof rubber plates. The bars titanium, with tungsten centers, and in the center of each bar were signal distributors, designed to prevent remote detonations in the proximity.

As Caitlyn approached, she saw a cushioned chair right in front of the central cell, but Caitlyn only gave it a quick glance. She scanned across the cell, looking for Jinx herself.

It didn't take long to find her. The cell was sparsely decorated. A bed, consisting of a pillow, a blanket, and a mattress lay in the corner. A bolted down toilet and nor accessories, and a faucet, with no knobs, that ran directly to a drain on the bottom floor of the cell. There were no mechanisms or pieces to break and form into tools or weapons. Nothing at all.

Caitlyn suddenly snapped her vision onto a body sitting on the bed, slender legs hanging off the mattress, making skinny, bony knees set at a right angle. Pale arms were wrapped around her legs. And Caitlyn could see braided blue hair, in some places raged and knotted, coiled around Jinx, and the mattress. But what struck Caitlyn the most was seeing the bruises. Collins had said injuries were mostly healed, but if that was true, then Caitlyn was glad she didn't see Jinx before.

All along those pale arms and legs were purple swirling marks, in some places green and brown. From her standing position, Caitlyn could partially see Jinx's stomach, and that image almost made her blanch away. There was a massive area of brown and purple, stretching from waist up to her lower chest, before Jinx's arms blocked any more view.

Caitlyn didn't know how to react, based on her knowledge, Vi was the cause of this, which was wrong of her, but Vi had never been one to feel guilt towards criminals. She herself wasn't one either, which brought questions with that. Questions that needed answering.

As if Jinx sensed Caitlyn's presence, she lifted her head, and looked around. Her gaze fell on Caitlyn a second later, and Caitlyn could only stare and the massive swollen black bruise that had shut Jinx's left eye.

The rebel seemed to notice where Caitlyn's glance fell. "What's wrong Hat Lady?" Jinx rasped, "You see something funny?"

Caitlyn frowned taking the chair in front of the cell, "Funny isn't what I'd use to describe it."

Jinx shrugged, her shoulders seemed clear of injury, "Well sorry, my friends are gone, and I've been alone for awhile now. Humor comes hard for some reason now."

Caitlyn plopped herself down, leaning back to crack her back. She really needed to practice better posture. "I do apologize for your injuries, as does Vi. I'm sure she didn't mean to..."

Jinx snorted, "Hurt me? Please, she knew what she was doing. Perhaps that is my fault, after all, I have been wrecking your city for awhile." Jinx giggled, and for once, Caitlyn saw the manically grinning face she was used to when she saw Jinx. She didn't know if that was relieved or not. "But I really thought that she would..." Suddenly Jinx cut herself off. "Stupid Jinx, don't tell her that! Without Pow-pow you really are a mess aren't you?!"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that both Pow-pow and Fishbones are a little worse for wear right now Jinx!" Jinx yelled.

"It is though, isn't it?" Jinx replied smugly.

Caitlyn was torn between calling for security, and laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Maybe Jinx wasn't as calmed down at she thought. Before the blue haired girl could start punching herself, Caitlyn decided to get down to the real issue.

"Jinx..." Caitlyn began.

Jinx's head snapped up, violet eyes blazing like brilliant flames, "That's not my name!" She shouted.

Caitlyn felt an unexpected rage boil up inside her, "And mine isn't Hat Lady! And Vi's isn't Fat Hands! All you have ever done is cause chaos and violence across this city. Every single law, save one, you have broken. My officers handed me your estimated damages. I don't think all the banks in Piltover could cover those costs! In fact, the only thing, the only thing that you have going for you in your defense is that no one has died in your attacks." Caitlyn seethed, hands clenched and white with fury. Images of her hands wringing Jinx's neck flashed through her mind, and as welcome as that sounded to her, she merely continued to hold the girl's gaze, waiting for any response.

Jinx seemed to falter. Hard purple eyes glared back at her, then shifted down, flashes of an emotion Caitlyn couldn't detect darting back and forth in her expression. Caitlyn was about to press to continue, but Jinx beat her to the punch.

"My name isn't Jinx, its Joy." Jinx, or rather, Joy, spoke in a hard tone. "I stopped using it long ago, but it's still my name."

Caitlyn started. Joy seemed to pick up on her hesitation.

"Yeah, I grew up in this city you know, there isn't any records of it of course, orphans often get overlooked on the streets. But I was here... geez, that was fourteen years ago now." Jinx laughed, not a laugh of the insane, but one of nostalgic tone. "Tell you what Mrs. Sheriff, I'm not going to call you Caitlyn B-T-Dubs, I'll tell you a story. Would you like to listen?"

Caitlyn had an awful feeling in her stomach, but her interest was elevated to a fashion so that all she could do was nod.

Joy nodded, a couple more times than necessary.

"Once upon a time there were two orphan girls. One loved Pink, and the other, Blue. Their parent died, in some stupid fashion that i'm too lazy to think about an origin story for, but in essence, they were out on the streets alone. They tried to shelter in foster home centers, but other children were mean to Blue. So Pink decided that the streets themselves were better for them. Blue and Pink lived a while, begging for change and scavenging from the trash for food. It wasn't a good living, but they made it. They carved out a corner in a alleyway for a home. Boxes formed a shelter. Torn rags, a mattress, and a worn quilt, warmth. Everyday, Pink went out to scavenge, while Blue begged for change. One day, Blue returned to find Pink gone, no trace anywhere. Blue went into her box home, curled in a ball, and waited. And waited. And must had been a weeke before Blue finally heard something. There were footsteps, and Blue had a desperate hope to see Pink. Blue rushed out into the alley. But it wasn't Pink. It was two policemen. Blue looked up to them, and asked for Pink. They didn't answer. One picked Blue up with ease..." Joy swallowed.

Caitlyn was frozen, she wasn't dull, and it wasn't hard for her to connect who was Blue and who was Pink. "Jin-Joy... what happened?"

Joy looked down into her lap. "Blue didn't know what was happening. Her clothes.. Gone, but there was no bath in sight, like when Pink washed Blue in the park pond once. The man was without clothes too, and Blue was too young to know. But then BLue felt something, and felt a terrible pain. But there was no amount of wailing or screaming or kicking or thrashing that would help. Terrible pain and blood was everywhere. Blue remembered being thrown into a car, with more pain and choking, only to be thrown out of the car. Another man took Blue, and more pain followed. This time it was a van, with other girls like Blue all crying in balls, in the back. Blue's last memory in the van opening, and seeing smokestacks with dark smoke rising into the sky. Blotting out the Blue."

Caitlyn slumped against the bars, "Joy... how are you related to Vi?" Other questioned and an urge to comfort this crushed girl all sprang to mind, but the essential question she had to know was right there.

Joy looked up to her. "Mrs. Sheriff, her name is Violet not Vi, and I want to know why my sister doesn't remember me."

"Your sister." Caitlyn breathed. It should not have been possible.

Joy nodded, "My one and only. I still need to punch her for these injuries. That, and kick her teeth in for not coming back all those years ago."

Caitlyn was hyperventilating. Vi. No Joy said her name was Violet. **VIOLET. **Could Vi... have kept something like this from her. Was their whole partnership a lie? Did Vi even love her? "I need... I need to sit down." Caitlyn murmured, trying desperately to keep any tears out of her eyes and voice.

"Hey, Hat- err, Mrs. Sheriff, are you ok?" joy pipped up, attempting to get up on her own two feet.

Caitlyn waved her down. "I'm fine, I just need to let this process. Do you swear that what you told me is the truth?" A part of her wanted Jinx... Joy... to indeed say no. The idea of Vi laughing at her supposed affections and love put a dagger through Caitlyn's heart. Was it all a lie?

Joy nodded slowly, "Its indeed the truth. Although, I suppose you have good reason to doubt me."

Caitlyn latched onto that subject, anything to get her mind off of visions of Vi laughing at her, with beautiful women draped on each arm. "Yes joy, why should I believe you?"

Joy stared at the ceiling of the cell. "I was angry, by the time I was a teenager in Zaun, where I was sold to, I escaped into the factories. I watched workers, stole parts, That's where I made Zap." Joy patted her side, hissing as she struck one of her bruises. "Oops, anyways, I went out and killed my former captors, with Zap, then I killed those two cops. They were involved in a drug ring and a sex trafficking network. I was a teenager girl, with raging emotions, past experiences, and revenge in mind. After I shut down their whole system, I felt some manner of doubt. No matter how bad those people were, I shouldn't have massacred them like that. I had killed them all, tortured some of them. I didn't trust anyone, the only positive memory of my life was Violet, and forging Zap. So I took a vow and swore to never kill again. Ironically, I would then make my best killing machines, that have never actually killed."

Joy continued. "For a period, they were all I had. Fishbones, Pow-Pow, and Zap." My only human like interactions. I didn't like people. But then I found you two. Mrs. Sheriff and Pink. Except she went by Vi, and wasn't anything like the sister I remember. So I went on an extended temper tantrum. It was about ten years in the making after all."

Caitlyn couldn't believe her ears. "Joy... all your attacks, all your jibes and terrorism... it has all been to get revenge on Vi..olet?"

Joy had a sheepish expression on her face. "When you put it like that it sounds pretty childish. I haven't forgiven her for abandoning me on the streets. I didn't tell you the whole story. Those memories are dying with me. But Violet... why is it fair that she can abandon the slums to become a... **COP **of all people!" Joy shouted, slamming her fist onto the concrete wall.

Caitlyn spoke softly, trying to ease Joy's rage. Joy certainly was still unstable. "Joy, i can't imagine the pain you've gone through in your life, and hearing your struggles, I hope that my influence on this city has destroyed what you had to experience..." Suddenly, Caitlyn remembered something. When she and Vi... Violet had first met, Vi knew her story. The records showed her involved in a gang, from the age of twelve. Theories spun around in her mind. Was it possible Vi didn't know her past? Caitlyn certainly latched on to that in her mind, unwilling to think of Vi betraying her.

"Jinx..."

"MY NAME IS..."

"Joy! Sorry!" Caitlyn rapidly responded. "Joy, do you know of Violet's past at all, after she abandoned..." Caitlyn choked on the vision of Vi leaving her sister like that.

Joy sniffed, "No...I don't, she obviously had it better in life though."

Caitlyn frowned, "Joy, I think it's my turn to tell a story. Its called 'The Sheriff and the Gang Member."


	30. Chapter 30: The Greatest Criminal

**Hey I updated! Shocker really, but I have had a terrible cold the past couple of days. So you can thank my inability to do anything for writing this chapter. It is a short one though. The horror haha. Although I really like how this story is going. Which reminds me, if you ever get confused with the plot, tell me so I know what to adjust to make it more of a comprehensive piece of writing. I dont like it when my work sucks haha. By the way. Shoutout to Chapter 30!**

**Without any further ado, **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: The Greatest Criminal**

'Joy... Joy... Joy...'

'Violet... Violet... Violet...'

Caitlyn repeated the sequences over and over again in her head, her hands shakily loading and reloading her trusted rifle.

'_Violet'_

'_Joy'_

Cailyn, although unbelieving and doubting of criminals, as she should be, knew that Joy would not lie. Not with something like this. And in a twisted way, Caitlyn saw the logic behind her story.

It didn't mean she had to like it though.

Every memory of Vi seemed almost corrupted by the truth. Every morning where Caitlyn's heart had sang 'Good morning _**Vi' **_was difficult to stomach. And recently, when she cried out her lover's name amidst silky sheets. It felt like betrayal. Dishonoring Violet's heritage and upbringing. Vi was a gang's name for a frightened girl.

"Hey, Mrs. Sheriff, I can't help but notice you have reloaded that rifle about fifty times now." Joy called out to her, leaning back against the bars of her cell. The blue haired girl was calmed down now, after Caitlyn had shared her story with Violet. Violet. And all the events they shared together. Although she omitted a couple parts, namely that she and Violet were both together in a romantic relationship. Caitlyn didn't know how Joy would react to that news. She hadn't had any access to the television stations or radio either.

"I'm sorry Joy, I'm still trying to process things."

"Yeah, I could see how things probably looked really fucked up right now." Joy bobbed her head, gesturing with her hand to signify her statement.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow, and was silent. Maybe Joy and Violet were sisters.

Joy seemed to notice Caitlyn's silence, and glanced over her slim shoulder. "Hey, I may not be the criminal you thought I was, but I'm still not entirely sane. Living on the streets and in Zaun will do that to ya. For instance, I once planned to kidnap that pretty boy scientist... whatshisface..."

Caitlyn was startled into a laugh, and she set her rifle aside, "Jayce!?" she asked incredulously.

Joy nodded. "Mmmhmm. He knows his way around machinery... really well."Joy brushed a curling bang of blue hair while Caitlyn snorted, picturing a very pissed of Storm mage and a wide eyed Jayce. "I don't think that would go down too well. I would be inclined to help you, but you did in fact shoot me, so i'd side with my friend Janna..." Caitlyn reasoned.

"I didn't shoot you!" Joy cried out, pivoting her body to sit cross legged on the floor, looking up at Caitlyn. "Why would I shoot you!?"

Caitlyn paused, uncertain. "Joy... you were shooting at us at the bank, the caliber of bullet that hit me matches your gun... so I think you did shoot me." Caitlyn was surprised to hear herself being so calm about being shot in the stomach, but maybe she was truly seeing Joy for the first time.

Joy frowned, "Mrs. Sheriff, I'll admit to being a royal pain in Piltover's ass. But I have never once ever come close to killing a person in this city. Never."

Caitlyn had to frown at that. "I seem to recall bullets flying pretty close to me and Violet over the years.

Joy snorted disdainfully, "I'm hurt that you don't trust that i'm a good shot. It takes skill to hit a target, but perfection to chose to not hit a target. I did not shoot you at the bank that day. Although one of your shots almost took my head off."

Caitlyn put her hands up in defense, "To be fair, I thought you were a rampaging criminal... well, you still are."

Joy smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. But this raises the question, If i didn't shoot you, who did?"

Caitlyn was about to broaden the subject when she remembered that she was here on a purpose, and time wasn't going to run forever for this particular Mt. Targon issue. "I think that is a topic for another time, you see, there is a reason I came here today."

Joy looked like a kid on Christmas morning, "Tell me the story!" she grinned. And while it was cute, it was also very chilling to see those purple eyes gleaming.

Caitlyn smiled, despite herself, very well, It's a long story though." With that Caitlyn proceeded to tell Joy of the things that had been uncovered at the Institute, and the Noxian plot against Mt. Targon.

Caitlyn finished after almost five minutes of non-stop talking. However Joy was not looking too happy.

"You let Violet go to Mt. Targon to fight a fucking war!?" Joy rapidly stood up, and Caitlyn noticed that Joy seemed to disregard any lasting pain to her injuries from the fight with Violet.

"Hey!" Caitlyn barked back, "You should know how stubborn she is, I couldn't stop her even if I tried. And trust me, I did try."

Caitlyn was learning that Joy was ever to be a mood shifter, with a vast capacity to fluctuate in between f_urious blue haired devil_ to _clear blue skies. _

In response, the younger women huffed and crossed her skinny arms over her chest. And in comic fashion, suddenly glanced to her shoulder, "Hey, it doesn't hurt to cross my arms anymore!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. But Joy continued, "Anyway, What do I have to do with your plan in all of this fucking catastrophe?"

Caitlyn paused, to gather her thoughts, "I didn't come here knowing what I would learn today... so with that information... I might just press your charges and arrange a court date for you."

Joy seemed to deflate a little bit, "I see, you just want to put the greatest criminal that ever lived behind bars?"

Caitlyn grinned at the blue haired woman. "Not quite."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn shut the door behind her as she walked back onto the Precinct floor where Detective Collins and Lux were animatedly talking to each other outside her office.

"Hope i'm not interrupting anything?" Caitlyn ventured, eyebrow cocked at how intimate the blonde mage was being with one of her detectives. It was better to play stupid then relent to Lux or Collins any day.

Lux narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff, just exchanging stories with each other. Emily here has quite the wrap sheet on catching bad guys here.

Collins raised an eyebrow at this. "And bad girls." she deadpanned.

Both Caitlyn and Lux stared at her. And Caitlyn was willing to bet that they had different reactions to this statement.

Caitlyn coughed, "That's good to hear that you aren't being sexist or discriminatory in your arrests. Unfortunately for me and Lux here, we have to be getting back to the Institute."

"We do?" Lux echoed. Collins too looked surprised.

"But Sheriff, you only just arrived." Collins started, and Caitlyn barely managed to catch a lightning quick glance to Lux.

"I know its abrupt. But events are going down Detective. We are needed at the Institute. But I need you do do me a couple of favors." Caitlyn breathed in and out. "First off, I need you to set a court date for Jo... Jinx. First thing tomorrow. The media still hasn't quieted about that, so it shouldn't be such a big problem on short notice. Next, I need you to look back into my shooting. I have ample evidence to believe that Jinx was not the shooter."

Collins looked like a deer in headlights. "Sheriff... this is a big responsibility."

Caitlyn nodded sagely, "I'm aware, but I know you can be trusted and are up to the task. Do your job well, and things will be alright."

Collins glanced at the two champions. "This is sounding like a goodbye."

Caitlyn glanced at Lux. There were questions and uncertainty swirling in her bright blue irises.

"Not a goodbye, but a farewell for now. Stay safe Detective." Caitlyn shifted, and gave her attention to the entire floor.

"Precinct, listen up! I unfortunately have business at the Institute. As Captain Wellington is on leave, I am giving acting command to Detective Collins. This is an order, no complaints or arguments. I couldn't be prouder by all of you and I know you have and will serve me well."

There wasn't any cheering, just a silent resolve on very man and women' face on the floor. And before they would see Caitlyn's face betray her emotions, she swiftly walked towards the stairwell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn was waiting at the entrance of the building for about fifteen seconds until Lux emerged from the double doors.

Caitlyn had a puzzled expression on her face, "What kept you?"

Lux had a smug look on her face, and she flashed a piece of paper with an address and name written in hasty scribbling text. It wasn't hard to make out the name though, the letters formed _Emily Collins _at the bottom, with what could only be her address.

Caitlyn glared at Lux besides her.

Lux only shrugged, "Turns out i might 'visit' Piltover more often now."

Caitlyn sighed, running her hands through her hair, feeling very much like a disappointed mother chastising her daughter. "Whatever, we aren't taking the car by the way." She called out as she noticed Lux move towards the parked cars on the side of the bustling street. It was around midday, with many pedestrians and cars traveling throughout the city, with the sun's rays bouncing off shiny high rises.

"Why not?" Lux questioned.

"It's about a 20 minute walk to the Institute's building here and we have a lot to discuss." Caitlyn said seriously.

"Oh" Lux said, quietly slipping the sheet of paper she had into a back pocket. "What did you find out with Jinx?"

Caitlyn looked forward, deep in thought. "First things first, here name isn't Jinx. Nor is Vi's name Vi. Its Joy and Violet. They are sisters.

Lux snapped her vision onto Caitlyn.

"Well Shit."


	31. Chapter 31: The Rising Sun

**__Hello all, Im back with another chapter! In this you get to see Mount Targon finally! I've mentioned it many times throughout this story's progression! I actually found it pretty hard to describe, but if you need a reference, just take a look at the ancient city of Athens. Thats what I based most of the city state on. Speaking of things I based stuff on, If anyone follows the lore on League of Legends (or attempts to), I am partially going with some characters' lore. But by no means am I following them to the letter. So yeah. This is a longer chapter here, I think you are all entitled to that, given my long absence. I hope you all like what you read, and keep reading, I fear I may have lost a lot of readers when I didnt upload anything for ages! :(__**

**_Enjoy!_**

"_Why not?" Lux questioned._

"_It's about a 20 minute walk to the Institute's building here and we have a lot to discuss." Caitlyn said seriously._

"_Oh" Lux said, quietly slipping the sheet of paper she had into a back pocket. "What did you find out with Jinx?"_

_Caitlyn looked forward, deep in thought. "First things first, here name isn't Jinx. Nor is Vi's name Vi. Its Joy and Violet. They are sisters._

_Lux snapped her vision onto Caitlyn._

"_Well Shit."_

_**Earlier that day...**_

Vi groaned loudly for the umpteenth time. She remembered her words to Caitlyn about getting up early in the morning, and how it wasn't a big deal. But 5 A.M. seemed too extreme. Way too extreme. Even worse, her bed was cold and empty of a certain Sheriff. That particular reason was infact entirely her own fault. Yet Vi sat back, letting her mind wander over the invigorating things that could have taken place in the dim morning hours. Intwined limbs and breathy moans of joy that could have permeated the crisp air. 'Gods, we wouldn't have gotten any sleep.' Vi grinned to herself, hastily screwing a loose screw on her gauntlets in.

The getting no sleep was the final straw on the reason of Vi and Caitlyn not sharing a bed. Vi knew she would need all the sleep she could get for the coming plan in motion. Vi's only regret was that Caitlyn wouldn't get to see her off. The very image in her mind nearly wrenched her soul out of her body. Caitlyn, standing with her rifle, wearing a small crooked smile, but with sorrowful eyes that pleaded a swift return to her.

Vi finished with the screw, and gave her gauntlets a last inspection. They were in prime fighting condition, as always before heading out. Vi hurriedly finished other packing that needed down. She had to meet with Riven and Leona soon at the Transportation Room of the Institute. All things considered, Vi was packing pretty heavy. She had a dull grey duffle bag that weighed about as much as her gauntlets. It contained a selection of tools and a crystal powered soldering iron for battlefield repairs on her gauntlets. There were also food rations, medical supplies, and an unloaded revolver, with two spools of ammunition. That was a last resort for Vi, and she didn't really need it, but Caitlyn had insisted.

Vi was decked out in her SWAT armor that Caitlyn had made for her over a year back, for Vi's first anniversary on the force. It differed from her standard outfit by having kevlar pads and straps on every limb and across the chest. In addition, there was a chest piece and pair of gloves that were hardened carbon fiber. But the key element of the carbon fiber was that it was bulletproof, arrows and throwing knives would not go through as well. Which Vi was more likely to face if a battle were to arise.

Vi stood up from her bed in her Institute room, gauntlets hooked onto clasps on the back of the carbon fiber chest piece. With the duffle bag clenched in her left hand she went for the solid wooden door, stopping briefly to look at herself in the mirror.

The armor looked spectacular, as it always did. It was a dark navy blue, which clashed brilliantly with the midnight black of the carbon fiber. The only thing from her standard outfit that remained on her were her trusty goggles, pink hair, and of course, her gauntlets. Vi felt a strange sort of nostalgia as she turned from the mirror and opened her door. Shutting it, she began her walk from the Piltover dorms to the teleportation rune circles. She allowed herself one glance back at the door next to her own. It was still closed, she could see that through the deep shadows, which dim lights failed to erase. That meant Caitlyn was still asleep. Vi crushed the urge to bash down that damned door and sweep Caitlyn into her arms, never to let go. Such urges would only lead to more pain.

Vi doubled her pace out of the dorms and found herself on the riftwalk. It was a different sight, so early in the morning. VI was alerted to the time from the high above windows, which let beams of moonlight in, the light shimmering in the morning air. There were lanterns lit along the Riftwalk, yes, but they were few and far between. They allowed one to navigate to all the hallways and rooms that were situated along the massive corridor, but left the room in a quiet peaceful aura. Vi had passed two such lanterns, both leading to other dorms, but as she approached a third, a shiver of fear came over her. She slowly walked out to its dim light, and could clearly make out the large letters inscribed in the marble above the archway.

**Detention Facility **

Instead of a long hallway that would normally at the start of the archway, there was a short entrance inwards that led into a spiral stairway, that disappeared into shadow. There was a sinister feel to the stairwell, that was completely illogical to feel, as Vi knew at least 5 summoners, guarded the bottom of the stairs 24/7. The occupants in those cells were of a nature Vi did not want to think of. And one of those occupants hated her guts. That made her feel better.

Vi swiftly bolted from the entrance in a rush of fear and adrenaline. In her wake, A beam of moonlight near the entrance to the Detention Facility shimmered and twisted revealing a slim leg, clad in golden/black robes before vanishing. The light shifted and was suddenly still again.

Vi reached the massive curved arc that was the entrance to the teleporters. The Riftwalk was dim, but many lanterns alit the domed area where all champions and summoners entered and exited the Institute of War. While Vi had seen no one on the Riftwalk, a few dozen summoners ambled about on the Teleportation pads. None were active, but Vi knew some soon would be. Vi ignored the outside path of smaller rune circles, and instead bee-lined directly for the central pad, where Mt. Targon awaited.

Riven, and Leona had informed her last night that The Insitute of War did not have a separate teleporting facility at Mt. Targon. IT was simply inefficient and redundant, as the Mountain was merely a day's journey away. In fact, if Vi were to climb the many many steps to the top balconies of the Institute, we could easily see the gentle slopes of the Mountain, with its pillared temples and marble buildings. In the histories of Valoran, it was said that Mt. Targon and The Institute of War borrowed much from each other, architecturally speaking.

Regardless, the lack of a summoning facility meant that The large teleport would project them to a courtyard near the top of Mt. Targon. The courtyard was built to be empty, or so Leona said. Vi didn't really know too much about the layout of the Mountain's city.

Vi passe by the inner pillars of the room, casually looking up to the engraven ceiling and ornately designed pillars. Ahead of her was a group of summoners, seven to be exact, speaking with 2 figures that could only be Leona and Riven. Leona was easy to spot. Her radiant golden armored and sheathed zenith blade, accompanied with her large shield made her unmistakeable. Reiven, on the other hand, was a bit harder to identify. Vi only knew from the experience of being with her and seeing her on a daily basis that the hooded person was Riven. That and the gigantic blade that was a staple to the Exile. Right as Vi was reaching the group, the conversation seemed to reach a conclusion, and Vi watched the summoners walk towards the middle of the many runes that formed the teleportation pad.

"Did you two get up at 4? Jesus, you are making me look bad, arriving this late." Vi exclaimed, clapping Riven on the shoulder.

Leona rolled her eyes, while Riven shrugged off Vi's arm. "Vi, I told you to get up at 4:45. You didn't do that did you?" Leona asked, in an exasperated tone.

"Well I was awake at 4:45, i just didn't get out of bed until 5." Vi smirked.

"Typical." Riven muttered, looking altogether not too happy to be up this early either. Vi was happy about this, not wanting to be the only person not in a chipper mode. Leona seemed to be as perky as can be, after all, the Sun was steadily rising.

"So what was with those prick summoners?" Vi questioned, setting down her duffle bag next two two other bags. One was a plain white cloth satchel, and another was a silky red duffle bag, in similar design to her own. She could guess whose was whose.

Leona seemed to wince at the language. "Well I had to confirm and converse with the summoner's for about ten minutes to ensure we would be teleported to the right location on time. Riven happened to run into me on my way here."

"Geez, didn't know you were an early riser Riven, One might think you were trying to get back to Ionia! And If you got up and conversed before I even got here, how early did you get up?"

Leona shrugged, while Riven sent a deathly red glare Vi's way, but neglected to snap off a retort. "I got up at 4, I didn't mind though, I'm always up that early."

Both Riven and Vi made their own impressions of a dying cat. "4?" Vi gasped dramatically, "How do you do that to yourself?!"

Leona stared at the stone floor, before snapping her vision to Vi, "I like to go to sleep early, before the stars and moon are bright in the sky." Riven, who was comically slapping the inside of her forearm where the vein lay, suddenly stopped. Vi glanced at the platinum haired woman, before going back to Leona, a look of sympathy on her face. "Hopefully, you will soon be staying up later in the night." Riven said, a hint of anxiousness in her smooth voice.

Leona wore a grim smile. "Hopefully."

There was a period of silence, and Vi could have given the summoner who walked over to them a gigantic hug after the man announced the teleportation was ready to commence. Vi quickly started forward, flanked by Riven and Leona. They all took positions near the center of the runic floor, all facing inwards towards each other.

"I'll see you guys on the other side" Leona said, smiling at both of them.

The summoners, in their purple cloaks began their familiar chant from the edge of the pad. Swirling purple magic rose from the cracks in the runes, which now held a purple aura exuding outwards in the massive chamber. The tendrils of magic wrapped themselves around the three champions, rooting them in place as a loud humming noise overtook the steady rhythmic chanting. With a bright purple flash, they were gone. Vi felt the massive tug in her stomach, and the rush of whatever plane of matter they traveled through. There was a loud crack and the roaring of air around her as the world calmed around her. Vi shook her head and yawned, trying to clear her ears of a blasted ringing, when she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw were her two companions. Riven, looking very nauseous, and Leona, perfectly calm, looking left, over her shoulder. Vi followed her gaze, and felt her stance lull into amazement.

All around them were beautiful, _gorgeous_, buildings. Pillars of white marble, granite, and limestone lanced gracefully upwards to support lavish tiled roofs. Bright red banners hung from in between the pillars, a black V emblazoned on the thick material. Vi recognized the smooth stone and fountains with immaculate statues on her left and right as parts of the courtyard in which they stood. Vi forgot all about her ears. And her migraine. She spun around in amazement, drinking in the sights before her eyes. She peered closer at a marble statue, one of four, on one of the fountains. The figure was nude, holding only a scroll, and gesturing to the sky above. Detail was everywhere, down to the bearded hairs on the figures face.

Casting her eyes beyond, Vi found herself looking at the surrounding buildings. It seemed the courtyard was the centerpiece for the area, but then Vi saw the gentle slopes of the mountain rising behind some of the buildings. She traced her eyes up, finding more and more until almost halfway into the sky, the mountain peak came into view. Resting on its peak, was the most grandiose thing Vi had ever seen. A Temple, with dozens of pillars on the side that Vi could see, held up a massive stony roof. Even from a distance which Vi estimated to be at least a thousand yards, the scenes chiselled into clear stone were unmistakeable. Images of the Sun. Warriors, Battle. It was the Solari heritage, their story.

Vi let out a delighted whoop of laughter. If only Caitlyn could see such sights with her right now.

"You like what you see?" Leona asked, sounding altogether nonchalant. It didn't seem possible to say anything without awe while looking at such divine works.

"Words cannot describe this! I can't even comprehend..." Vi trailed off. She found Riven in her gaze, and the platinum haired women too looked like she had seen the heavens themselves.

"I have travelled across Ionia and seen the wonders of nature, and have heard of the beauty of Mt. Targon... But this... this puts all stories to shame."

Leona laughed, a clear and bright sound lifting into the atmosphere around them. "Come now we can't loiter around all day. The elders await us."

Vi nodded absently, still entranced by her surroundings. "Where are the elders exactly?"

Leona gestured to the temple which rest at the peak. Vi let out a breathy chuckle. Of course that was where the elders were.

"Leona, and i'm sure I speak with Vi on this as well, but could you just describe the layout of this place... I haven't seen anything like it before in my life."

Leona laughed, "Of course, you are right, I still can never get over the view either. Behind you both are the plains and Institute." Vi and Riven both pivoted and saw the grassy plains thousands of feet below and the Institute. A massive citadel built into the slopes of the mountain range.

Vi's eyes widened. She had just been there not 3 minutes ago. It was mind blowing to see where you had teleported from. After all, the Institute was at least ten miles in the distance.

"Right now, were are on the lowest point of the Solari settlements, this is the entrance to the Solari themselves. You can't see it, but on the other end of the courtyard, there in a large staircase that turns into a road that leads to the Rakkor and their mountainous holds. This courtyard is called Orpheus's gateway. The road that leads into the settlement will swerve and curl all the way to the Temple on the slope of Mt. Targon."

Vi saw the road that snaked it's way out of sight amongst the densely packed lesser buildings, which looked to be made out of a hardened brick or clay. "Isn't that the peak of Mt. Targon?" Vi asked, looking up at the temple, which was just now catching the rays of the sun, which was lighting up the air in a miasma of oranges and pinks in the morning sky. The sun itself was on the other side of the mountain.

Leona choked and coughed, "The peak!? Are you kidding me? That isn't the peak! The peak is at least 45,000 feet in the sky, with freezing temperatures and icy winds. There is the peak!" Leona gestured to the clouds high above, obscuring parts of the mountain range.

"What? There is nothing there, only clouds. There are always clouds there!" Vi said indignantly.

"The peak of Mt. Targon reaches beyond the clouds."

Vi paused, considering this information. _Beyond the clouds..._

"Now, we really must be moving, I'd rather speak to the elders before too many people find out on their own that strangers are in the settlements." Leona huffed, the golden armored woman spinning to begin walking towards the winding road.

Vi and Riven both hastened to follow, casting their eyes around the edges of the courtyard where doorways were and a scattered number of people dispersed on the walkways before them, glancing in their direction. They all wore white robes, with leather sandals. And with that fashion, Vi could see how she herself might be viewed strangely. She was, after all, geared up in full SWAT armor, made of the finest kevlar and carbon fibers around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes now The smooth road was gradually sloping upwards. They had left the buildings behind minutes into their climb, and now were surrounded by a area of green flowing grass, with sheep all around them. The farmers too gave the party curious glances as they passed them by. Ahead lay another settlement with houses, and temples alike. The temple of the elders was actually extremely close by, Vi could see the detailed sculpted scenes up close. The only thing separating them from reaching the temple was a ragged plateau of mountain at least 200 feet tall that wasn't visible when they first teleported into the courtyard.

"This next settlement and a left turn on the road will lead us to the Temple's staircase. We are almost there." Leona called back. Vi glanced at Riven. Both had struggled to keep pace with Leona's strides. It being the height of summer, the Sun was already in the sky now, and Leona seemed invigorated by the rays that struck her, propelling her forwards even with the heavy armor she wore. Vi also considered Leona for the first time. She had never really spoken to the woman before. The only thing she really knew was that she was Caitlyn's good friend. And of course, that made her a friend of hers as well. But now she could truly see why her partner saw Leona in such a good light. Leona was a born leader, with confidence and poise, much like Caitlyn herself.

But she was also easy to annoy, and that suited Vi very well.

"So the peak of Mt. Targon..." Vi began.

Leona _and _Riven both groaned. "This is literally the fifth time you have started speaking beginning with that statement." Riven growled, hand toying with the hilt of her shattered sword menacingly. It was too bad Vi knew Riven wouldn't cut her down like that.

"Yeah, well i'm curious! If you can't see the peak, how do you know it's there? Has anyone ever been there?"

Leona heaved a big sigh and spoke loudly, without turning her head back to her companions, "Yes, as a matter of fact, one man has been to the peak and lived form the extreme temperatures."

Vi grinned, "Who?"

Leona smiled, looking back to them both, "Pantheon, my childhood friend. And with your annoying comments, I'll be half tempted to make him hurl his spear at your chest piece to see if your armor actually works." Riven snorted with laughter, and Vi couldn't even snap a witty reply back, because that threat was hard to top.

The group travelled in silence for a little longer, reaching the next outcropping of buildings. Most Of this settlement seemed to be farmers, in Vi's eyes. They passed several tanning shops with a horrible pungent smell in the air. Despite it being so early, others now crowded the road. A man piling hay onto a wagon, pulled by a bored looking donkey. Two others with sheepdogs at their sides, walking towards where Vi, Riven, and Leona had just come from. But what caught Vi's attention was a little girl sitting on the edge of the road, playing with a little doll made from hay and bits of cloth.

Vi walked over to the girl, slowly, not trying to spook her. The little girl, Vi could now see she wasn't more that 5 or 6, was covered in dirt. Matted brown hair and large blue eyes popped out from the grime on the girls tattered clothing and small thin face. The girl noticed her approach, and looked ready to bolt, but Vi brought her hands out wide in a 'I'm not going to hurt you' gesture, much like one would use on an injured animal. "It's ok little one, don't be afraid." Vi glanced around, there were no houses on this particular section of the road, this section was next to a small courtyard with a circle of stone benches surrounding a single statue. One of a mother caring for a infant child. "Can you understand me?" Vi asked softly. The young girl nodded her dirty face.

It was then that Vi focused her attention on what she saw first, dried blood covering the child's robe, over her right leg. Vi cautiously knelt before the girl, swinging her duffle bag off her left shoulder. With cautious movements, Vi slowly reached and rolled up the robe where the wound likely lay. The young girl whimpered, her skinny legs shaking.

Vi revealed the wound. It wasn't bad. It really wasn't, but it was likely painful. A jagged cut ran from the girl's knee to her upper thigh. Vi looked at it, judging it to be the cause of a sharp rock or a wooden fence pailing, like the ones they had passed in the farmland.

She got right to work, unzipping the dufflebag and finding her medical pouch. In under a minute, she had the girls leg wrapped in medical gauss and disinfected, which the girl took with surprising calmness.

Vi zipped the dufflebag back up, her task complete. "Now little one, where are your parents?"

In a flash, the girl bolted from her, up and running across the courtyard in an instant, before Vi could even utter "Wait" or "Stop."

The girl disappeared into an alleyway on the edge of the courtyard seconds later, and Vi knew from experience that she would never find that girl again. She had been that girl once after all.

Leona and Riven had stopped on the other side of the road, watching Vi and the little girl. They saw the whole interaction, and they too hadn't seen the little girl's flight coming.

Leona spoke first, "I wish we didn't have orphans, or could take better care of the ones that wander the streets. It's been a matter I've spoken to the elders with on many occasions."

Vi nodded numbly, mentally adding a pair of bright blue eyes into the things to be awestruck by on Mount Targon.

_**(P.S.)**_

_**I literally just thought of and wove in the orphan story line. I love how it started here**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Rising Sun Part: 2

_**Hello there, here's another chapter of the continuing saga! I always seem to slow the story down on the edge of a major conflict, and I apologize. Kinda. Haha. In other news, if you didnt notice, I got permission to use a Cover Image (damn good artwork) for the story! Thank you very much Semashke! Look up more works on Deviant Art if you are interested. Amazing stuff there. Another thing, I just got over 200 Followers?! Shoutout to SignDowny for being that special someone to break the second century of you guys!**_

_**You guys make this writing all worth it in the end!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The sight before them was magnificent. A massive marble staircase was built into the structure of the solid rocky plateau they had been skirting in their hike to see the elders. Now, after a seeming short amount of time, it dawned on Vi that they were finally here.

She scanned the sights before her again. The staircase itself was a masterpiece, expansive, and flowing with the terrain, it didn't awkwardly jut out of the rock, but seamlessly flowed into the hard bedrock. Rocky slopes were thrust out upon either side of the stairs as they ascended towards the temple that was perched at the top and end of the stairs. A low wall, partly shielding to large braziers, were manned by figures in gleaming armor. Armor that reminded her of Leona's, but these guards' armor was a dull silver. She guessed they were guards of the temple, separate from what Vi had heard of the fearsome Rakkor tribes.

Two more of the silver armored warriors were positioned on the staircase itself, placing themselves halfway up the wide steps, which numbered at least 400, to Vi's rough guess. Her knees were already throbbing in earnestly at the thought of them.

Leona, at the head of their group, stopped, and turned to face both Vi and Riven, "There is the Temple of the Elders, guarded religiously by the Companies of Iron Solari."

Riven nodded, as well as Vi. Vi guessed they both had guessed the same for the silver armored warriors. "Should they be a problem getting past to see the Elders?"

Leona laughed, "Quite the contrary, They are the easy part. Seeing as I am their commander. The Elders… are a secluded and suspicious collection of old men. From their standpoint, this is completely justified.." Leona cut herself off, clenching the hilt of her zenith blade.

Vi recalled the memories of awkward tension between Leona and Diana at the council they held in the Piltover Dormitories. Vi could tell the two of them had one hell of an argument coming, like two freight trains on a collision course.

"This of course means they won't take to you two coming to Mt. Targon so unannounced very well, but I think the threat of Noxus invading will override their concerns for you two." Leona continued.

Riven put her hand up, "I'm sensing a but."

Leona smirked, "I guess you could call it that, I want to include you Riven, on the war plans, and only the Elders can grant that. You know Noxian tactics, how their fighting formations work, and I want that with me in the War council with Pantheon when the time comes… if it comes. I frankly am still hoping that Noxus calls their plans off."

Riven opened and closed her mouth, unable to find words to say. Eventually she stammered out a short phrase, "I-I'm honored… I will do all I can to help Mt. Targon repel a Noxian attack.

"Hang on a minute, where am I included in the plans, I can help!" Vi said indignantly, putting her hands across her chest. She knew she was a damn good detective and problem solver. It only made sense for her to be in on the command staff of the Targonian forces.

Leona's eyes flashed and then softened. "Look Vi, we'll discuss this later. We have to get up to the Temple, they are waiting for us, and time is of the essence." Leona briskly turned and began marching up the steps in a orderly fashion.

"We'll talk about this later? What the fuck does that mean?" Vi muttered, trudging after the Radiant Dawn. She was internally seething at the auburned haired woman. She was good enough, and strong enough to be a commander. If Riven was, she could too!

"I think she has her reasons," said Riven with a cautious tone. "Vi, I love you like a sister, and trust me, I think Leona is right on this." The platinum haired woman followed Leona up the steps.

Vi scowled, "Thank god Cupcake, for your brunette hair," she muttered darkly, before following the pair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi drummed his gloved fingers on the side of an ornately carved corinthian column. They, they being her and Riven, were waiting in the foyer of the Temple, which was no more than a covered overhang on the dias to the wide bronze doors of the temple itself. Leona had gone inside some five minutes ago, and had yet to return.

Vi was never a very patient person to begin with, and she freely admitted that fact. Those grueling five minutes had been spent gingerly stretching her poor calves from the wretched staircase, to attempting to closely inspect an Iron Solari's armor.

Vi grinned, looking back to that same guard, she had surprised the woman. She knew it was a woman because of the high pitched squeak that emitted from her mouth before her face hardened as Vi stepped close to her.

But now, Vi could only wait. She glanced at Riven besides her. The woman hadn't moved once. She stood solid in the middle of the foyer, unmoving, unflinching.

Vi grumbled darkly, moving to stand besides her. "Did you learn that patience technique in Ionia? Irelia drill that into ya?"

She got a reaction. Riven lazily rolled her head to face Vi, giving her an exasperated look.

Vi laughed lightly, "Yeah that was bad, but really, you need to tell me more about her. I gotta give her the best friend dressing down after all. Make sure she won't break my friend's heart and threaten her with bodily harm if she does, you know?"

Riven couldn't hold it back, she snorted with laughter, relaxing her posture into a more comfortable stance, "For one, please don't try to threaten her, I like my best friend unhurt. And besides… we are both committed to each other, I trust her, so should you."

Vi bobbed her head, sagely accepting the soldier's wisdom "Fair enough, I trust your judgement. But you still gotta give me some details. I mean that other night in Gragas's Bar, I think your Boot Story got rudely interrupted."

Riven gave Vi a wiry smile, "Paying close attention were you?"

Vi shrugged, "What can I say, I like seeing love stories unfold." At her words, a flash of panic crossed Riven's face before morphing into a more composed blank expression. A soldier's discipline no doubt.

But Vi wasn't a Piltover Detective for nothing.

"Ah! Aha! I saw that you scoundrel! Spill it!"

Riven smiled sheepishly, before glancing around. The Iron Solari seemed to also be listening was tempted to call them out on being gossip depraved vultures, but at the last moment, she let the forming words fall back into her throat. 'Diplomacy and all.' Vi saw Riven seem to weigh the options in her head before she shrugged, relenting. "Fine!"

Riven paused, gathering her thoughts, "I was in Ionia for months, as you knew. I still can't thank you enough for prodding me in the right direction. When I landed ashore, I was expecting a gathering of Elders to turn me back or to kill me, but instead, there was only her. She told me in no uncertain terms that she was to be my guide, protector, and overseer. I only numbly nodded in response to her. She was beautiful, and I was entranced. For the next four weeks or so, we hiking and travelled across the southwestern regions of Ionia, stopping in roadside Inns or living off the land. At first, I didn't know why a beautiful young woman was walking through the countryside with me. I didn't see the point. We didn't talk much, me and Irelia, during those times. At least in the beginning. After a while, Ionia healed me. The country itself… it's something you can't describe. A natural wonder to behold, as opposed to Mt. Targon, Ionia… Irelia led me to heal through the beauty of nature, and how the land heals from war and suffering. When we reached Coeur Valley… and I saw the graves of my troops, Irelia held me, as I wept." Riven's face was glazed over in remembrance and unspilled tears. However, she shook her head and they were gone. "It was actually the next day when I lost my boot in that waterfall. That was when, well when we became intimate. From there… well there was another month left of our travels, and you aren't getting any information on that Vi."

Vi scrunched her nose, "What a tease."

Riven winked, "As always. However, I may be a dead person walking. Irelia saw me off through a teleporter, where I met you at the Institute afterwards, and as I was getting surrounded by the purple magic, I looked her in the eyes, and told her I loved her." Riven rubbed the back of her head. "We hadn't said it to each other, and right as I was whisked into the light, I saw a look of shock and rage on her face."

Vi's jaw dropped before she was choking on laughter, "Oh… my…. you are so dead!" Vi wheezed. "What were you thinking!"

"I thought it would be romantic!" Riven exclaimed, "Now she will kill me!"

Vi laughed, clapping Riven's shoulder. "I think she will punch you right in the face, and then kiss you. It is a woman scorned after all."

Riven seemed to play out the scene in her mind. "I don't like my chances." The platinum haired woman muttered.

Vi smiled, looking over to her companion. "I can still threaten Irelia not to hurt you, you know."

Riven smiled at her, about to reply when the bronze doors in front of them screeched and groaned, opening slowly. Vi and Riven both straightened up and looked presentable. The double doors opened fully and a stout robed man walked out. He had thinning grey hair, and a large prominent nose, with beady calculating eyes. The man glanced over Riven more closely inspecting Vi, his eyes wandering across the unusual armor she wore. Vi was about to scowl darkly at the man, but he seemed to be appeased.

"The Elders will see you now, at the bid of the Radiant Dawn. You will have to leave your weapons here. They are not allowed within the temple."

Vi stiffened, impulsively almost taking a step back before she relaxed. The weight of her gauntlets became more prevalent, and she reached over her shoulders, feeling the familiar weight of her gauntlets mold to her grip. Vi quickly unslung her grey duffel bag, and opened her bag, finding room to set the gauntlets inside. An Iron Solari walked up, a hand outstretched. Vi Looked down, hesitating before handing the bag over. She felt a perverse sense of satisfaction as she watched the Iron Solari guard almost buckle from the weight.

Vi turned to face forwards again, seeing Riven's runic blade and a jagged dagger in the hands of another iron Solari.

The steward, Vi guessed, in front of them nodded, "Follow me champions." Together, they followed him into the dimly lit interior of the Temple. As she passed through the doorway, Vi felt the weight and shape of Caitlyn's revolver on the inside of her boot.

The interior of the Temple was a high ceilinged chamber, with columns on the left and right, artifacts and portraits of what could only be Mt. Targon's history. A bow and quiver of arrows set on a stone pedestal, a blunted spiked helmet, a lifelike painting of a red sunrise over the Temple of the Elders.

In the center of the room was a bubbling fountain, which was sparkling with gleaming rays of sunlight, that shone through an opening in the roof above. A shallow pool of water surrounded the elaborate fountain structure, which forced their entry to go left or right.

The grey haired steward beckoned them forward. "the Elders will hold audience for you now, Right through those doors." His wrinkled hand pointed towards a glowing gold door, behind the fountain, against a wall that was a depiction of the sun's rays, impacting against some object to scatter the light across the entire wall. Two Iron Solari stood guard. Weaponless, but still retaining their armor and menace. Vi didn't like her chances unarmed against such an armored opponent.

The guard on the left nodded, and stepped to the side, opening the golden door in a practiced motion. As it opened, the other side was revealed to be a deep brown color, so the door was not infact solid gold, but painted. Vi reacted first, stepping through the door with a nod to both Iron Solari, and Vi heard Riven mutter her thanks to them as well.

As Vi stepped through the door, she saw Leona first, standing in the center of the room, which was a dark, solemn grey, with no light save for torches hung on the walls at irregular intervals. Past Leona was a curved, lifted platform, with twelve seats placed behind the raised platform. In these seats, sat many different robed men, all of a old age. They looked frail almost, peering down and squinting at her and Riven as they entered the room. Vi walked over to Leona on her left side, riven her right.

"Bow." Leona hissed under her breath. Without pause, Vi straightened herself and gave a short and swift bow to the elevated Elders before her. Upon later reflection, Vi would realize that she had never bowed before that moment. Vi didn't need to look to know Riven had done the exact same.

Leona stepping forward, placing herself at the head of their small party.

"Great Elders of the Solari, I thank you for your audience today, and your allowance for two of the champions from the Institute of War to weigh in on this hearing. I come to you today at a time of great peril. I elected to go to the Institute in the pre-season due to worried rumors and whispers of war. I come back to you to tell you that these rumors are not so anymore. They are fact. The city state of Noxus moves to strike Mt. Targon."

There was an uproar from the line of desks on the raised wooden platform.

"_Noxus, attack us?"_

"_Lies! Blasphemy!"_

"_How is this possible!?"_

"_Proof! Proof!" _

The twelve men were incoherently shouting and arguing amongst one another. Vi glanced over to Riven and Leona. Both stood still and stared resolutely ahead, seemingly unfazed by the sheer ludicrousy of these twelve… and very angry men.

"Order! Order!" A man in golden robes shouted, unique to the others, who wore pristine white robes. "Behave yourself Elders of the Solari, or do you wish to be justifying the Heretic for killing you in your sleep for your incompetence?"

Vi didn't dare react to that, nore glance to gauge Leona's reaction. Vi knew from Caitlyn's telling of the severity of the schism between Diana and Leona. Their story reminded Vi painfully of Caitlyn and herself struggling to find each other. It seemed the leader of the Elders still tested Leona's loyalty to Mt. Targon.

"Now, Leona, can you prove these bold claims. If so, we must seek the Institute's support, for such an uncalled for act of war.

Leona answered clear without a hitch in her voice, "We have no support from the Institute. They are unwilling to see this threat, or choose not to. Something clouds the Institute's judgement in this time. Champions are investigating this as we speak at the Institute itself. However, we do have the support of many champions of the Institute, who acted independently from the judgement decreed by the High Summoners, here now. This is Vi, from Piltover, and Riven, Exile from Noxus, loyal to Ionia after their invasion."

Vi held her chin up high, gazing at the faces of the Elders without falter. Internally, she applauded Leona on a rather sneaky jab towards the Elders. Her introduction of the two of them to the Elders left no doubt that they were here with immunity to actions taken against them. Vi also suspected that the Elders wouldn't want to cross Leona.

She assumed correctly.

The High Elder, after a quick glance towards his companions, nodded in assent. "Vi, of Piltover. Riven of _Ionia_, we welcome your assistance to Mt. Targon in this dire hour.

Vi and Riven both nodded their heads forward in recognition. A quick sideways glance at Riven's face told Vi that Riven definitely did not mind being called 'Riven from Ionia'

Leona continued speaking, "Elders, it is utmost importance that we act now, to secure the Mountain passes that lay before The Gateway of Orpheus. Any attack will come there first."

This seemed like a popular idea, as all twelve Elders were murmuring their agreement. "The Elders agree. Of the three companies of Iron Solari, take two Leona, and organize a defensive line in The Gateway of Orpheus. We will send messengers across the Mountain to gather the civilians to higher altitudes, and send down our militia forces. Is there any word of Pantheon and the Rakkor?" The Head Elder leaned down, staring at Leona.

Leona wore a small smirk on her face. "He and I spoke before I left for the Institute a week ago. If he kept his word, He should be in the Mountain passes, with the entire Rakkor tribes with him."

Vi almost couldn't hold back a snigger as she watched the Head Elder's mouth fall open.


	33. Chapter 33: The Gateway of Orpheus

_**Hello everybody! Im back with another installment! And guess what, its the longest chapter yet! I deserve a cookie at least right? And to be honest, im pretty tired, i wrote most of this at 2 A.M. so i think ill just crash right now! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Vi could feel the very air around her charged with electricity. It felt as if the very light from the sun was acting as a massive transformer for electric currents like the ones in Piltover. Rays glinted of dozens of bodies, Iron Solari all dressed in their shiny silver armor. Their very presence felt like a second sun, warmth, radiant, and a bright light against the coming shadows of war.

Vi had been in many scraps, fights, and wild goose chases in her times in Piltover and Zaun. But she knew this was something else altogether. The council at the Institute had seemed so simple, but looking over the courtyard adjacent to the Elder's Temple, Vi saw it was anything but. Two hundred Iron Solari didn't sound that impressive in her mind, but all of them were strapping on armor, loading carts, and forming ranks right in front of her. It felt like an entire army was marching off to war.

Two hundred Iron Solari, with three champions from the Institute of War were marching to war. Vi hadn't realized how serious it was until that moment.

"You doing ok there Vi?" Leona walked up next to her, at the top of the small steps, with the outlying pillars on either side of them. Leona must have caught her gaze over to the Iron Solari readying themselves. "It is a daunting notion. Almost all of these Solari have never seen real combat."

Vi replied, "How many have?" She hoped Leona couldn't hear the slight tremor in her voice. She had faced down the hardiest of criminals in Piltover. Been in gunfights and fight pits. But somehow, those seemed like kindergarten next to this. While not much of a history buff, she knew the history of the Rune Wars to some extent. The stories and scrolls described absolute carnage. It made her nervous just reading about the destruction and death those thousands of years ago.

Leona nodded slowly, "Up here on the higher slopes of Mt. Targon, none have seen war. The Rakkorian tribes at the bases and low lying hills have seen plenty. I myself used to be a Rakkor. But... that changed long ago. The Rakkor have fought wars, many many wars. Death and battle are second nature to them. Let me ask you something Vi. Are you afraid?"

Vi stared sharply ahead, seeking out Riven in the throng of people in front of her. After a moment's search, she found the Ex-Noxian. She looked at ease, walking amongst the Solari soldiers, clapping some on the backs, and speaking with them as she weaved in between them. Vi couldn't understand how she did it. She looked at ease, and focused. Vi felt like if she took a step her legs might give out from underneath her.

Vi then found Leona's gaze. "Yes. I am afraid."

Leona put a hand on her armored shoulder. "Fear is a good thing. Idleness is not. Keep yourself occupied, and do something in our way to The Gateway of Orpheus. You will find strength with those who stand with you." Leona turned and walked back into the Temple behind her, leaving Vi alone, looking over the troops. She wouldn't succumb to fear. She didn't let fear lead her life anymore. Vi confidence, Vi walked down the smooth stone steps, her gauntlets a welcome presence, keeping her weighed down to this reality.

On the fringes of the many groups of Iron Solari were three in a small circle, talking quietly amongst each other. Vi looked over, and on instinct, walked over to join the group. Closer up, she noticed that two were male, and the other was a woman. The men were tall, broad in the shoulders, both wearing their gleaming armor, with sheathed swords. Their faces were very sharp, with distinct aquitaine noses and brown eyes, with cropped brown hair. The woman had flowing dirty blonde hair tied back. Vi couldn't see her face, as she was facing away from her. But her approach had not gone unnoticed from the men. Vi met two sharp gazes upon walking up to the group, and the woman turned to face her, seeing her companion's eyes look behind her. Vi was surprised to see an older face of a woman. While not yet middle aged, a couple lines running underneath the woman's eyes showed her age, with fierce dull blue eyes.

"Hello there, Iron Solari. You guys need any help with anything?" Vi asked lightly. She figured she could have introduced herself better, but she wanted to come of as a causal person to these religious warriors. The man on the right scowled, "Look, foreigner, we don't need your help with anything. Go bother someone else."

Vi glared sharply at the man, about to cut in with a biting retort, when she was beat to the punch by the woman in front of her. "Oh lay off it Leo. She is one of those champions that came her, remember what Leona said? Although I must say, your hair and armor are certainly something... Vi was it?"

Vi grinned, looking across to the woman, "Vi I am, I'm flattered that you seem to know me already." Vi glanced at her two companions, seeing cautious expressions. One of them, Leo she heard him called by his companion, was tapping his foot quickly.

"Anyone who comes to the aid of Mt. Targon is welcome in my books. I'm Helen,this well meaning, but foolish man over here is Leo, and that's Pellitus." Helen reached out grasping Vi's forearm tightly.

Vi nodded her head, deciding to break the ice, "Oh it's fine Helen, it's probably the hair that threw him off, thinking I was some crazy person or something."

Leo raised his hands up indignantly, "That's not! I just... Oh whatever." Pellitus laughed slapping him across the back of his head. Both Vi and Helen laughed lightly. Leo looked ruefully to the sky for a second before looking back to Vi, "Im sorry, its just that we are all a little tense right now."

Vi waved off the apology, "Oh please, don't apologize. There's nothing to forgive. I've seen and heard worse insults from criminals in Piltover anyway. If anything, you need to step up your insults. Foreigner? That was kinda obvious." Vi gestured back to her gauntlets, ever present on her person. It felt good to converse lightly with people. Plus, it offered her the chance to show off her gauntlets

Helen smiled, "While I haven't seen them in action, Mt. Targon still receives reports from the Institute of War. You are quite the champion there. And I must say, those gauntlets and armor of yours are like nothing I have ever seen."

Vi tossed her pink hair back, reaching for her right gauntlet. She reached down, and felt her hand mold into the well worn grip inside the gauntlet. In a practiced motion, she pulled the heavy weapon up and over her shoulders. The gauntlet hummed and hissed loudly, steam billowing out from various pipes and engines. Vi flexed her fingers, clenching and unclenching her fists to oil up the many hinges on her gauntlets. "I imagine Mt. Targon doesn't have much in the way of hextech machinery?" Vi loved to show off her gauntlets. And as she looked around, the nearest Solari soldiers were peering over in curiosity. Vi snapped her gaze back to her gauntlet. A piston and gem seemed a bit loose on one of the fingers. Vi quickly thrust her left hand into her duffel bag that she had been given back earlier. After a couple seconds of blindly groping, she felt the familiar shape of a screwdriver. In under fifteen seconds, she fully tightened loose screws and made sure that nothing else was errant with her baby.

Helen spoke up, making Vi pause in her inspections, "Do you always have the tip of your tongue out while you work on your gauntlets with... that tool you have"

Vi looked up, suspicious. "It's a trait I seem to have. My partner always teases me for it. I just concentrate really hard." Vi cautiously looked over the three of them. She didn't know if Mt. Targon had broadcast, or had news of Piltover events. She knew most other city states knew. If things weren't so fucked up right now, Vi knew that there would be a lot of talk about that particular news story of that damn hospital confession.

Helen laughed, along with two small smirks from Pellitus and Leo. "Your partner is Caitlyn right? It's pretty obvious, but I have to make sure." Helen continued, "I'm sorry in advance here, but I have to applaud you for your speech in Piltover a couple weeks back. Mt. Targon just heard of it a couple of days ago. We only received dialogue and bulleted information, but it still sounded like a damn good love confession."

Vi grimaced, "I-Yes, it was."

Helen's eyes flashed with guilt, but Leo cut her off, "You probably have a lot of people telling you this, but it really has been extraordinary. You are basically a celebrity coming out as a lesbian, and it's helped a lot of people. Me and Pelli over here feel comfortable to share our relationship in public, even with foreigners coming and going.

Vi's annoyed thoughts instantly skidded to a halt, "Wait.. you two?" She gestured to both of them. A screwdriver in one hand, a gauntlet in another. It probably looked ridiculous and corny, but that was basically her entire existence, so she didnt really dwell on looking like a fool. She would just beat the shit out of anyone who dares comment on the fact.

Pellitus laughed, and wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders, "Going on six years now. Mt. Targon has always been accepting of same sex relationships, but your speech really brought people to be forefront in their preferences."

Vi paused at that. She hadn't had the stomach to even turn on the Piltover stations during her time at the Institute. But if what these Solari were saying was true... maybe that speech in the hospital wasn't doing so bad after all.

A sharp whistle sounded over the courtyard, shaking Vi from her thoughts. She turned to follow the sound back on the steps of the Elder's Temple. Leona stood there, flanked by two other Solari, most likely the captains of the two Iron Solari companies.

"Solari, as you all know by now, we march to the Gateway of Orpheus in preparation of a Noxian invasion." Leona's strong voice carried across the entire courtyard. Despite the two Companies of Solari being already briefed, Vi heard a lot of low murmuring around her. Vi couldn't argue with their shock. She imagined news of Piltover being under assault by an army of lunatics from Zaun. The very idea made her clench her fists in fury.

"We will not let these would be invaders on to Mt. Targon to harm our families, our homes, or our culture. The Solari have long been separate from the Rakkor Tribes, but together, we will prevail!" Leona raised her fist into the air, and there was a loud call from the crowd around Vi, and she couldn't help but grin, calling out herself in a rousing cheer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi was at the head of of the column. She had wanted to stay and continue talking with Helen, Leo, and Pellitus, but as the Solari companies had formed up into marching order, Riven had sprung out of nowhere, literally dragging her away up to Leona. The two hundred Solari soldiers had formed into a four abreast column, before beginning to march down the very road Leona, Riven and Vi had used to trek up to the Temple.

Vi had made at least a dozen glances backwards to look over the massive column of marching Solari, much to the chagrin of one of the captains in front of her. Although the marching soldiers all had matching grins.

Vi however, was mostly calm, marching besides Riven silently, constantly eyeing the gathering crowds of people on the sides of the road. Farmers in their fields. Shop owners by their doorsteps. Children on the curbs. Vi found herself constantly looking at those children. They were currently in the exact same town where Vi had first seen that little girl, curled up in a ball. Vi knew it was unlikely to see the girl again, but she found herself looking in a desperate way.

"Vi... you know, you might want to talk to Caitlyn before you bring a kid home. She might get some crazy idea in her head." Riven cut in from her side, surprising her. Vi immeadiately frowned, "Oh haha, I guess I am pretty obvious. But I don't know... she is stuck in my head. Fuck! I don't even if I want to raise a kid. But I've been there on the street... and I don't want a little girl that to go through the same things I went through. There are times... times I don't even remember. And i'm thankful." Vi kept her gaze on the people. People they were here for.

Riven gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, at the end of this, we'll come back here, and find that little girl. Maybe i'll get one too! Irelia... wait no, she already wants to kill me.' Riven grinned at her. Vi laughed, "I'll protect you from that infuriated Ionian." Vi smiled though. Caitlyn probably would do her normal thing, let out a breathy, exasperated 'Vi' before smiling lightly, and kiss her lightly on the lips. Vi imagined Caitlyn on one knee, talking to the little Targonian girl. Speaking softly, with love, with Vi looking over the two of them. It was an image she hoped would come true one day.

Riven smiled, and Vi found herself thinking of the road ahead. Literally and figuratively. Vi knew for a fact she was strong. She didn't need anyone to tell her, or look into a mirror. She knew that she could go toe to toe with any criminal, any robber in the city of Piltover. But one reason why she kept glancing behind her was that fact that this was an army. Marching to war. Riven was a war veteran. Riven had seen the worst of war in the history of Runeterra in Ionia. And she was calm as could be.

Vi steeled herself, "Riven... how are you so calm... marching to war?" Leona had gave her a little resolve earlier before the match began. But after seeing so many people with worry in their faces, and thinking of Caitlyn. She found it hard to not let fear win.

Riven's smile died on her face. She turned her head, looking over the rolling green hills that had emerged after they exited the town. "Vi, i'm terrified. Absolutely terrified of what is happening here. But I don't let it show because these soldiers and people need to see that we are strong, and can handle fear. Fear is good, but letting fear control you... that gets you killed. I learned that in Ionia." Riven looked at her, "Noxus teaches you that fear is for the weak. But fear makes you strong. It shows you what you can lose, and allows you to fight for the things you love."

Vi nodded, thinking of of Caitlyn, of Piltover, of her gym, and bar. All those were the things she cared for in life. "Riven... I don't know the first thing about fighting a war. I thought I could do this, but I catch criminals for a living. I dont kill."

Riven smiled, "Vi, you aren't going to be on the front lines. But we need you. A battle is only as good as it's conduction. When two armies clash, everything goes south. Everything. But if you are in the reserves looking at the situation, I know you will be able to judge where reinforcements will need to go, where to prop up our lines. I know your brain, and there's a damn good reason why Caitlyn sought for you to join the police those couple years ago. You are quick witted, and can see your way through a problem."

Vi frowned, "But this is different..."

Riven cut her off, "Vi, you act on instinct. When you fight, it's all instinctive. I know you are a damn good thinker, despite your past of rash actions. War will change you Vi, but you have no need to fear killing someone. With your gauntlets of yours, you can probably just knock out someone for a couple of days."

Vi shut her mouth, "You know, I don't like these emotional talks. At all really."

Riven snorted, "Neither do I. Yet there is that one person in our lives who we do like talking emotionally to." Vi pondered that, staring off into the distance. Up ahead of the the marching column, was the base town. Vi could see the Gateway of Orpheus nestled into the town. "I guess we do." Caitlyn's face flashed into her head. Gods, she wanted to wrap her up in her arms and never let her go. And Vi steeled herself, she would see Caitlyn again. She just hoped Caitlyn wouldn't hate her if she came back, war-torn, with death on her hands. That thought put a dagger in her stomach.

There was silence from there, the only sound echoing through the peaceful hills were the steady marching feet of two hundred and three. Within ten minutes, Leona led the column into The Gateway of Orpheus. Unlike along the road, there were hundreds of people lining the courtyard. People leaned out of windows, all clad in white and gold. Vi was impressed, for a place without advanced technology, there was a great speed of communication. The crowd of people parted for the column to enter, and the soldiers slowly filled the courtyard. Leona made a beeline for the fountain that lay in the middle. The captains followed, and with a seconds hesitation, Riven and Vi followed.

Leona halted at the base of the fountain, "Captains, form a base of operations here and The Gateway of Orpheus. I will take Riven and Vi down into the mountain passes to link up with Pantheon and the Rakkor Tribes." The two captains clenched their fists across their chests, and walked off towards the Solari soldiers, who were beginning to unload tents, supplies, and weapons around them in the courtyard.

Leona turned to the two of them, "You guys ready to meet my best friend?" Riven and Vi shared a glance. Leona, while acting strong and aloof, had a slight nervous look in her eyes.

Riven clasped a hand on Leona's shoulder, "Don't you worry. You got the finest Ex-Noxian-Ionian General and a kickass Piltover Detective at your side. Your entire people are behind you, supporting your command. You will not fail."

Vi looked at Leona, "Yeah, come on Riven and I have been talking to the Iron Solari. None of them are expressing any doubts over you. In fact, they are at ease, knowing that you know what you are doing!"

Leona smiled tightly, "Thank you, it's good to know I'm not alone in this. We should get moving though, I hope that Pantheon is waiting for us in the passes.. If he's not... then we need to draw up different plans. The Noxian plans we discussed. The troop displacements called for five thousand Noxian foot soldiers. At best, we can rally another company of Iron Solari, and three hundred militia, who are mainly skirmishers.

Riven nodded, "How many can we expect if Pantheon brought all the Rakkor?"

Leona scrunched her auburn eyebrows, "At best, one thousand warriors. Fifteen hundred if the women fight."

Vi did the math in her head, "So at best, two to five odds? Those aren't the best of odds"

Leona scowled at her, "Thank you Vi, for telling me that. I wasn't thinking of that the whole march down here in the first place." Vi sheepishly muttered a 'sorry.' and quietly shut up. She realized that Leona wasn't so calm, and looked anxious to link up with the Rakkor and Pantheon.

Leona looked over the two of them, "Alright let's go. And if we meet Pantheon... well. He isn't the most social of people. But he is a good guy."

Riven smiled, "I can't wait to meet the guy who i've fought with on the rift. His spears really are deadly." Vi had to agree with that. He wasn't called the Artisan of War for nothing.

Leona laughed, "Oh, you know him from the League. He only uses his spear there because he challenges himself. You should see him with a sword." Vi laughed uneasily, if Pantheon only wanted to challenge himself, what if he actually tried in the League? Vi loved the challenge there, even with the unworldly feeling of being impaled on a spear, only to respawn afterwords completely fine.

"Come on, let's go, it's not far." Leona gestured forwards, towards the edge of the courtyard. The three of them walked over to the edge, the rolling plains stretched out thousands of feet below them. In the distance, the gleaming white walls of the Institute of War. Vi looked at the distant structure. Almost innocent of the build up of war going on around them. Vi trailed her gaze downwards, over the jagged rocks and winding paths that sat and the bottom on a small marble staircase. The marble steps flowed right into the landscape. The trio bounded down the steps, before stepping on the grassy ground. The ground sloped downwards, before many beaten dirt paths wove into the landscape, disappearing into massive slabs of rocks. The paths were only visible for a good fifty yards before the rock face obscured their visions.

"The middle paths lead to a sloped plain, that stretches to the grass flats below. The others are dead ends amongst the rock maze. If Pantheon kept his word, he and the tribes will be in those mountain trails."

Vi nodded, "He'll be there. If he's your true friend, he wouldn't fail you." Caitlyn had never failed her after all. Even if calling Caitlyn her true friend wasn't politically correct. Friends didn't furiously make out in an Institute bed in the mornings.

Leona nodded, "You are right, there in nothing to worry about." With a bounce in her step, Leona confidently marched along the beaten dirt path, golden armor shining bright, with her curly auburn hair wildly flowing behind her. Vi and Riven took their familiar places at her side, following the Chosen Solari. Crumbled boulders and slabs of limestone impeded their view forward. They were forced to go into single file as the narrow path carved it's way in a stone ravine. The winding path seemed endless, as each corner revealed more and more rock walls.

Vi was about to annoyingly ask how far they were when they rounded the next corner.

The path widened out into a small clearing. Except for the clear was full of small campfires, and red cloaked, helmeted warriors. Some were sitting, eating, while others were sharpening weapons. They were all fit, and muscular, the men and women both wearing sculpted bronze breastplates, and bronze shin guards. They had only leather skirts covering their upper legs, and for a good while, Vi couldn't take her eyes off these warriors. All of them in excellent physical shape.

Their arrival wasn't nearest warriors hurriedly stood but, two lean women with braided brown hair. They had leaf bladed swords strapped to their hips, with bronze bucklers strapped to their backs.

The closest one, who was a good four inches taller than her companion, put her hand on the hilt of her sword, "Halt, identify yourselves!"

Vi glanced over the two amazonian beauties. The shorter companion met her gaze, and looked her up and down, before smiling at her seductively. Vi narrow her eyes, focusing. Caitlyns image popped in her head, and Vi controlled herself. She didn't need to flirt with these women. Vi glanced over to Leona, as did Riven. Both had developed an unconscious instinct to look to Leona for the speaking of all things. Already, these border guards had attracted then attention of the entirety of the camped warriors.

Leona threw her arms in front of her in a peaceful gesture. "Rakkor, I am..."

"LEONA!" A voice drowned out the Rakkorian woman and boomed across the entire clearing. The standing warriors all parted as a massive figure strode towards them, easily six and a half feet tall, with massive bulging muscles everywhere. His chest-plate and skirt did hide any of his frame, which were sculpted much like the buff statues Vi saw in courtyards. Only Pantheon put the statues to shame, and although Vi hadn't yet been introduced, she would recognize the helmeted man anywhere. The man was built like an ox, and Vi wondered briefly how Leona ever sparred with this man. Pantheon slammed down his spear butt into the ground, leaving it quivering in the ground. His signature shield however stayed on his person, a massive piece of wood and bronze, marking with a protruding upsides down V. But Vi did spy a sword strapped on Pantheon's waist, similar to the leaf shaped blade she saw earlier on the Rakkor woman. Leona's earlier words came to mind. 'How good is he really with the sword?'

Leona's gaze fell on the giant of a man, "Pantheon! It's good to see you!" She strode forward, brushing aside the two women who had confronted the three champions. She warmly embraced Pantheon in a hug that somehow didn't crush the auburn haired woman. Riven, Leona, and Vi were not small woman, all were tall and toned. But Leona looked like a skinny girl next to Pantheon. His legs, more like tree trunks, were tensed and had massive calves that held up his frame. Thick arms and a wide, broad chest made Vi wonder what Pantheon looked like without anything covering his chest. As a matter of fact, she didnt want to know. That would be a little distracting.

Leona pulled back, "Thank you for getting my message. And for bringing the entirety of the Rakkor with you." She made a sweeping gesture with her hands, eliciting a loud "A'oo!" from the gathered men and women.

Pantheon reached up to his helmet, bronze and battered with dents from past battles. Vi's jaw dropped, as Pantheon nonchalantly took of his helmet. A tanned face, with a firm jawline met her eyes. Warm brown eyes, with short cropped hair and a full, trimmed beard highlighted Pantheon's face. He was... possibly the best looking man Vi had ever seen. Like if Vi was straight. She would definitely have gunned for him.

Unfortunately, Pantheon seemed to notice her surprise. His warm brown eyes turned to her, suddenly calculating and... amusement? "I see you and your companion haven't seen me without a helmet before." He said amused.

Vi glanced over to Riven, seeing an appreciative gaze. They seemed to always be in a similar mindset. Vi looked back to Pantheon, "You gotta leave that helmet off more often buddy. Just saying, you'll be doing most of my gender a favor."

Leona put a hand to her face, "Oh god, not this again," she muttered.

Riven laughed, "She's got a point. I mean, seriously, Leona, how did you guys only be friends growing up?"

Leona made an exasperated sound into her hand while Pantheon smiled shaking his head. "Leona, relax, let's get you settled. There's been lots of news on the front. You were right, Noxus marches."

Vi and Riven didn't think much of Pantheon's face after that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were gathered in the command tent in the clearing where the Rakkor were settled. It was a roomy tent, with very totalitarian furniture. Rugs and animals decorated the walls of the tent, but what dominated the scene was a waist high wooden tabletop, with a detailed map of the area laid across the tabletop.

It was just the four of the gathered. With Pantheon directing the three of them to placements of troops and whispers of the Noxian advances. "We are currently in this clearing, with four hundred Rakkor. The rest of the Rakkor are helping to evacuate the last of the villages. They will be ready to fight tomorrow. How many of the Solari were you able to get Leona?" Leona tapped the Elder's Temple on the map, "Two companies, currently based at The Gateway of Orpheus. They wouldn't release the third company to me. Captain Theo was particularly pissed. But The Elders did promise to sound the call for the Militia to be called up. I don't know how long that will be, but I hope that they arrive in time." Leona finished.

Pantheon stroked his beard, "Numbers won't matter if we draw them into the rocks. We stage a fight on the fields of Celestus before we fall back into our mountain paths. This clearing will be a fall back point, and a final resort can be The Gateway of Orpheus. My scouts report the Noxian army has mobilized, and will be marching any day. At least six thousand strong."

Leona frowned, but Riven spoke up, "Our intelligence placed it at five thousand foot soldiers. They must have upped their invasion force. Did your scouts report and champions from Noxus among them?"

Pantheon tapped the far corner of the map, "The army will march from this vector, right to our doorstep. And so far, only one has been sighted. Sion. But more are likely. I would expect the Noxian forces to be led by Swain and Darius. It is possible for Katarina and her assassins to be involved as well. But I doubt Noxus will leave their Western border so unprotected. And if the Institute is really going to be under internal attack, I would expect Noxian champions to be there as well."

Vi pointed to the plains of Celestus, "So the army will line up on the fields of... Celestus. Rakkor in the front ranks, Iron Solari in the second?"

Pantheon nodded, "I will be in the Vanguard, with my elite warriors. Riven, you will take the left flank, Leona, the right. I'll get you both acquainted with your commanders tonight. Vi, you'll be in command of the reserves with Alec. He is a close friend of mine, and a good soldier. Together, you should be able to stop any Noxian push in our lines." Pantheon drew a line on the field. "I have been planning this for days. No matter how we fight, we can't hold the plain. We simply don't have the numbers. But after the first clash, a fighting withdrawal into the rocks, with our spear-men and superior training, Noxian numbers won't matter."

Riven peered over the map, "I've seen how Noxians fight, i've commanded them myself. They will bring siege engines. Long range catapults. Even if your scouts didn't see, they are there. Noxian mages too, with spells and illusion spells. They can sit back and soften your defenses, without any need to commit their ground troops to open battle."

Leona shook her head, "The Iron Solari are few in number, but trained very well in defensive magics. I'm not worried about Noxian magic. Rakkorian relic weapons repeal most common magic anyway. Pantheon's shield for one is practically invulnerable."

Riven nodded slowly, "So if we draw our lines up near the entryways to the mountain passes, we can engage, and then break off into the winding passes, fighting rearguard actions at set zones." Riven pointed to points on the map.

Pantheon nodded sagely, "I may be advertised as a warmonger, but I know when I'm outmatched. This way, we will fight on one front, with a clear line of retreat."

Vi frowned at the map. The plan seemed solid, but when Pantheon just mentioned a one front battle, it struck something in her. "Hey, are you sure there isn't another way up to Mt. Targon? These paths are winding and narrow, but I don't think that is the only way in and out of the entire Mountain."

"Oh there are sheer cliffs that one could climb, but not in numbers, or with any coordination. Certainly not an army. This path is the only real way in. However, "Pantheon paused, brown eyes narrowing, "there is a i'll used goat path. It's been abandoned for years. I used to travel on it as a young boy." Pantheon gestured to the detailed map, "It isn't even on the map, but it's location runs parallel to our main path. I doubt anyone would know of it."

Riven spoke up, "Still, we don't want to be caught off guard, we should send a token force and runners to watch for any movement on the goat path."

Pantheon and Leona looked at each other, "Agreed." They said in unison. Leona continued, "I'll organize some runners when I go back to The Gateway of Orpheus. Can you supply fifteen Rakkor to watch the pass?"

Pantheon nodded, "I'll make the arrangements. Speaking of which, I haven't thought too thank you both, Vi and Riven, for your assistance. I had not expected any support, but am grateful that Leona has the backing of some champions from the Institute."

Vi snorted, "Please, it's nothing."

Riven glared at her, "Pardon the pink haired snob, but we have to tell you of a matter regarding the Institute. This invasion is no random event." Vi stuck her tongue out at her platinum haired friend, before glancing back to Pantheon. The man should know of their findings on Noxus after all.

Pantheon frowned, "Noxus has tested our borders before. War with them is no strange occurrence."

Riven smiled grimly, "Yes, I told my superiors that when plans were made long ago, to not test Mt. Targon. But recently, the Institute of War has been lacking in their usual vigilance against unprovoked war between city states. Their actions with a stasis bubble in Kalamanda is evidence of that. But now, something is toying with the High Summoners of the Institute of War. Leona, Vi, and I came here, To help you against Noxus. Three more champions stayed behind to uncover and subterfuge at the Institute. Think about it. Noxus flexes their strength when they are literally within eyesight of the Institute, and nothing is done."

Pantheon leaned over the table, his heavily muscled back flexing as he gripped the edge of the table, staring intently at the Institute on the map. It was marked with a star and ornate drawing of the citadel walls. "So we are alone."

"Not alone. The Institute has strength, but only through champions can it hold power." Leona spoke softly, "Mt. Targon has long been isolated from the other city states. It shouldn't be. All of Valoran should know that we stand today against forces challenging the Institute of War."

Vi hid a smile. They hadn't discussed this back in the Piltover dormitories, but this was one hell of a plan, "Announce it to the world, and people will back you." Helen, Leo, and Pellitus had after all. Global communication was a powerful thing."

Pantheon looked to be deep in thought. "Noxus invaded Ionia, and Runeterra rallied to the aid of Ionia. We do not need Runeterra to fight our battles for us." Vi immeadiately frowned, and she caught an angry look on Leona's face, but before Vi could think of anything else, Pantheon continued speaking, "However, we'll just tell everyone that if Noxus has a grudge against the Institute and Mt. Targon, we will meet them in the field of battle. Mt. Targon is loyal to it's commitments."

Vi breathed a sigh of relief, as did her two companions. The bear of a man stood up straight. "It is early afternoon, and we have much to do. I'll inform my commanders of the battle plans, Leona, you inform the Iron Solari... let's hope to the gods they get along."

Riven suddenly spoke up, "I want to see the Noxian force myself."

Pantheon gave her a glance, "Another scouting party is heading out tonight, you are welcome to join them."

Vi surged at the opportunity, "I'd like to go as well!" She hadn't ever seen a full army or had any idea what to expect. She needed to see what it was like, to keep herself sane.

Pantheon raised a defined eyebrow. Vi rolled her eyes, "You really are mean, I can be quiet. And my gauntlets aren't loud... when I'm not using them." That was the truth, but any movement with them on had a chance of releasing pressurized gases at a high speed. Not good for a night scouting mission.

Pantheon, Riven, and Leona all stared at her. She looked indignantly back until she puffed with a bit of venom, "Fine, I'll leave them behind you bastards."

_**P.S. I know Vi and Riven are with their respective women. But come on, Pantheon is basically a Greek god incarnated. Although you should take notice why Leona is so immune ;)**_


	34. Chapter 34: In the Shadows

**Guess who is back? So you guys are awesome, and I actually have a legitimate excuse for not updating. I just went to college. In my fifth week as we speak! It will mean that I will not update as I usually did (I apologize, since I already kinda sucked at updating. But woe is me) Secondly, I am building up the conflict, its going to be epic, I swear I wont disappoint. **

**Thats all for now, Enjoy! **

Diana didn't like the tingling sensations running down her spine. She had been on many covert missions, and felt far better infiltrating army camps that sitting in the shadows of the Great Hall The sun was setting, it's rays bouncing off the planed glass high above on the ceiling of the Great Hall. The day was almost over, and Diana knew that tonight very well might be a night where all hell broke loose. Caitlyn from Piltover and Lux had both teleported back to the Institute an hour ago, which comforted her slightly. Slightly. Diana didn't know many champions in the Institute, and even fewer she trusted. That list was able to be counted on two fingers. But nonetheless, Diana saw a companionship in them, when she had sat with the five of them in the Piltover dormitories. _Five of them..._ Unwelcome thoughts racing through her mind, thoughts of sunsets, and warm brown eyes that had turned out to be deceitful and cruel.

Fury raced through her veins, and she clenched a hand on her curved sword, an ever present reminder of that day. But with the setting sun, came the rising third quarter moon. Diana felt it's light and powerful flow into her, and although she couldn't see it, she knew of it's presence. The strength gave her fury, but also serenity. With a deep sigh, she settled back onto the edge of the bench in the center of the Great Hall. She sat in the shade of a great marble structure, that distinctly reminded her of Mount Targon. It depicted the end of the Rune Wars, the founding of the Institute. She found it fitting to wait there.

Both Caitlyn and Lux had argued that they would help keep watch, but she shrugged them aside. She worked better alone.

Summoners who ambled past gave her incurious looks. The only champion Diana saw was Graves, who tilted his head towards her in greeting, but as the sun sank below the horizon, and the rays of light were extinguished in the ceiling above, Diana found herself alone in the Great Hall.

Time was a peculiar thing, when waiting. Moments seemed to blend together, and the quiet ate at your sanity. But Diana never succumbed. She breathed regularly, and on each exhale, she felt the very light in the room around her. Her eyes were shut, letting her solely focus on the unseen, rather then the obvious.

Diana didn't know how much time had passed, but after what seemed like hours, those unwelcome thoughts were back. First, it was an image of _her. _Smiling brightly, with the setting sun at her back. Diana savagely struck that image aside. But the seed was planted, unable to be unsown. Another image came back, unbidden.

_She smiled, her auburn hair glowing unnaturally in the dim moonlight. "See Di? Screw propriety, I'll talk walks with you anytime."_

Diana's hands clenched in their meditative positions. 'That woman scorned you. Betrayed you.' She told herself, oppressing any loving thought coming to her brain. She recalled the tortuous memories that haunted her. The disbelief when the Elders condemned her. The terror, looks of desperation, trying to find Leona, to tell her everything, and how sorry she was. How the Moon saved her, the Lunari saved her, but when she saw Leona again, sent by the new Elders... to kill her. It tore her in two.

But her subconscious wouldn't be deterred_. _

'_But you love her.'_

Diana's next breath was a ragged exhale, and she relented to focus in peace, feeling the rays of light, with the image of Leona smiling warmly at her, firmly entrenched in her head. There was no use trying to fight it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi sat on top of a rock, along the wall on the edge of the clearing. Just admiring. Leona and Pantheon were evident in the center, right by the command tent, directing a mix of Solari and Rakkor, who were mingled among the tents and rocks. Vi had to laugh, stretching back.

There wasn't any violence going on amongst them, but the two parties seemed to be very awkward in dealing with each other. Some Rakkor were in the middle of a arm wrestling competition, with a couple of fully armored solari looking on in puzzled fashions. It wasn't Helen, and Vi hadn't seen her, or her two Solari companions. But she figured she would run into them soon. The sun was setting, giving the bustling soldiers a warm golden glow about them and her apparent scouting mission began in the middle of the night. She figured she could have a little fun.

Her gauntlets had been left... willingly in Pantheon's tent, along with her grey duffel bag. All she had now was her S.W.A.T. armor and her goggles.. With an assortment of scraps of metal and leather she was working down the completed creation she just whipped up, she jumped off the rock and walked briskly over to the group of Rakkor and Solari.

The Solari paid her a couple of surprised glances, but the Rakkor were too busy laughing and cheering on the two muscled warriors straining in their contest. Vi smirked and winked at the Solari. The two Rakkor soon finished, the winner slamming his arm down, and celebrated with a laugh cry.

There was a moment of confusion as two new Rakkor took seats at what Vi could now see was a low table and two boxes. Vi stepped forward, gripping the cape of one of the seated Rakkor, yanking back. The Rakkor warrior tumbled backwards off the box, landing face first in the grass. Vi grinned and sat down on the box as the Rakkor stared at her in shock. She heard muffled snorts from the Solari standing behind her.

"Sorry about that buddy, but someone has to show you guys how tough Piltover can be." She grinned challengingly across the gnarled table, to the heavy, muscle bound warrior across from her. He was shirtless, with massive shoulders and bulging pecs, his right arm already raised, ready to go.

"Hey look you..." A voice behind Vi muttered angrily. But Vi's opponent cut him off.

"Shut it Platus, if you were that unbalanced, you wouldn't have beaten me. However, let's see the mettle of the famous Enforcer from Piltover."

Vi laughed, "Glad to know my reputation is getting around, but you seem to be stalling, so let's just get to the part where I slam your fist into the table, alright?" She held out her arm, not even giving his wiry, toned arm a second look.

"That's the way I like it." The man grinned, grasping her hand tightly, squeezing his fist in a vice like grip.

"That's cute, how you are trying to intimidate me. Sound it off." Vi barked.

"GO!"

Vi immeadiately strained her arm locking it in place, bracing for an onslaught. It came. The Rakkor's arm bulged, and immense force strained against her arm. Vi grunted, but dug in and held it steady. There was an assortment of cheers and jeering from the surrounding Solari and Rakkor.

For a full minute, the man made repeated assaults straining to get Vi on the defensive, but Vi held her constant pressure, her face grimacing at the relentless assaults she beat back.

The Rakkor were trying to egg on her opponent, the Solari, herself.

"Get him Vi!"

"Show her who she's dealing with!"

"Show these arrogant Rakkor!"

"A'OO! A'OO! A'OO!"

Vi's face was bright red, and her left hand was burrowed into the wood of the table. But as she slowly lifted her gaze up to the Rakkor, she met his eyes with a grim smile. With a building fury, she launched a ferocious assault, releasing all her stored energy, throwing herself onto the offensive. The man didn't see it coming. Their battle raged on, but after another hard minute, Vi slowly began to tip the balance. Their clasped hands edged closer and closer to the table, Vi suppressing any effort from the man to break out of his coming doom. At the last moment, he stalled the decline, a mere inch from the table, inhumanly holding Vi's victory off from his certain defeat. His scarred face almost purple with exertion.

Vi knew it was time to finish it, "Welcome to Piltoverian Justice." She rasped. With a final push from her reserves, she overpowered his last defense and slammed his knuckles into the solid oak wood.

There was a resounding silence around the group of at least 40 watchers, many of whom had come over during the contest. Vi was the first to speak up. "Oh gods, my arm hurts!" She held her throbbing right arm. There was a general laughter around her as she stood up, extending and retracting her arm loosing it from it's previous locked position. Vi walked away to the laughter, cheers, and several claps on the back from others as another contest got underway.

"I see that you are already mingling with the men." A man called out, jogging up besides her. Vi shook out her arm one more time before looking at the man properly. Now that she could fully concentrate, Vi got a good look at him. He had a grizzled face, with a short trimmed grey beard, that highlighted a prominent nose and firm jawline. Across his left eye socket, reaching down over the bridge of his nose was a long jagged scar. Unlike Pantheon, this man had crystal clear blue eyes, with peppered hair with still showed the former dark brown color it was in the past years.

Vi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yup, had to prove to you soldier types that you aren't all that."

"I suppose that's true. Pantheon informed me... loosely about the battle plans. I look forward to working with you on the field when the time comes."

Vi figured that this was the Alec that Pantheon had mentioned, "Yes, I hope to do well. I also volunteered for the scouting mission tonight."

Alec gave her a hard stare, "Just as well, let me make one thing clear here. I am the commander of this scouting party, and you will listen to my orders."

Vi laughed. "Clearly you don't know me very well" She reached the rock where she previously leaned against. "I'll keep quiet on our mission tonight, no need to worry."

Alec stepped forward, his build towering over Vi by at least 4 inches. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. You follow my orders, or you get left behind."

Vi thought of several snarky comebacks to throw in his uptight face, but ultimately decided against it. Vi was a good judge of character. She knew that the huge muscled men of the Rakkor were undoubtedly strong, but not unbeatable. However, Alec had an air of confidence, and calculating eyes that never wavered. Vi knew when to pick her fights, and this one... she wasn't sure she would win.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vi! There you are!"

Vi looked up from her task, setting aside the portable welder kit she was using to make last minute repairs on her newest babies: two impromptu caestus. Haphazardly throwing the welder into the rock besides her, she then took off her goggles. Riven was making her way towards her, dressed in sleek black armor, with a hood that was currently not in use, presumably for her platinum blonde hair.

It had been around an hour since she had met Alec, and the camp was noticeably more quiet, with far less campfire groups of Rakkor and Solari interacting with each other.

"Alec just came and found me. We are meeting at the entrance of the rock ravines right now." Riven explained, hoisting her legendary sword hilt onto her shoulder. "Since you can't bring your gauntlets, what are you bringing?"

Vi grinned, setting aside her gloves, and quickly zipped them up into the grey duffel bag. "I put these together in the manner of a couple of minutes." Vi showed Riven her hands, flexing all the fingers. Vi had quickly welded some brass metal studs to her kevlar gloves, with the addition of several thin metal sheets for added protection.

"I have two homemade caestus. They certainly aren't pretty, but they should get the job one, dontcha think?"

Riven frowned, "Really, you don't want a dagger or something?"

Vi laughed, standing up straight, delivering a few experimental jabs, testing the added bit of weight to her gloves, and ended with a couple of shoulder shrugs. "I am a lot more comfortable hand to hand. I leave the pointy objects to you guys. You know how well I can punch."

Riven shrugged in reply. Vi grinned to herself, remembering all of the sparring they had had in the past. A countless number, in fact. Vi couldn't really think of anything better at the League, besides of course Caitlyn and interacting with her on a daily basis. Sparring was a thing she had done for her whole life, from what she could remember anyways. She suspected Riven knew this, and didn't doubt her abilities. As she could tangle with anyone at the League, hand to hand. Some of her more formidable adversaries included Braum, that man was a mountain, Katarina, who was inhumanly flexible, and Riven. Riven was probably the toughest shed faced, although she would never reveal that fact to the platinum haired woman next to her.

"Alright you pink idiot, let's get going." Riven waved her on over, and Vi complied. Springing off the rock, she followed her friend, through the maze of tents and bodies, that were slowly edging towards a silent camp. The fires and torches of the massive camp in the ravine did little to mask the brilliant sky above them, which shimmered with thousands of stars and the visible arm of the galaxy. The Solari and Rakkor were ambling to bed, with the sentries shifts climbing the almost sheer rock walls to watch over the army in the night. With a twisting feeling in her stomach, Vi realized that tomorrow would most likely be the set battle that this whole endeavour had culminated to.

Riven and Vi stepped over a couple of Solari who lay in the grass, staring into the sky above. They were nearing the edge of the mass of tents, and ahead of them, Vi saw a wall of black, not lit by torches. The earlier time in the day allowed her to know this was the rather large path that continued down to the base and expansive plains and scattered rock croppings of Mt. Targon. At the entrance, or exit rather, was a torch that illuminated 4 figures, casting massive ominous shadows against the rock wall. Three rakkor men, and a woman, all clad in black capes, and dark brown leather armor that stretched over their chests and shoulders. In addition, they wore leather padded skirts and had a short leaf bladed sword. In the middle of them, Vi recognized one of the men. She wasn't surprised to see Alec, as he had confronted her earlier, but the others were new faces. She supposed it wasn't to be curious over. There were hundreds of Rakkor here.

Alec noticed them immeadiately, "Riven, Vi, thank you for joining us. Gather round," he gestured towards the semicircle of Rakkor warriors around him. Both champions stepped up, eyeing their future companions. Alec noticed this caution, "Let's get acquainted before we head out. There will be no speaking once we leave this ravine. So follow hand signals and keep together. It's a two hour hike to the Noxian encampment. These two twins are Castor and Pollux." Alec gestured to two identical men, both with bald heads and red brown beards that were wild and untamed. "Don't even try to tell them apart. Just look at one of them and signal if you need anything. This lovely lady is Theodora." Alec swept his arm to signal the woman to his right. She had dirty blonde hair, tied back, with a thin face with protruding cheekbones. She had a very wiry build, albeit a short one, but she looked quick and Vi wouldn't count her out to slit someone's throat in the blink of an eye like many of the shrewd criminals in Piltover. She cast a sharp, annoyed look at Alec, but he paid her no heed. "And last but not least it my second in command, Achilitus." Achilitus nodded to Vi and Riven. He wasn't as broad as many of the Rakkor men, but by no means was he small. Like Theodora, he looked like a coiled snake, constantly shifting his gaze, ready to strike at any moment.

Alec nodded to the group, "Alright, you all know these two champions, we are glad to have them tonight. Our scouting mission tonight will be to locate any champions in the Noxian encampment. Any intercept any Noxian scouting parties we run across. They will be out there. Pantheon and I discussed this. The sentries tonight are tripled, with patrol parties running interference in the rocky a half a league away from the camp. Our camp will be secure, and so will the Noxian camp. Only a foolish commander wouldn't set extra pickets and patrols this close to our borders. Now. Any questions?" Alec glanced over them all, settling his gaze on Vi. She scrunched her nose, glaring back.

"Remember, out there, you follow my lead, and my orders. If you don't, i'll kill you myself. Alright, let's go." Alec, pivoted and walked briskly into the shadows of the rock. The scouting party followed, Vi falling in line with Riven. The two shared a look before the shadows engulfed the pair of them, leaving only the quiet crackling of torches and the muted sounds of camp in the night air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Her smile, radiant as herself, seemed to cast a ray of sunlight across her whole body, giving her a feeling of warmth and protection. Altogether similar, yet different, from the blinding sun she often hated. But she would never hate this version of sunlight. Not in the slightest. She allowed her emotions to run rampant. To take her into the depths of the clear sky..._

"_Di... you did it again." Leona laughed loudly, giving her a light shove on the shoulder._

_Diana shook her head, looking at the woman across from her at the relatively quiet table in the main library room. "I can't help it," she blushed, reaching up and pushing a dangling bang behind her ear, "I get caught up in my mind sometimes."_

_Leona smiled, "You need to snap out of it." _

Diana's eyes snapped open. The moonlight was shining brightly across the marbled floor, giving off a cool reflection. It had to have been at least a couple of hours.

Something had awoken her. Some presence. But her senses and magics couldn't detect anything. Of course, that didn't mean that nothing was there. Diana stood gracefully, stepping out from her perch next to the giant statue. The hall was empty, it's magnitude stretching for hundreds of meters. Concentrating, Diana swung her sword around herself, moving fluidly with the motion, feeling the very rays of light beaming down. Something was near. She could just feel the disturbance.

"I know you are here. Deceiver. You may fool most at this Institute, but you do not fool me. Show yourself!" Diana lashed out, powerful magic coursing through her body as she swiped her curved sword across her body. The sword glowed an ethereal pale light, and let forth a blinding light that rushed out of the blade, extending outwards across the hall in a crescent. The energy dissipated after a good 30 meters, the light flickering away as if a million fire flies and come together only to disperse.

Diana glared at the spot of the light. She wasn't disappointed.

There was a shimmering in the air around the flickering dying moonlight. Slowly, like the unveiling of a statue, a figure came into being. Long slender legs, clad in tight leggings, were cocked to the left hip. A long coat and slim figure were revealed next, the coat inlaid in black, purple and gold stripes. And at last, a smirking small mouth, with a narrow face and cheekbones. Diana was too far away to see much more, but she really didn't need to. "Hello Leblanc, out for late night stroll?"


	35. Chapter 35: Duel of Fates

_**Hello, here is the next installment of the story! This is quite ironic as I am completing this on Finals Week in **_

**_College. When I had ample time during the actual semester. But oh well, I suck. I truly try to write more often, but fail to do so. The one thing I can promise is this stories completion. A timetable, I cannot give. Thank you to all who messaged me during this lapse in writing. Every favorite, PM, review gave me motivation to bulldog my way through this chapter._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Diana stood unflinching at the deceiving figure, thirty yards in front of her. There was a cold tension in the air around her, seeming to agitate the stillness in the moonlight.

If Leblanc was surprised at Diana's awareness of her, she didn't not show it. "Well well well, you are quite the little mage." Leblanc purred, walking briskly forward, her tall heels echoing across the hall. Diana held firm, unwavering as she watching Leblanc close the distance. Twenty paces. Then fifteen. Then ten. Briefly, Diana considered bolting to raise the alarm, but she had to hold Leblanc here. To trust Lux and Caitlyn, and the plan.

She shook her head. Leblanc had stopped at around ten paces. Her curvy hips cocked, while she ran her hands down the staff that marked her power. Up close, Diana could her her features. A short woman, but with beady eyes and a ever present smirk. Dark hair was pulled back, letting a jeweled crown rest on her head. The stories of the crown, but in particular the jewel had always had her on edge, but she hadn't the time to think any longer when Leblanc began speaking.

"Do you know why i'm here, little heretic?" the silk voice purred.

"I know of your plot, I tracked your pathetic Noxians sulking around the Institute not a moon's cycle ago. You have no business here, Evaine."

Diana held a small amount of satisfaction for seeing her adversaries eyes widen slightly, before being replaced in a cool mask of smug composure.

"Well Diana, how is your good friend Leona doing? A beautiful women, even i'll admit that. I have always admired magical power."

The Targonian couldn't stop the snarl of jealousy, she didn't even deny the jealousy to herself, that emitted from her throat at the slim woman before her. Logically, she had nothing to fear. But just a conjured image with another woman embracing the tall, auburned haired woman drove her into a rage. The energy within her increased ten fold, a she welcomed the full power of the moon. "You would be wise," Diana seethed quietly, "to not engage me. Go back to the snake den which you call home."

"Oh you silly little mage, how noble of you to think that your efforts will be of any merit. This is bigger than you. Bigger than the Institute. Now you should stand down, before I show you how a real mage practices magic." The air around Leblanc distorted, crackling with energy and heat and she swirled her staff in the air, in lazy circles. It reminded Diana of a coiled snake, ready to strike. Luckily the snakes, who always sunned themselves in Mt. Targon, never fazed her.

With the moonlight shining above, it's light cascading down into the hall through a multitude of windows high on the walls, Diana felt immense power. "Deceiver, if I were you I wouldn't call me little, not at that height.

As quick as a striking mongoose, Diana swept her sword in a horizontal arc, a glowing crescent of silver moonlight erupting forth, cleaving its way through the air towards the Noxian.

In a flash of pale yellow, the crescent exploded, flames rocketing back towards Diana. She spun her hands, crafting a circular shield of moonlight. With a roar, the pale flames washed over her, held at bay by the shield. As they faded, Diana dropped her protection, quickly backstepping, expecting an attack. She wasn't disappointed. Leblanc appeared before her, ethereal chains lashing out at her. Diana contemptibly slashed at them, countering the spell.

They went on, trading blows, both unable to land a spell on their respective opponent. The hall was algiht with flashes of pale silver and yellow magics, the air stiflingly hot, the stone on the ground cracked with heat. Diana couldn't get in close, but had a power that she never could on the fields of justice. Her sword wasn't needed at this point. She could release magic from her fingers if she wished it. Her silver hair was glowing, along with her eyes. She had never felt more in control. She searched Leblanc's style among the continuous spells, looking for an opening.

Diana finally struck. Feeling the power within her, she ducked from a bolt of magical energy and dashed forward in a streak of moonlight. She came out a meter behind Leblanc, and she swung her steely blade with remarkable quickness at Leblanc's leg. The Deceiver had realized the danger and had dashed away as well, but not in time.

Diana's blade drew a long gash on Leblanc's tight clad leg, from above the knee to the hip. A shallow wound, but painful as the magical energy seared itself into Leblanc's flesh.

The Noxian hissed in pain, glaring at the Exile now in a defensive stance. The fight had moved them away from the fountain, towards the darkened doorway, even by the night's standards. "Well Diana, it seems I underestimated you. You are quite the opponent, " Leblanc purred, her face a mask of cool composure, however with slight malice from her golden eyes, boring over to Diana.

Feeling confident in her ability to contain Leblanc, Diana stepped forward. "Give it up Leblanc, you can't beat me, not now, not under the moon. Surrender."

Leblanc growled, and raised her staff slowly. Diana reacted instantaneously, lunging forward onto one knee, shooting a bolt of lunar light out of her hand, which jetted across the scarce thirty feet, before striking the Noxian in the chest. She toppled backwards, before fading like a ray of light at dusk. Gone.

Diana swore to herself. She attempted to calm herself, to search for any magical interference around her, but her body was humming with energies, to hyper to concentrate. She couldn't see anything or find a trance of Leblanc. Faced with only one option, she raised her sword high into the air, the blade glowing with light, before slamming it into the stone floor with a resounding crash, which echoed throughout the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night reigned, only the twinkling stars above shed any resemblance of light down onto the fields of shin high grass. The scouting party had cleared the rocky outcrops within five minutes of walking, the lack shadows of the formations being the only clue that they were clear. Behind them, from within the mangled maze of rocks, there was a dim glow from the torches around the army camp, where Vi imagined hundreds of restless soldiers all preparing in their own way for war. As she brought up the tail of the column, walking in the grass, Vi thought back as to why she'd agreed, or rather volunteered to participate in this mission. Walking in the dead of night, so unfamiliar to the constantly glow of light from Piltover, night and day. Trying not to trip over her legs, and unseen footfalls in the lush grass. And perhaps worst of all, the silence. There was only the sound of crushed grass, the odd rustle as some animal scurried away, and the slight wind gently caressing everything in the plains. The dark and silence was so great, that Vi, although she could see Riven's shadowy form in front of her, she had no clue where the rest of the party was. Nor did she ask how they navigated.

In time, it became apparent. At least twenty minutes had passed when Vi's vision had finally be able to discern things. Her night vision adapted, Vi saw the sloping plains around them, the whole scouting party, stealthily proceeding in single column, still shrouded in shadows, but less so in her fuzzy vision. In was then that Vi realized that this was a regular thing for these Rakkorians. Riven too. They were accustomed and quickly adapted to scenarios like this. Vi had never been in a complete darkness such as this.

She looked around her, finding her bearings. Mt. Targon was a looming tower at their backs, it's hillsides dotted with fiery lights. It was truly colossal, rising triumphantly in the air, it's grandeur only shadowed by the distant Institute of War, rising just over the horizon to her left. She almost felt at peace, out under the stars, with the cool wind whipping around her. Yet the reason they were there came swiftly, like the sudden breeze.

Ahead of her, the figure of Alec suddenly raised a clenched fist, falling into a crouch. Like dominos, the rest of the party did the same, with Vi quickly following. She was instantly alert. Thoughts raced through her mind of what the trouble was. Alec's words rang back to her of enemy patrols, and their orders in case they met such patrols. Cold sweat dripped down her neck, before she steeled her nerves. She wouldn't flee from a fight, or from what she came here to do.

The whole party was crouched for a full minute, and even though she grudgingly respected Alec, she had about enough of waiting in the grass for a false alarm when she heard the footsteps. They were on the edge of a low rise on the plains. Alec, at the head of the column, sat directly at the edge of the rise, which Vi could tell that it sloped downwards at a slight angle.

The sound of footsteps continued, along with a new sound: muffled voices. They were gruff, and accented, and while Vi couldn't make out all that was said, she became aware that these particular men weren't to happy with being up at this hour. It was then that Vi noticed Alec was slipping down the line, quiet as a mouse, pausing briefly at each member of the scouting party. Alec finally came to her, and he bent down on a knee and whispered with his deep voice, "Your target is first man on right, line up and wait for my signal." He snaked his way back to the edge of the rise, with Vi carefully following him, carefully to make minimal sound in the grass. The rest of the party was there, laying prone on the edge, looking down. Vi laid down, and wiggled her way up next to Riven. She spared her a glance, and Vi saw the seriousness in her eyes, a cold and calculating look. Vi figured she had a similar look in her own eyes, for Riven gave her a stiff nod.

Looking out into the darkness, Vi saw six shadowed figures ambling towards them, not forty yards away. They seemed to be circling the bottom of the slope, which was a steady decline of dirt and rock, which looked like the result of flood waters. Regardless of natural causes, it looked like a very good position for them to be in. In the distance beyond, away from the Institute and Mt. Targon, Vi saw a mysterious fluctuating rippling in the air, at the edge of what looked like a forest at least a half a dozen miles away. The rippling, looking like waves that ambled through rivers and lakes, stretched for a good portion of her line of sight.

A crack of a branch or stick below her tore her gaze away and brought it to a sharp focus. The six figures below them were nearing them, almost right in front of them. She glanced sideways, catching a glimpse of Alec. She noticed the rest of the party was doing the same, although she admitted to herself that she forgot most of the Rakkorian names already. He slowly propelled himself out of his prone position and got into a crouch. He motioned the rest of them to do the same. Vi raised herself up, her hands twitching. 'First from the right,' she repeated to herself, 'first from the right.'

Alec looked down at the undoubtedly Noxian soldiers below them and Vi saw him reach down and pick up something from the ground. He pulled his arm back and released, Vi catching a glimpse of an object in the dark flying out of his hand. With a quick motion, he signalled them forward. Alec was quietly trotting forward, quietly making his way down the slope on foot. Vi was with the rest of the party, and she got to her feet, seeing Riven do the same to her left Vi just started forwards, the rest of the party quickly getting closer and closer to the figures, when she heard something land in the brush. The Noxians heard it too, and as one, they all turned towards the noise. Vi heard the ringing of swords, as she steadily made her way towards her target, a smaller figure on the right, five paces away from any other Noxian. She was just ten yards away, having reached the bottom of the ten yard long sloped ground, hearing all their murmuring and discussion when she heard the first small exclamation of sound and thud in the grass. Alec had found his target. There were three more sounds of scuffling as the Rakkorians ambushed the unsuspecting Noxians, slitting their throats like butter in the night. Vi was just a couple of yards away from her target, her breathing rapid when Riven's target turned at the last second, letting out a sharp cry, which was quickly cut off as Riven's dagger buried itself in the man's neck and she clamped her hand over his mouth. But the damage was done. The surviving Noxian pivoted, drawing a curved sword, with a ringing hiss of steel, in the same motion. Vi met eyes with her assailant, not four feet away. There was no time, Vi shuffled forwards, her caestus raised in a boxers stance. The Noxian struck out instinctively, a quick overhand blow, but Vi quickly stepsided the blow, towards the Noxian, getting up close. She threw a quick right jab and turned to deliver a massive left hook with a following motion. Both connected with two sharp cracks in the night. There was a feminine moan and the figure crumpled sideways into the grass, the sword falling soundlessly from unconscious fingers into the grass.

Vi was panting even though the whole ambush was over in fifteen seconds. She stared down at the heap of a soldier before her. She turned back to look at the rest of the scouting party. They were busy at work rolling the bodies into the grass, invisible unless someone was to go searching. Alec strode over to her, along with Riven.

"Shit Vi, sorry, I don't know how he heard me." Riven whispered. Alec shot her a look, before looking at Vi.

"Is that Noxian dead?" he said softly, gestured to the sleeping soldier in the grass.

Vi shook her head, "I'm fine, Riven," she said, the encounter wasn't a dangerous one, but felt a unwelcome twitch of fear go through her as she remember the narrowly dodged sword stroke. "The Noxian isn't dead... broken nose probably, will be out like a light for the next couple of hours."

Alec nodded, "Slit his throat, we are moving on." He made to walk away. But Vi recoiled in disgust. Without thinking, she said, "No."

Alec froze, slowly turning back to Vi, "No?" he hissed, "I won't ask again. Slit. His. Throat."

Vi glared at the man, ignoring the others, who had joined the three of them. Suddenly she had an idea. "I'll carry the Noxian back to Pantheon and Leona. We can interrogate him tonight. I'll report what we've seen so far to them as well."

Alec paused. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind getting her out of his hair. "Very well. Riven, go with her. You've both done well. But it'll be our task from here on out."

Riven made to protest, but seemed to think it over, relenting. Alec continued in a hush voice, "This basin seems to be the limit of the Noxian patrols, but be wary. Also, should you run into any of the Rakkorian defensive patrols, don't draw your weapons. They will recognize you and let you past. Especially when they see the prisoner you have."

Vi nodded, "See you on the field of battle tomorrow Alec." Vi said, looking at the man.

"We will see." he replied, before signalling, and just like that, he and the Rakkorians were gone in the shadows of the grass.

Riven looked at her, "Well thanks, _buddy, _you got me kicked off the scouting party." Beneath the dark cowl, Vi almost thought she was serious.

"Shut up you." Vi said quietly, with a grin. She walked over, seeing the prone Noxian. He looked small, and she was patting him down for more weapons when she hit his chest. A very ample chest. _Oh._

"Riven, it's a woman." Vi said, continuing her search, which yielded no results. Leaning over, she studied the unconscious woman's face. Short spiky black hair, hard face, slight build. 'Easy to carry.' Vi thought to herself. She swiftly grabbed the woman and put her over her shoulder, in a fireman's carry. The fact breathed a sigh of relief through her. She didn't really like the idea of murdering someone to begin with, but killing women was definitely not on Vi's agenda.

Riven walked over, curious, and cocked her head, having to lean down at the woman's dangling face. "Well what do you now, Vi can tell if a person is a woman or not." She whispered, snarkily. Vi growled at her, "At least I don't have to fear for my life with my love interest." Vi replied smugly.

The two made their way back up the sloped dirt and stone, returning to silence, climbing back towards the looming figure of Mt. Targon. Riven scouting up front, with Vi following. Suddenly a quick, dim flash caught her eye, and Vi turned her gaze. Her eyes rested on the distant roof of The Institute of War for a moment before she moved on, marching up the steady slope.

She hoped Caitlyn was alright, safe in the Institute.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The echoing crash throughout the Institute of War vibrated windows, even the great stained glass masterpieces. The ground shook and the air roared in the entirety of the hall as all of Diana's lunar energy was expunged outwards.

Serenity graced her consciousness again, and her inner mind was freed from the whispers of madness and destruction that the powers of the moon gave her. It was obvious that LeBlanc was gone, at least from the hall. She could have gone anywhere in the Institute. But she wouldn't last long.

Summoners started to appear. Streaming out of their quarters and posts, looking curiously around the hall. Diana looked around getting her bearings. She saw Soraka at the entrance of the infirmary. She waved her over, and Soraka began making her way over, however in was a good half a mile. Much closer, Diana saw Graves, walk into the hall, looking tired and very much so unhappy. He however, was within shouting distance. "Graves!" she called, "Grab your gun and gear. And any other champions you see, you are needed." If he had any questions, he did not voice them, and turned back to the the non affiliated state dorms with a shrug.

Diana tried to rally everyone to her, at the Fountain, and it was working, angry summoners demanded to know what she did, but she paid them no heed. Within minutes, there were dozens around her. Soraka finally reached her, smiling, with a concerned face, "Diana, it has been awhile, are you-"

Diana waved her off, "Sorry Soraka, not now. I'm fine. Where are Caitlyn and Lux... they should be here." She was muttering to herself, and she was almost about to abandon the small gathering she had going for her when the two familiar women weaving their way through the milling summoners. They immeadiately saw her, and rushed for her, both fully dressed and ready.

Diana held up her hand, stalling their questioning, "She is here. Somewhere in the Institute. I wounded her but she escaped." Images of her fight with LeBlanc raced into the forefront of her mind. It had been a tough fight... but something had seemed off. She couldn't place her finger on it though.

"So it is time..." Caitlyn murmured, before her gripped the strap of her rifle. "Alright everyone listen up!" her commanding voice carried even to Graves, who was swiftly trying to join the group of summoner and the sparse champions.

Diana was listening to Caitlyn, who was telling of the Noxian plot and Leblanc's presence at the Institute in very clear terms to her audience. There was overwhelming amount of shock racing through the crowd and Soraka, the only unbriefed champion present at the moment. Diana caught Graves out of the corner of her eye and motioned him over with her sword.

"I roused Gragas and Jax was already up, they will be here presently, but they are all I could find. What's going on, eh Exile?" Graves stroked his moustache, and had somehow found the time to light a cigar. His shotgun, was present as well, a belt of ammunition and smoke rounds around his hip.

Diana opened her mouth to speak when a magically enhanced voice boomed across the entire hall, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The crowd parted to reveal Kolminye herself, clad in flowing Golden robes, flanked by two guards, in armor. "You go too far Caitlyn. I told you of my opinion on your little theory. Take her into custody." the high summoner seethed, her featured a mix of rage and shock. Her two armored guards made a step forward, when Lux stepped in front of Caitlyn.

"Kolminye! You can't deny it! She is here, listen to us!" Lux cried out, eyeing the guards, who stopped to evaluate Lux as a threat. Kolminye looked as if she was about to blow a gasket at that and made to reply when Diana noticed an orange glow coming from a darkened archway, with a downward spiralling staircase. Above the archway were the engraved letters, which sent a chill down Diana's spine

The letters read '_**Dentention Facility' **_

Before Diana could draw breath to shout a warning, there was a echoing roar, that reverberated throughout the hall, echoing from the archway. A roar of rage, and pith that could only be one thing in the world. Everyone turned towards the archway, all silent with a terrifying possibility running through all minds.

Caitlyn took control, wheeling around to talk rapidly to Kolminye, "High Summoner, take your guards and some summoners to the Teleportation room, issue an emergency to all city states, save Noxus, we need help." Caitlyn raised her voice, "We have to hold these creatures here, stand together!" Diana rushed over to her side, glancing at the calculating face of the Sheriff. Lux joined her, along with Soraka, and Graves. The summoners were quick to follow, all arranged behind them, some visibly shaking in fear. The roaring continued, raising the hairs on everyone's arms, legs, and necks.

For once, Kolminye didn't argue, and Diana caught a look of complete shock on her face as she awkwardly ran with a half dozen summoners to the faraway Teleporter chamber. Diana looked back over to Graves, "Graves, go get Jax and Gragas, break into dorms if you must, rouse any champions that are here, warn them. Go there is no time!" Graves nodded, bolting off behind the group.

The roaring had stopped, only to be replaced by an even more terrifying sound. Echoing footsteps, sounding like distant booms, in the flickering light within the Archway. Cho'Gath was coming, along with things much worse in the dungeons of the Institute.

Fear was already settling in with the summoners, who were voicing their thoughts with an increasing furor of terror.

"What are we doing, we can't fight... We have to run!"

"I don't know any spells... I can't...I can't..." The summoner bolted, fleeing wildly towards the Summoner's Rift, a couple joining the high pitched man seconds later. Caitlyn whirled around, "Summoners! These creatures must be contained within the Institute. I am a part of this, as much as you are. Stand today and fight with champions who are willing to uphold the Institute of War's traditions! No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground, as summoners of the Institute of War, it is your duty, your legacy!" Caitlyn cried out, trained her rifle on the archway. The footsteps were loud, and the roaring almost blotting out Caitlyn's speech. But it was still heard. Diana braced herself, her sword in a ready position. Lux muttered an incantation and there was a burst of light in the darkened hall, illuminating the entirety of the floor and walls, like a second sun. Diana could now see the individual faces of summoners, all hardened with resolve, although many still displayed fear, they did not run. There was at least forty left, with four champions. Diaan did the math in her mind, Graves, Gragas and Jax would fight, along with anyone they found. Kolminye would come through with help from other city states. It was a matter of time. They had to buy time.

But they ran out of time. The flickering light inside the archway bent as a massive form cast it's shadow. Diana could make out massive clawed arms and a massive torso, distorted in the light. "Holy shit." Caitlyn murmured from besides her. Diana glanced over at Lux and Caitlyn, Soraka looking at the shadowy projection with horror. "Stay together," she advised.

Then Cho'Gath came into sight, his massive frame hunched as he lurched out of the confined stairwell with less grace than a bull in a china shop. His red and grey body covered in scars and hardened scales, with four hideous arms, long tusks, and razor sharp teeth. His massive bony head swerved around, settling on the group of them by the fountain, beady red eyes narrow in an intelligent anger. He opened his maw and let out a terrible roar, which nearly broke Diana's eardrums. Diana heard cries from Soraka, Lux, and the summoners telling her a similar effect had happening to them. But not Caitlyn. Diana watched her calmly get onto one knee, leveling her rifle at Cho'Gath. She breathed out and fired, the sharp crack of her rifle piercing through the ambient noise of Cho'Gath's roar.

Diana snapped her vision to Cho'Gath, and saw the bullet slam into his bony head, right above his left eye. It didn't puncture the bone, or damage his eye, but it wounded him. His roar was cut off with a menacing hiss. Diana saw their chance, and she turned to the nearest summoners to her right. There was three men, watching in perverse fascination.

"You three, try to restrain him!" Diana shouted, running forward, calling upon the moon for strength in this fight. She didn't look back to see if the summoners had confirmed her command. She ran forward, closing the distance to Cho'Gath to less than a hundred feet. The beast was still shaking his head when she skidded to a stop. Her sword hummed in the artificial light, glowing. She spun it once, twice around her head before viciously striking towards Cho'Gath on the third swing, a massive crescent of lunar energy arcing towards Cho'Gath. Daian watched as her attack slammed into the Void Beast, sending the twenty foot giant stumbling backwards, roaring in pain. Another sharp crack sounded, and Cho'gath screeched as a bullet shot his right eye, causing a spurt of black blood to erupt from the socket. Diana smiled grimly, and made to attack again when the well lit hall suddenly flickered to darkness once more. Diana swung her vision to the archway and swore softly, her hand clenched in fury.

A floating, shadowy figure stood in the entrance, alongside the source of the flickering light. It was Nocturne and Brand.

"_Darknesssssss." _A eerie voice whispered, permeating throughout the whole hall. Searing heat washed over Diana as she felt the heat from the demon that was Brand, even from his considerable distance. She paused, about to retreat backwards when Nocturne swung his form to face her and she felt the full nightmarish vision that he projected. Images of Leona dead, tortured, ying lifeless on the fields of Mt. Targon. Killed by Noxians. She froze, shaking, and didn't notice Nocturne flying towards her, bladed outstretched until he was upon her. Her eyes widened and she vainly conjured a shield, and closed her eyes, arms braced outwards. But the impact never came, and she heard a ring of steel strike a solid barrier. Opening her eyes, Diana saw the menacing form of Nocturne up close, with ghostly attributes and swirling pits of blackness that were eyes in another life. But she saw this through a golden lens, a bubble of energy surrounding her. A shock wave was emitted from behind her and in a rush of air, Nocturne was flung back, towards from where he came. Diana turned and saw the three summoners who she had called, they all nodded to her. She grinned back, feeling a sense of relief. With a worthy battle cry, she rushed forward, seeing Lux and more summoners doing the same.

The Battle for The Institute of War had begun.


	36. Chapter 36: To What End

_**Hey guys Im back with a quick update! This message up top is something that is of actual importance. I read every single review and try to incorporate feedback wherever possible because I want to please every single reader, plus, most suggestions have merit. The matter I want to discuss is the romance between Caitlyn and Vi. Im aware its horrible right now, but the circumstances are to blame for that. Rightfully, there is some tension and constant doubt of the affections, but the one thing i will stay if that this fanfiction is a romance between Vi and Caitlyn. PM me or review if you wish to discuss the plot further, but know that I usually will not alter my desire plot course, just details within.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Vi easily carried the unconscious Noxian soldier, slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She and Riven had bound her hands, for good measure, although the odds of the slim swordswoman beating two champions in a fistfight was laughable at best. The night sky betrayed no worry or care of the impending battle, but Vi felt like it was an ever-present shadow that haunted her every footstep. Her only consolation was that Riven walked two paces in front of her, and that Caitlyn wouldn't be present in a battle of any kind.

The thought numbed Vi to her core. She had to ask herself was this all worth it, was this a cause worth the life she had to leave. Vi didn't have to look far back in time at all to remember how sweet Caitlyn's lips had tasted, or remember the sight of her long legs stretched out, Caitlyn yawning with her arms spread wide. She supposed that the good times were only meant for a brief blip in time. Vi knew that to be a dour thought, but her unwelcome past fogged up her mind. Hazy nightmarish memories, memories that she couldn't recall the contents, only the feelings of dread and terror. Vi hadn't told anyone about them. Not even Caitlyn. She, in fact, didn't tell Caitlyn many things. The secrecy and omitting of details killed her, but irrationally, she Caitlyn would think less of her, if she knew exactly what her now romantic partner.

Vi stared at the ground in front of her, watching the shadowed shapes of grass stalks seemingly float by. Her heart wrenched, as she forced her mind of a sharp conclusion: she wasn't right for Caitlyn.

There was an immediate jolt in her heart and a drop in her stomach, as her brain vehemently rejected that thought, but a twisted corner of her mind, overloaded with fear, latched on. It whispered of Caitlyn's status, of her well-off life, raised in wealth, and privilege. It reminded Vi of her first real memories, of the atrocities she, by her own hand, committed. The urge to hurl the Noxian into the tall grass raced through her veins, as she tried to find some outlet for her unchecked rage. Not at Caitlyn, or even the looming situation around them. Vi knew what her unparalleled anger stemmed from. Her breathing became heavy, and Vi knew she couldn't pull it off as tiredness if Riven was to hear: Vi was angry at herself. She flayed herself in her mind, to the point where she was happy to do it. She whipped herself into a fury at her upbringing, and lamented without remorse of her fate to always be searching for someone to pity and accept her. Caitlyn shouldn't bring herself down to be with a criminal who couldn't look herself in the mirror.

Yet Vi felt a resistance, something… new. A resolve not tested or tried. It was every bit of bull headed as herself, but felt like a flickering flame whenever the thought came to her mind. It was hope. It had to be. She almost paused in her stride to let the feeling wash over herself. With a start, Vi realized her pause and quickly begin walking in step with Riven again. But the feeling remained. I her time at the police force, she had always done what she did for a person. A neighbor, a group on the streets, and most commonly, for the slim Sheriff. But here… right now. This was for something bigger. The Institute of War… was just a place to unwind for her. But not now. Whatever the results, Vi knew that this, this was a cause to fight for. A worthy cause, that she knew to be right. IT didn't matter that she wasn't involved, nor held any personal grudge against the belligerents. The fact that it was the right thing to do stayed with her.

For her whole life, she had tried to do things to make others happy, and she followed those who seemed to have the capacity to make her a better person. But now, Vi realized that at the end of this, if she came back, she would have done something for herself. Inwardly she knew it wasn't a selfish desire, but one where she could be at peace with her own actions, instead of seeking justification from others.

Although the thought of war still brought back every single memory of death she had seen in her life, she knew that for her conscious to be clear, she had to fight for the right cause. The Targonians didn't ask for help, even Leona hadn't. Vi had seen their culture through the sunny countryside and saw their honest, working lives. The cause to fight for that was something Vi wouldn't need to be coaxed into. For she wanted that life herself. A peaceful one. Dimly, Vi realized that her police work was a holding action, a band aid. Her future couldn't be in Piltover. It would be where she found peace.

"Vi!" Riven hissed. The platinum haired woman struck Vi from her thoughts, as she raised a hand, signaling for her to stop. She did so immediately, ready to throw of her personal sack of potatoes at a moment's notice. However, it wasn't to be necessary ad Vi saw the reason for Riven halting them in their tracks. A dozen figures loomed out of the tall grass. For a split second, Vi's mind raced at the possibility of a Noxian ambush, but the thought was disregarded immediately as the distinctive shield and spears were in every figured hand.

"The scouting party?" a gruff voice spoke, from the lead figure.

Riven answered, "Went ahead, we have a prisoner from a Noxian patrol." Riven gestured back to Vi and the unconscious Noxian. Vi couldn't help but signal a small smug hand gesture back to the Rakkor soldiers. They didn't seem to be amused.

"Carry on." The gruff man responded with a clipped tone, ending the interaction. Riven walked through the Rakkor, with Vi quickly following. Up ahead, Vi could see dimly, was the ragged rocks, and a very faint orange glow.

They would be back, and would have to report to Pantheon, as well as Leona. But a small train of thought wormed its way into Vi's mind. 'To what end would she go for Caitlyn?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Get down!" A arc of flames jetted over Diana as she leapt back from the scorching heat, flinging herself to the dry stone floor. She quickly narrowed her eyes at the source of the fire, seeing Brand, flinging fireballs without remorse across the entire hall. Lux began engaging the fire-mage, however, her own problem came back with a roar. Cho'Gath had bullied his way forward, the restraining shots from Caitlyn which had hampered him so, had ceased, and through all the madness Diana couldn't see what had happened.

The Terror of the Void faced herself and now a dozen summoners, who all tried their very best to contain the beast but there just wasn't enough power they could muster. Magic didn't penetrate his scaled armored exterior. The thirteen of them could hardly defend themselves. A volley of spikes shot out from the beast's massive arms. Diana slashed at two, before rolling underneath another, surviving. Summoners around her conjured barrier shields, but to her left, Diana heard a gurgled cry, Diana shot her gaze over quickly to see a spike impaled in the chest of a purple robed summoner. The man had already slumped to the ground, and Diana knew his two companions, who were rushing over, couldn't do a thing. There was only one chance. Get in close.

"Summoners!" Diana yelled, over the clashing sounds of magic and battle, "follow me in!" Diana rushed forward, seeing many do the same. Cho'Gath glared at them all, raising his left foot, slamming it into the stone. A shock-wave rippled out, almost sending Diana crashing to the floor, but she steadied herself, jumping forward in the air, only around twenty yards away when she flashed forward in pure moonlight, reappearing directly in front of Cho'Gath's right arm. Diana cleaved with all her might, her curved sword slicing downwards directly on the forearm, severing the appendage from Cho'Gath's body.

His roar was tremendous, and before Diana knew what was happening, Diana felt something connect with her ribcage, and she was sent flying across the hall, slamming down onto the Stone floor. She rolled several times before coming to a halt. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't breath as she tried to suck in breath. The impact and blow had her ribs screaming in pain and after a couple of seconds, air rushed to her lungs. She shakily rolled over, looking for signs of where she was. She was thrown to the edge of the fountain, where no fighting was happening, but she had a good view of the conflict, as there was a whole mess of summoners and Champions locked in desperate conflicts. Diana could see many bloodied forms of summoners, being tended to be Soraka, while others were staving off the shadowy Nocturne, whose blades were coated in blood. Diana finally saw Caitlyn, directing summoners to the left, constantly shooting at a new threat.

Diana saw two more void beings charge out of the archway. Vel'koz and Kog'maw. Kog'maw immediately disappeared in the confusion, but Diana saw Vel'koz get shot from Caitlyn's rifle. She couldn't make out his muffled curse above the noises of all the fighting, but the flying being headed straight towards Caitlyn. Diana also saw Lux, locked in combat with Brand. All gave them a wide berth as the duo shot spells at one another, the flashes of light illuminating the hall to accurately see.

"Diana, are you injured!?" a booming voice called from behind.

Diana swung her head, wary, before seeing four champions sprinting over. There was Graves, who had found Jax and Gragas. Behind them was Nasus, Diana smiled at that, who completed the foursome.

"Hurry, "she rasped, finding it hard to speak, "help the others! I'm fine…" She tried to sound convincing, but she wheezed at the end of her sentence. She glanced back over to the right, against the wall, where her group of summoners were weaving around Cho'Gath, bursts of flames coming from their hands. "Someone help against Cho'Gath…"

Gragas nodded, lumbering over towards the giant Void-born, and the rest rushed into the chaotic melee in the center of the fight. Diana shook off the pain, and slowly stood up, hurrying as fast as she could towards the Starchild, she needed to stay in the fight. She could only hope that High Summoner Kolminye succeeded in finding reinforcements. And all the while, Diana wondered, where was Leblanc?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn's heart raced as the detained champions of the League of Legends swarmed out of their confinements. They had kept Cho'Gath at bay, in the beginning, but now to was all off the rails, as others had breached their perimeter. Caitlyn desperately tried to shore up the line and keep summoners in order, containing the insidious beasts and horrors. Nocturne had killed many summoners already, too quick to shoot. Lux and Brand were moving constantly, and now Caitlyn had Vel'koz to deal with. To her horror, in the background she saw Kog'maw devour a summoner, but before she could swing her rifle over, she saw a purple flash, she jumped back on instinct as cried out as searing purple magic barely missed her arm.

"What a fine specimen… become one with me." The computer like mind of Vel'koz voiced itself, reverberating its phrase throughout her skull. She shook her head, firing a round, and watched in satisfaction as it buried itself at the base of one of Vel'koz's tentacles. Caitlyn was about to fire her net shot at Vel'koz's eye when the creature swept its tentacles forward, a large rift opening below Caitlyn. Searing magics burned her feet and she quickly fired her net shot to the right of Vel'koz. The recoil, added with her backwards movement, catapulted her back three yards. The spot where she had just stood erupted in an explosion of purple. A summoner was caught in the blast, and Caitlyn watched as he disintegrated instantaneously.

_My God… _the world slowed and Caitlyn saw everything in slow motion. A summoner, burning, while writhing on the ground. An errant fireball had exploded across the man's back, and despite another summoner swiftly coming to help, it was no use. The flames were not able to be put out. She watched Cho'Gath devour a summoner whole, the scream piercing eardrums from all in the hall. A dozen bodies, blood seeping into the floor, surrounded them...

Caitlyn threw herself to the floor as a bolt of fire flashed overhead. From her prone position, she fired again at Vel'koz, hitting the creature straight in the eye. The tentacles spasmed and the body of Vel'koz crashed to the ground. Two summoners next to the body rushed over to it, and Caitlyn saw them muttering incantations. Vel'koz gave off a golden glow, in stasis. She felt relieved. Getting to her feet, she saw the left side of the Archway contained for now. Suddenly a person skidded up to her from behind. She whirled, and saw Graves. He smirked at her, and unslung his shotgun.

"Don't miss kid." Before he leapt into the fray, heading straight towards Nocturne. Looking around, there were more champions, she saw Nasus, and Jax. Both looking to help on the flight with Brand. But neither could get close enough to help. Then he came.

"I smell him! I SMELL HIM!" A voice crashed from the Archway. All turned, save for the roars and shouting coming from the distant right. From the Archway came a great scaled beast, alligator in form, walking on two legs, towering at least eight feet tall. Caitlyn immediately raised her rifle, trained her scope on Renekton's head. His gaze was distracted, and his immense curved sword was at his side. Caitlyn was about to squeeze the trigger when she heard the calm voice of Nasus.

"No, Sheriff, this is my fight." The dog headed God, walked forward, parting through summoners. Brand had begun anew his fight with Lux, and a fireball flashed by Nasus, but he did not react.

"NASUS. COME AND DIE!" The reptilian barreled forward, two summoners diving out of the way just in time. The air misted and Renekton's grew mid stride a violent force of winds and storms swirling in the air around him. Caitlyn shielded her eyes from the blinding spray and currents of air, but she saw Nasus, standing calmly. Just as Caitlyn thought the librarian would be struck down, he too shifted into his Godly form, growing another two feet, with swirling currents of sand and magics cocooning his body. The two deities met as Nasus spoke three distinct words, "Brother, I'm sorry."

Their clash echoed across the hall, as Nasus rained blows with his staff and Renekton sliced with his curved blade. Caitlyn paused and looked over the scene, despite the chaos, things were handled. Summoners could support champions as they battled, and she saw the injured summoners limping back towards Soraka, who was busy healing at least a dozen and a half wounded summoners. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she saw Diana, slumped next to the fountain, wheezing, clutching her ribcage.

Caitlyn was torn with indecisiveness, she suddenly thought of Kolminye. And Leblanc. Diana had rushed her explanation, and Caitlyn hadn't seen the Deceiver herself… Suddenly there was a cry from next to her as she saw Kog'maw leap out of nowhere, landing amidst a couple of summoners, who were injured and lying on the ground. They had no chance to react as Kog'maw spit acid at them. They died screaming from being burnt alive. Caitlyn swung her rifle around. She shot Kog'maw in the throat. He was thrown to the ground, his acid blood spraying another helpless summoner. But he got back up, twitching wildly. Caitlyn made to shoot him again, before he reached her, but as she pulled the trigger, no bullet was fired. She had lost count of her ammo count. Kog'maw glowed purple, and Caitlyn shielded herself, knowing what was coming.

A last thought raced through her mind. Not fear, nor anger. Just Vi's face. Just her. She knew that she loved Vi unconditionally, to whatever end.

There was a flash, and Caitlyn embraced her fate, wishing she could have seen Vi one last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their run in with the patrol marked a position that was close the now joint encampment of Rakkorians and Solari warriors. She and Riven both walked in companionable silence, Vi feeling that any conversation would feel mute. There was nothing to say, only things to think. Vi felt that Riven shared that sentiment for now. It was a good thing, as well as an essential one. Vi didnt feel like she could have talked about anything of consequence, too much ran through her mind. She realized that her sleep tonight would be of an utmost importance.

The journey back to camp finally came to an end when the pathway through the jagged rocks loomed in front of them and without a word, Riven led the way forward, maneuvering through the path with ease in her night vision. Vi had a more difficult time, and she almost swore to herself when her Noxian captive narrowly missed a definite second concussion when her tied back hair brushed a overhanging rock.

Ahead of them, the golden light of torches lit up the pathway before them, as as they rounded a bend, the camp was in view, exactly the way it was when they had left on their journey a couple of hours before. Vi eagerly walked forward, feeling remarkably tired. The camp was dead, with a couple of guards patrolling through the rows of ents and sleeping soldiers. A few gave Riven and herself a sharp glance, sensing movement, but none opposed them.

"Good to be back eh, Vi? Tired yet?" Riven laughed quietly, rolling her shoulders.

It seemed that their silence had ended, and Vi quickly responded in kind with their ever present banter, "Not me, i'm as fresh as ever." She omitted rolling her shoulder as her napping buddy wouldn't stay put on her shoulders, but the thought sorely tempted her.

"Please, even I'll admit that i'm tired, we both need some rest before the battle tomorrow." Riven confirmed this statement with a massive yawn. "Let's...get this briefing done with Pantheon and Leona so we can go to our bedrolls."

Vi was inclined to agree, and moved to follow Riven, who steered herself to head towards the Command Tent. "How do you know that they are up anyways?" She asked.

"It's the eve of battle. One will be up while the other naps. When they are both up they will discuss planning. Battlefield etiquette."

Vi hummed in assent, quietly thinking to herself that if she was allowed a nap, she wasn't getting back up again for at least 8 hours.

They quickly arrived at the Command Tent, and pushed the flaps open, the two Rakkor guards paying them no mind. Upon entry, Riven and Vi saw the same sparse spartan interior decor, with Pantheon, shirtless, leaning on the massive wooden table that also served as a map of the landscape. The Rakkorian immeadiately looked up at their entry, his chiseled face and calculating brown eyes meeting both of the woman. Then he saw the captive.

Vi found it fitting to take her arm and toss the Noxian forward, onto a large rug, which was the fur of a... Rather large bear, as Vi studied it. The impact served it's purpose, as the Noxian was awakened from the forced slumber.

The awakened Noxian groaned loudly and Vi and Riven heard a muffled "What in the Sun?" from the corner of the room as Leona sat up from napping in a chair.

Vi stepped forward, crossing her arms, "We have a prisoner to interrogate, this is something i'm actually good at!" Vi grinned over to Pantheon and the bleary eyed Leona, hoping that it didn't betray her troubled state of mind concerning everything that was going on. She missed the simpler times, and most of all, she missed Caitlyn.


	37. Chapter 37: Plans Unfurled

_**Hello everyone, welcome back to my next installment! It's the eve of the Great conflict and there is action packed stuff awaiting you! I will say to you, to enjoy this Chapter! Because Chapter 38 will be named: The Battle for Mt. Targon.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

For a moment, there was an eerie silence, and Caitlyn dimly saw a soft purple light, seen through small gaps in her vision of her arms, which shielded her face. It seemed that death had washed over her, and Caitlyn felt her heart clench, wanted to scream out in anger and fear.

But it was not to be. The echoing sounds of shouts and battle crashed back into her mind. Caitlyn quickly dropped her arms, seeing the Great hall, the errant fireballs, beams of light, and most importantly, the twisted form of Kog'maw. He was suspended in front of her, in a cloud of what seemed to be the very sky, full of stars. His combustion was evident, but contained. Caitlyn stumbled back, seeing her trusted rifle lying on the ground, which she stooped downward to reach. She quickly cast her gaze around, seeing man injured summoners, and the Star Caller herself, rushing up to her. Caitlyn could have hugged her. "Soraka...I can't thank you enough..." Caitlyn rushed out.

Soraka dismissed her, "Don't, i'm sorry, he came out of nowhere, I couldn't save my patients in time..." The celestial woman turned to the immobile void beast, Caitlyn saw that her eyes were full to the brim of a hatred she hadn't seen before. Soraka held her sickle staff out, a bright purple ball of magical energy swirling in the middle of the sickle. With her opposite hand, Soraka used her staff and raised her arms upwards. The suspension field holding Kog'maw rose, quickly, towards the rafters of the massive hall. When the sphere of the field reached almost three fourths of the way up, Soraka laxed her control of the field and Caitlyn watched Kog'maw explode harmlessly above, seemingly swallowed into nothingness.

Caitlyn nodded to Soraka, "Keep with the wounded," Without any delay, Caitlyn pivoted to the ongoing fight in the Great Hall She saw Lux, still locked in combat with Brand, Graves driving Nocturne back, with two summoners at his side, Cho'gath, still fighting, but seemingly weakened from the dozen summoners and Graga's blows. In the center of it all, was something else entirely. Summoners were forming barriers of magic, to contain the fight of Renekton and Nasus, two Gods, fighting as such. Their fight was two forces of nature. Whipping winds of fire and sand lashed at the golden shields. Caitlyn was thunderstruck. She knew Nasus to be a peaceable librarian. A gentle giant. But she had heard of the tragedy that was Renekton, and his fall to madness.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn!" A rasping voice spoke from behind her. She whipped around, seeing Diana, her silver armor and pale face both bruised and battered. The Targonian was holding her ribcage and limping heavily, using her sword as a crutch. "Caitlyn, we can hand..." Diana wheezed heavily, shaking her head, "le things here. Go find Kolminye... teleporters..." Caitlyn rushed forward to catch Diana by the shoulders. The warrior mage had slipped into unconsciousness. Caitlyn found a nearby summoner, "Help! Get Diana to Soraka, keep her there." The summoner, a lanky young man, nodded seriously, throwing Diana's left arm over his shoulder, before taking her towards the busy healer.

Caitlyn watched, before turning her gaze on the ongoing fight. Diana was right, it was contained. Vel'koz and Kog'maw were down. She caught the sight of summoners putting Nocturne into stasis. Brand was tiring, his flames beginning to splutter. Cho'gath's roars couldn't be heard anymore, even from across the considerable distance, Caitlyn could see dozens of massive wounds on the void beast. She wasn't needed, but Kolminye wasn't back yet.

She turned and began running towards the Teleportation Room, the great archway that marked its entrance, which was masked in a darkened shadow. As she ran, she effortlessly slipped a new magazine into her rifle, cocking back the gun. She hoped she wouldn't need it.

The more she ran, the the more the sounds of battle diminished. She hoped however, that it was because their Alliance of summoners and Champions had prevailed. The teleportation Room was only a scant hundred yards away, when Caitlyn smelt it. It was a burning stench, of magical fumes, a oddly acidic and repugnant odor. There were fumes, billowing out of the top of the archway, the massive circular room still shrouded by the night. The flashes of light from the now relatively far battle gave some glimpses, into the room, but nothing of substance. Caitlyn reached the center of the archway, skipping to a halt, immeadiately readying her rifle. Smoke and ash clouded her vision, rising upwards, to the domed roof of the room. With a steady hand and mind, she walked forward, seeing no signs of Kolminye, or any other summoners. Ten paces into the marbled floor, which had a very fine layer of ash, she saw the sources of the smoke. A teleportation pad, which had belonged to the Freljord, was smashed to pieces, and was glowering in a pile of purple embers. Smoke puffed out of the destroyed rune stones.

The air was clearer, near the center, and Caitlyn took it all in. All the teleportation pads, all the individual city states, were gone, all piles of rubble and embers. Then, she caught sight of a summoner, slumped against one of the outer pillars, in between the Freljord and Ionia teleportation pad. Dead, with burn marks and charred robes. Caitlyn saw more, summoners, as if they had been thrown across the room like dice on a table. In the very center, the central pad was still operational. Sitting like a beacon to the entire spacious room. Across the circular steps, which rose up towards the central Teleporter, was a gold robed figure, which could only be Kolminye herself.

Caitlyn felt herself sicken at the sight. Her hands trembled and despite quick glances across every teleporter, every pillar, nothing, nor no one was here. She knew the cause of this... the cause of thirteen lives, innocent lives. The cause of even more, those died and still dying to defend the Institute of War from it's own mad Champions.

"Leblanc! I know you are here... come out." Caitlyn called out, hearing her own icy voice permeate through the smoky night air.

There was a pause, before a maniacal laughter filled the air. It echoed loudly, across the whole chamber, seeming to have no source. Caitlyn fixed her gaze forward, rage building up within her. Images of all those who she had seen in the hall, in this room, filled up inside of her. Leblanc machined this, everything. It would end now. "No games, no deceptions, I just want you to answer one question before I put a bullet in your head." Caitlyn shouted, slowly circling, now at the very base of the center steps. There were pillars and billowing smoke all around her. She let her senses go on autopilot. As she turned, she glanced quickly at the fallen form of Kolminye. She was face down, and in her back, the golden robes she donned were charred black.

"No games, no deceptions? My my sheriff, you don't know me at all." The velvety voice of Leblanc seemed to slide through the air. "This is although too much... fun."

Caitlyn paused, seeing a disturbance in the smoke on her left. She kept turning, not showing her discovery. The sounds coming from the Great Hall were very much so still hearable, but she shut them out. She furrowed her eyes, thinking rapidly. She knew that Leblanc was tormenting her, she just had to draw her in.

"You will tell me, and a council why you have done this. If you are lucky, you will make it to a council." She threatened, keeping her gaze unfocused, Caitlyn searched widely for another sign.

There was a petering laugh, "Oh Sheriff, you amuse me. Those are the exact words your dear High Summoner used not ten minutes ago. Care to join her?" Caitlyn snarled, curling her lip, but then she saw another slight movement in the smoke, as if something had parted a small area of air. She kept her slow dance going, cautiously tapping her left index finger against the underbarrel of the gun. _1...2...3..._

"I think I'll send you instead, any last confessions Leblanc?" Caitlyn had a plan, and as always, she let her mind focus on it, let it fill her mind. She just needed time. Time. Upon her last words, she let herself sound very slightly unnerved. Slight, but to a expert, noticeable.

"Oh I can hear the fear in you." Leblanc purred, "I do hope you are thinking of your loved ones... Vi was it?" Caitlyn clenched her jaw. _4...5...6... _

There was another peal of laughter. "Oh my, now that is something. I share your tastes Sheriff. However, I like to play with mine. Too bad mommy and daddy don't approve." _7...8...9..._

Caitlyn felt herself clench involuntarily, and she quickly repressed that errant emotion. But she let some of her rage outwords... she needed to sell it. "Shut. Up." She ground out, her left index finger hitting her underbarrel in time with her words. _10...11... THERE! _The mental scream tore through her as Caitlyn glimpsed another wisp of smoke peel away for no visible reason. She did her calculations. 11 seconds. The second sighting of errant smoke was... Caitlyn turned her head, looking for the spot.

_There!_ The pillar to the left of Demacia's burnt pad. Her final sighting was the pillar directly in front of Zaun's teleporter. Still continuing her movement, Caitlyn spoke, "You leave her out of this!" _1...2...3..._

Caitlyn heard a reply, the soft voice she likened to a coiled snake, "I grow weary of you... any last words, Sheriff?" The mockery in her tone was overwhelming. _4...5...6... there are 4 pillars inbetween the two sightings, at the end of my count she will be... there! _Caitlyn looked to her right, seeing a spot, marked by a pillar, right in front of Noxus's smoldering pad.

_7..._ "Only two words Leblanc." _8... _Caitlyn said, lining up perfectly with her target area, her rifle swinging slowly over to it, _9..._ "Air flow." _10... _Caitlyn felt her muscles seize within her and in startling speed she brought halted her rifle's motion, stopping it right at the pillar. As the number _11_ counted off her mind, she fired. The air around her stilled, all echoing noises were quiet. Only the piercing noise of her gunshot sounded. She fired again, and again, seeing the smoke and air around her in slow motion. Her reality came back into sharp focus as she bracketed the entire area of the pillar with an entire magazine of high powered rifle bullets. The resounding _piiiiinggg _of her magazine emptying it's last round caused her to dived backwards. Caitlyn felt her ribs hit the marble ground with force, and her breath puffed out as pain rocketed through her. She fumbled and reloaded, protected for the moment by the stairs and her defiladed position. She waited for any sound, any laughter or groan. But none came. Her mind was on overdrive, her reflexes twitching madly, as Caitlyn snapped her gaze left and right, around the massive teleporter pad, to look down on each side of the floor. Nothing. She didn't seen any movement.

Rising on one knee, she peered over to her targeted point. There was smoke, the pillar, she targeted and then... she let out a tremendous sigh. For folded against the pillar, with her headpiece and staff laying around her, was the form of Leblanc. Blood stained the pillar above her crumpled form.

Caitlyn quickly descended the small amount of steps from the central platform, walking briskly over to Leblanc. She dropped her rifle, favoring to grapple if need be, but there was no need. Caitlyn found herself looking down onto a pale face, with high cheekbones, cruel eyes, and lips still twisted in a smug smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Noxian groaned into the furry arm of a bear rug, before she rolled herself over, "What in.." The woman's voice trailed off, as she laid eyes on Pantheon and Leona. The two Targonians glared back at the Noxian.

Vi felt like she should have laughed at the sight, "Hey, Noxian Knocked out, you could at least thank me for carrying you here." Besides her, she heard Riven stifle a small chuckle. IT made her grin all the more as Vi felt all gazes in the room on her.

Pantheon, still leaning forward on his rather bulky arms, paid the bound Noxian another look, "I take it the scouting party did well?" He walked over towards Riven and herself, paying the speechless Noxian no more attention.

Riven answered him, "Eight dead, one concussed and pack horsed here. The others stayed out." Pantheon nodded at this, scratching at his collarbone.

"Excellent, now let's see from our guest. Leona?" Pantheon turned towards the chosen Solari. Leona looked at the captive, then turned her vision to Pantheon. Vi was amused to see the nonchalant nature the two took with the Noxian being bound before them. Their captive, Vi could now see,was very slim, with brunette hair pulled back in a braid and had large dark eyes. Quite the looker, who also held herself in a extremely guarded fashion.

"Let's, "Leona replied, "I haven't had the pleasure to speak with one about to invade a sovereign nation with no just cause." Both Leona and Pantheon were standing arms crossed, before two small chairs that were positioned around the bear rug. Vi stood a couple feet inside the doorway, so she moved up to assume a similar stance as Pantheon and Leona. Vi felt herself glancing left, looking for Riven only to see that she was directly behind her, hiding slightly. 'What in the devil is Riven doing?; she thought to herself. Their eyes met, and Riven gave the smallest of head shakes. Vi nodded, not knowing why, but content to follow the platinum haired woman's lead. Vi looked back to the captive, who was still looking towards the Targonians and not herself.

'What is your name?" Leona asked.

Vi couldn't see the woman's reaction to this, but after a pause, Vi heard for the first time, the Noxian sharp, feminine voice, "Jala." Vi had to grin, as 'Jala' turned to look at her, as she seemed to be getting a hold of her surroundings.

"Very well Jala." Pantheon spoke, "What is your unit and rank?" Jala snapped her brown eyes back to Pantheon, responding in a cutting tone, "I will not break, so you can skip the questions. Torture me if you must, but you will get nothing out of me." Vi had to give it to the Noxian for her resolve, which seemed to hurt their chances of any intel. She doubted that any soldier would break under torture, and especially in as little time as they had. Doubt washed over her as she thought over whether Alec was right in saying that she should have killed the Noxian, or at least allowed him the job of doing so.

Pantheon continued, "Oh I don't doubt that. I've questioned my fair share of you Noxians. Difficult to crack. But even they and you aren't illogical. If you are a private, we can end this now. If you are a militia unit member, we can end this now. So I will ask again, rank and unit?

The Noxian seened to think it over, and Vi was although befuddled to what Pantheon was trying to do. Leona was as hardened as ever, her gaze not leaving the Noxian. She knew that Pantheon was a masterful tactician and no fool. So what... Vi almost laughed aloud when she remembered who was standing behind her.

"I am Jala, first sergeant of the 14th Scouts Battalion, at your service." Her voice, which had dropped into a snarl, was dripping with contempt.

Vi felt Riven step from behind her, and in the corner of her eye, Riven walked up to stand besides her.

"The 14th Scouts, eh? No doubt you are attached to the 3rd Division, from Noxus's Albera Southern army base? Thank you Jala, for your intel. Pantheon, lock her up somewhere, that's all we will get from her." The Noxian spluttered and shouted obscenities at Riven as two guards came and took the raging Noxian, who was gagged before she left the tent. Her last words became "You fucking traimmmffff"

Riven laughed lightly, looking at the tent flap. Vi looked at her and Pantheon with approval. "Well shit so now we know who we are up against? Thank God you are a Noxian Riven."

Leona and Pantheon both smiled, "Right then, "Leona started, "Riven, tell us who would be in their ranks. Can you give us their experience, their tendencies, their commanders?"

Vi looked over to Riven, seeing her friend deep in thought. The Exile was unresponsive for a couple of seconds, before she nodded, her eyes still closed. "I can. While the night is still young."

The four champions moved over to the map table, with Vi bringing up the last of them. She made it out to be around five hours till sunrise. Five more hours to prepare and sleep. She wished she was a morning person.


	38. Chapter 38: The Cost of War

_**Fun fact: I lied. This is not the Battle for Mount Targon, because if it was, it would have been twenty thousand words. Not something I am willing to do in one chapter. However, to appease you, this is the longest chapter to date... so karma-wise... it evens out? Anyways, I am proud of myself for updating rather quickly, since I have this ongoing fear of if I dont update, people will become bored with the story. So ha. You cant be bored now. In all seriousness, I do apologize for delaying this, or rather dragging out the plot. I think its necessary, but that is kinda like saying waiting for Game of Thrones for ten months is necessary. Hell yeah it's still upsetting. So without further ado, here is the next installment of Caitlyn and Vi: Determination!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

They planned long into the night, Riven unloading copious details and backgrounds of the commanders of the Noxian 3rd Division. The Ex-Noxian spoke in a hard tone, "Killian Darkblade commanded the division, a veteran of the Ionian Conflict, ruthless, and an aggressive commander. His actions in Ionia almost caused the Ionian forces to break, only being saved by the actions of Irelia Leto, in the decisive final battle there." Riven was rattling off more names, "Erron Snow, Avery Huntley, Jackson Pierce. These men are unflinchingly loyal to Darkblade, they will follow his orders to the exact letter, with no qualms given, or hesitations. They will most likely be heading the battalions within the division, unless one in the past two years has displeased Darkblade in some way. However, we should expect men that will still follow Darkblade's method of attack."

They were all again poring over the central table. Vi looking over to her close friend Riven, then over to the two Targonians. Pantheon and Leona were both in deep thought.

Vi studied the map as well, markers for troops had been placed, the Noxian mini red markers outnumbering their own blue ones almost four to one. "How did this Darkblade guy attack in Ionia?" Vi spoke up, glancing over to Riven.

Riven leaned back, stretching her back, "He commanded a division of heavy infantry, with a few companies of cavalry. I remember hearing his boastings and the reports of his successes, even though at this point, I had severed ties with Noxus." Riven's eyes flashed dangerously, and Vi saw her hands clenching the sides of the stout table. "He hit a Ionian regiment with a frontal assault. It was a bloody mess, from what I could glean from the rumors, but then, his cavalry dashed in front the sides and squeezed the Ionians together. They were slaughtered. That engagement almost led to the capitulation of Ionia."

Vi nodded to her, feelings of sympathy welling up towards Riven. She knew her friend was still haunted by her experiences in Ionia during the conflict, and what she had done in the conflict. Vi remembered meeting he, officially, flat out wasted in Graga's bar. It felt like such a lifetime ago. Now, here she was, on the eve of another great conflict. Except this time, she would fight in it, and not watch from afar.

Pantheon spoke up, gesturing towards the arrayed double line of their blue markers, arranged in front of the jagged maze of rocks in which they currently presided. "My scouts haven't turned up reports of any cavalry, although that doesn't mean Noxus doesn't have any." He stroked his trimmed beard and fixed his eyes, with furrowed dark brows, on their position. "If he does indeed bring cavalry to the field, he'll have our flanks, our lines can't stretch the entirely of the plains." The bear of a man swore softly, reevaluating the war table.

Leona joined him, "The Solari can't fill the gaps either, we would need another thousand men at least to adequately cover this area." Leona tapped the yellowed terrain on the map, which marked the gap between jagged rocks and their figurative soldiers. "We may have to consider hunkering down in the maze of rocks here, force them to be bottlenecked in these narrow walkways."

Vi was inclined to agree with Leona's sense, however as she glanced over to Riven, she noticed she was peculiarly silent. "Riven, you have any ideas that'll save our asses here?" Vi elbowed the platinum haired warrior.

Riven glanced up, with a calculating glare at Vi, before glancing down to the table. "Leona, can the Iron Solari use magic? Any power with the sun?"

Leona shook her head. "Individually... no. Their connection to magic is unstable at best. But in groups, they can perform defensive spells, shields, barriers, blinding rays. But it's taxing. What do you have in mind?" Leona looked at Riven quizzically. Riven paused, using both of her hands to support herself as she pored over the map.

"Alright, suppose you took a company of the Iron Solari, have their platoons spread out, on either side of the main defensive line." Riven took the three blue markers, that resembled a combined company and placed two on the right edge of the main rakkorian spear line, and the other on the far left edge. "They will be our flank's protection. In front of them, take fifty or so of your experienced swordsmen on each side, hopefully hidden in the tall brush. I saw the length of the grass on patrol, in some areas, it was almost to my thigh." Riven made the according changes to the blue markers. Now there was the main rakkorian infantry line, the Solari reserves, and the small double lines on both flanks.

Vi saw the plan immediately, as did Pantheon. "Blinding rays... the Solari will blind the cavalry as they charge!" Vi grinned. Pantheon followed up her thought, "Our hidden warriors will then countercharge their cavalry... well done Riven."

Riven waved the praise off, still concentrating on the board, "Don't thank me yet, it hasn't happened yet. The problem is, Dark blade won't risk his cavalry in the opening stages of the battle. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if his as of now ghost cavalry was camped farther away from his main force. They would ride straight into combat if that was the case." Riven reached way over and tapped the far side of the map, near where Vi was standing. Vi had to agree with that logic. Although she was unfamiliar with cavalry, and had actually never really even seen them, she understood the general concept of the massive force behind one hundred charging beasts and their riders.

"Riven, if you were commanding the Noxian forces, what would you do?" Leona asked, gesturing to the scattered red pieces, all clustered around the area where the Noxians were encamped. None of the four scouting parties, including Alec's had yet returned. The first one was due back in a hour, four hours before sunrise. Other patrols, that numbered at least a dozen, were constantly roaming the rocky paths in the jagged maze.

Vi watched Riven as the hardened woman put her hand on her chin. Then she began moving the red pieces in a blur, and Vi watched as an attacking army formed itself under Riven's guiding hands. Vi watched Riven take a step back, and she looked down, seeing Riven's mock battle plan for the Noxians. There was a large triple line formation of the infantry, with the cavalry on the flanks and a back line of siege weapons and a strange figure she didn't recognize.

"This is a classic Noxian formation, I'm sure you recognize this well Pantheon," Riven glanced at the Rakkor. Pantheon gave a nod, "Not on this scale... but yes, i'll admit it was a bit more of a challenge to face than id liked it to have been."

"Yes. The triple line is a very tough nut indeed, especially since the second line is usually some manner of missile troops. The 3rd division should have javelinmen. Still armed with shields and swords. Their front rank will be spears." Riven paused, seeming to gather her thoughts. "I would attack your line with my center, making it a prolonged fight. The noxians will undoubtedly have some summoners, either coerced into fighting or doing so willingly, it matters not. Both sides would inflict massive casualties on the other, you Rakkors getting the better of the exchange, but the Noxians having more men to throw into the fight. All the while, my artillery would pound the Solari reserves. The cavalry to circle on the flanks, waiting. First sign of a collapse in the line and i'd send in the cavalry, overwhelming the left and right, before bringing them back around to hit the backs of the infantry."

Vi whistled slowly, "Makes our chances sound pretty bleak Riv." It was rather unsettling to see Riven expertly design a battle against the forces she was helping to win. She wondered, however, she hoped, that Riven's assessment wouldn't turn into reality.

Surprising, Vi found her companions laughing. She grimaced, quickly glancing at the three of them, even seeing a gruff chuckle come out of Pantheon. "You are right Vi, in that way it does sound bleak. But if you think you can't just describe a battle and watch that exact outcome actually happen, you are woefully mistaken." Riven grinned at her, and Vi could only scowl at the ex-Noxian she called a friend.

Then Pantheon clapped a hand on her back, which almost made her face slam into the wooden table. Only her reflexes and strength saved her from that fun experience. Pantheon paid her no heed as he looked back to the table, but she really hoped her glare could cut through flesh.

"We won't give the Noxians their prolonged fight. We will meet them at the initial clashe, and slowly work our way back, towards the maze." He drew a line with his finger, tracing the main line of Rakkor going back to the relatively narrow entrance of jagged rocks, "Darkblade will want his cavalry to crush us in the field. He'll see our withdrawal. His cavalry will strike not that long after he sees our plan. That's when we will surprise them. If our counter works... their cavalry will be crippled, weakened at worst. Vi," Pantheon looked seriously to her, "you will need to prop up the line with those Solari. I am not worried about the Noxian infantry, but their champions. Earlier scouts reporting seeing Sion, and I would be shocked if there weren't more."

Vi frowned thinking of the list of champions from Noxus that they could face. _There was... Sion of course...Darius, Draven...Vladimir... Leblanc... Talon...Katarina..._ Vi's memory flashed to yesterday. Riven receiving the package from Talon, And their plan, suspecting Leblanc at the Institute.

Vi heard Leona saying many of the names she'd thought of herself. But Talon and Katarina stood out to her. Leona was speaking. "Darius and Draven would definitely be on the field..." Vi cut her off, "I'm sorry Leona... but what of the Noxian assassins? Talon? Katarina?" She glanced right over to Riven.

Riven sighed, " I think Leona and you, Vi, are right. I'd imagine Swain, now being Grand General, would send his two war dogs on this campaign. As for Katarina and Talon... Talon and I are great friends, but he will still be here, although I doubt that he will cause any harm. Katarina is the same. I can't say the same for their assassin brethren. Both Katarina and Talon despise Swain, and since Katarina's father is still missing... I doubt they themselves will be taking part in this. If they are, i'll deal with them myself."

"Are you sure about this Riven?" Leona asked sharply, "we can't afford to be mistaken about this. Our whole plan dealt with the fact that _Noxus _is attacking Mt. Targon."

"I know, but the two closest friends I had growing up in Noxus were Katarina and Talon. They still are. They are loyal to Noxus, but not Swain. And since it has to be Swain organizing this invasion, Talon confirmed this." The last comment Riven made was directed towards Leona. Vi watched the Radiant Dawn nod in assent. It was probably paranoia to doubt Riven's claim, and Vi couldn't really afford to mistrust anyone from their meeting in the Institute of War. Vi found herself looking back over to Riven with a frown, it was a dark thought, to think that right in this moment, there were scattered fights across the whole base of this mountain as Noxian scouts clashed with patrols, all struggling in the dark. However, Vi's thought was cut short as Riven continued, "Regardless, at daybreak, some troops will need to scour this maze of rocks. Some assassins are likely attempting entry.

Leona shrugged, "I have a couple runners relaying me information, our militia forces should be down here by daybreak. The mountain is probably quite a chaotic place right now. Although they couldn't see through the tent, Vi knew that in the middle of the camp, one could look up and see many building and temples, including the Elder's Temple itself, nestled high on it's plateau of rock. Leona continued, "We have to have faith that the patrols will do their best or the Noxians want to save their scout forces to try to scale some of the maze walls during the coming battle."

There was a general silence as the four looked back to the table. Vi's mind coursed with their plans, and for a moment, she felt her head spinning. All of this preparation, and tomorrow was the day where the world she knew ended.

Pantheon broke the silence, "I'll call the respective commanders, give them their orders, Riven, Vi, get some rest, it'll be two hours before the troops will depart for the fields of Celestus. The rest of the Rakkor currently not here will be forming up soon. Making sure Noxus isn't pulling any surprise attack. I look forward to seeing you both on the field tomorrow. My thanks, again."

Vi nodded, a nervous twitch running through her system. She and Riven exited the command tent, Vi giving one last glance back to Pantheon and Leona. The nature of the situation rose in her stomach again, and Vi wished she could wake up from this nightmare. Somewhere, somewhere with Caitlyn, a warm sun, and a job to do.

But it wasn't the case. All around her, there were sentries, and Solari and Rakkor alike making last minute preparations with armor, weapons, and equipment. Some were dozing in random places. But Vi saw many more Solari than Rakkor awake. Vi glanced to the right to see a pair nervously grasping and grasping their swords. She gave of what she could see in the clearing a wide scan, still not seeing her three Solari acquaintances. Helen, Pellitus, and Leo.

"Vi, you alright?" Riven's voice shook her from her mental musings. She looked over to Riven, seeing her look slightly nervous. Oddly, that fact comforted her slightly.

"I'm..." Vi paused. She wasn't alright, but she wasn't about to fall over dead from fear. Anxiety swelled up from within her, and the mere thought of sleep made her all the more electrically awake. "I'm restless, I want this to begin already, so that it can be over." Vi finished, looking up to the thousands of stars above them.

"I'm the same. Yet, you'll need some rest, it'll be a long, brutal day tomorrow..." Riven closed her mouth, before continuing, looking straight at her with her deep crimson eyes, "Listen, Vi, I won't sugar coat this. Hundreds will die tomorrow... You or I could easily be among them. If I fall, I want to to do something for me, and I'm pretty sure you'll want me to do the same."

Vi's heart seemed to stutter in her chest, all the thoughts of death that she had been repressing, overlaying with thoughts of Caitlyn burst to the surface. Her mind went black, and she refused to even let herself imagine any of those scenarios. "Yes, I understand. Although I hope to officially meet your Ionian in different circumstances."

Riven smiled grimly, "And I, the same. Someone has to tell your Sheriff that she should be rewarded for putting up with you."

The two friends didn't speak after that, and Vi turned away towards her duffel bag and Rakkor provided blanket for some late night ponderings. Fortunately, she never found anything too hard to sleep on. A meager advantage of growing up in an alleyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Diana was in a dream, or at least... It felt like one. Images flashed around her throbbing mind. Bright lights, both white and orange, along with roaring winds and rain. She had to be in a dream, nothing else made sense. There was a low noise in her left ear, almost sounding like a whistle, puffing at different intervals, with some strength, she lolled her head over to try to see anything. The movement rattled something inside of her, and a sharp pain pierced the front of her skull.

_Ouch._ Even the act of thinking alone gave her a trepidation of some unseen pain, waiting to make itself known. But having moved her head, her blurry vision slowly started to focus, The lights became flames and sparkling white spells, the noises, still sounding like a hurricane, but most importantly, was the figure of Soraka, worriedly running a glowing green hand over her midsection.

It all came back to her. Leblanc, the battle, The summoners fighting for their lives... Cho'Gath... She realized, with fear, that in her vision, she couldn't see the monstrous beast, only the roaring hurricane, and muffled shouts, of which she failed to decipher any recognizable words.

_Diana?! Can you hear me? _Diana fluttered her eyes shut, the images she was seeing put her brain in overdrive. Who was speaking in her mind?

_Diana?!_

Diana tried to raise a hand to rub her head, only to find that someone grabbed it. Someone. Soraka.

"Diana!? Can you hear me?!" Diana's eyes burst open, seeing two large purple pupiled eyes right in front of her. The background was still in fuzzy detail, but the Celestial healer in front of her, with her pale purple skin, dull orange clothing, and her distinctive horn were all in crystal focus.

Diana tried to speak, "Yea.a. I-I'm..goo...od." Her own voice sounded weak at best. Memories flooded back to her... Cho'Gath had hit her! She didn't remember anything after that.

"Diana, it's ok, you are fine... you collapsed a little bit ago... head trauma." Soraka's soothing voice was in her ears, and Diana relished it's warmth. She looked to see Soraka's mending hands furiously working over her bandaged midsection. _Huh. she didn't remember being bandaged. _

Diana attempted to look around, get her bearing, the act of pivoting her head wasn't making it was to implode on itself anymore. She was propped up against the fountain, with moaning summoners all around her, at least a dozen, with a couple other purple robed summoners attempting to heal them all. She saw the source of the hurricane, Nasus and Renekton locked in their duel. She watched in awe, looking over their godly forms, both unable to strike the other down. Her eyes were drawn back to the summoners nearby when one cursed loud enough for Diana to hear. They looked nervous and all hand shaking hands as them stumbled over healing spells, the one who cursed was shaking the robes of a motionless prone summoner. Suddenly, there was a massive bolt of white light, that blinded her vision for a split second. Reflexively, she attempted to shield her eyes, causing fresh bolt of searing pain to course through her body. She let out a wordless scream, it only coming out as a rasping cry. She heard Soraka next to her shout in alarm, but her hearing was already fading. Her vision darkened, to the fading sound of the hurricane, and curiously, to an absence of the orange lights.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn didn't stay long, in fact, she was already sprinting back towards the ongoing struggle. There was nothing to be done about the Teleportation Room, it was demolished, Kolminye and Leblanc dead. She needed to go back to help the summoners and champions still fighting. She bolted through the massive archway that signified it as the entrance and exit of the Teleportation Room, and began sprinting towards the visible conflict ahead of her. She could still see the dueling forms of Nasus and Renekton, and the monstrous form of Cho'Gath, being assaulted from spells that could only belong to Lux. It was then she realized that there were no more flames flying across the hall, which could only mean one thing. Brand had been taken down. Caitlyn redoubled her efforts, her long legs pumping. She held her rifle in front of her as she raced across the marble floor.

As she got closer and closer, she felt more and more relieved. It seemed like the situation was under control. The only fighting left was with Cho'Gath and the duel Between Nasus and Renekton. Caitlyn finally directed herself to the figure of Soraka, surrounded by the wounded, with a couple summoners helping her. Summoners had crafted shields around Nasus and Renekton, which they maintained. Cho'Gath was being pummelled with spell after spell, and she almost shouted in victory as she watched a purple cloaked figure... Jax... leap onto Cho'Gath's head and slam his lamppost down, causing to Void beast to keel over, falling to the ground with a resounding BOOM!

She turned her attention to Soraka, "Soraka!"

The Celestial woman turned her head frantically, as if seeking another patient. "Sheriff! I need to move these wounded to the infirmary, some won't make it otherwise! Diana needs my attention as well!" The healer looked sick with worry, and Caitlyn immeadiately swept into action, not pausing to think, only to act. Although the news that Diana was gravely wounded sent a jolt of worry through her. Not for herself, but for Leona.

"Move who you can now! I'll get more summoners to help!" Caitlyn threw her rifle onto a marble step and shouted while running, attempting to carry her voice over the roaring of the ongoing duel, "Summoners! Help move the wounded! Get Vel'Koz and Nocturne down into containment!" Thankfully, she saw the summoners reacting, at least a half dozen running over the the makeshift infirmary. Many, however, were too occupied containing the godly duel. She ran towards the group next to Cho'Gath all were trying to assist those still wounded.

"Summoners! Help the wounded to the infirmary!" Caitlyn shouted, seeing Jax, Lux, and Gragas with at least fifteen summoners. All were beaten and bruised, many with wounds and others being supported by summoners. To her horror, she saw that Gragas seemed to be unconscious, with two summoners trying to revive him. They all heard her, and none questioned the order, only hurriedly walking and jogging with companions towards the infirmary. There was a large stream of summoners and scattered champions alike heading for the marked building, all spread out across the open hall.

"Caitlyn! Thank the gods you are alright!" Lux shouted, giving her a big hug. Caitlyn laughed, thanking the Gods.

"You as well! Oh Gods..." Caitlyn trailed off, seeing her friend's armor and silky silver clothing was singed and charred everywhere. There were welts and burns across the girl's arms and bright face. Her normally shining blonde hair and blue eyes seemed less clear and her hair was filled with ash flakes. "Are you alright!?"

Lux waved it off, " Im ... fine. It hasn't processed yet... This was Leblanc's plan! Diana must have found her, but she must have released the contained champions!" Caitlyn glanced over the see Graves and five summoners skirt the contained duel, before heading down to the containment room, where all the malicious champions had come from. They had the golden bodies of Vel'Koz and Nocturne with them.

"Lux, help Graves and the summoners with those two!" She pointed over Lux's shoulder, "Meet back at the infirmary afterwards!"

Lux immeadiately responded, before pivoting back to Caitlyn, "What about them!" She shouted, the hurricane of noise still echoing around them.

"I'll handle it! Go!"

Caitlyn looked over to the duel, only thirty yards away. There was nine...ten summoners all struggling as them maintained a large barrier spell. But it was beginning to flicker.

"Sheriff of Piltover!" A man called, "we can't hold this much longer!" his voice barely reached her. But she saw his face, it was strained and he was shaking.

She drew breath, "I'll tell you when to drop the shield!" She turned and ran back to the fountain. The last summoners there were already limping to the Infirmary. She spared a glance over in that direction to see the several streams of summoners all racing towards the medical facility. They were in good order. Soraka could handle things there for now. Her rifle, which lay on the second step besides the fountain, was next to her. Grabbing her familiar weapon, she ran thirty yards towards the duel. It seemed, that finally the two combatants were tiring. The winds and sands seemed to howl less, and the noise has softened, still at a large decibel of noise, but noticeably lesser.

"Summoners! Can you all hear me!?" Caitlyn shouted, before dropping to one knee, She pressed her cheek on the stock of her gun. Sighting Renekton in her scope's cross-hairs, she raised her head. A chorus of "Yes's" and grunts greeted her. Caitlyn nodded, calming her breathing. Time seemed to stand still as she studied the two fighters. Move moved as if in a dance, Renekton spinning and slashing wildly, yet with control at Nasus. The Half canine champion was blocking every blow, swinging out in return at intervals. She studied them for another second... _There!_ She watched Nasus throw Renekton backwards. The giant crocodile skidding on the ground, but it was the opening she needed.

"DROP THE SHIELD!" She screamed, her trigger finger convulsing waiting for the yellow hue of her target to disappear. The ten summoners immeadiately relented, dropping the sustained spell. The barrier shield instantly evaporated, winds and sands burst out of the disintegrated bubble of magic, throwing the summoners to the ground, some skidding twenty to thirty feet across the floor.

The sands and winds roared around her, but Caitlyn didn't hesitate. She had Renekton's neck in her scope, and she squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked in her arms and the loud whine of the bullet marked it being sent on it's way. Then the winds and sand washed over her, blinding her to anything around her, she gasped, and burrowed her head into her sweat drenched shirt. She heard a loud roar... from Renekton, then all was silent. The winds and sand slowly dissipated, their tremendous orchestra of sound drawing to a close.

Caitlyn cautiously looked up, as did many summoners, towards the center of the cataclysm that had been a duel between Gods.

Her eyes eventually found Nasus, in his most normal form, clutching the form of Renekton, who was in his arms, lifeless. Their weapons were lying on the ground around them, and Nasus raised his head and let out a long and mournful howl.

The Battle for the Institute of War was over, and Caitlyn shakily sat down, numb to the world. All around her was scattered sand, which had mixed with ash, blood, and the dozens of bodies that hadn't been taken care of yet.

"Sheriff?" a tired voice sounded from above. Caitlyn raised her head to look at a summoner standing over her, his hand outstretched.

Caitlyn reached up, grasping his hand, which was cracked and dry. She couldn't really see his face, only his tattered purple robes, which contains many burns and tears along the seams. But as she was pulled up, she saw the man's face. The cowl of his hood didn't hide the man's brown eyes and bald head. He looked tired, exhausted even, and Caitlyn guessed she probably looked the same. The conflict was over, and now she could feel the exhaustion setting into her bones.

"Thanks..." Caitlyn paused.

"Brunis. Quintus Brunis." His voice was low, but friendly, and Caitlyn saw his lips form a small smile. She studied him, he seemed to be in his late forties, early fifties, and a gold emblem on the front of his robes marked him as a senior summoner.

Caitlyn finished her sentence, "Thank you, Quintus Brunis, you and your summoners held the shield for a long time. Long enough it would seem."

"Yes," Brunis turned, "I trained them well." The other summoners had recovered from their falls, and were gathering behind Brunis, all looked to be in good shape.

"Indeed," Caitlyn praised him, but a stab went through her. "Senior Summoner Brunis... I have grave news. High Summoner Kolminye is... is dead. The champion Leblanc killed her."

Brunis's face turned ashen white, along with whispers from the other summoners, some of horror, disbelief, and anger. "Are you certain? The summoners with her, are they well?"

Caitlyn grimaced, "Killed as well. Leblanc has destroyed all the teleportation pads. All are unusable."

Brunis raised his hand, flipping back his cowl. He pressed a hand to his temple, "So many lost..." he murmured.

"For what's it worth... I am sorry... I couldn't have foreseen what Leblanc was going to do. I finished her... but it was far too late." Caitlyn clenched her hand on her rifle. IT was true, in her mind. They hand planned, known Leblanc would act, and still, she had caused so much destruction. For a moment, she felt fury wash through her as she recalled Kolminye repeatedly deny their evidence. _You fool! You would still be alive if you had just listened!_

"No champion, you served the Institute well... we... we how survive owe our thanks to you. I will help Nasus and help give the dead their rights, here and in the Teleportation room."

Caitlyn nodded, "Very well. I wish to convene with the remaining summoners. This was only the beginning. Noxus is the culprit here, this is a preemptive strike, meant to cripple the Institute of War.

Brunis nodded, his eyes shadowed with pain and loss. But there was determination there as well. "Me and my summoners will get started, if possible take Nasus with you to the infirmary. He will be very weak." The demi-god was still crouched by his brother's body, unmoving.

"I will, I'll try to send additional help for gathering the fallen."

"Brunis paused, "You are a great woman, Caitlyn Heathrow, the Institute will remember your actions here today." Brunis turned and signaled for the other nine summoners to follow him, and they began making their way to the distant Teleportation room. Caitlyn watched them go, before turning her attention to the crouched form of Nasus.

She slowly walked forward, only yards away when she risked called to him, "Nasus, can you stand, we need to get you to the infirmary."

There was a deep rumble in his throat, and his reply was quiet, unlike the normally collected librarian Curator, "I can stand." Slowly, Nasus raised himself onto his feet, his form towering over Caitlyn by almost three feet.

"We need to get you to an infirmary. You are weak." Caitlyn said, noticing Nasus struggling to stand. He seemed to comply, carefully stooping to grab his fallen staff. Then, Caitlyn watched as he went onto one knee, next to Renekton's body. He rolled his fallen brother, who she had shot, onto his back. Nasus picked up the curved blade of his kin, and placed it on his chest. "You shot him, did you not?" Nasus spoke, calmly, quiet, but easily heard.

Caitlyn froze, her hands on her rifle. Fear lanced through her, but she focused on remaining calm, "Yes, I shot him. Your duel was endangering all those around you."

"Then you did what I could not. I thank you Sheriff, I could not bring myself to end my brother. I only we had more time... time to mend him, but now, at least, his suffering is over." Nasus, stood, strong, and clear of mind. Caitlyn puffed, a little more breathily that she would have liked, before falling in line with Nasus as they walked back towards the infirmary.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Vi cursed loudly as she felt someone roughly shake her awake. Vi didn't remember falling asleep, but as she opened her eyes, Riven was above her, raising a eyebrow. Vi bolted up, immeadiately getting her bearings. Apparently she had found sleep after all, which honestly, she wasn't surprised. Caitlyn had always told her that sleep seemed to come easy for her.

Vi glanced around, seeing her duffle bag, which she had used for a pillow, close by. But the clearing was another matter. Sound finally registered in her ears and there was a tremendous amount of shouting and busy soldiers running around. They were disassembling tents, extinguishing fires, and buckling armor and weapons. That could only mean one thing.

Vi looked to Riven. She was in full armor, and had donned a Rakkorian red cape. Her sword has clipped on her back, with a short sword and dagged on her sides. "Time?" she asked.

Riven nodded, "Time. Marching in five. Meet at the mouth of the path." Riven turned away, slipping among the Rakkor and Solari busily preparing. Vi watched her shortly, before turning to her duffle bag. The shouting from Solari and Rakkorian officers reached her ears. "_Let's go! Marching order warriors, we are leaving in five minutes, get up you lazy asses!" "Solari, first platoon, on me!" _Vi paid them no heed. She reached down, and unzipped her bag fully. Her gauntlets, which took up almost all the space in the bag, gleamed, even with a low light environment. As more and more fires were extinguished, Vi found the camp darkening considerably. The sky however, was beginning to display a dull orange and pink shade. Dawn was close.

Vi hurriedly took her gauntlets out of the bag. They were ready to go, she had made sure of that. Before putting them on, Vi checked her goggles, armor, and made sure her hair was kept in place. Only step left was to put on her gauntlets, but then, she saw it, in the bottom of the bag. Caitlyn's revolver, with its thigh holster. Vi froze, her hand neither reaching towards or away from the handgun.

She didn't have time to think, and without a second thought, she grabbed the revolver, and in a flash, had it securely attached to her right thigh. Bending down, Vi placed her hands into her gauntlets, lifting the hextech machinery up off the ground. They were familiar, comfortable and safe on her hands, and Vi squeezed both hands, turning them on, hearing the welcome noise of steam whirling and the whine of pistons firing as the blue jewels glowed in the dim light. Vi marched forward, brushing past soldiers and Solari. She met many of their glances, nodding to all of them, and Vi was happy to see them nod back. Weaving through the crowds, Vi could see the mouth of the path just ahead when she spotted a familiar figure to the right. There was a squad of Solari readying themselves, a woman giving them orders. Vi recognized her voice and dirty blond hair at once.

"Oi Helen!" Vi called out to her.

Helen easily heard her, despite all the criss-crossing shouts and orders filling the clearing. The Solari looked over, and Vi saw her dull blue eyes gleam, and she grinned. "Hullo! We have our orders, it's good to serve under you Commander." Helen clenched her right fist over her heart. The rest of the squad of Solari, who numbered twelve in total, hurried to do the same. Their silver armor gleamed in the darkness, and Vi was left speechless. Her eyes then spied Pellitus and Leo, both nodding to her.

Vi finally found her voice, "Well carry on, I'll meet you all in the fields. Let's go kick some Noxian butt!" Twelve yells of approval met her call, and she walked away grinning.

At the mouth of the path, she saw Leona and Pantheon, along with Riven, standing by, with a dozen over Rakkor. Already, Rakkorians were marching down the path, in a three wide formation.

"Vi, good to see that you are on time, for once." Leona deadpanned, leaning on her sword, which had it's point stuck in the ground." Riven was next to her, and Pantheon was in council with the dozen Rakkor, who, judging by their helmets and capes, could only be the Rakkorian Command.

"There's a first for everything. Is everything according to plan?" Vi asked.

"Indeed. Apparently you slept through it all, or so Riven tells me. The rest of the Rakkor arrived thirty minutes ago, they passed through and are already assembling on the plains. In fact, they brought good news, they constructed a couple of ballista. They will be under your command."

Vi cocked her head, "What the hell is a ballista?"

Leona rolled her eyes, "It's a giant crossbow, artillery. Now listen, I've placed a Solari Company under your command. Led by Captain Konrac, he will follow your orders. With the ballista, Solari, and some additional Rakkor, that'll be your rear command group.

Vi nodded slowly, "And Alec, did he and the other patrols return?"

Leona paused, "Alec's patrol did not return... all the others have, but were unable to get close enough to the Noxian encampment. Our border patrols lost some men, repulsing Noxian probes. It seems both us and the Noxians were unable to penetrate each other's defenses."

Vi froze, glancing at Riven, meeting her red eyes instantaneously. She could tell that Riven had just learned of the news too,. Alec not returning with his patrol... that only meant a certain number of things, and Vi doubted he had gotten lost.

Leona seemed to read the conversation between the two of them, "Yes... it is troublesome. Pantheon is worried as well, but we have to carry on. Vi, you'll march down with the Solari, they are almost formed up, I can see them marching over here now. Riven, follow me, we will join Pantheon, those are the left wing Commanders he is talking to. You'll be leading them soon." Vi raised her gauntlet and gave a two finger salute to Riven and Leona. Both smiled at her, before joining the circle of Rakkorian commanders. Vi was alone, but she saw the Solari company marching down. There was still hundreds of Rakkorians in the clearing, and Vi assumed it was the entire left flank that they would compose.

The marching Solari were in good order, four abreast, with A man in front of them all, his sword sheathed, as well as carrying no shield, unlike the rest of the company. Vi walked to the left, into the middle of the path and waited for them. They marched smoothly, with no noticeable nerves of fear showing, but Vi recalls Leona's words, that all the Solari had never seen war.

The Solari column halted just meters away from Vi, stopping in unison with a resounding stomp of armored boots in the earth. Up close, she got a better read on this Captain Konrac. He had sandy haired, cropped just above his eyebrows, with bright blue eyes. His face was young, but he bore a determined expression, and had a hard set jaw. In different circumstances, Vi would have commented that he needed to go to the playground more for some entertainment in life. However, Vi admitted that he looked fit for the part of Captain. His armor showed a not bulky, but muscular frame, and his right hand was casually draped on the pommel of his sword. Vi would bet her right gauntlet that he knew which end of the blade was the pointy one.

"Captain Konrac, I assume?" Vi asked, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"You are correct, pleasure to serve under you Commander Vi." Konrac's hard voice responded. It was a youthful tone, Vi guess him being in his late twenties, but he was no nonsense.

"Thanks. Alright well there's no point in me awkwardly holding up an entire company, let's get moving." Vi turned and stood alongside Captain Konrac, and he shouted, "Move out!" In response, the entire company began marching again in earnest.

Beyond the clearing, there was even less light, with the absence of torches and embers of flickering fires, but as Vi marched, silently through the walls of jagged rocks, she saw the sky ahead. No longer was it a dull orange and pink, but a full swirling mass of clouds that were illuminated by the still unseen rising sun. Gone was the pink and orange. It was a brilliant red, blazing across the sky. Vi almost faltered, because, honestly, she didn't think anyone could miss it.

Marching to war, under a red sunrise. How poetic.


End file.
